Pokémon: The Legend of Pokélonum
by Threehorn
Summary: A old legend, an story that known by almost all Pokémon. A story of a place the home to only Pokémon... The story starts to unfold from a Pokémon that came from this place and now the Greatest Advantage or the greatest Danger has begun for Ash and friends
1. Prologue

_**Pokémon - The Legend of Pokélonum Prologue**_

* * *

"I've found the cure for all those that ill" deep in space the far reaches a strange ship leaves a blue watery world with land mass thick with green it heads to a bright light near by the solar system. "The only way I can get this special ore back if I use a near by super nova"

The craft moves at super speeds to the massive star "That a risky move, but if I guess you have to take the risk. We have no time to waste, the ones that was infected by the illness has little time. Good luck". The ship nears the star and turns around

"Supernova about to happen" the star size decreases and then explodes with a massive bright blast of solar nova power the spacecraft caught in the pinpoint blast sending the craft hurdling it out of harm from the supernova speeding into deep regions of space in seconds. "The Supernova is 5 times greater then I estimated it would be! I have no choice but to use the escape pod with the ore in it as I cross the planet." The ship comes towards the world and the pod fires off the craft being caught in the planet's gravity field it slows and another catches it with a beam of energy.

"We've got it. Thank you professor" the ship comes by a large gas planet slowing the craft down a little "your heading for the tamed and wild planet" the craft passes the Planet Mars slowing a bit more.

"I can see it. The Supernova fused the engine coils, once I land there is no chance I can leave the planet and make it home with thrusters, my only choice is to land. Heal my child with the cure my friend." The craft comes into view of the planet Earth and the moon as it pass the moon coming closer to Earth

"The world is in your dept professor, we will try to find a way to that world and rescue you professor. I am sorry that we couldn't do better" the craft starts to enter the Earth's atmosphere

"I know, it was a risk that I took but it was worth it. Tell my child I will see her again some day. I am not lost but far from home. Home I will return to." The craft falls deeper into the Earth burning brightly "Commutations lost, time to prepare for a rough crash landing. My child I will see you again I promise" an orange claw picks up a picture showing a Charmeleon wearing a belt and a jacket and a bow on the top of the head. "My daughter. I will survive to see you again." Then putting it down on the controls preparing for a crash landing.

The view turns to the fire pressing on the viewing screen the craft heading towards the Hoenn Region at high speeds the burning Friction disappearing showing the burned and scorched craft coming in fast over the forests near by heading down towards the surface nearing a village…

_PS: This is been a while since I worked on a Pokémon story and this is only like the start off, just full of clues, to come will fill it in with passing Chapters :) enjoy reading it_


	2. The Beginning of Myths

**_Chapter 1 – The Beginning of Myths_**

* * *

It's a new day for our young trainer and arriving late in the night at this small village in the middle of this beautiful forest he and his friends enjoyed a nice long rest in the pokémon centre. Ash, Brock, May and Max leaves the Centre to carry on their journey to the next town where Ash hopes to get his next badge.

A girl steps up in front of Ash and the others with a pokeball in her hand tossing it out of her hand and catching it doing this again as she start to speak "I hear you're the travelling Pokémon trainer passing through here. How about a battle short stuff" she grinned.

Brock about to rush up to her but May grabbed him by the ear "Don't try it Brock" she warns and then lets go with Brock holding his ear in pain.

"The name is Ash! Not short stuff! And I will battle you!" Ash said waving a fist at her then smiling standing straight pulling out a pokeball from his belt "3 on 3?"

"Fine with me, and remember my name cause you've lost this. Name is Lurna" she tosses the ball hitting the ground letting out a Manectric from the pokeball

"Alright it time to battle!" Ash pulls his cap around and then throws his first pokeball it let out his pokémon Grovyle "Right Grovyle, its time for a battle. Do your best pal" Ash called out to Grovyle

Grovyle put a trig with a leaf on the tip in it's mouth "Grov" it nods

"Manectric attack with Agility!" Manectric speeds towards Grovyle

Ash saw it coming quick and fast "Grovyle razor leaves!" Grovyle launches the leaves at the Manectric.

"Thunderbolt!" Lurna shouted out the command as Lurna stops moving at high speeds it attack with a blast of lightning at Grovyle striking it and it crying in pain

"Grovyle counter with body slam!" Grovyle jumps and come down on top of Manectric with Lurna unable to react in time but step back in shock

"Manectric!" she cried out and as Grovyle stepped back Manectric moved around a bit before falling down with dizzy eyes "Manectric return! You did well" Lurna pulled out her ball and returned Manectric to the ball. "Right now here comes the bomb shell! Blastoise I choose you!" she throws the next ball letting out her Blastoise

"Take a rest Grovyle, good work" Ash smiled and it move to a tree and sat down under the tree with its eyes closed. Ash then pull out another pokéball from his belt "Swellow I choose you" Ash let it out of the pokeball "Right quick attack!"

"Blastiose wait till it on top of you then do Hydro pump!" Lurna called out as Swellow comes in for the attack

Ash then quickly calls out "Swellow! Dodge with Agility!"

Blastiose attacks with hydro pump and Swellow keeps dodging each blast of water moving swiftly but gets hit sending Swellow spinning in the air out of control "Yes you got it!" Lurna grinned seeing the good hit

"Swellow whirlwind!" Ash called out after being startled by the attack Swellow recovers blasting the water way with a massive burst of wind.

"Now Skull bash" Lurna spoke out and Ash gasped as Swellow dodged the last of the water not seeing the Blastoise coming right at it knocking Swellow flying into a tree sliding down on its head on the ground out cold.

"Swellow return" Ash pulled out his ball returning Swellow in the ball. "Good job Swellow you earned the rest"

"Great one Blastoise!" she clapped her hand against its claw "Take five" Lurna said and it goes over to the stream and sits on a rock watching the last two pokémon to come to the field.

"Ash be careful she good" Max spoke out to Ash

Ash smiled "Don't worry, I will give it the best I can and nothing more. And still win this." Ash looks at Pikachu "Your turn!" Pikachu runs into the battlefield.

"A Pikachu, alright here comes my pokémon" Lurna throws her ball the pokémon comes out Gardevoir "Meet Gardevoir. My guardian and friend, it never let any harm come to me, so I do the same for it" Lurna smiled

"Wow what a pokémon" Brock spoke out

May looked at Brock "it a Psychic Pokémon right?"

"Yes and a powerful one at that. Be careful Ash, this one won't be a walk in the park" Brock told Ash who look back at Brock

Ash put a thumb up "Got ya Brock, Pikachu is no walk over as well. This will put both our Pokémon to the test" Ash said to Brock then turns to Lurna "Lets the best pokémon win"

"Yes and your not a bad trainer Ash, you've been the toughest yet" Lurna said back with a thumb up "Let the final battle begin" Lurna got in a strand to call out the attack, Ash nods with grin and get ready to aid his pal Pikachu.

Max looked around for a second of the forest around and then notice a glow at the path that lead south of the village into the forest "Is that a Charizard?" Max mumbles looking over at it then turn to the battle about to begin he see them all was busy watching part from Lurna and Ash who was beginning a battle. Max then starts to run towards the forest quietly to the Charizard that was seem to be watching the battle.

"Alright Pikachu it time to battle!" Ash points at the Gardevoir "Lets start with a thunderbolt!" Pikachu runs with electric sparking and then fires a bolt of lightning at the Gardevoir "Pikachu!!"

Lurna simply said "Gardervoir Reflect!" Gardervoir puts it's arms up the bolt bouncing off a barrier back at Pikachu who ducked down the bolt missing it by inches

"AH!" Ash cried out as the bolt hits him the blast glowing yellow and then Ash black with smoke raising "Ow… that really smarts"

Brock laughs a little bit "Wow that was some return" Ash shook himself and then stared at him then back to the match

"Right. Time for plan B, Pikachu use Iron tail!" Pikachu look at Ash then at the sky with a grin Pikachu did what Ash told it and does a Iron Tail attack the attack reflects the sun light in Gardevoir's eyes "Now Skull bash!" Ash called out and as the light dies down Gardevoir view return to normal to see a headbutting Pikachu into it's chest sending it backwards a bit but recovers from the blow.

"Wow nice move" Lurna said in a impressed tone. "But not good enough. Gardevoir use Swift!" it raise the hands close together and then launch the swift attack knocking Pikachu flying backwards then it jump up and run at Gardevoir who throw the arms at Pikachu. But it dodged the attacks and then Pikachu trying to head but it but missing as well they both dodging attacks then getting hit.

Max came up to the Charizard as the battle went on looking up at it and not taking notice of Max but the match "Erm… hello Charizard. Are you watching the match?" Max asked with a nervous tone and it look down at him then turn away walking in to the forest but stops looking at him almost like it was studying him, which made Max blink a little. Then Max heard the battle getting really heated he looked back to see Pikachu in a Psychic attack then look back at the woods path the Charizard vanished "Whe-wh-where did that Charizard go?"

Max then hears May calling out to him and he run back to the Village Square but stop for a second then look back at the forest "that was a strange Charizard" he then rush on to the Square

"Pikachu use Thunder! Give it all you got!" Ash called out as Pikachu floated in the psychic attack in pain then closed it eyes "Pika… PIKA… PIKACHU!!!!" A massive blast of lightning shots off from different directions then head from one target, Gardevoir who did see this coming but couldn't get out of the way or block all the bolts then it hit. Gardervoir cried in pain as it drop Pikachu then fell to one knee with it's head down.

Lurna looked shocked "Gardervoir… defeated." Then she walk over to Gardervoir kneeing down beside it "Good work Gardervoir you did your best and this time around the Pikachu one. We will have better luck next time" she place a hand on the shoulder, Gardervoir turn it head and smile a little.

Ash step up to them with a hand out "Good match Lurna, your Gardervoir almost had Pikachu there. I thought we was going to lose" Ash said with her taking his hand and getting up

"Well next time will be different. So Ash where are you and your friends heading?" Lurna asked him

As the two trainers talk about the topic Max went up to Brock almost knocking May over in the process "Brock! Brock you won't believe what I was right close up to!" Max spoke with excitement.

Brock looked at Max "What would that be Max?"

"A Charizard! A real Charizard it was watching the battle and I got close to it as close I am with you. It was amazing!" Max told Brock with a smiling grim on his face.

May put her arms on her sides "Oh Max don't make such silly stories up, no way a Charizard would let you get that close" May not believing her little brother's story.

"I am not making this up! Seriously May!" Max turn at her with a anger look on his face

"Oh yes you did Max" May said back

Max then stamps a foot "Fine I will prove it!" Max snapped back "Ash! I want to prove I saw a Charizard. It went that way" Max points at the south entrance

"That the South entrance. It the quickest but it does enter the deepest parts of the forest" Lurna said to them as she return her pokémon back in the pokeballs then look at Ash "I will join you and your friends if you like. I would like to see a Charizard"

"Alright Max, you've got yourself a deal, we off to find your Charizard" Ash said to Max who stuck his tongue out at May and she did it back with a finger on her skin under the eye pulled down a bit the other eye closed.

"Cut it out you two. Either his right or wrong, no harm in looking" Brock step between them and told the solution to the problem "stop it and we can go" Brock put his backpack on.

"Alright lets go" Ash said as he return the pokémon to the balls and Pikachu jumping up on his head, Ash laughing a little then they start moving to the south entrance. But above a Meowth balloon follows the group.

Jessie removes the binoculars then speaks "I found the twerp and his friends. They heading into the forest" Jessie grins with a spark from one corner of her eye.

James raising a rose up "Yes Jessie one of our traps should be enough" James gave a chuckle

Meowth looked at the both of them "Then Pikachu will be finally ours. Just hope we don't run into any problems" Meowth then gets kicked then punched by Jessie and James

"Shut up Meowth!" both yelled then they hear a hiss then they looked up "oh no" James gulped then the balloon bursts the basket falling to the forest below

"Looks like Team Rocket Blasting…" they all say but get cut short as the basket crash through the green disappearing in a cloud of dust raising from that spot.

Ash stops and looks around, as they were about to enter the forest leaving the village "Did you hear something?" Ash asked the others

May looked back at him "Maybe that food you ate going to your head Ash, I didn't hear anything"

"Hey! I only had four helpings!" Ash complained and the walk on all laughing about it.

"Big surprise" Brock laughed a bit more they walking to a folk road. "Where the sign?"

Lurna picks it up the arrow facing down "well it here, but the arrow" she showed it

"Just great" Max mutters looking down a bit.

Ash look at them "any ideas?" Pikachu put it arms up with a no idea look on it's face. Everyone else shaking their heads "How about we spin it and which way it points we go down that path?" Ash suggested

"I guess that the only idea" Brock spoke with a hand on his chin. "But we taking a chance of getting lost" Brock brought up the bad side of the idea.

They stand in the forest by the folk with pokémon sounds near by and Max was listening to it looking at the sun shining through the trees then notices the hole in the tree lining then where the sign was. Something must have landed on it but he didn't want to speak up since May might say he was making stories again.

"I say lets do it" Ash said putting a hand on the end of the arrow ready to give it a spin

Lurna looked at it with a hand on her chin then look at the paths then notice where some of the dust was unsettle a set of claw feet prints. "I think we should go this way, these prints look like a Charizard set" Lurna points to them they all looking at it then Max smiled running down that path.

"Max!" May runs after him

Ash and Brock look at each other then run after them "Max wait for us!" Brock called out giving chase with Ash, Pikachu running alongside Ash.

Lurna put her hand on the top of her fore head leaning the head down a little "Is this going to be like this all the way to town? Why did I agree to travel with them?" with a sigh she'd ran after the group having to catch them up being a bit ahead.

Jessie, James and Meowth come out of hiding from bushes in the mid point of the folk road looking where the group ran down "that was too close" James mutters

"Another with the moaning James. Lets go" Meowth nodding and they jumping out of the bushes running fast as they can down the path following Ash and friends down the dirt filled path between the trees and forest growth such as bushes, flowers and vines. Pokémon, wild ones watching all these humans running past not taking notice of the wild pokémon watching them all rushing by at high speeds some of the pokémon coughing from the dust some left with confused looks wondering in a way where was the fire.

But ahead the gang was going to run into something of fire and something they never seen before, this detour is about to bring the new advantage of Ash, Brock, May and Max. The one that would determine the fate of two worlds, like never before such a fate would two worlds come into the light from the shadows, this is going to be the greatest danger that any world has ever had…


	3. Fire or foe

****

Chapter 2 – Fire or foe

* * *

The group chased after Max since he wasn't slowing down a little bit, Max was going to prove that he was telling the truth and if it meant running all the way with them chasing then it had to be that way. "Come on guys!" Max called out as he ran they closely behind him.

"Max! Stop right now!" May said in breaths running hard as she can after her brother the others beside her trying to keep up with the young child.

Ash trips over "Wh-wha!" landing in the dirt face first he gets up and run again "Wait up!" Just where he fell Team Rocket came to a slowly halt breathing heavily looking at where they was going.

James knelt down a little bit "What have… they… got?" James wheezes a little looking over a Jessie leaning on a tree "Jessie how can we keep up? They running to fast" James whines

"James stop whining we will get them" Jessie stood straight "Now lets go"

Meowth crawls up between them "I can't run a step further" Meowth laid on the ground then suddenly picked up by James and Jessie on each arm

"Lets go" both Jessie and James said, making a boast of speed to catch up with Ash and the others wanting to capture Pikachu.

Max turn his head seeing them still running after him to try and get him to slow down then all the sudden he ran into something coming to a stop and bouncing back on the ground landing on his backside "Ah" he rubs his ass and then look up with a warm smile "Hey guys look!" Max gets up pointing at the Charizard "It the Charizard I told you I wasn't making it up!"

They stop all gasping then May put her hand out "Max come it could be dangerous" May pleaded to Max looking at the large fire pokémon thinking the worst to come.

Ash pulled his cap back "You better not hurt Max" Ash warned it with a pokéball up in his hand pressing the button the ball enlarging.

Lurna put her hand out "Wait, look"

The Charizard put a claw on Max's shoulder that made him look up at the Charizard's eyes then it raise the other claw pointing it middle claw at the group "You want me to go over to them?" Max asked then Charizard close it eyes and nod once then about to move it claw to turn around and head off deeper in the forest but Max grab the claw. "Wait don't go" the Charizard look at the others then at Max staring at him

Brock frowns a little looking at the two Max and the Charizard then spoke out "Guys I don't think this Charizard going to do anything, but the opposite." Brock sees Ash turn at him putting his pokéball away.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked Brock

Brock walked over to the Charizard who saw the Pokéballs on his belt and backed away a little "I think it don't mind Max cause he don't have Pokéballs" Brock turn to the others

May frowns "you've making it sound like this pokémon know what one is even it not a trainer's pokémon." May said to Brock "That not possible… is it?"

Ash thinks then hears Pikachu "Pika pi!" Ash looked at Pikachu then look over at Max the Charizard was gone "Hey the Charizard vanished!" Max turned around he didn't notice the Charizard got out of his hand and disappeared

"Wow that one quiet Charizard" May spoke looking around for it "It just left without us even noticing and fast"

"Charizard!" Max cried out "Come back! I want to be your friend!" He called out loudly into the woods hoping for it to come back when the Charizard heard Max call out. But nothing and Max slopped down on his knees with a sigh "It gone again…"

Ash picked up Pikachu putting it on his head "If the Charizard don't want us to follow, we better go" Ash said to Max putting a hand out Max grabbing it getting up on his feet.

"I guess your right" Max said still looking down at the ground

Lurna move ahead of them a little "Lets go, no point standing around here now" Lurna starts to walk back the way they came the others starting to follow then all the sudden bars shot up and a top come crashing down on top of bars.

"What going on!?" May screeched as the dust settles with laughing just in front of them. "Oh no it's…"

The dust clears to show Team Rocket "Oh yes it is twerps" Jessie said laughing a little more

"Prepare for Trouble" Jessie begins

"Make that Double" James joins

Ash then shouts "Oh come on change the tone!" Team Rocket fell down then got up all three looking very anger.

"Don't interrupt the motto twerp!" Meowth sneered at him

James pulls out a whip and whips it at Pikachu wrapping around it then pulled "Pika!" Pikachu cried as James Caught it "Now we got your Pikachu" James smirked and Jessie grabbed Max from behind the cage and pull him out closing the door "Don't bother stopping us, if you want to see the twerp again you will not follow and we will drop him off, far away" Jessie told them pulling him to James and tying him up.

"Let my brother go!" May yelled out and Ash yelled as well "And Pikachu!"

Meowth points to them "not a chance" Meowth laughed with the other team rocket members.

"Help! Charizard!" Max cried out but Jessie quickly put her hand over his mouth "Shut it brat"

The Charizard was at the river side walking to somewhere when it heard Max turning it's head in that direction then turn around flapping it wings taking off into the air to their location quick as possible. Flowers being pushed down by the force of take off then the Charizard was about the tree lines heading over to the location it was just at a few moments ago.

"The Balloon is all ready for launch" Meowth called out to Jessie and James.

They get in and Jessie spoke "Sorry to go and fly, but we got a Pikachu to deliver to the boss" Jessie winked as it start to take off.

"Yes and here is a rose for your trouble" James laughed tossing it out of the balloon onto the ground.

"We got to do something!" Ash said to them

Lurna pulled out her ball "Leave it to me" she about to toss it out of the cage then Lurna saw something fly over the balloon then a hissing sound the Meowth balloon coming back down. Team Rocket looking blankly up at the balloon wondering what cut a gash in it.

Brock turn his head then tap Ash on the shoulder "Ash look who back" Ash looked over where Brock was looking at "its that Charizard. It must of popped the balloon"

The basket hits the ground and falls on it side the trio with their captures landing in the dirt and then the trio look up to see the Charizard then they all got up with anger looks on the faces of Team Rocket. "You popped our balloon!!!" Jessie waving a closed fist at the Charizard "For that you're going to pay" Jessie pulled out her Pokéball.

"That go double for me" James takes out his ball both of them throwing the Pokéballs letting out their pokémon. Seviper and Cacnea coming out both ready for battling. "Lone pokémon"

"No trainer, this is going to be easy" Jessie smiled

Meowth crossed his arms "then you two can't mess this up" Meowth spoke with a kick and punch from Jessie and James then they point at the Charizard

"Pin missile!" James yelled

"Poison Tail!" Jessie gave out her command

Both pokémon launch their attacks at the Charizard pin missiles flying at it, the Charizard put it wings forwards the pin missile hit the wings then it opened them and then put the claws out grabbing the tail of Seviper stopping it Poison Tail attack. Both Jessie and James looked stunned then see the Charizard twist Seviper around and throw it back at them they ducked as Seviper flew over them crashing into the tree both looking scared.

"That one skilled Charizard" Meowth spoke then Wobbufet came out of it ball

"Wobbufet" it salutes

Jessie smiled "Now we got a defence" Jessie point at the Charizard "Once I capture you in this, your mine" Jessie grins then she saw a very anger look from the Charizard

"Rah Ragh RAHH!!" the Charizard roared out at them then charge at them with a claw up ready to give them a rough time

"Wobbufet Counter!" Jessie called out and the attack from Charizard hits and the counter attack cause it to be blasted backwards then Jessie gave another command "Seviper headbutt it in the river!" Seviper charges at it then smash into the Charizard everyone gasping with shock as the attack hit square on sending the Charizard into the river with a big splash

They all looked at the water "Charizard" Max whispers then all the sudden the water bursts upwards the Charizard coming out and landing on the ground in front of Team Rocket leaving them stunned with the others in the cage the tail fire was out. "That's impossible" Brock spoke out looking at Charizard without a tail fire.

Charizard move towards Team Rocket then collapsed on it's back "Whoa that was close" James spoke looking at Jessie who was just as pleased they walking over to the Charizard both with their pokémon looking down at it with a smile and proud looks on their faces.

Ash was very anger he reached out for a pokéball and Max was almost in tears then suddenly Jessie and James hand claws round their shirts and pulled them down to it eyes with a grin they both shaking then it got up with them picked up "It's ok?" Ash lower his pokéball "But that impossible" Ash turn to the others

Lurna was just as lost as the others "I have to agree"

"Ahhh!" James and Jessie cried as they flew into the cage their heads popping through the bars with dazed looks on their eyes

"Well whatever going on, good thing though, look like Team Rocket out of the game" Ash said as they shook their heads and pulled themselves free running to the balloon but their pokémon crashing into them

Max notice the fire came back to the tail "Wow you're amazing" Max called out and saw energy glowing from it's mouth "what attack is that Brock?" Max turn his head to the cage from his view

"No way that a hyper beam!" Brock shouted with surprise. "But a Charizard never been able to learn it though…" Team Rocket saw it and the beam came right at them, they screaming as it came closer and closer then with a massive explosion Team Rocket blasts off into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket Blasting off again!" They disappearing into the distance with a star flashing where they vanished into the distance.

Charizard unties Max and Pikachu then break the lock on the cage letting the gang out of it but Ash stops looking at it "I don't know how you managed to do all that but thank you for saving my Pikachu" Ash said to Charizard. Pikachu jumping up on his head, Ash laughing as Pikachu got on his shoulder and rub against his face.

May hugged her brother "are you alright Max?"

Max smiled and adjusted his glasses "I am fine, thanks to Charizard over there" Max said to her and took May's hand pulling her over to the Charizard. It look down at both of them and gave a small grin then turn around waving a claw to a direction.

"I think it wants us to follow it" Brock said and the Charizard glared at him "Erm what did I say?" Brock backed up nervously

The Charizard points at him then at itself "I think this Charizard don't like being called it, is it he?" Charizard nods "He not it then" Lurna told the Charizard who that smiled then start to walk with Max walking beside him.

"Hey Charizard you're the best, thanks for helping us back there" Max told Charizard then all the sudden he picked up Max and put him on his back his legs around the shoulders "Hey May look at me, this cool Charizard letting me ride him" Max laughed

May just looked at Max with a grumpy mumble "you have to always show off" May walk behind with Brock, Ash and Lurna, Pikachu riding on Ash as they travel deeper into the forest following the strange Charizard that they got to know wondering in many views how he was able to restart his own flame to full strength and able to cast a hyper beam attack with such ease including what happened earlier on leaving millions of questions towards this fire pokémon.

But one thing was that they made a new fiery friend even he was surrendered by mysteries and Pikachu looking at the Charizard something about him had brought on a strange look on it's face something that Meowth didn't tell Jessie and James that Pikachu heard as well the word 'Pokelonum'


	4. A Pokémon Story

**_Chapter 3 – A Pokémon Story_**

* * *

Ash, May, Brock, Lurna and Pikachu walk behind the Charizard that giving Max a ride on his shoulders leading them to some place leaving them wondering what it is, Ash turn his looking at the river walking alongside it seeing some pokémon slashing out of the water then back into the water.

Lurna was thinking carefully then spoke softly "If only we can understand him, we know what this Charizard taking us" Lurna stared at the Charizard just ahead feeling she was being taking to somewhere blindly by some sort of strange pokémon that seem to act like a trainers pokémon and seeming to understand them perfectly "I don't like this big guy one bit" Lurna mutters Brock hearing it looking over her a little bit.

"He did save us from Team Rocket and help stop them from taking Max and Pikachu." Brock points out to her "Charizard might be a strange one but what we've seen on our journeys strange mysteries is what fills our world with advantage" Brock explained to Lurna "And I think we can trust him" Lurna looking at him as Brock spoke

"If you say so" Lurna said looking forwards with a unsure look on her face as they carried on.

Max notice something a head looking around the neck of the Charizard "Hey Ash, May, Brock, Lurna! There something a head and look like some sort of plane" Max told them pointing a finger over at it they came past the Charizard seeing it.

May tilt her hand a little putting a finger on her cheek "Wow that quite big and funny looking" May said they walking up to it. It was quite big and plants seem to be grown all over it with it looking quite dirty showing it was there for some time "With those engines on the back it could even fly in space couldn't it?"

Brock opened his mouth and yelled a bit they looking at him "What is it Brock?" Ash asked right away.

"That thing is from out of space! Look at the symbols on the side that nothing like that on Earth and the shape of it is strangely build" Brock spoke out loud as Max got of the Charizard looking at it as well walking up to it. "Must have crashed a bit back"

Ash looked amazed and stood amazed "Wow a real alien space ship!" Ash smile turn to a uncertain look seeing the Charizard walk by him they all watching this pokémon walk over to it climbing onto one of the wings the claw feet touching it the creaking of metal. "This might sound silly but what if this is his ship?"

"Now that is silly and stupid!" May burst out at him "How can a pokémon be that smart?"

Ash went into defence "Pokémon are not dumb! They are just as cleaver and us and have feelings as well!" Max watch the Charizard place a claw hand on a panel spread out against it a light lowers scanning the palm

"Guys" Max spoke

"I know Ash but they just not that smart to build something like that" May points at it

Ash put a fist out putting a foot forwards at her "We can't say that for sure"

"Guys look!" Max spoke still not listening at the door then pull back and slide to into the wall they still auguring "Guys! Look!" they all look to see the Charizard lift his claw hand off Pikachu standing behind him with one ear lower a bit tilting it head "Pika?"

Lurna the spoke "Look like Ash was right. That is Charizard's ship" Lurna then see him point at the door then walk inside. "Should we go in? Might be a trap"

"Team Rocket not that good" Brock said to her

"I say yes!" Max rush up to the wing climbing on it walking into the ship

May slap her head "Look like we have little choice now" May hangs her arms down in front then walk up to the ship they all going inside.

They come into a semi big room with some active computers seeing the Charizard sitting by one on a chair the door behind them closing "This is yours isn't it?" Ash asked the Charizard not expecting a reply but only in Pokémon

Charizard smiled a bit "Yes Ash Ketchem this is" Ash stared with wide eyes everyone looking shocked including Pikachu "Wh…" Pikachu closed it mouth instantly with sweat on it's face just sitting there quietly trying to understand how it was talking Ash and the others words even it understood them it always knew it was speaking in Pokémon and now noticed it wasn't.

"Y-yo-you can speak!" May pointed at the Charizard "That impossible"

Charizard cross he arms and shook his head closing the eyes "Pokémon speak in a language you can't understand but I am still speaking it. You just hearing it in the language you call English through a translator matrix" Charizard replied to them calmly and open his eyes

Brock then asked something "Mr Charizard, why did you bring us here? You must have a reason" Brock's question was looked right at from the eyes of Charizard then he turn the eyes on Max

"This child got me thinking about you humans. I avoided contact and stayed within my crashed ship for over 2 years but when you all came to the human village I saw something about you all that was… trusting" Charizard explained standing up putting a claw hand on his waist then push on something then in a glow a sleeveless jacket on Charizard's top part of the torso appeared that was open showing the front of the torso and the belt around the waist and with a device on the left of it.

"Wow" Max blinked looking at his appearance "You look so cool!" Max gleamed

"Thank you Max" Max blinked looking at him "How did you know our names?" Max asked after Charizard said thank you.

Charizard touch something on a panel a holo image appears in the middle of computer files showing Ash and his ID then May, Brock, Max and Lurna "I accessed the Pokémon centre in the village where you was staying the night there. It was quite simply easy to access" Charizard said to them "I also look on news about you as well and quite surprised to see the name Ash pop up time and time again. You are a rare sort of human among the common humans"

Ash rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile "Well I have got into many things before and met lots of rare pokémon"

"But if this is yours then where are you from?" Lurna asked a direct question to Charizard.

"That why I brought you all here. I will get some refreshments for you all to eat. I might not have much power, but you will get to taste the food from where I am from" Charizard turn the holo image off going over to a machine he push on a panel with his claw tips and the 6 plates and glasses with a glass mug shaped of a Charizard appears with food on each plate some of it odd looking nothing like they've seen before. He carry the plate over to the middle of the room he push a set of buttons, the floor opens up with a table raising up and 6 seats two a little higher then the floor close around it. He place the tray down in the middle, "Sit, please and you" Pikachu looked right at him "Stop looking like that, didn't you hear what I said?" Pikachu nods Ash looking down at Pikachu

"Pikachu?" Ash stared at him, Pikachu then lower it paws then spoke "Yes Ash?" Ash fell over in a instant in shock then sits up "You spoke!"

Pikachu look at Charizard "Don't worry once you leave the ship you will hear your own pokémon language again" Charizard said with a reassuring tone "Plus why don't you enjoy this chance to talk to your friend directly"

Pikachu then smiled "I think I am alright with that" Pikachu said with a happy look in it eyes.

"Pikachu you sound different speaking our language. It kind of crazy weird." Ash said to it "But pretty cool" Ash smiled patting Pikachu on the head rubbing it as well Pikachu enjoying it.

"Now would you all like to sit and I tell you my story?" Charizard said putting a claw hand to the table.

"I would like to" Brock said sitting down Charizard moving his chair to the table and sit down with the others "What is this?" Brock took his plate looking at the food "it would ruin the surprise of trying it" Charizard told him "ok I guess your right on that part" Brock replied

"Now first things first, My name is Flare" Charizard spoke to them as they settled down to listen to him. "Now here is how I ended up here and why I am stuck here" Flare about to begin then May asked

"Stuck here?" Flare looked at her with that Charizard look May backed her head back a little with sweat and pupils shrunk "Sorry" Flare nod calmly May sighing in relief.

"I will now tell you my story" Flare spoke and start to tell them his story of events that lend to the crash and Flare being stuck there for 2 years. "Over 3 years ago, a year before crashing here, a rare and deadly virus infected pokémon from where I am from. The virus changed and became harmless but what it infected the virus was still deadly and slowly making those that was ill far worse over the cause of time" Flare talk to them.

"My daughter was infected as well so to try and find a cure for her and the others" Flare took out a photo from a jacket pokémon putting it on the table Brock picking it up and passing it to Ash then so on. "I left my home travelling deeper into space searching for a cure a element of sort that could destroy that virus without killing those that was infected by it" Flare continued

"I came across one a over year search on a small planet quite lucky as well, near by a star was close to going nova" Flare telling them when May brought up a question

"A star going nova? What is that?" May asked him

Flare sighed, "You humans never travel into the stars or look at them?" Flare look over at May the eyes shifting from a Charizard to her made May creep out a little thinking he was about to flamethrower her. "A Super Nova is a collapsing star that starts to expand but then the gravity pulls it in on itself, the core then explodes under the pressure causing Super Nova" Flare explained "That is part of what happened next" Flare then continues telling them.

"I estimated that it would take me too long to get back to Pokélonum to save half a million pokémon under this illness so I flew to the Star with this very craft got right near it and turn to my home. The pinpoint blast the very split second flash I used to push the ship at high speeds faster then light. Took only a few minutes but…" As Flare talking to them Pikachu at the point of the word Pokélonum got side tracked

"Pokélonum." Pikachu whispers quietly then catch on after the but part missing about the Super Nova push part, wondering about the story of the myth Pokélonum a very old story from what Pikachu heard of from the beginning of it own life.

"It was 5 times greater then I thought it was, the blast made my ship go faster, I quickly placed all but this piece of Ore" Flare pull out of a near by draw just behind him turning around to it and taking out with his claw hand a piece of rock on the table "In a escape pod the only one. Then I launched it when passing Pokélonum, I knew they caught it successfully but here is what I learned after crashing. I managed to cross the Great Barrier without even knowing it and kept contact till I slowed right down in Earth's atmosphere" Flare told them and now making them wonder a bit about this Great Barrier.

"My craft crashed in this forest crossing just to the right of the village landing here. I soon repaired the commutations systems and I couldn't breach the Great Barrier like I did before crashing. Since these 2 very long years I've been studying many things about the way your world work and that going into a very long story" Flare said to them finishing off his story.

"Flare. I am wondering what is this Great Barrier?" Brock asked him about the Great Barrier. Flare looked over at him "And don't mean to be rude but that typical Charizard look makes me feel your going to burn me" Brock spoke.

Flare stood up turning his back to them and walking over to one of the control stations placing both claw hands on it with his head hung down a little then start speaking. "The look of a Charizard, cold and fearing, a fire breathing Pokémon, that looking fearing."

They all blinked once then silently looking at each other before Ash getting up walking over to the large fire pokémon putting a hand over the left claw hand placing on top of it Flare turning his head a little looking at Ash. "I gather that some kids rhyme for a Charzard cause of the way you become. I've got a Charizard, which give those looks, but I can tell that it being friendly. Charizard is in a valley at this moment training hard, it my friend and part of my family." Ash told Flare who grins a little the look at Ash can tells was being glad.

"No wonder I could trust you and the others." Flare moved his claw hand after Ash lifts his hand off then place a claw hand on Ash shoulder then removing it "Indeed it a crawl rhyme by schooling Pokémon. I had it spoke at me when I was a young Charizard" Flare told Ash and the others. "The way that we look with this snout and all can't be helped it part of the time of adult evaluation"

"Erm could you rewind there… adult evaluation? Schooling Pokémon?" May spoke out with a confused look on her face "You make it sound like Pokémon evolve over a period of time and go to schools"

"Evolving over a period of time is nature on Pokélonum and schools, well it standard living as well once you've reach the age of 5 you will go to school but before that and during the period of gaps we learn to use our special skills as a self defence or abilities to help us out during the life" Flare answered May Pikachu then jumping up on the table knocking the plate over.

"Pokélonum is just a myth in a story there is no such place on Earth!" Pikachu shouted at Flare "Stop making lies!" sparks fly from Pikachu's cheeks.

"Pokélonum is real. It not on Earth cause it a whole planet in a star system 10 light years away. No pokémon from that side or this side of the Great Barrier can cross it but one time to be believed that there was no barrier" Flare replied calmly making Pikachu anger a bit more

"Pikachu calm down. Lets listen to him" Ash said waving his hands downwards to Pikachu

Pikachu hug it head down with a sigh "Ok Ash. Sorry, it just hard to believe this. All pokémon hear this story of a legendary place called Pokélonum a place that a holy ground for us Pokémon" Pikachu explained the reason it was annoyed.

Flare push a few keys on the panel and a holo image appears above the table showing space and a barrier "This is the Great Barrier, rocks and all sorts can go right through it but when Pokémon from my world tried, the craft just bounce off it or just sit still pushing into a wall of energy. This cuts Pokélonum and Earth off from each other and believed to be made for that purpose"

"You mean someone made it?" Max looked at the image then at Flare who nods softly with closed eyes "But why? What the point? What dangers would there be?" Max asked a set of questions in one go.

Flare open his eyes with arms crossed waving his fiery tail a bit "All questions we asked as well but when you look at this" Flare push some more keys and zooms out to show where Earth and Pokélonum is. "It is placed in some a way that the Great Barrier clearly blocks and cut Pokémon off from each other on either side of the barrier. How I got through still remains a mystery even for me, I ran dozen of salutations all saying even with the increase Super Nova that I should have been dead on impact of the Great Barrier but instant I cross right through it and crash here." Flare told them about his own problems with this Barrier.

"I tried to send a message and it gets block by the Great Barrier so I know that I can't get back through the way I did 2 years ago. That why I am confused and why this gives me a real bad headache!" Flare slams closed claw hands onto the panel not enough to break through it just to let his anger vent through making the guests jump a bit. "Sorry, I just get myself really anger over this stupid Great Barrier" Flare turns the image off. "And that my child is now a Charizard herself and I wasn't there to see her go through it or even they made a cure from that ore and healed her… it all just builds up on me" Flare said with tears falling from his eyes landing on the console.

"Wow you have it bad don't you?" Lurna said sitting back in the chair her hands on the back of her head. "If what you say about this other world is true, your fellow pokémon are sure have cured your kid, but getting anger with yourself not going to chance that you already missed this time of adult evaluation as you call it" Lurna told him in a way of words to hint that it not going to help him getting anger over it.

Flare walk up over Lurna she looked up at him "For a kid you have the right words to cheer up a Charizard like me"

"Sorry to cut in. But is there another reason why you brought us here?" Ash asked Flare leaning against one of the consoles.

Flare turn around "This might sound odd but I had you all come up with me to here cause I am quite alone, you've the first I had a real talk to in the 2 years since I have been here." Flare told them the real reason "and I trust you all" Flare smiled "I wish to be friends with you all"

Brock smiled "We all friends here and nice to make a friend even you're a Charizard" Brock told him "No offence of course"

"None taken. Since I am a Charizard maybe not from your world but still one in form and heart" Flare said to Brock then look down at Pikachu "How about I take you on a tour of Pokélonum History data banks. I can tell you everything or the important things to it or whatever you like to know" Pikachu nod with amazed eyes

"That would be cool!" Pikachu jump up on the table looking over to Ash "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure pal, go ahead, while you do we can set up camp outside" Ash said to Pikachu, "we going to stay here for a little bit if you don't mind Flare" Ash moved his head to view Flare in his vision

Flare put a claw tip on the end of his snout closing his eyes they all looking at the large fire pokémon then he opened his eyes moving the claw away. "Yes you can, but the camp not needed, this craft is suppose to be a craft for 8" Flare explained

"That would explain the size of it from the outside" Lurna said still sitting on her chair "And thank you my fiery friend" Flare looked at Lurna then walk over to another door.

"To open it you push this panel here" Flare push it, the door slide open being big then he walked through Ash, May, Max and Brock walking in with Lurna getting up following in with Pikachu entering they all looked amazed at the 8 beds all pretty big easy for a pokémon as large as Flare.

Ash notice one with the shifts a bit unsettle to the others "I guess you sleep on that one" Ash looked at the bed

"Yes" Flare spoke sitting down on it with the tail tip touching it the fire not even burning the sheets "The sheets are soft and the bed is also all fire proof not even burning a little bit by having the tail under the covers" Flare spoke to them about the bed covers "You all can rest here for the night, the hyper shower unit is in there which has a toilet as well"

"What is a hyper shower?" May asked Flare

Flare then answered looking at May who freaked out from the look but Flare ignores it "Hyper shower is a unit that clears skin deep by circulating around the body, plus fire pokémon like me it don't affect the flame on the tail." Flare explained

"By the way, how did you restart your flame?" Brock asked now interesting in the battle that took place "We all say it was out clear as day"

Flare move his view to Brock "It something that I learned. That the fire on the tail is a weakness to that of a Charizard till one learns to control the fire within and if out bring it back to light" Flare spoke in a set of words that made it confusing for them to hear "The fire I can control at will. I can put it out" Flare spoke the fire going down then disappear "And make it glow again" Flare said the fire coming back.

"That impossible" Ash said seeing what he saw "I know enough that once it out, it out"

Flare shook his head "it takes a bit out of me but I can control it enough to make it seem to go out but it burns within me and that hurts a little bit but enough to endure the pain" Flare told them

"That so cool!" Max said sitting on a bed "the bed is as well, thank you Flare" Max said happily to the Charizard.

Flare gets up looking at each of them"Get settle and I will show Pikachu the history like I said I would. A word of a Charizard is something that is taking to a count and keep" Flare said walking out with Pikachu, Pikachu look at Ash he nods and Pikachu follow the door closing.

"That look might creep me out, but that Charizard is such a kid pokémon" May said with a short smile "Not that I thought a Charizard would be, Flare might be proving that wrong"

Brock stood against a wall near one of the beds crossing his arms "I have to agree, when Ash had his Charizard once it obeyed him, it was a kid pokémon and happy to be with Ash's team" Brock said Ash thinking about it with his head down a bit.

"Charizard… I wonder if I see that big lung. Charizard was one of the toughest to train but it was a great friend and Pikachu enjoyed being around Charizard as well." Ash said remembering about Charizard "How about if I would put on a request to Flare to take me and Pikachu to Charific Valley" Ash suggested

"Up to you Ash" Lurna said looking over at him now lying on a bed back against the wall "I am sure he won't bite and might even accept. Seeing fellow Charizards might make him feel happy as well"

"But his from a world that Charizards that do many different things they all have their own choices, do things and have total free will even schooling. A Charizard from this Pokélonum seem to have brains that equally or even be smarter then us humans" Brock explained pointing out a group of facts and differences.

"Yeah that ture…" Ash said still staring down at the ground then raised his head with a smile "But asking won't harm at all. I will ask tomorrow morning" Ash smiled "We got a whole day with a Charizard from another pokémon world to hang around with" Ash said with Max already very happy with that idea the others nod then putting their stuff down by or on each bed Ash doing the same a new day but better then he thought it would be.


	5. Island of Johto

_**Chapter 4 – Island of Johto**_

* * *

Near Alto Mare in the Johto region an island stood not far from it not populated by people or even Pokémon, which was a forest around a mountain in the middle of the island. A ship near by the coast and a camp in a clearing of the forest, night was already coming in a group of people walking to a cave opening that they discovered, wondering what in there and why this island rich in plant life has no Pokémon or humans on it.

The team walk into the cave with their touches on the leading member a Professor in Mystery islands named Professor Helecorn, first time in his life he got the permission to touch foot on the island to find what he knew that was missing any life, not even bug pokémon could be found. "It was almost like this Island was forbidden" Professor spoke shining the touch around in the cave as they walk in deeper.

"Sir why do you say that?" a member of the team spoke asking about it

Another beside him was Maxwell a member of Team Rocket who was assigned by the professor by the funded person of the project telling him that Maxwell comes or no deal so having little choice in the matter "Have a look, this place is missing one thing"

"Pokémon?" the man spoke and Maxwell grinned

Professor stops and they all do as well "What is it Professor?" Maxwell asked then look ahead they saw a massive stone door and a wall going into the rocks from up, left and right "What on Charmander is that?" Maxwell walk past the Professor up some steps to the large stone door looking at the writing the Professor coming up beside him having a look as well.

"I have no idea, these symbols. They must be a form of writing but I never seen these symbols before" Professor wave a hand forwards for the others to come up and take photos on the door and walls. "We must find out the age of this place. It must hold a reason for this island being so quiet as it is for all this time" Professor said in a new hope of joy finding something new or even old. "Maxwell inform your boss Giovanni at once that we found something very interesting and even unknown that we need all the best equipment to translate this writing" Professor turn to Maxwell with hands on his shoulders "Cause my boy this is the greatest find in history!"

"Don't worry I will let the Boss know at once. He might even come and personally see this in action" Maxwell smiled and moved away as the Professor let go, the agent for Team Rocket running through the caves.

"Don't stand there boys and girls take as many photos as you can, we need a complete picture of this wall and door!" Professor shouted out with a happy grin on his face as the members for this research started to go back to work all just excited as Professor Helecorn.

Maxwell got outside and pulled out his radio "Giovanni this is 019 agent reporting in, Maxwell here. This research mission of the island just discovered something near the heart of the island inside the mountain." Maxwell reports in, to let the boss of Team Rocket in on the details.

"I hear you 019. I had a feeling this would be a good idea from the start so I am already here" Giovanni's voice came out from the other side of the radio "And I brought 009 with me, we will be there in 2 minutes" Giovanni told Maxwell

"Very good sir" Maxwell said looking out into the sky "I would suggest bring all the best translating equipment we've discovered a stone door attached to a massive wall the writing is unknown, we have never seen anything like this before. It could be very old" Maxwell explained to the boss on his radio.

"Very well. This better not be a waste of my time." The radio on that side closes off Maxwell looked at it then at the cave entrance

"Better not be a waste, or my goose is cooked" Maxwell said in a tone that he wasn't going to be happy if it was wrong but something about the door and those markings make him think "I wonder why this island was just called Island of Johto. Is it something to do with inside that stone door? A whole maze of passages or paths leading to many chambers?" Maxwell wondered to himself and starts to walk back into the cave to inform Professor Helecorn about Giovanni's arrival.

At the stone wall and door inside the cave one of the men sees a Pokémon a very mean looking one "Ahh!" the man screamed they all turn to see it as well. The Professor looked.

"What the?" the Pokémon roared everyone looking very scared now then the professor remembered reading about it then look at the man "What was you thinking about in fear?"

"That thing why?" the man said with shaking fear as the creation move towards them they all backing away but the Professor "Professor get back before it crush you!"

Professor open his eyes looking right at the Blastoise staring right back at him "Your not real, you're a illusion created by a fear that brought on by this person." Professor said then it vanished just like that. "Everyone listen to me, whatever you fear the most or fearing now seem to be being projected into a form that all see it. It some sort of power that trying to keep us away, no wonder that Pokémon or humans step on this shores before" Professor Helecorn said looking over at them then Maxwell came running in with a pokéball in his hand

"Where the danger?" Maxwell said ready to let his pokémon out.

Professor had his arms crossed then look over at the others "We've just had a illusion pokémon appear created by a fear of one person. It some sort of power that around this whole island to keep anything living away. Something very important is being held here and something don't want us finding it" Professor told Maxwell what just happened and his theory.

Maxwell put his Pokéball away "Alright then, that good to know that this place is far more valuable then we first thought. Good going professor" Maxwell said patting him on the shoulder "Oh the boss is coming with supplies he will be here shortly"

"Ah good my boy, the sooner we can get this translated the sooner we can find a way to open the door." Professor replied with another look at the massive door "From the size of this cave and that door even a Onix can walk into here or even a large legendary pokémon for that matter" Professor said looking around at the height of the caves

"Your making it sound like this was made by Pokémon" Maxwell laughed out finding it funny but the next thing the professor said made him stop in a bomb shell.

"There is a possible chance that it was." Maxwell looked at him then at the door now he felt a bit creeped out getting a idea of what the professor said about it was possible but pokémon couldn't build something like that. Was the thought of Maxwell but then he thought could it be possible?

As this was going on the chopper carrying Giovanni and Domino coming closer to the island flying over the water city Alto Mare, Latias heard the sound and look up to see it fly right over the city, she flew up above the city to see where it was going then saw the chopper handing right for Island of Johto a island that her brother told her to never go near cause of the dangers that laid there. Latias wonder why humans was going to such a dangerous place maybe taking a quick look wouldn't hurt her so she choice to follow the chopper under her stealth mode.

Inside the chopper Giovanni sat in his chair stoking Persian his pokémon looking at the screen as the chopper come closer to the island "So this is the Island of Johto? A normal looking island that hiding things from many including pokémon." Giovanni said calmly staring at the screen.

Domino stood beside his chair looking at the screen as well "Must have very worthy secrets on that island, it was a good idea to get that Professor Helecorn to come here. We would of never found this cave so soon" Domino said with a grin raising a black trollop

"Indeed 009. If what I understand is this place creates things out of your fear they look so real but they can't really harm you, something that fools many would help capture pokémon a lot easier and I would be able to get hold of some rare and powerful pokémon." Giovanni nods slightly and speaks to Domino with a dark grin.

"With something like that capturing rare pokémon would be a charm, we need to get into that place beyond this stone door" Domino said back confirming the idea being good for Team Rocket.

"One problem, we have to solve the writing, this time around blowing our way in isn't a option if I read this right just been sent by Maxwell, this cave would gave in from one explosion" Giovanni said to her. "So I will put you in charge of getting everything together and solving that writing quick as possibly can" Giovanni said to her.

Domino turn her head to the boss "I will get that door opened soon as possibly can sir, I will not waste anytime." Domino replied then asked "Is there any other Team Rocket members you need to help with this?"

"There is only one" Giovanni answered with a deep mutter "Meowth. A talking pokémon that joined Team Rocket it with Jessie and James two idiots that keep failing to capture one pokémon for me, those idiots I should of fired but why I didn't I don't even know" Giovanni said turning his head to Domino.

"If we need this Meowth to help then I guess this goes against everything I think of those clowns, you better call them sir" Domino spoke to Giovanni even she not liking it.

Giovanni pick up a phone a screen turns to a phone on it with blue around the phone symbol he dial the number "They better answer"

Team Rocket just got back to the Village worn out after being blasted by Flare with a hyper beam attack, which they still couldn't believe, that happened. "I am all washed out" mutters James

"I know, yet again we was blasted away but this time by that super powerful Pokémon" Jessie said standing against the nearest wall.

"I heard of hyper powerful but Hyper Beam from a Charizard? That crazy" Meowth still feeling some pain from the blast then they all jumped up hearing a phone near them ringing

Jessie picked it up "Hello?"

"Jessie!" the voice made her jumps in a second then she saw a image of Giovanni "James and that Meowth better be there too!"

"Boss!" Jessie said with a surprised voice "What a pleasant surprise" she'd said nervously looking at the screen with the others coming up to it

"Shut up and listen!" Giovanni said at them with a serious tone "Now I got a job for your Meowth. Since it can talk"

"Could I ask what it is?" James asked

"No!" James closed his eyes with fear turning away "Now I have set out a chopper to where you three are, it will pick you all up and bring you to Island of Johto, the mission briefing will be in folders in the chopper. New photos that just been set to me by Maxwell will tell you everything about this mission. I will be waiting for you on the Island of Johto. Don't mess this up" then Giovanni hanged up

Jessie put the phone back down looking at James and Meowth "We got something really important!" Jessie cheered they grabbed each others hand and paw for Meowth and danced around then they heard the chopper coming down.

"Wow that was fast" James blinked

Jessie pushed him "lets go before the boss fires us" Meowth walking behind them entering the chopper.

"Ok ok, I can walk Jessie" James complained.

"Stop your whining" Jessie said back getting onboard the chopper and the door closing after Meowth who shook it head a little. The chopper takes off for the Johto Region

Giovanni just look at Domino as his chopper land on the island "I hope this isn't a faintly mistake"

Domino shook her head "I am sure those clowns will not mess this up. I will make sure if it"

"Good" Giovanni answered with a grin. "It time to find out what this island is about soon Team Rocket will be known as the most feared in the world and make those Team Aqua and Magma look tiny to us" Giovanni got up and left the chopper, Domino following him out of it.

"Some how those two won't know what to expect from us" Domino said then look at the chopper "Those trio, why do I have a feeling I've seen them before. Must be from that day they got to be Team Rocket agents. Giovanni had high hopes for them but now they are complete washouts" Domino then follows Giovanni up into the woods away from the campsite where the chopper landed. They both heading to the cave to see the writing for them and try to find a way into it beyond it being a power that might make Team Rocket powerful once more.


	6. Evening Before Charicific Valley

_**Chapter 5 – Evening Before Charicific Valley**_

* * *

Night time was slowly falling apron the forest in the Hoenn Region things being quiet and Max with May outside the craft next to the waters talking about how the day been going since they've met their new friend a Charizard called Flare. A kind and warm-hearted Charizard unlike any that seen before but brought attention to Max making him feel happy meeting a big pokémon like Flare.

They then notice Ash and Pikachu walking with Flare back towards the craft they talking to each other about something "I thought Ash was going to ask him tomorrow?" May said turning to face them

Max watched them coming up Flare nodding with a short grin on the snout "Looks like Flare agreed to what ever they talking about." Max said back both watching them come to a stop near them.

"Alright Ash, I will take you and Pikachu only tomorrow morning. But under one condition, I sit and wait outside the Valley, I know it sounds wonderful and a great place to see fellow Charizards" Flare spoke with Ash about to speak but Flare continues "But as you point out, my differences make me feel out of place with them" Flare finished.

"Alright I agree Flare" Ash nod with a smile "It will be great to see Charizard again." Ash then see May and Max

Flare turn to them "I would ask a favour for you, May, Max, Brock and Lurna to keep a eye on the ship while we gone" Flare spoke in request to them.

"Sure, we would be glad to look after it while you three are gone" May said with her hands together never had a dream to look after a real spacecraft from another planet.

"But do not over use any of the systems. It in grey mode, cause the power that left is really low. I haven't found a matching power source on this world yet. Maybe you four would have better luck" Flare put his middle claw up being a major point out to them.

"You can count on us" Max said with a warm happy smile liking this favour a lot "We will do our best and keep things together till you get back" Max smiled

"That's tomorrow when I leave with Ash and Pikachu" Flare spoke back.

"No problem you can count on us" May put her hands around one of Flare's claw hand and shook it a little with a happy look to him but keeping her eyes closed not wishing to look him in the eyes.

"I trust you two" May lets go and Flare walk by and unlatch a panel and lifts it open then taking his belt and jacket off then put a post bag over his shoulder going across and down is front and back. The bag resting by his waist level keeping his translate band on his upper part on the right arm.

Ash then dared to ask, "Why did you remove your stuff for a postbag?" Asking the question that Pikachu, May and Max had on their minds.

"Ash why don't you come with me and find out with Pikachu, call it a fare trade" Flare said turning around lowing forwards touching his claw hands on the ground so Ash and Pikachu can climb on.

"I guess that fair" Ash got to the side of Flare and climbed up on his back with Pikachu then Flare flapped his wings taking off making Ash yell a little in fright "Whoa you didn't tell me you can take off like that" Ash clanged on

"Now you do" Flare chuckled "Well for now this will talk will hold I am deactivating the device and placing it in the bag for safety." Flare told Ash and he nod seeing Flare remove the translator band and put it in the bag, with a Charizard roar Flare took flight towards the village May and Max hearing Ash crying out "Slow down!" in the distance and fades.

"Should we wait by the river?" Max asked May

"Why not" May said sitting down by the waterside with Max going back to their conversation watching the stars starting to come into view of the night sky the sun colours fading away.

Brock and Lurna was inside the craft in the room that had the large beds in it, they talking about how the day been going as well but Brock was talking about how Flare was much different to that of any Charizard he had seen how Flare look more understanding and content then a Charizard on Earth.

"You see Lurna when you've been around with Ash you get to see some sides of Pokémon that you never forget and Charizard might at first been a blasting flame pokémon at Ash but then turn to be a loyal and best friend" Brock said to Lurna explaining some differences "With Flare it totally different, he friendly a caring flame pokémon that has a child that he moans in his own way. He got all this, very intelligent, sharp and very moveable all that makes Flare compared to a Charizard I know of look way different" Brock finished explaining to Lurna sitting on his own bed looking over at her.

Lurna looking at her Pokéball then over at Brock "I agree with what your saying but this might be one of many things that a Charizard has from this Pokélonum. Being here on Earth puts Charizard into a whole new light for him since they act far differently then he and others on his world colliding the two could make things boil over." Lurna explained her view to this both of them sharing a similar view to it.

"I guess but I am sure Flare would be able to explain it" Brock said rubbing his chin a little

Lurna laid back on her bed putting the ball beside her "Yes seeing this fellow for myself I would say his got the guts to do it and the will to press on. Specially for that kind of his" Lurna said looking at the ceiling, Brock gave a gentle nod looking to the door and putting some thought into it thinking about how Flare had been coping all this time.

Then Brock turned and look at Lurna "How about giving your number?" Lurna sat up and pulled up her Pokéball, Brock looked scared at this point "I guess that a no"

"You got it in one" Lurna said putting it down on the bed "I heard about you from warnings of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." Brock heart sank "If you try your lady charms again on me or anyone else while I am around, this pokémon in here will soak you till you need to put yourself on the line. Do I make myself clear?" Lurna spoke directly at him raising her ball again giving a cold stare.

"Yes mam" Brock nods with sweat on his face then she put the ball down and lay back down Brock sighing in relief.

Flare fly down towards the Village and lands with Ash on impact flying over his head landing on his backside. "Ow… not so hard on the landing" Ash turn his head up at Flare "next time ok Flare?" Flare grinned and turn around a bit to show Pikachu still holding on with a grin of it own. "I guess it wasn't if Pikachu held without trouble." Ash got up looking around "We back in the village.

Flare nod and then walk over to a set of post boxes putting a claw hand in the mail bag pulling out soon after a key and put it in one of the boxes turning it the door open mail sitting in there including a package placing them in the mail bag. "Professor Dezard?" Ash read on the title below the door as it was closed and locked. "Is that to hind that you getting this stuff for yourself?" Flare nods "But why get this stuff?" Flare taps his claw hand palm twice with his claw tip on the other claw hand.

"Ok I will wait till we out of here" Flare turn and Ash does with Pikachu jumping on Ash shoulder looking over at the same direction the person was Officer Jenny. "Oh hi officer Jenny"

Jenny came up to them "Hello Flare, picking up the mail again for the Professor?" Flare nods with a charizard roar, Ash look over at Flare who gives a wink quickly to Ash and he got the message. "And are you visiting the Professor?"

"Erm… Yeah we are, me and my friends." Ash replied and Pikachu replied with a set of Pikas "I just giving Flare here a hand picking the mail"

"Alright, then I will let you go. Take care" Officer Jenny turned and walk back to the village police station.

"Thank you Officer Jenny" Ash waved and about to get on Flare then they heard something that made Flare freeze

"Hold it right there minister!" they look to see Nurse Joy standing outside the Pokémon centre with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

'Oh no not her' Flare mutters Ash only hearing a set of charizard roars but could see Flare not liking this

"Flare you come right here. You're not going to get away from another check up!" Nurse Joy said pointing to the spot in front of her tapping the foot as well.

Flare turn away about to take off soon as Ash gets up. "Don't you dare go again!" Pikachu jump off Ash onto Flare

Ash turn then quickly got on. "Flare don't you run!" Nurse Joy called out making a move towards them. Then Flare flapped taking off into the sky "That Charizard" Nurse Joy stomped her foot on the ground Officer Jenny standing beside her.

"That Flare for you" Jenny said to Joy

"Yes" Joy said back "a stubborn charizard that I will get to have a check up"

Jenny look at her "But haven't it be avoiding you for the last 2 years?"

Joy turn to face the Pokémon centre walking up to the doors then look back "Yes and one of these days I will get that stubborn fire pokémon to have one check up at least" Jenny nod and then head off back to her station and Joy returning inside the Centre.

Flare put back on the translator on his arm as he flew back to the craft "Flare why did we just run from Nurse Joy?"

"That nurse of a human is creepy and my stamina, health and all sorts are far more improved then normal pokémon on Earth cause of my home environment is slightly different" Flare explained to Ash his reason for avoiding Nurse Joy.

Ash put a finger on the bottom of his lip "So if she'd did a check up that would come up and your cover would be blown or become some record pokémon for being a well healthy pokémon?" Ash spoke with his own wonders

Flare turn his eyes to see Ash a little on his back "Yes that right. Now you see why I fled other then she been trying to get a check up for the last 2 years that creeping me out" Flare said to Ash who laughed

"Nurse Joy like to be some help to keep you in shape" Ash replied

"I can do it myself thank you very much" Flare grumbles and Ash with Pikachu laughs at the responds as Flare flew back to the camp side in the now night sky with the moon shining with all the small stars.

Ash calmed down and look up at the sky "Wow it a clear starry night" Ash said Flare slowing coming to a hovering stop flapping his wings look at the sky for himself

"Yes it is" Flare said looking at one point of the sky Ash and Pikachu looking at it as well

"Is that where Pokélonum is? Your world?" Ash asked Pikachu wondering as well

"Yes." Flare spoke and fell silent staring at the sky.

Ash looked and Pikachu then both nod "Flare lets go back to your home and rest up for the big day tomorrow and thanks" Ash suggested to head back to the craft and gave his thanks.

Flare turn his head to view Ash after a minute of silence then start flying again "yes a good idea" Flare spoke and kept quiet after that.

"Wow he must really miss home or miss his daughter" Ash whispers to Pikachu "I wish there was something we could do for him" Pikachu's ears dropped to the sides with a sad lower look showing Pikachu had no idea what to do as well.

They silently head back to the craft in the clear sky over the treetops below filled with many nighttime appearing pokémon. But in the sky the Charizard Flare head home with Ash and Pikachu, tomorrow would bring the day that Ash will see Charizard again after all this time, it would be great but now Ash was plagued with the wonders about Flare since this fire pokémon been unable to even go home only seeing it as a star in the sky like the other suns from Earth at night time. But this one was near impossible to get to cause of the Great Barrier Flare spoke of being between Earth and the world Pokélonum.


	7. The Doors of Johto Island

**_Chapter 6 – The Doors of Johto Island_**

* * *

Night fallen over the Johto Island near Alto Mare, the camp fire burning within the depths of the island in the biggest of the tents Giovanni sat looking at a large screen showing the images of the wall and door that was taken. He had been staring at them for ages his pokémon Persian asleep next to his chair Giovanni giving it a stroke and continue to look at them. 

"Seeing the look on Persian made me think, this must be made by pokémon but how is that even possible. I will know when that Meowth comes" Giovanni said to himself looking at the screen again "It will all come clear soon and if there is a power within that door it will soon be mine and bring power to Team Rocket." Giovanni said with a smile, hands press against each other.

Domino came into the tent Giovanni turn to the entrance "Have they arrived?"

"No Giovanni, the chopper is almost here though, about 4 minutes out" Domino reported then look at the screens "Have you discovered why your Persian reacted as it did when seeing that door?"

Giovanni turn his head back to the screens "No. And frequently I am getting really annoyed not knowing why it reacted to the door" Giovanni closed his eyes "I never seen Persian like that"

_-Flashback-_

In the caves Giovanni walked with Maxwell and Domino through the caves with Persian beside it master then they enter the area where the wall stood with the large door Giovanni looked amazed so did Domino. "This is what you was talking about?"

"Yes boss, we can't understand the writing" Maxwell replied and Domino walked up to the door placing a hand on it.

Domino then spoke "It something that older then any known writing from the symbols, wonder who built this" Domino spoke turning around

Giovanni cross his arms "Then it worth sending the translators in" Giovanni spoke then look at Domino, she was staring at something then he turn his head down at his Persian "What the matter with you?" Persian look up shaking a bit "No it can't be, you can read this?" Persian nods with fear.

Giovanni then look at the wall "Now I know bring those idiots here was a wise idea, that Meowth will tell me everything that this would say if what Persian saw understood this" then he turn with his pokémon walking back with Giovanni

Domino cross her arms "They better not mess things are" then she left after him

Maxwell turn to the Professor "Keep up with the work we need to crack this much as possible"

"I will sir" Professor Helecorn replied then turned around back at the wall and door when Maxwell walk through the massive tunnel back to the campsite.

_-End of flashback-_

Giovanni reopen his eyes looking back at the screen "I want answers not more questions, I came here personally to get something that will aid Team Rocket in restoring that was lost. Cause all those late failures not only from those idiots but the other two as well" Giovanni said with an angry tone his face showing anger as well.

"I know what you mean Giovanni, that failure also with one of the legendary pokémon with some other agents failed to another kid, this can't continue sir" Domino replied with arms crossed and her back against the beam of the tent. "But no one knows we here so this should be easy"

Giovanni stand up looking to her "This time we have a upper hand on this island" Giovanni grinned then Maxwell enters the tent

"Boss they've arrived" Maxwell told Giovanni

"Then let them in" Giovanni spoke back Maxwell nod and pull the tent sheet to a side, Jessie, James and Meowth walking in "Finally you idiots got here"

Jessie and James nod "Yes boss, we got here soon as we got the call"

"We here to do whatever you need us to do" James said as well

Giovanni looked at James then Jessie, Giovanni then stare down at Meowth "You two will write down what Meowth will read on that door and wall, that is your tasks" Giovanni said to them

Meowth looked lost at this point "Boss what ya talking about?"

Giovanni turn around with hands behind his back "I am talking about this" Meowth looked at the images gasping

"How can I understand this!? I never seen this stuff in my life but one word is not believable, it saying Pokelonum! That just a legend told to baby pokémon!" Meowth said with shock in it voice

"Then it settled, you will open the door for us, find the way to open it at once and then I will think about promoting you three" Giovanni said not turning around at them staring at the screen

"Really?" Jessie said with her hands rubbing together

"Yes" Came Giovanni's voice

"Come on Meowth do it for us and you" James said picking Meowth up looking right in the eyes of the cat pokémon

"If you don't I will have to fire you three" Giovanni said with a grin on his lips not looking back at them

"Come on Meowth please" Jessie begged, Meowth look at them then at the Boss of Team Rocket

Meowth then sighed, "Ok I will do it. For Team Rocket" Jessie and James cheered in delight.

"Maxwell take them there at once" Giovanni gave a order

"Right away sir" Maxwell put a hand out to the tent exit they leaving Meowth paused looking back at the images then followed Jessie and James. Maxwell leaving behind them the last to leave the tent

"I hope you know what your doing" Domino said looking at the exit then at Giovanni who looked back at her with that crawl smile on his face

"In fact Domino I know what I am doing perfectly well. I was right about pokémon understanding this, it means the power inside is far more valuable then we first thought." Giovanni telling Domino in the tone that he was very pleased in this mission "Now Domino go find that Professor and find the age of this little island and that stone door. I am sure this is going to be very interesting to hear."

"Indeed it does now, I will go at once" Domino turn and leave the tent, leaving Giovanni alone with his Persian again, he sitting down in the chair looking back at the screens changing the image to a live feed at the site.

"What type of secrets would Pokémon hide in there and keep their own kind away from the very island" Giovanni spoke to himself those questions running in his mind as the trio with Maxwell walk into the view of the screen viewing from a camera looking at the door and everything around it.

Unaware of the cameras and everyone now at the large stone door a invisible pokémon watches as the trio, Jessie, James and Meowth with Maxwell walked up to the door, Meowth was looking to it right then left at all the symbol form writing. "Well?" Maxwell spoke Meowth turn around looking at him

"I can understand all of it. I am seeing warnings and the way to open the door and what this place is called, which ya like me to read out?" Meowth asked not to go against the wishes of it pals Jessie and James.

Maxwell cross his arms "How about the name of this place"

Meowth nod and look at the section of writing then speak out aloud "Arthfosor Tower beyond the doors you will enter into the Tower and find that of light and that of dark be careful at what you touch" Meowth turn to them

Jessie put a finger on her chin "What a weird name, must be some pokémon name for this place"

"And what does it mean by light and dark and be careful at what we touch?" James finished both a little lost by this but Meowth was looking a bit concerned by this

Meowth thought to himself in his mind _'Passing the Illusions you are at the door to the Tower, beware. Beware. A warning to those that pass by this door, saying this words will open it but entering beware. Beware of shadows that hide the battle of the ancients story behold inside, your answers await'_ Meowth gulped at that making the three humans turn looking down at him

"What the matter Meowth?" Jessie asked

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost" James spoke after

Meowth look up at them "I don't think this is a good idea, there is a war…"

"Just say the words to open the door, the boss is watching" Meowth looked up at a camera then turn around "Good Meowth" Maxwell said and look at the door standing over Meowth.

Meowth found the words then speak "Open the door by saying these words. Open the way, open the path show us the tower within the tower that will connect with those of the world from what all we from" Meowth said out loud but nothing happened

"You stupid pokémon! I said open the door not say some stupid poem!!!" Maxwell pulled back his arm with a fist closed and about to throw a punch at the turned around scared Meowth then the ground shakes the door starting to rise up. Maxwell and the others looking with stunning amazement as it opens.

Meowth turn around seeing it go up into the ceiling but then look ahead with the others a corridor go ahead then split into two paths up ahead on either side of the wall writing and carved images in the wall are shown, Meowth walk up pass where the door was turning to the wall it mouth open a bit looking at the images and writing each showing detailed events of a long forgotten past.

The door has opened, someone has ignored the warnings, and my eyes see nothing within this place. But they will come I can sense them. I sense a weak soul within the mass that will come, a chance of freedom has come I will take advantage of this and bring that soul to me. I will be freed and my revenge and my reign power will be fulfilled at last. I sense the others are gone, time has gone by so far and beyond no one knows of me, perfect. 

"Meowth" Meowth spoke a little "Jessie, James you got to hear this, it telling about a world called Pokélonum and something about ancient pokémon having powers that used their massive power to create a Tower with the help of many pokémon, this has to be the beginning of all pokémon on Earth" Meowth spoke turning to the other.

"Pokémon history?" James frowns

"Wow who would of thought that pokémon had written history" Jessie walked up behind Meowth with James looking at the stone writing and carvings. "How is there light in here?" Jessie just noticed

Maxwell looked around "Now that is creepy"

"Pokémon power creeping you out?" Maxwell turn around to see Domino and Giovanni

"No of course not" Maxwell snapped

"Cut it out" Giovanni spoke to them both, they stopped in that second looking over at him "We found a way in quicker then I thought and this light created by some sort of hidden pokémon energy most likely stored in some crystal or orb in this so called Tower" Giovanni said walking into the entrance of the tower. "Meowth cut out looking at the useless history and find a way into the centre of this tower"

Meowth snapped out of his look at the wall then look up at the boss "Alright boss I think I know the way" Meowth turn with them following it into the tower the hidden pokémon following close behind wondering what humans doing on a forbidden island that her brother had told her to stay away.

Meowth as it leads the others through the corridors came to a stop seeing two sets of strange looking armour beamed in light Meowth look at the writing on the wall around the two floating set of armours in the small curved chamber _'Eons of Light the armour of light, Latiriuos and Latiriuas armour will always sit in remember even forgotten by time'_ Meowth said in it mind wondering about it.

Maxwell went up to them about to reach out but walk into a energy barrier and gets through to the floor on his back "A energy barrier?" Domino through one of her flowers at it the flower bouncing off it "more pokémon power"

"Now we finished watching the game of bouncing barriers, take us to the main chamber Meowth or you can forget that promotion" Meowth heard what Giovanni said looking at Jessie and James putting their thumbs up behind Giovanni, Meowth was now getting a bit more worried but continued to take them to the way of the main chamber.

Suddenly the hidden pokémon appears after they turn a corner looking at the two sets of armour Latias about to touch the barrier then turn to where the group went wanting to know what they are up to, she goes invisible again and follows the Team Rocket group. Latias understood the writing as well but didn't give time to read it just wanting to keep up with the group very curious on knowing what they are up to.

Soon they all walk into a massive open room Meowth stopping seeing a crystal on a staff in the floor, that look like a purplish black and just as a test Domino throw a flower at it a barrier blocking the crystal on the staff in a dome like fashion. "Another barrier" Domino said picking up the flower then looking at it for a second she thought that something was staring right at Domino.

"What the matter Domino?" Giovanni spoke she standing up turning her head to him

Domino then spoke "I don't know if this is crazy but I am very sure someone or something was staring right at me a moment ago" Giovanni with Maxwell walk up to the barrier then look at it.

Giovanni mouth open his face felt shocked "Something is here, I got a feeling that something other then us is here" Giovanni look around Maxwell looking at the crystal

"Maxwell do you feel it?" Domino spoke out to him but he was staring at the crystal still

Maxwell don't speak of my voice I like to help you, I am the guardian on this tower and the crystal can bring you power beyond your wildest dreams. Study the symbols through out the night and I will let you see what they will say then you can lower the barrier and take the crystal staff for yourself 

"Maxwell!" Domino raised her voice making him jump and look at her

"I think so but it could be this pokémon power in this tower, wonder if the main source of it could be else where" Maxwell replied not telling of the voice he heard

"I think his right, this place is making me scared" James whines Jessie hitting on the head

"You coward" Jessie spat

"Knock it off, tonight we will try and learn more about this place, all of you do what you can" Giovanni then turn to head back out then look at the trio "Jessie, James and Meowth plant a trail path of tri-stands so we know how to get here again."

"Yes boss" all three said and he leaves with Domino and Maxwell. The three follow after them to pick up the equipment leaving the chamber empty once more.

The door of the tower is open and soon by sunlight motion of my plans will begin and my reign on both worlds will begin. Beware, beware is the words they should of listened now I will be back to the worlds once I was banished from in a time forgotten. 


	8. Day at Charicific Valley

**Chapter 7 – Day at Charicific Valley**

* * *

May woke up in her bed that Flare let her and the others sleep at, she found the other beds empty getting out and gotten dressed went to the door and opened it pushing the buttons on the panel the sliding open. May saw Brock, Lurna and Max eating some breakfast that Brock had made, Brock sees her and smiled.

"Morning May, I made you a plate just in case you've woke up any time soon" Brock spoke putting it down on the table, May sat down as he put the spoon, knife and folk down.

May looked around "Where is Ash, Pikachu and Flare?" May questioned

Lurna put her spoon down with closed eyes she answered "They left early this morning before the sun was even up" she open her eyes "they should be back near mid-night or tomorrow evening depending on what happens" Lurna explained

May shook her head "Why am I not surprised"

"Ash was really looking forward to seeing his Charizard again last night" Brock said sitting back down on the chair

"That's Ash for you, but I wonder if Flare going to visit them or just keep out of sight" Max spoke and wonder about Flare "Since we met him, he seem to avoid any question about meeting Charizards on Earth"

Brock nod a little and speak after drinking some of his soup "Yes I have noticed, when I asked he avoid a answer and spoke of something else" Brock then look at Lurna "Lurna brought up a good point to this while they was doing that post round."

"What why?" Max asked Brock holding up his spoon looking right at him

Lurna then answered the question Brock nodding to her "I came up with a thought that Charizards could be different on this pokélonum and as you all notice he is kinder and caring but most of all far more of a thinker and imaginative Charizard." May and Max nod "Flare also has abilities that we never seen of a Charizard, he feels like that he far too different to them that they would understand him." Lurna explained to them both looking at each other

"Wow. Poor Flare, never thought that it could be that serious for him" May said feeling sad for him

"Yeah, it makes us think how differences scare many people, didn't think that it could be the same for pokémon" Max said putting his arms on the table his chin press down on them

Brock nods "It just make you think how much we don't know about how pokémon feel or what they think about the differences in others"

"I hope Flare will be alright then" May look over at the door out of the craft Brock lower his head a little with a hum.

During the sun raise in the sky Flare flew to the Johto region heading to Charicific Valley the sky showing very beautiful colours Ash smiled with Pikachu on Flare's back he back to wearing the jacket and belt around the waist line. Ash moved his head into view of the corner view of Flare's left eye "Thank you Flare you're a real pal. Even you said no I would have still think you're a pal" Ash spoke with a cheery voice

Flare smirked as he flew keeping a eye on what in front "You know Ash I must really thank you for this, since I been here on your world I never really travel far from the forest, seeing that castle and all the land below is amazing including your seas. I am very glad to meet up with you." Flare said to Ash with the smirk turning to a smile as he spoke to Ash.

"Pika Pi pikachu Pika pika chu chu" Pikachu spoke out with a very happy voice

"Yes Ash is really a true friend and I make him one of mine" Flare replied, Ash had tears come to his eyes and wiped them away.

"Thank you Flare, that really means a lot for me, you might be from another world all together that I might not even understand but your heart is like so many I have met pokémon and humans. You have the same heart that cares" Ash said to him Flare smile was lost with surprise turning the eyes back a bit to catch a sight on Ash turn look forwards again closing his eyes for a moment.

"In all my years no one has said that to me. I hope you mean it" Flare open his eyes and start to lower

"I do Flare, thank you for taking us to Charicific Valley but I wish you've could of came in with us" Flare about to respond to it "But I know you feel to" Flare turn his head to look at Ash better "different" Flare nod and turn back to where he going

"Thank you for understanding my feelings about this" Flare said then saw the Charizard shape mountain ahead in the distance "I think we here"

Ash look ahead moving a bit more over Flare neck to see "Yes that Charicific Valley! Flare, land just there outside the gates, we will walk the rest while you can stay out of sight by that lake of water where you see that set of Charizard stone statues" Flare comes down towards the ground.

Flare flap his wings moving his legs forwards and land on the ground after a few flaps touching his three clawed feet on the ground Ash and Pikachu jumping off his back on the ground coming up along side him placing a hand on Flare's right arm "Alright Flare, see you at night fall"

"I won't be going anywhere. Take care of yourself, you might be fine with your friend Charizard but the others might have a dislike in their eyes." Flare told Ash "But other then that you should be perfectly fine. We Charizards might look mean but there is a soft spot in all of us" Flare grinned

"I know Flare, thank you for the tip. See you tonight" Ash smiled waving a hand he and Pikachu run the rest to the large gates into Charicific Valley with the two Charizard rock statues over it holding claws, they running fast as they can really excited to see Charizard again one step closer with each running movement of his feet.

Flare watch him disappear behind the rocks and sit down against the wall pulling out of a pouch on his belt a set of playing cards "Time to give this Solitaire a try" Flare open the box up taking the cards out carefully with his claw tips and start dealing them out "I know they will be happy. But was I right about not facing the Charizards here? Am I afraid that my differences will scare them?" Flare said to himself looking at the cards he was dealing out.

Ash and Pikachu got to the two large doors towering over them and they looked up then Ash turn around looking for a rock picking it up "Lets see if Liza up" Ash said Pikachu nod and with that Ash bash the rock against the door three times then drop it on the floor waiting for someone to answer it.

The door suddenly start to open slowly Liza then came out annoyed "Who coming by at this hour, can't you read the message by the door that this is Morning Charizard Training for Charla!" Ash gave a nervous wave with Pikachu hiding behind Ash leg and giving a same nervous wave. "Ash?"

"Yeah its me, if you like we come by tomorrow" Ash said sheepishly to Liza then she smiled shaking her head.

"Don't worry, next time call ahead" Liza smiled then push it open a bit more "Pikachu, Ash come in" Liza said with an arm out point to the door. Ash and Pikachu walk in and Liza closed the door after walking in. "So when did you show up?"

"Hmm?" Ash looked at her "Oh that, well" Ash thought up a story "A trainer from the Hoenn Region that I battled had a Charizard and got me thinking so I asked if he take me here and was kind enough to drop me off and gone to visit a town near by and be back by night fall" Ash told her his made up story and Pikachu giving a nod agreeing to what Ash said.

Liza was about to question it but didn't bother "Alright, fair enough. How about I take you to your Charizard, I am sure it will be happy to see you" Liza walked with him and Pikachu they looking at the Charizards training at one enough, both amazed to see so many Charizards up already and last time he saw some just relaxing a little bit.

"Wow this is amazing, the wild Charizards up already and training." Ash said turning his head to Liza as they walk up the stone steps to her house

"Your Charizard take a drink out of the fountain next to the house every morning around this time, so by luck it should be up here by the time we get up to my home" Liza told Ash "Oh and Charla won't be happy to see another human here, it would be disgracing the grounds since a few months ago some people try to capture Charizards but failed, so if she glares at you just ignore it and I will deal with it"

Ash stopped for a second "How did he know?" Ash whispers with a hand on his chin and Liza turn back a bit

"Who?" Liza asked "Who know what?"

"Oh nothing, just something I remembered a little back in the Hoenn Region" Ash replied and carry on walking with Pikachu on his head now. Liza walking beside him coming up to the house and just as she said, Charizard was drinking some water at the fountain.

Ash smiled widely "Charizard!!!" Ash cried out running to Charizard, it turned to where it heard the voice hardly able to believe it then saw Ash running at it, Ash then hugged Charizard around it waist "Charizard I missed you buddy, it been too long since I seen you last" Ash said with a very happy smile, Pikachu hugged Charizard as well.

Charizard was startled by this sudden arrival of it trainer Ash but smiled and roared happy giving a return hug to Ash tightly roaring with glee "Charizard buddy, too tight can't breathe" Ash whizzed and Charizard release some grip still hugging Ash with happiness then let go Ash stepping back sorting out his hat.

"I see you three are happy, I will leave you three to catch up" Liza walk into her house and soon as she did Ash pulled out something from his pocket.

"Charizard I like to give you something, it really cool" Ash showed Charizard a crystal but it was a orangey red colour putting it in Charizard's claw hand "Blow some flames on it, you will see why this is so cool and why I like you to have it" Ash said to Charizard. _'And it really something out of this world, that Fire Crystal Flare gave me is amazing and hope Charizard likes it.'_

Flashback 

Ash woke up with the sun not even up Pikachu also awake but they notice Flare was sleeping still on his bed the covers over him even the tail covered up but the fire can be seen still burning on the tip of the tail. "He was right about the bed not being able to be let out by flames" Ash said to himself as he got dressed.

Then he walked over to Flame hearing him muttering in his sleep "Flare?" Ash whispers and Flare slowly opening his eyes the Charizard eyes dark brown in colour looking right at Ash then Flare yawned sitting up putting his legs over the edge of the bed planting the feet on the ground.

"I gather you'd wake me up. Let me get my belt and jacket on and we can go soon as you and Pikachu eaten" Ash and Pikachu nod to what Flare and they leave the room, Flare got up going to a locker opening it up he took out the jacket putting it on and the taking the belt. Then notice something.

"My Fire Crystal?" Flare took it out looking at the crystal then blow some flames on it and hummed as it glowed, he smiled then walk to the door opening it walking into the room seeing Ash at the table eating fast. Flare looked stunned watching this sweetdropping a little then spoke "Ash I got something that I think your friend Charizard will like" Ash stopped and Flare open his hand out placing the crystal into his hand

"What is it?" Ash looked at it and Flare blow a tiny flame on it Ash thought he was nuts and about to burn the hand but the crystal took the flames and glowed humming like fire burning in the wind "Wow that is amazing" Pikachu looked amazed as well "Pika" it spoke no words to say just to say Pika with a smile.

"I want you to give that to your Charizard pal, this I had since I was a Charmander but it use to be twice the size the other half sits at my own home on Pokélonum." Flare said and Ash push his hand to Flare

"I can't take this, it yours." Ash spoke out to refuse this gift but Flare put his claw hands both one below his hand and the other just above and slowly closed Ash hand up the claw hands over his.

Flare smiled "Take it and give this to Charizard. The Fire Crystal is a symbol to that of Chars on my world of true friendship. It the burning fire that in all hearts that of caring and understanding, you have that in you and I see it." Flare lets go then takes out his photo of his child. "I have missed my own daughter so long that I waited here closed from the world part from that post box. I wish to explore and give a new hope to life that never thought before. My child I feel not sure of but I wish the best that she is fine. And that I hope to see her some day, that could be with stretching my wings and searching a way" Flare said putting it away with a happy smile.

Ash put the Fire Crystal in his pokémon "Flare thank you for all this. You're a real pal" Flare gave a thumb up with a wink Pikachu smiled as well "You are Flare!" Pikachu cheered.

"Now lets go" Flare turn to the door

End of Flashback 

Charizard looked at it in the claw hands and blew some fire on it then the crystal glowed with a humming of burning in the wind. Charizard looked amazed then look at Ash it Trainer "I call it a Fire Crystal, I came across it in some woods in a hole" Ash told Charizard his made up story "I think it came from up there" Ash looked up and Charizard did as well then stare at the Fire Crystal again with tears and smiling.

A tear hit it then Charizard roared happily looking to Ash it was amazed by this gift from a trainer that once it gave a hard time when evolved. Blasting Ash with flames over again ignoring Ash and even almost getting killed cause of being a no good for nothing jerk to Ash but then it turned on that very day when it almost got killed. Ash saved it's life and then Charizard saw how much Ash was of a friend.

Charizard wanted him to understand what it was saying and how much Ash was a friend to it then it thought Charizard had to do it and say to Ash even he wouldn't understand Charizard the tear disappear the crystal then glowed again "Ash you're my best friend and I will always be your friend even what hardship I caused you with my foolishness" Charizard started to speak "I am very sorry, can you forgive me?"

Ash blinked with a startled look then the crystal glow died down and Charizard spoke out "what wrong?" but it came out charizard roars then Ash got it the crystal reacted to the tears like something to do with friendship letting him hear Charizard's words.

"Charizard for just that small time I understood what you was saying and even with the past, comes the errors I pushed you too hard and I am sorry for that but we both got through it and now we great friends. Pikachu and I are your true friends till the end of days" Ash smiled with Pikachu happily jumping up on Ash head and saying it was as well in a set of Pikas.

Charizard now felt happy and good it didn't understand how for that period of time Ash could hear it words but they was heard "From the sound of the voice I heard I guess you're a he" Charizard look sheepish for a second then shook it off with a smirk "Well Charizard how about I stop calling you and Pikachu it from now on and call you two when speaking in a third person view of you two as he? How does that sound?" Ash asked them.

Charizard and Pikachu look at each other then look at Ash both nodding and saying a Charizard roar and a pika in agreeing to that "Great." Ash smiled at them both "how about giving me a tour?" Ash asked Charizard looked nervous looking at the house then the door opens

Liza and Charla came out the look she gave make Ash nervous but he kept his cause "Ash seeing Charizard is one thing but a tour is another Ash, Charla will disapprove it right now" Liza said to Ash "You can stay up here with Charizard but no where else or go out the gates. I am sorry but some of the Charizards here hate humans and just get along with me being around since they are wild" Ash nod with disappointment then thought of something.

"Charizard blow some flames in the Fire Crystal show them your gift from me" Ash said to Charizard with a smile on his face and Charizard does it and it glow with a humming sound of burning in the wind.

Liza looked at it glow Charla was also startled then she took it looking at it not even hot then drop it on the floor and slam her foot down on it "Hey!" Ash shouted with anger and Charizard was just as annoyed

"Charla what was that for?" Liza said with her hands on the waist annoyed at Charla then she snorts and lift her foot up but the crystal was intact no break nothing Charla looked stunned picking it up she blasted it with flames but it hums and brightly shining then she stopped shaking her head and looking shocked at the sound it was making it.

"Ash where did you get this?" Liza took it off Charla before she'd try something worse on the crystal "this is not from anything I seen before. This Fire Crystal is amazing to survive all that crushing power of a stomp from Charla"

Ash took it and gave it back to Charizard who was happy to see the present Ash get him was still intact "I found it in a woods in a hole and a hole in the trees like something broke through I found it cause of that strange burning noise and glow. It was amazing when I first found it. I kept it for a while then when batting that trainer I thought about Charizard and wanted to give this to him it" Ash explained to Liza.

"A crystal from space? No wonder it survived all that, must be from something that has a very high density." Liza looked at Charizard "Did you just call Charizard in a third person view he not it?"

"Yeah, I said to both Charizard and Pikachu that I won't call them it anymore" Ash smiled

"Just like me with Charla" Liza look at Charla with her looking startled then lower her head in a apologizing way to Ash and Charizard.

"Hey Charla, no problems, I been told how you feel about other humans in this place cause of something happening and I won't got any feather then this house and to the gates" Ash said to Charla then she look up to Ash with a smirk nod a little then head over to the edge and fly off to do a little training with the wild Charizards.

Ash turn to Liza "She'd just feeling sorry for causing some trouble to you and your Charizard, training is Charla way of cooling off." Liza smiled "Now you and Charizard have a blast up here" Liza turn and walk back into her house.

Pikachu smiled tugging on Charizard's leg and then tap it running away "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu stick he tongue out playfully and Charizard smirked giving Ash the Crystal then chase Pikachu

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Ash asked then saw Charizard push Pikachu then Pikachu start chasing Charizard "Oh I see, tag! Let me join in" Ash put his bag down and put the crystal on top by the fountain running up to them and join in playing around with his pokémon.

During the day coming just beyond midday Flare just finished eating his lunch and doing some personal training doing some flamethrower attacks hitting the rocks with blasts of rock shattering. Flare flapped his wings hard wing blowing up the smoke clearing away and the punch some other rocks hard then hitting his tail against the same one followed on with a spin and a kick with the base of his claw foot smashing hard into the rock bounders.

"Now to do some lift ups" Flare pick up one of the large ones about half the size of him taking effect to lift it up then start bending his legs then raise up straight as a Charizard can then lower again then raise up again but he stop holding it up just above his bent neck to not hit his head while doing some charizard style lift ups hearing voices he rock the rock down with a crash then he grab the cards he left on the ground and everything else quickly moving behind a large wall that had a crack opening hiding in it keeping out of sight.

Flare then see them by looking around the corner "Team Magma HQ this is squad Johto we outside the Charizard training grounds of Charicific Valley" one of the Team Magma men spoke in a radio.

"Good, you know the plan, take as many as you can in the pokéballs that was given, these Charizards will do good for our Pokémon army" a voice came from it and Flare narrowed his eyes on them then turn out of sight taking a device out of his belt.

"I know that doing this might reveal me but I have to do this" Flare push the button "Ash if your hearing this, it Flare, pick the device up at once"

Ash was laughing a bit enjoying a bit to eat with Pikachu and Charizard when he heard the device Flare gave him and heard Flare speaking out of it "Ash if your hearing this, it Flare, pick the device up at once"

Ash got it out of his pocket it quickly then spoke into it "Flare what the matter? You know doing this is going to put your self in risk of revealing yourself"

"It don't matter, there three people where some crazy outfit calling themselves Team Magma moving towards the gates and I got a feeling they are not here for a party invite" Flare said to Ash with Pikachu and Charizard listening in. "I am going in to slow them down or even stop them if I must."

"Don't, I will tell Liza and get there soon as I can" Ash said getting up

Flare then spoke "I have to, as one of them I must do what I can to protect my fellow kind how ever different I am. The Primary code of our kind is protect of your kind no matter what the differences are from brains to strength or even another world. I am a Charizard in tail and heart and I must do this. Flare out" the line goes dead Charizard looking at Ash wondering if he misheard what was said.

"Charizard I got little time to explain, so here it is quick and fast. Flare is a Charizard but not from Earth, he gave me this so I can give it to you as friendship. Flare is the one that brought me here. He needs our help, gather as many Charizards wild or not, you have to help stop those three thugs and I will tell Liza at once." Ash spoke to Charizard quickly "please" Ash spoke

Charizard nod with a grin and took off to find Charla first and tell as many on the way to gather by the gate to hold off Team Magma thugs. Ash raced in the house "Liza we got Team Magma problems! A friend of mine Flare is gone out of hiding and going against them, he can't handle all three with the number of fire pokémon they each hold"

Liza got up to Ash "then stop standing here, come on" Ash nod and they run Pikachu running with them down the stairs running quick as possible can to the gate.

They got there at no time Liza then calls out "three Charizards to each gate pull them open now!" Liza shouted "We got to help this trainer Flare against three thugs that will hold 6 pokémon each" Liza told them and three charizards on each door then pulls with all their might pulling the two doors wide open but what the rest saw was startling.

A lone Charizard was fighting up to 12 fire pokémon one did a flamethrower the Charizard dodged it but hits the device on his arm destroy it. He ripped off the smoking device and then span around with his tail sending five pokémon flying landing on the ground dazed.

"Flare!" Ash called out seeing him fighting all those pokémon "Your outnumbered!"

Flare looked at him all battered up the jacket also ripped in places from claws and teeth "I started this and I will finish this" Flare spoke with those eyes piecing at Ash then Ash nod.

"Are you mad?" Liza spoke out at Ash

"No it his choose, we can't interfere" Ash said to her

"Charla help that Charizard out!" Liza spoke to Charla but she shook her head then look at Liza then she'd saw it "I guess if you don't want to interfere I guess there a reason" Liza said not liking this looking back at the battle.

Two Ninetales and a Magmar strikes with slashes but Flare shifts out of the way and then a Typhlosion does a fireblast the explosion hitting near Flare.

"Flare!" Ash cried out but the smoke clear Flare wasn't standing there. They look around then all the sudden Flare came from the sky fast hitting the Typhlosion and striking the two Ninetales sending them flying landing with the other five leaving only 4 pokémon left. The rest regrouped the three Team Magma members looking really annoyed

"That Charizard amazing, how can that one Charizard hold up against so many pokémon?" Liza asked mostly to herself not expecting an answer.

"Flare is from Pokélonum and doing this for some respecting law that to stand and protect fellow Charizards even outnumbered" Ash replied looking very concerned seeing those injuries on Flare.

Liza looked at Ash wondering what he meant then look at the heavy breathing Charizard the bashing from all those attacks was taking a toll on him then look at the remaining pokémon standing with the three Team Magma members.

"This Charizard really tough" one spoke

"Yeah a rare one indeed" the second spoke

"Lets finish this one off and take it" the third grinned unaware of the mass watching this battle

"Fire Spin!" all three shouts the four remaining pokémon power up for the attack "Finish it off!" They all fired the firespin joint into one massive one heading right for Flare.

Flare saw it and closed his wings over in front of him the fire spin hits and blasts around him, he pulled backwards by the force the pain of the flames very intense. All the others can see was a massive blast covering everything the force so intense that it was knocking dust and wind at them.

"Flare!!!" Ash now very worried about to rush out to the flames but Charizard grab him by the arms "Let go! Flare going to get killed!" suddenly without warning the flames burst out in nothingness and standing with wings widely open Flare staring at the four pokémon with burns on the wings. "He alright" Ash was amazed then saw the massive flame on the tail "Rage…"

Flare grinned even half beaten "Time to end your game, take this to your boss, never come back" Flare then close his mouth then open it a massive build up of flames in a ball appear in his mouth and then let it go the fireball full of that rage attack that built up.

Team Magma screamed with fear as it came at them and the pokémon the fireball hits with a massive flash then a massive explosion black smoke blasting out in all directions mostly up covering the cavern around the entrance of Charicific Valley. Team Magma with their pokémon blast out into the sky

"What should we tell the boss?" one spoke

"I don't know but we flying" second said in a daze

"Lets just say it was a gang up of 30 charizards" the third suggested

"Good idea. But it looks like we blasting away!" the other two spoke and third joined in. The team blasting off into the distance with their pokémon into a star

The smoke clears everyone removing either wings or arms away from their eyes the smoke clear more leaving a creator where the blast hit but Ash saw Flare breathing heavily looking over at them then fall over on his claw hands then fall down on his side into unconsciousness.

"Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu rushed up to Flare in a hurry

Ash running up to him as well "Flare!" They got up to him seeing all those injuries and burns over his body "Flare…" Ash had tears fall but then Flare opened his eyes slowly rising up his head

"I'll be fine. Just use some of the medicine in my pouch to the far right, it will heal me up in no time but take a few hours" Flare told Ash then cragged in pain

Ash got it out and took a bottle out of his bag "Here Flare" Ash put it in his mouth then pour in some water in his mouth Flare swallowed then grinned weakly "take it easy, rest Flare you disserved it" Flare gave a weak nod the went back into unconsciousness with a gathering of wild Charizards different sizes and Liza with Ash's Charizard and Charla.

Liza knelt down "This is one tough Charizard. He stood up against all those pokémon even at serious risk for his own life" Liza put a hand on the Charizard chest feeling the breathing improving "Whatever that medicine is, it already taking affect."

Charizard look down at Ash, Ash stood up looking at Charizard "Flare is from Pokélonum Charizard, I hear this is some legendary place from pokémon views, I seen images of this place it a real world and he got here by accident 2 years ago, been held up in a craft of his never visiting places only thinking of home." Ash said to Charizard explaining best he can about Flare

"He I only knew for a few days and he told me I am a true friend of his now. He gave me that crystal to give to you from me. He sensed how important my friendship with you was." Ash paused then continue "He is a Charizard from another world afraid that where Flare was from would make any Charizard here see him as a outcast a weird Charizard but his from another style of life. He risked his own life to save half a million pokémon of his own world and now stuck here cause of that risk unable to go home" Ash said out the story in a short and emotion plead to Charizard and everyone else.

Charizard look at Flare breathing shallowly but more stable then before then at Charla she nod with a smile then they walk up to Flare either side picking Flare's arms up and picking him up resting on their backs then two more Charizards helped pick up Flare by the legs lifting him up they walk back into Charicific Valley. Ash feeling happy as they follow behind Liza amazed to see this as they walk back in the other Charizards following behind them.

Photo fall out and land in front of Ash, he pick it up and walk on with a smile "I am sure his daughter will be very happy to hear this some day. And that will come" Ash said walking alongside Liza as the doors close behind them and the Charizards

Liza saw it and looked "You mean his a father?" Liza asked

"Yes, Flare told me, Max, May and Brock a story about it, he did this to save half a million Pokémon and his own child. A personal reason on the side" Ash said looking at it "He has no idea the cure he found worked in time to save her, but in his heart he feels it must of have and that she with the others trying to find a way through the Great Barrier to reunite with her father." Ash said to Liza "But they evolve different to pokémon on Earth, it done by years. From what I know, his kid is about 16 by now and that she'd evolved already into a Charizard a young adult" Ash said from what he understood about it.

Liza nod slowly "A style never heard of. But when did he learn to speak English?"

Ash turn his eyes for a second then back at Liza "I noticed that now, the translator was destroyed in that battle. I wonder that he learned it but kept that hidden by talking native Charizard or pokémon as he call it and the translator to help cover the truth" Ash spoke with wonder.

"Keep away the knowledge of that of fear again but I think these Charizards respect him for what he did" Liza smiled "How about you, Pikachu and Charizard come in my house after we set your friend Flare down inside to rest up and have a quiet meal with me and Charla. You can tell us more about what he told you. I am sure no one here will speak outside these walls about it"

"Alright" Ash smiled Pikachu jumping up on his head again with a happy smile to that idea Ash now a bit more happier.

They walk slowly up the stairs the other Charizards that followed disbursed and went back to their own training or what they usually do not letting their normal events get messed up by one event. They knew in a group that this one was powerful and they wanted to improve their skills seeing that nothing impossible to reach if train hard enough each day bring a new burst of energy to all those Charizards a new sense of sprit in all of them as Flare rested the battle had been the toughest he has been in ages and those that attacked would not tell the truth that what happened making a story to their boss of Team Magma that they got ambushed by the Charizards thankfully for them it was believed.


	9. Arthfosor Tower, The Awakening

**_Chapter 8 – Arthfosor Tower, The Awakening_**

* * *

Morning breaking over the Island of Johto and followed on to the midday nothing happening much over the course of the day movement showing at the campsite and also inside the Arthfosor Tower, scientist looking at the writings and thanks to Meowth they writ down what they said even the history of this place and what purpose it was made.

Giovanni with Persian walk to Maxwell's tent "So this place is millions of years old." Giovanni spoke to his Persian as they enter the tent "What is your progress Maxwell?"

Maxwell turned around from his computer "I think I found a way to get to that crystal staff. I managed to translate this section of writing" Maxwell explained showing it in English to Giovanni, he read it then looked at Maxwell

"How did you manage this?" Giovanni asked and Maxwell type in a few keys then several windows opened on other forms of writing then using the translator system they have on the computers now it showed matching of symbols or similar to those in the tower.

"As you see I used a mixture of symbols and writing from all over the world all equal to this they have matches or similar markings to that of Earth all over the planet" Maxwell told the boss how he managed it but how he did was help from his new Guardian friend.

Giovanni look at the data then put his arms behind the back "Well Maxwell, why don't you take Jessie and James to the central chamber and get me that crystal staff" Giovanni said with a smile then walk out of the tent

"Will do Boss" Maxwell called out then quickly turn to the computer "Not on your life Giovanni, this staff and it powers will be mine and I will rule Team Rocket" Maxwell grinned then got up walking out of the tent with his laptop,

You are worthy of it power, soon you will have what you earned so well my friend. It will give you more then whatever you wished it will be your greatest mark on this world. You will do your fellow Human friends well bring them hope and happiness. I will help you on this journey it will the last and greatest step on this.

Maxwell felt amazed and alive he was going to be greater then any human on Earth walking to the cave to meet up with Jessie and James to go and take that Staff from that energy field his greed blinding his senses. "Soon I will show the boss what I am really made of then have that Domino sitting on his right arm all the time"

Jessie and James see Maxwell walking up to them "the boss told us to wait for you, we coming to give you a head in opening that barrier up" Jessie said to Maxwell with arms crossed

James smirked with closed eyes a rose out "Yes and once that door deliver the staff to the boss" James said opening the eyes looking at Maxwell.

"Right" Maxwell replied "then should we get going" He pushed them and start to walk into the caves to the tower entrance "I think there markings on that staff, I will have to study that as well"

"Alright no pushing we can walk" James spoke back as they went to the tower.

Meowth on the other hand was walking through some of the other corridors going up a few levels each coming to a open square that had looking over the edge the crystal staff in the middle of the chamber below "Wow they really went for going higher and closing in. huh?" Meowth saw what look like a spiral triangle moving in on eight pieces "Wonder if that some sort of door, nah pokémon couldn't have but" Meowth look at the writing his helped to translate on his laptop opening it up he sat down looking at the writings.

"Meowth, if this is right that the arch to some sort of teleport pokémon power to Pokélonum. It making me feels like that the legendary place is more real by the second. What if they did create this an as two-way path but then why did they close it off? What really happened all those years ago to make them close it off by some sort of Great Barrier?" Meowth made more questions for itself not knowing the truth since it was no where to be found no history telling of any battles just that words on the Eon Light armour at he saw the only piece of the puzzle to what happened before the tower was closed off and the island created around it.

"A island hiding the massive tower? Wow these old pokémon must have had real power like we never seen before" Meowth look at the information then hear voices turning around Meowth looked down to see Jessie and James with Maxwell walking up to the energy barrier. "Wonder what going on down there" Meowth wondered as it watched them.

Jessie and James stood by the barrier not convinced that it could be opened up in such a manner of what Maxwell told them on the way "Look Maxwell simply pulling out some blocks of rock and shifting them around not going to open this thing up, it not that simple" Jessie said looking at him.

Maxwell smiled "You will be surprised, now you two shift them the way I want you to, they numbered 1 to 8 as you see from what been sprayed on them" Maxwell told them

James mumbled "still a bad idea"

"Like me to tell the boss that?" Maxwell frowns

"No no, I will do it" James said scared a bit.

Maxwell look at his laptop opening it up "Pull out block one and seven switch them around" Maxwell told James and Jessie they taking the stone blocks out of their walls amazed to get them out so easily then they walk by each other putting them in the slots.

"Now move Five and Eight" Maxwell told them they did it moving them around.

Meowth watching this saw in horror "No don't!" Meowth shouted out but they couldn't hear Meowth or even see it above them the ceiling was lower then Meowth was on their side making it look there was no upper level.

Meowth look for something then took it laptop and throw it at them but hits the invisible floor sitting on top of "Ah" Meowth jumped back "No wonder they can't hear me there some pokémon power making some sort of fake ceiling" Meowth then turn and run to warn them but with the blocks being moved.

"Two and Three" Maxwell told them and they placed it in and at the same time a wall slide in quickly Meowth hitting it falling over.

It got up and looked at the wall "I got to do something! Those writings on the blocks are covered up; I knew that Maxwell was up to no good. I got to warn Jessie and James" Meowth see a way to get down a hole then it jump down landing below with a thud, it got up shaking the senses back. Meowth ran for the central Chamber "I hope I am not too late" Meowth ran into there to see four and six just being placed in the new slots "Don't!"

Jessie and James turned as they pushed them in "Meowth?" both spoke then a glow came from all 8 walls and James with Jessie gets blasted back on their backs hard.

Maxwell walk to the crystal the barrier flashed and dissolved into nothingness Meowth jumped up at him covering his eyes "Stop him" Meowth cried out then it was throw into the wall the entrances of the chamber slamming shut one by one the glow in the room a purple aura making them scared.

"What going on!?" James said with fear holding onto Jessie with fear

"I don't know but it not good for us" Jessie gulped in fear as Maxwell came up beside the staff.

"All the power inside is now mine just as the Guardian promised" Maxwell went to grab it

"It no Guardian! I read some of this writing something about evil, I think that evil is in there!" Meowth shouted out to him

"Oh shut it cat" Maxwell grabbed it and pulled it free then he felt something going through him, he trying to keep control then his eyes fully closed and opened again he look at then purple appearing for a second then normal "As you was saying?"

"That not Maxwell, it some evil pokémon in control of him!" Meowth sneered the Maxwell look at Meowth with a glare.

"Very cleaver for a cat pokémon" the voice was now different "You are right. I am not the weak soul Maxwell, I am Zarkaruio." He spoke out to Meowth "But no one going to know that" he grinned.

Meowth went over to Jessie and James who was in fear still "We need to do the motto and while you doing that we get your pokémon to take out a warning to the boss" Meowth whispers to them.

"Right" both nod handing their pokéballs to Meowth.

"We will keep him busy" Jessie smiled

"Don't worry about it" James winked they got up as one of the doors opened up but the aura still feeling the chamber.

"Hey you, we got one thing to do before anything happened" Jessie point at him

"Oh and that is?" Zarkaruio looked not too impressed

"Our motto" James said and they started

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make it Double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

As this was going on Meowth explained to the other pokémon what to do "Now you got it, get out of here and give Giovanni this note, the boss need to get out of here at once" Meowth explained to them "this is for Jessie and James, they going to hold him off long as possible" they nod and leave the chamber in a hurry. Meowth then runs in and jumps over Jessie and James

"Meowth that right" finishing the Motto.

Zarkaruio looked at them with a blank stare "Was that suppose to scare me?" he asked them with announce in his voice "If so I am not impressed."

"We just trying to look brave" Jessie said with fear again

"Uncle" James cried out.

"Yes brave" Zarkaruio spoke coldly "stupidly brave, and this body is stupid as well but in 3 days when the moon of this world is full over this island and on the last night of the full moon my body will be restored and this Maxwell human form gone for good" Zarkaruio said looking over himself then look back at them trying to sneak off. "Trying to leave?"

They froze looking at him "Yep we going to run" Meowth said scared out of it mind looking at the dark pokémon that now in control of Maxwell.

"You will by my guest" Zarkaruio spoke the crystal glowed and pulled Meowth into a rock like cage that appeared from the cloud of glowing Aura putting Meowth inside it.

"Let Meowth go!" James demanded

"As for you two" Zarkaruio spoke again two tightly packed auras formed above him "You will both be my first shadow slaves. Those human forms are far to weak for it so I will have to just change you two into black pokémon, a BlackCharizard and BlackBlastoise should be a good first choice, my first shadow pokémon"

Jessie and James gulped then they stood straight with a smile "that if you can find us first" James then pull up a rose as Jessie spoke

"A flower?" Zarkaruio laughed out at this then James push a thorn a black smoke covering both of them "What!?" Zarkaruio sneered then using his power from the crystal not strong enough to use it without the crystal a whirlwind blows the cloud of smoke away disbursing it.

Zarkaruio saw no one there, Meowth laughing, "They gave you the slip!" Meowth still laughing then got zapped by purple lighting and sat there blacked out and faints with a whiz of pain.

Zarkaruio then look back where they was "They not going to get away that easily. Go my transformation Aura find and change them into my shadow Pokémon" Zarkaruio spoke the two aura balls flying out of the chamber leaving in two directions.

Meowth sat up coughing "What the problem can't leave this chamber?"

Zarkaruio glare at him "No, but as the aura covers the tower by tonight this tower I will move freely but in 5 nights I will be once free to move over this world and crush all that stand in my way of conquest of this Earth and Pokélonum" Zarkaruio grinned, Meowth looking very scared.

Meowth then look at the covering aura slowly moving out of the central chamber the purplish light with partials appearing like stars making it look scary "What did you do to Maxwell?"

"Oh this human, his soul and life force will providing my return, he is gone forever and now shut up Meowth and the humans that got away, they have little time hide or run they will become my shadow pokémon" Zarkaruio turn away walking to the middle raising his crystal stuff purple lightning blasting around striking the markings on the walls the energy flowing around the chamber, Meowth looking really scared seeing a pokémon that took over a Team Rocket member Maxwell. "The human Maxwell was more help then I thought" Meowth was shriving in fear "He was quite helpful in finding out about this present day. I will have some more help from you Meowth" Zarkaruio stares right at him with a grin "That why your unharmed. I sense you seen something rare by many times"

"Erm maybe" Meowth spoke

"Good" Zarkaruio turn away raising his crystal lightning blasting at the symbols the tower walls start shifting and changing "I will lead those humans right into my transformation aura. And tonight I remove those humans from that camp and…" Meowth saw him turn around a ghostly pokémon form appeared around him "You got their pokémon to give a message you crafty Meowth"

"The Boss will get out of here before you can harm them!" Meowth shouted at him, Zarkaruio then zaps Meowth with lightning again knocking Meowth down.

"You speak to much and too loud" Zarkaruio spoke with Meowth now dazed out of it mind, Zarkaruio raise off the ground the walls shifting around the aura entering through the wall.

Jessie and James running fast as they can and crazy trying to get the exit but the walls shifting around made them change directions. Then they smash their faces in the wall that slide in place landing on their backsides "Ow" Jessie rubbed her nose getting up "James get up!"

James did moaning in pain "Jessie this is mad, the walls they moving and they got that same creepy glowing purple like that light show back there" James moaned

"James we got to keep running" Jessie said to him and he saw one of the aura spheres coming right at Jessie from behind

"Jessie watch out!!" Jessie turned around

"Ah!!!" Jessie cried the sphere hit her and spreads around her "James" Jessie cries in pain "Help" James saw her hands glowing purple that only a outline was left and changed before his eyes into three claw hands then her whole body was only a outline changing her feet turned into three clawed feet following by a tail appearing and wings, then her head struck the outline of her face turned to a Charizard then it fade a bit showing the new form.

"Jessie…" James spoke

Jessie cried in pain her voice changing into a Charizard roar then the eyes opened the black scale Charizard eyes a purple colour the inner wings red purple in colour the belly and underside of the tail a grey colour the tail a fire orange with yellow burning brightly. "RAHHH!!!" the black charizard blow out flames from her mouth and walk towards James and he try to run but she grab him from behind holding him up being bigger and stronger now.

The large black Charizard that was Jessie held him up and he saw the other one coming at him "Jessie let go! Jessie!!!!!" the other hit him and then she let go. James feel on his feet the purple aura like a fire around him changing him "AHHHH!!!" he cried out "MEOWTH!!!!!"

Meowth heard his voice and closed it eyes in pain of suffering James and Jessie had been changed the pain he heard from both it was unbearable to hear; Meowth's friends changed into black pokémon the dark shadow pokémon only to serve Zarkaruio.

James outline changed form and shape the aura starts to fade the burning flames of purple aura fading away. Leaving a black scaled Blastoise with a dark blackish purple back shell, grey front of the shell and under side of the snout. The eyes opened purple eyes like the BlackCharizard "Blastoise!" two back shell plates open showing the two guns that fire water out of them. James and Jessie was gone in place was a BlackBlastoise and BlackCharizard both turn and walk back to the main chamber the walls sliding back into place they going to get their orders from their leader Zarkaruio.

Domino watched the whole thing from the ceiling and dropped down on the ground watching the two black pokémon heading to the chamber then she took out the radio "Giovanni this is Domino"

"Is it true?" Giovanni spoke from the radio

Domino lower her head "Yes it is, those pokémon carrying the message was telling the truth, James and Jessie was turned into some sort of dark versions of a Charizard and Blastiose, we need to get off the island at once, no time to get the equipment out if we want to live and pull back to strike this fend head on" Domino said and run to the exit fast as she can

"Very well, get to the chopper and we will leave" Giovanni spoke he on the other side of the radio look down at his Persian "I should of listened to your warnings" Persian looked very concerned then they leave the tent to the chopper.

He waited for a few moments looking at his watch "Where is Domino" Giovanni spoke then he saw her jump out of the caves running down to the chopper

"Get in! Take off they coming!" Domino shouted out and Giovanni saw them two fully evolved Charizard and Blastiose black as a night sky both then launch a fire blast and a hydro pump at Domino she'd jumping and dodging them.

Giovanni step back in shock "Jessie, James are those things!?" Giovanni then got in Domino jumping in the chopper taking off fast heading into the sky the boat speeding off as well. Giovanni look out of his window seeing the female BlackCharizard and male BlackBlastiose do a flamethrower and hydro pump into the sky in a triumph success driving out Giovanni and the others from the island now clamed by the dark being calling himself Zarkaruio. Giovanni and Domino just stare out of the window with disbelieved faces and the only words spoke by Giovanni came out as the chopper gets a safe distance from Johto Island "What have we done?"


	10. Liza’s at Charicific Valley

**_Chapter 9 – Liza's at Charicific Valley_**

* * *

In Charicific Valley at Liza's home the sun was starting to go down in the sky, inside the home Liza was looking at the jacket that she had Charla remove from Flare and the belt as well. Liza held it up to the window being quite big she was surprised to see that the parts for the wings seem to be small about the size of the beginning of the wings on the back of Flare.

"How can a Charizard put this on? And remover it so easily?" Liza asked herself Ash walking in with a liquid in a cup

Ash thought about it placing the cup down "I am only wondering but look at the front" Liza turned it around "wasn't there slash holes through it?"

Liza looked at it closely "If I didn't know better but this clothe it able to fix itself, must be some technology that we never heard of." Liza spoke and Ash thought of something.

"Charizard" Ash called Charizard walked in, Ash took the jacket it "try this on." Ash spoke Charizard looked at him oddly then took it placing a arm through it as he sees his trainer do. Charizard pulled it around the back the wings going through it and they saw the holes in the back widen and stretch around the wings till the jacket was on his back and then put the other arm in the other the jacket was a bit big, showing that Charizard was a bit smaller.

"I gather that prove Flare is slightly bigger" Liza said looking at Charizard then smiled "Why Charizard you look cute in that" Charizard's eyes went wide then saw some red under Charizard's eyes then Charizard took it off giving it back to his trainer.

"Charizard are you blushing?" Ash blinked and Pikachu laughing uncontrollable till Charizard lower his head right at Pikachu then Pikachu just look with fear and jumped back shaking his paws saying he was kidding "Pika pikachu chu pika chu chu Pika." Pikachu grinned sheepishly with a paw on the back of his head.

"You two please. Flare is still resting" Ash spoke then they heard

"Was" they all looked seeing Flare standing there rubbing his head a little "I hope there be no more of this cursing battling, I went to school to study not to be some battering ram" Flare spoke feeling sour but a lot better then he felt after that battle.

Charizard snorts at this with a anger look in his eyes then Flare spoke in pokémon roaring out in Charizard to him. Ash and Liza watching then Charizard seem to turn calmer then nod once with a small smile on the tip of his snout. "I guess that sorted out, but how can you speak English and pokémon?" Liza spoke out to Flare he notice something missing on his arm touching it remembered ripping the damaged translator then hung his head down with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Flare so you can speak out language?" Ash asked him with wonder looking at the fire pokémon. Flare opened his eyes raising his head looking right at Ash with settle eyes giving a small nod rubbing his right arm with the left claw feeling guilty of lairing to Ash then lower the neck a little his snout pointing a bit to the ground the eyes also set on it.

"Yes. It wasn't very hard to learn not after learning at a advance course how psychic telepathic powers work even I wouldn't be able to do such a thing it could come in handy helping to give me a quick learning tip in forms of language even with a big mouth like this" Flare spoke out to Ash explaining to him "I just kept it hidden cause I know how too smart pokémon could get into trouble half the time for the wrong reasons cause those around would be very jealous of them"

Liza got up walking with his belt and jacket "Flare, you shouldn't worry about that, it just something normal from where you come from. I am sure Charizard and Charla will be understanding" Liza and handing the items to Flare he put the jacket back on and then the belt clicking it on.

Flare looked at Liza "Thank you. Erm sorry but I didn't get your name" Flare spoke with some embarrassment

"I am Liza head of this place and I am Charla trainer and friend." Liza replied putting a hand out "But I must say your just as stubborn as any Charizard I know with pride included" Liza said to him as he took her hand and shook it a little then let go.

Flare took into account about it "I guess that a bad habit even for Charizards where I come from, but I am mostly a scientist believe it or not. I am not one for battling, the skills I have is for self-defence and protection of others. In the last 2 years I been in more conflicts with pokémon that I have done in my life time" Flare said to them and his left leg gave way a little putting him on the claw hands on the floor supporting him.

Charizard went up beside Flare taking a arm with his left claw hand and the right on his side help Flare back up on his feet and spoke in Charizard to Flare with a concern to the condition of Flare at the moment seeing that Flare wasn't kidding when he spoke that he wasn't a battling type. Charizard had respect for his strength that Flare had but understood that this power Flare had was not used for battling that Charizard had done in all his time with Ash but for a self-defence and protection mostly of the time.

"Charizard I will be alright, it just took a fair bit out of me. Unlike you and Charizards here it not a real need at Pokélonum to train daily we kind of formed a civilized life style that battling like this happen once a year as a yearly competition world wide that gather 8 finalist from each provinces then a world grand contest happens" Flare gave the finest details about pokémon in Pokélonum "We all in good shape and all but battling isn't a need to be better, we all feel that we've having equal chance to grow in the world"

"Wow that sounds like a place of legends where pokémon are almost civil with each other" Ash said quite amazed by this both hands on his cheeks listing to Flare as Charizard let go of Flare letting him stand on his own two three clawed feet

Liza was listening to this as well Charla was from behind a wall very curious about Flare, one in being able to speak both Charizard and Human, two being very strong and three liking to know more about Flare's life style. "Flare with all those type of attacks you must train then. No one that don't train and keep just in shape can so that"

"Ok Liza you got me. I when a young Charizard just about 6 months after evolving I found battling a thrill." Flare answered to Liza "So after becoming more coming into my age as time went I grown to training as a style in life and did it 4 times in a week for 5 hours on end." Flare gave her the reason why he had such shiftiness.

"Now I understand from what I saw, and gather that things work different on Earth so your skill and strengths could give the reason why they where greater" Liza said to Flare then spoke of something that she pulled out on the table as she sat back down. "I hear this is your child, if you don't mind me asking, what is her name?" Liza asked him.

"Novaflame" Flare said "It a name that her mother gave months before… before" Flare started to well in tears and swallow hard "before she was killed in the Great Surge Storm" Flare spoke out almost crying at this point and then roared out in sorrow remembering that day clearly in his mind landing on his knees and claw hands back on the floor.

Liza felt sorry for him "I didn't know that you lost someone important in your life" Flare raise his head with tears rolling down and took out a device from a pouch getting up placing it in the middle of the table.

"It's ok…" Flare wiped the tears away "it just tough remembering how it happened. Here is a footage of it hitting the town that was hit the hardest the one I grow up in" Flare touch a button and a massive image cover the room like foresight powers that Ash saw before.

"What is this?" Liza said and Charla stepped out from behind the wall and stepped in to see this. Charizard looking around as it seem everything was dark and the room had been removed.

"Foresight" Ash spoke "It a power I seen by a pokémon that I saw showing what the pokémon can see, but I guess this is like a News report but showing what happened 16 years ago as Flare talking about when his mate must of died" Ash said looking over at him "I am sorry for you lose Flare"

Flare gave a Charizard roar speaking out the words only to pokémon something that Ash could see was a bit of respect keeping quiet and just saying 'hmm' as they look at the image coming to light filling the room.

The it begun showing in front of them was a Ekans using the tail to hold a microphone and behind was a atmosphere of destruction of a whole town, some buildings totally destroyed other parts with damage but they could see work crews all pokémon with emergency marking on clothing they was wearing.

"Is this going to translate what going to be said?" Ash asked

Charla thought she'd speak up seeing if this was the fact "If you can here what I say then yes" Everyone looked at Charla part from Flare

"Wow Charla this might be a first but you sound amazing, never knew there was such a meaning as a sweet voice for a female charizard" Liza smiled to Charla not hearing the typical roars that a Charizard makes either female and male.

"I believe we should put this on hold, that Ekans about to speak, look at that Magmar bending the claws down" Charizard spoke they look to see the camera device and landscape behind with a hospital unit and a train station of some sort behind that.

"Welcome to Pokélonum Prime News World Wide. PPN for short, I am Elesser and standing in front of the devastated town Soemliff at the Coast of Lugatita Ocean. It is the morning of the day after the Surge Storm. Many believed that the last two over 200 years apart from each other was caused by the burning of fuels that damaged the worlds atmosphere making weather violet but now there is new beliefs that this storm is a natural formation." Elesser speaks turning her head over at the town

"Last night it caused the death of 9 pokémon and injuries of 48 which 9 are serious at this time, one to believe in a serious coma after one stuck her hard, we will bring more about that later into this report" Elesser slither able to keep high up as she did keeping the mic up speaking onwards as the crew followed. "As you see ahead two large electrometric towers still stand out of the five. These was suppose to help protect the town from violet thunderstorms but the Surge Storm was too much for these state-of-the-art technology." Elesser speaking to those that viewing "if you look at the top 3D image it will show you how these towers should of worked, as you see the lightning is taking now the tower into these earth base points let the ground soak up the lightning harmless. But the Surge Storm was too much as these images of live events that night took place at the point of the storm already over the Town" Elesser talking to them the image changed they looked around seeing the sky as well full of thick clouds firing lightning down bolt after bolt the sky fully lit.

"The new Foresight system helping you to see a real three dimensional view of the power that this storm had" As she was explaining a image came up showing a model of the storm forming "It formed over the ocean a build up of electronic discharges over 202 years. Then the storm push forwards over this town the storm power as said in the past is a Lightning horror story even for electric species" The Lightning they saw blast one of the towers again and again, suddenly it explodes in flame the tower falls onto homes below lightning now striking homes as well. Then they saw pokémon using their thunderbolts or thunder attacks to knock the lightning away with alarms going off for a maximum evacuation of the town.

Charla eyes was wide and almost in tears seeing all those pokémon running for the train station even through her turning around watching it all happening "As you seeing they all quickly heading for the hover trains, it was very successful and we now show in respect to that died in this natural event of Pokélonum's mother natures power" the view came back to Elesser as she was in a different place in a hospital ward quite a far size for all sizes massive or small.

"Serge a 90 year old Raichu, died at the hands of multiply strikes from the Surge Storm last saw protecting his son and their family from these bolts as they got away, he was known to be a hero from the Skirmish of Bolt Mountain 60 years ago and be greatly missed by those from Town Soemliff" Elesser speaking a image of him shown wearing a lightning bolt cap on his head and a army looking orange jacket zipped up standing with his son and his grand kids.

The image change to two Blastiose "A couple just married under the great falls died when the first tower fell onto their home. Their family in tears over the lose of their love ones told me to read this out. They have past so soon and only 20 years old they died too young we will never forget them and their souls live on in the spiritual falls that all water kind will go to, Jet and Toise." Then Elesser showed other 6 images came up with names appearing under each "The others been asked to just display the names to be displayed with images in respect" Elesser slither to one of the beds showing a Charizard laying in bed with a pipe in the mouth a machine beeping and another machine pumping.

Ash then noticed another Charizard sitting by the bed holding in his arms a tiny Charmander and knew it was Flare "Flare" Ash looked at him then at the image version the younger one of him. "Flare Dezard, his mate Firestorm Dezard fell victum to more then a dozer bolts to protect her loved ones Flare and their few month old child Novaflame" Elesser came up to them then spoke to Flare "I am Elesser from PPN would you like to tell what happened to your mate Firestorm?"

Flare look at her holding his child with some tears in his eyes "We was one of the last to get out heading to the station the centre of the Surge Storm passing over us then it happened a bolt was heading for me and our child. Firestorm" Flare looked over at her "Took the hits and I couldn't do anything watching each. I felt that I was nothing, unable to help her but she survived some how and that smile brought our kid hope and me. Someday Firestorm will come out of the coma and we will be a family again till then I will never have the machine turned off" Flare said to Elesser "Now if you don't mind we want to be alone with her" Flare stood up and pull a certain across

Elesser then speaks again "This report might be short but it shows how many have been affected just by a storm that quickly came and quickly faded after hitting a part of the landscape it faded away. End of our special report and first on Foresight Imaging. A sad way for beginning of technology, Elesser reporting at Soemliff Hospital" the image then fades and the room return to normal.

"Flare I am sorry for what happened, but did she?" Ash said looking at Flare he shook his head "You mean Firestorm still laying there?" Ash asked

"Yes, not much in brain waves, she been told by doctors dead but I will not let that happen, the machine will stay on till her brain waves are gone, while their there she is still alive" Flare spoke to Ash "I won't give up hope for her and Novaflame"

"That a Charizard sprite that is good to see" Liza smiled then Ash thought about something and cut in

"Sorry Liza but maybe Mew at the Tree of Beginning could see if her Aura is strong, Maybe that Great Barrier can be pass through by looking for a Aura" Ash suggested a idea "that could show if it work that Firestorm still there holding on"

Flare smiled at that idea "I love it!" Flare hugged Ash tightly spinning around Ash trying to gasp for air Pikachu cheering away. Flare then let go "Sorry Ash" Flare spoke

"So who taking care of your kid?" Liza asked him about it

Flare look at her "My twin brother Blackflare" Flare replied "But lets stop the chit-chat and go"

"I like your style Flare" Ash turn his hat around then look at Charizard "Hey bud like to have a visit in the Hoenn Region?" Charizard roared with delight. "I wish that there some way I can understand you and Pikachu better since I heard you two talk"

Flare pulled out of another pouch on the belt a tube and with the claw tip of the middle finger press twice two round red objects land in his palm of the other claw hand "Liza, Ash take one each and eat these. It will help you to understand pokémon and last for about a week at most" Flare told them as they took one each Flare putting the tube away "But be careful they are very hot to the taste"

"You had something like this and never told me?" Ash said looking at it

Flare shrugged "You never asked" Ash laughed at that knowing he was right.

Liza look at it then at Flare "Why are you giving me one?" Liza asked "What the catch? Is this going to turn me into one?"

Flare roared out laughing the slowly calmed down then answered Liza "No this is just called Smartfire, it taste real hot but lets say it improve your hearing to understand pokémon language" Flare explained "but there is something in one of these pouches that could do that if you like"

"No this will be fine" Liza put a hand up then look at it "Let me guess Charla like to join on this quest" Liza looked at her, she roared with a nod. "Just as I thought"

"Alright here goes nothing" Ash put it in his mouth and start chewing them swallowed he felt a burning pain in his mouth and he waved his mouth "Hot! Hot hot hot hot!!" Ash took the mug of juice and drunk it quick sighing in relief. Liza had ate hers then drunk something afterwards just quick enough not to get the same burning as Ash.

"Ash he did warn you it would be hot" Pikachu spoke out to him Ash look at him with a smile on his face, Pikachu look scared at that look "I guess it worked"

Charizard shook his head "Ash sometimes you can be really weird for a trainer" Ash looked at Charizard with a not so happy look "But that you and I like the way you are"

"Thanks I think" Ash rub the back of his neck not sure what else to say

Charla snorted a little "If you are done, how about we go to this Tree of Beginning?" Charla said not very impressed by the way the trio speaking to each other.

Liza walk up to a rack taking her bag "Since Ash been there, we will follow Flare and Ash" Liza said to them

Ash then spoke "The Castle of Orudoran will be our first step. By the time we get there a contest will be held in a pokémon battle and we get to dress up in cool costumes, I am sure we can spare a day doing that before coming to see Mew" Ash said to them hoping they will agree

"I am in!" Pikachu shouted out

Charizard thought about it then nod "I am up for it"

Flare blinked then gave his answer "I am only under one condition I am not dragged into one more of those battles for a whole day. I still feeling pain from those 12" Flare spoke to him

Charla shook her head and spoke with a whisper "coward" Flare glared at her "If you can take on 12 pokémon on your own and blast them to wherever you did, one pokémon in each battle should be nothing to you. Unless your afraid and if you don't do one battle I won't go and Liza stays as well"

Flare growled under his breath with anger and yelled at her "I am no coward" one foot in front of the other with a closed claw hand "I will show you how good I am one battle at this contest to make you happy" Charizard put his claws over the snout shaking his head a little.

"Sounds like we got a deal then, I'll come and enter it as well." Liza said they then leave the house and Liza look at Charla "Let them know that they will be alone for the next few days and keep their training up and if they slack you will personally test them" Liza winked

Charla grinned and roared out the message to the valley below then look at Liza "Now we go?" Liza nod and walk around getting onto her back. Ash looked at Flare then Charizard

"Erm guys I don't want to upset either of you. How do I choose?" Ash asked then Pikachu jump up on Charizard's back

"I will ride on Charizard Ash, you go on Flare's that solve it right Charizard?" Pikachu look down at his eye from the top of Charizard's head.

Charizard smiled looking at Ash "Go ahead ride on Flare, he a great Charizard and from Pokélonum that a honour to ride on one from that legend, in a way your riding a legend" Charizard said to Ash

"Wow Charizard thank you" Ash pat Charizard on the side with a happy smile then climb up on Flare's back

"Charizard please don't use legend to talk about me, on Pokélonum there Charizards there that far more skilled them me" Flare said to Charizard turn his head over to him

"I don't see any others, you're quite the legend already fighting off that trio of humans and blasting them like that. So Flare enjoy the feeling of being something worth while like me to Ash being great friends" Charizard took off into the sky so did Charla

"Ash I never met such a group before, you've really amazing human being, I don't think I would find anyone quite like you again, I am really glad that we met a few days ago" Flare said then took off into the sky

Ash smiled from on top of his back "Same to you. You might be a bit mixed up at the moment cause of all that happened but you're a very cool Charizard same to my friend Charizard you two have your own differences and they cool" Ash said looking ahead to see the night closing in the day nearing a end but they travel into the sky to Orudoran to get there by morning at best.


	11. Conquer for Research

**_Chapter 10 – Conquer for Research_**

* * *

After chasing Team Rocket off the island all the gear that was left behind was taken into the tower by the two Black Pokémon, the last they carrying into the central tower placing the equipment done on the stone floor and then the BlackCharizard and BlackBlastiose watching Meowth setting some of it up since the human that was both of them clouded into the backs of the mind. These two now wondering what this all was for watching the strange human talking Meowth doing it with their leader standing over Meowth watching carefully making sure Meowth don't try anything then he see the two shadow pokémon.

Zarkaruio see the last of the gear placed down then walk over to the two of his and only shadow pokémon at this time "Good, you've got everything in as instructed" Zarkaruio then look at Meowth "Are the eye pieces ready?"

Meowth looking a bit battered up brought them up to Zarkaruio "Yes sir. They all set and ready" Meowth open a case showing the two eye pieces that would hook around the heads of a Charizard and Blastoise.

"Zarkaruio leader, what are these things?" BlackCharizard questioned looking at the eyepieces in the open case "Is this weird Meowth doing things with this junk?" she spoke and Zarkaruio grabbed her by the snout pulling her eye level to him

"This junk is technology, it the present not our times you Blackdragon" Zarkaruio let her go BlackCharizard rubbing her snout with a claw hand then stood looking at him walking by her and BlackBlastoise. "Now these two pieces will give up-to-date maps and data to you two through these screens, thanks to Maxwell I know a quite a lot about them and let you two understand how they work" Zarkaruio raise his staff eyes glowed the crystal too both looking into it then they blinked. "Now do you understand?"

BlackBlastoise nod a little "Yes Zarkaruio I understand this piece"

"I do as well mighty one" BlackCharizard replied taking one of the pieces placing the strap over one of her blunt horns the sat perfectly over one eye.

"Meowth start the Laptop direct link" Zarkaruio ordered

"Yes sir" Meowth sighed and did as he was told afraid for his own life against this very dark and powerful pokémon. "Direct link is complete"

BlackBlastoise put his on Zarkaruio then stood in front of them both "This is your task, BlackBlastoise you take a look at this Alto Mare near by and BlackCharizard go to this Orudoran. Soon as you check the area out I will give you new details to take a look at another location. I do not want you two at battling any you see" Zarkaruio instructed then explaining the orders carefully.

"What is this Orudoran?" BlackCharizard asked seeing some details appear on the display of the eye over her left eye "Is there a reason to scout so far out from the island?"

"My trusting pokémon, believe this, if I tell you it is then it is" BlackCharizard nod "Orudoran from Meowth told me holds a crystal like place near this castle and called The Tree of Beginnings something about a pokémon called Mew and that to Maxwell knowledge is a legendary pokémon" Zarkaruio told BlackCharizard why this was important.

"I understand" BlackCharizard close her eyes with a short nod

"Jessie?" Meowth tried and then got grabbed by BlackCharizard by a claw hand being pulled up and pinned to a wall sneering at him "Sorry… BlackCharizard"

"Listen to this voice, it not sound human or is human, that Jessie is not here. I am BlackCharizard loyal to Zarkaruio our leader you dare speak of that name again I will crush your paw and you will work with one" BlackCharizard throw him into the ground with a snort of flames from her nostrils on the end of the snout.

BlackBlastoise pick Meowth up on his feet then spoke "Keep quiet about those humans if you know what good for you, we will not listen to the names that once was. So keep that cat mouth shut about it or I will be just as nasty" BlackBlastoise warned Meowth holding his head with the claw hand, Meowth nods and then he let go landing Meowth on the ground.

"As you see Meowth there is no chance of getting them back all that was once them is gone and replaced by my shadow pokémon their own minds there nothing of a human that you call Jessie or James" Zarkruio said with a dark grin "Now be a good Meowth and do what I tell you or I will just have to make you into something that will be more pleasing" Meowth pushed backwards on the floor with a gulp.

"I won't speak of the names again, I will do what you want me to" Meowth gave into his power and got up battered up a bit more now from what BlackCharizard and BlackBlastoise did to him. "What would you like me to do?"

Zarkaruio then walk out of the chambers "I see my power is now all over the tower" Zarkaruio turn around looking at them "But that Eon of Light armour I still can't near it. The power still comes from within and the barrier even stops me. You two go on the tasks I set on and find out as much about legendary pokémon the power levels and anything else about them and the land they live on." Zarkaruio ordered them walking back into the chamber sitting on a chair that was collected from the campsite.

"Research on the world your conquering?" Meowth tilt his head with confusion at this using a paw rubbing his head already just sore from all the battering his been getting from Zarkaruio

"Smart mouth Meowth" BlackCharizard grumbles at Meowth with some disgusted

"Calm yourself my BlackCharizard" Zarkaruio raise a hand up and lower it down holding his other hand on the staff "now before you harm him so much that his usefulness is not finished, go and head to this Orudoran now"

"Yes leader, I will" BlackCharizard said turning to leave the chamber then look at Meowth with a glare from her purple charizard eyes making Meowth shake in fear of his life then the Black Pokémon was gone the heavy foot steps of the black dragon fading to nothing.

BlackBlastoise look at one of the laptops seeing where BlackCharizard was seeing that she'd had left the cave already and then fly into the air "Zarkaruio she has left the grounds on the way to Orudoran"

"Good, so the eye piece works." Zarkaruio turn his head to Meowth who got up slowly "BlackBlastoise got with Meowth and make sure he place one of those dishes outside the cave opening, I want to see this world media and access to this internet" Zarkaruio ordered Meowth looking over at him then BlackBlastoise.

"You heard him small fry, take that wire and dish thing" BlackBlastoise ordered, Meowth picking up both they leave the chamber.

Soon they are outside in the evening air Meowth found a place to put the dish down on the ground the tripod placed down the dish sitting on top if it. "I will connect this wire here and take the lends back" Meowth explained taking the lead widening it out as they walked back into the caves Meowth looking up at the BlackBlastoise staring ahead "If you don't mind me asking but was you part of Zarkaruio pokémon during some period millions of years ago?"

"No, I am created by the Aura of his powers, Zarkaruio I am loyal to and stop asking questions you little runt" BlackBlastoise sneered speaking Blastoise like BlackCharizard they speaking pokémon then he stopped looking around and using the eye piece spoke "Zarkaruio I am feeling that there is a pokémon other then us here."

Zarkaruio stood up and closed his eyes opening with a purple black glow the crystal glowing as well then he got it "A Latias, A LATIAS!!!!" Zarkaruio shouted out floating in a ball of energy leaving the central chamber "Stop her at once!"

BlackBlastoise looking around "I will do so sir, how can I see this Latias?"

"Look for a glimmer and knowing she will be coming your way" Zarkaruio told him moving fast then saw her. The golden eyes looking at him then he power up a ball of lightning and throws it at her, Latias move quickly the ball hitting the wall with a big explosion.

BlackBlastoise saw her coming and blasted his water cannons at her but a energy field around her blocks the attack slams right through him knocking him to the ground Zarkaruio seeing this unable to go any feather then the walls of the door sneered with annoyance "She got away, curse that Latias and their kind" Zarkaruio turn around then walk in.

Meowth got up and try to sneak away but BlackBlastoise stamped a foot "Don't try it, take the wire and go" Meowth picked up the wire and walked by the black pokémon pointing at the entrance of the tower. Meowth enters with BlackBlastoise now a bit more annoyed then he was a second ago a pokémon slamming through him the attack not even affecting that very pokémon.

They soon arrive in the central chamber the wire Meowth plugged into the box then the TV showed a network of channels the laptops getting internet access "Good work Meowth, now start bring up all about this world on these laptops" Zarkaruio demanded him to do sitting back down the anger on his face shown by the escape of Latias.

Meowth nod in agreement "I wish we was still chasing the twerp, he always get to run into rare pokémon like that Charizard" Meowth mumbled as he got everything set up for Zarkaruio having little choice but to help this crazy old pokémon.

"Oh now I understand why you are called a idiot. You and those old pals of yours chase a kid and found quite the rare of pokémon power that was a bit more the normal" Zarkaruio smiled looking at Meowth

Meowth look at him "It all set"

"Good, BlackBlastoise go and get started on your task" Zarkaruio look at the shadow pokémon with a nod BlackBlastoise leave the chamber to start on his set of tasks that was given.

"As for you, time to probe that mind of yours" Zarkaruio stood up raising is crystal staff purple black flames appear one by one around Meowth in a circle then lifted up more appear to shape a sphere "less you fight the more quickly this is done." Then black lightning strikes Meowth from all the flames

"Ahh! Meowth cried out in pain as the bolts flow into him, his thoughts and memoirs being seen into by the dark powers of Zarkaruio he looking into Meowth's own past studying what he seen while travelling with Jessie and James.

"Perfect, you have a rich mind, I knew you was very valurable" Zarkaruio continue probing into the memoirs of Meowth seeing everything that Meowth saw which he found important to see the stronger points of the mind first, Meowth crying out in pain as this was going on trying his best to fight it off but unable to just losing the will to fight on and loss sight everything going black as Zarkaruio continues his probing for anything about Earth since he been asleep the followers doing their part for their leader. So far little or no one part from Latias knew about him and it was perfect only 4 more evenings and he would have his true form back and able to move beyond his tower stronghold.

Then the cloud of darkness of this evil pokémon will spread out from there and cover the Earth his reign of power once coming from the tower so many millions of years ago, the battle set to start off once again the battle of the good and the bad of Pokémon this one being evil and bad that many pokémon believe there is no such thing as a bad pokémon but Zardaruio was proving other wise causing massive pain to that of Meowth to just get details of Earth to conquer.


	12. Orudoran Emergency

**_Chapter 11 – Orudoran Emergency_**

* * *

At Orudoran pokémon centre in the town area near the Castle familiar figures are seen walking out of the doors the sun high in the morning sky. The figures being Misty and Tracy they had came with Professor Oak to Orudoran one for study the pokémon and two to enjoy the sites around the lands between the castle and the Tree of Beginning.

Misty look over at Tracy "Being here in the Hoenn region is a rare treat, Tracy. I am glad to tag along with you and Professor Oak" Misty smiled "The land is great I never seen so many crystals just lying around."

Tracy was drawing some pokémon with their trainers then look at Misty "I can't disappear for a second Misty the air is clean and this place is out of this world. I hear they got some contest starting in the next few days" Tracy said holding his book with both arms "How about we go tour the castle?"

"That would be great, I wonder what taking the professor" Misty look back at the doors holding her Togepi "We been waiting for a hour now"

"I know, but the professor had a phone call to make and talk to Nurse Joy about something" Tracy said to Misty "why don't we just go ahead, I am sure Professor Oak will catch us up" Tracy suggested

Misty nod "Alright Tracy, lets go" Misty start to walk and see him stop looking in a direction "Tracy, come on!"

"How long has it been since you seen Ash last?" Tracy asked

"About a few months after that mirage pokémon craziness why?" Misty questioned with a raise finger Misty turn her head to see Ash running from the thick forest path about to wave calling out but then saw Liza and two Charizards with a third in the middle holding that one by the arms running fast as they can. "What has Ash gotten into this time?" Misty said annoyed

Tracy was about to call out but they ran right by them into the Pokémon Centre taking the Charizard dressed up in a jacket and wearing a belt "What was that about?" Tracy looked at Misty.

"Don't know but we going to find out" Misty took his hand and pulled him into the centre then let go both seeing Nurse Joy checking the ill Charizard then see Pikachu looking concerned "Pikachu?" Pikachu look up at her then back at the situation.

Tracy came up to Ash "Ash what going on?"

Ash turn to Tracy "I don't know. Flare was flying with Charizard and Charla just fine carrying me then all the sudden he couldn't keep stable and crashed not far from here." Ash said looking back at Flare "Charizard and Charla helped bring Flare here quick as possible can"

Nurse Joy finished looking over him quickly then look over at Ash "I don't know what wrong with this Charizard, I never seen a sickness quite like this"

Flare opened his eyes and move the claw hand to Nurse Joy hand took it and pull to one of the belt pouches then let go the strength leaving his arms. Nurse Joy open it and pulled out a rock "If I am not mistaken, this Charizard trying to tell me that the cure found in this rock" Nurse looked at it.

Oak in the room since the Charizard was on the ground he checked Flare over himself "Your not that some sort of Ore, it must have some sort of life in it. But never like that found on Earth" Oak look over at Ash and Liza "It a good thing you two with your Charizards got this one in so quickly this virus whatever it is, it really affecting Flare badly."

Ash look down then at Oak "Professor, I didn't expect you, Misty and Tracy to be here, but I can't talk about this, not now, we got to get that cure out of that rock and save Flare"

"I have to agree with Ash. Help the Charizard first then ask questions later, more we talk to more this virus works into Flare. I never seen something that could affect any Charizard so fast" Liza said putting a hand on Charla back the pokémon looking at her with some concern.

Nurse Joy got a radio out "This is a code 9 Emergency, I need this ore taken and plant life taking from it right away and to find a way to fight this virus, we have little time to waste" Chanseys rushed in and help from the two Charizards, Flare was put on a bed and then rolled into surgery room right away. "We will do all we can do stop this virus, please wait here, you all can't do much more at the moment" Nurse Joy had the Chanseys take the belt and jacket off and gave them to her. Nurse Joy came up to Ash "I am not sure how this jacket can flex like that but it nothing to do with your pokémon's illness, we will work on hours on end if needed to pull Flare through it" Nurse Joy smiled and walk in with the bed rolling into the room the doors closing a red light glowed.

Ash knew what it was, something that the story Flare told a virus that infected half a million pokémon on Pokélonum and now Ash guess that why each time Flare battled he was tired. "How could of we miss it?" Ash said to no one important.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Misty asked walking up to him "How could you know that this Charizard was going to fall ill like this?"

"No Misty" Liza said she look at Liza "I can see it now, the clues was there. He fainted after battling all those Team Magma Pokémon but we thought it was to do of not much battling in a period of time but now I can see it was that virus"

"I am lost here" Tracy spoke out "Since we saw you out there, this been a big rush." Tracy said sitting down on a chair "What is this virus?"

"Yes I like to know as well" Oak cross his arms "I am not impressed to see a Charizard falling into such a stat like that, being it trainer Ash…"

"That the thing Professor he isn't my pokémon, he no ones pokémon" Ash told Professor Oak. Charizard roared out a set of words in pokémon Ash looking over at Charizard then gave a nod "Professor, can we talk somewhere private?"

"We coming" Misty said turning Ash to her "Your not keeping this from me, not after what happening just a few moments ago"

"Count me in" Tracy said standing up.

"Alright, then lets go to my room" Professor Oak said and then they all walk up to the stairs to the floor where the rooms are the two Charizards behind they heading to Professor Oak's room. Ash was surprised to see him, Tracy and Misty but he was too concerned like Pikachu for Flare, how fast Flare became so weak in such a sort period and falling from the sky.

Back at the Craft Brock, May, Max and Lurna watched a news broadcast in Alto Mare hearing about research team being driven off by a pair of black pokémon this got them startled but Brock look at them. "I think we should go there at once or two of us at least"

"I agree, two of us go and two stay here till Ash Pikachu and Flare get back" May said agreeing with the idea.

Lurna got up "Me and Brock will go, you and Max keep a eye on the craft."

Max smiled "Alright, we will keep this place safe"

"Yes, Max and I will do a good job at it" May said as the others got set to go.

Brock then turn to them "We will be back soon as we can, it could take days getting the right routes to the Johto Region, I am sure we can get a ride on a pokémon over there"

"Alright take care Brock" Max waved

Lurna open the door pressing the panel "We will and I will keep him out of girl trouble" The two laughed as Brock was pushed through the door after it open when he was about to complain

"His going to have trouble now" May laughed and Max joined in.

Back at Orudoran Pokémon Centre in Professor Oak's room they had already sat down and Ash spoke about how Flare got to Earth and what reasons that he got stuck on Earth in the first place for the last few hours. Oak was impressed by this it explained how Flare was so ill and how long he must have had it without even noticing

"Ash I believe that there some evidence in this tale about it, he must have caught the virus but it was a weak form and grow over time" Oak explained shortly as possible to him about it. "Ash this Pokélonum is a planet?"

"Yes, from what I know it some sort of legend to all pokémon" Ash said to the Professor "It block off by this barrier that Flare spoke about and he got here was unknown to even him"

They heard a hmm from Oak and Tracy asked "Professor what is it?"

"I was just thinking about what Ash said and now I think I can feel in the gaps, in need of a cure not knowing Flare had the virus in him he fired most of this ore to his world Pokélonum then as the Supernova push helped the ship get there fast something about it blast being 5 times greater aid the ship getting through punching a hole that closed up behind but getting ahead" Oak paused walking back and forwards then stopped.

"I believe that this ore he kept will help get the cure to Flare in time" Oak said to them "So the Emergency seem to have calmed for the moment"

Misty smiled Togepi just as happy "I am glad that the Charizard Flare going to be fine" Misty said then look at Ash "So you now met a out of space Charizard, what else out of this world you going to see Ash?"

"No idea Misty guess I am lucky" Ash said with a cheeky smile

Tracy look over to them "I just hope that the cure in the rock will help"

"One thing I know Tracy is that a Charizard is always a fighter" Oak said to Tracy walking to a chair at a desk sitting down then they heard a knock then Nurse Joy opened it they all stood turning to her including the two Charizards.

Nurse Joy look at each of them with a smile "I am glad to inform you all that we destroyed the virus inside, it was nothing like we seen before but this cure in the ore saved the Charizards life in time." Nurse Joy spoke they very relieved, Ash holding Charizard's claw hands with Pikachu on Ash back dancing around in a circle happily Charizard also very happy.

Ash then let go Charizard stood a bit dazed but happy with Liza and Charla, Ash going to Nurse Joy "Ash, your Charizard Flare should be fine now, all it needs is a good rest then when it wakes be feeling very refreshed"

"About that Nurse Joy, Flare is…" Ash was about to say the truth then Oak stepped in

"Ah Flare, Ash don't have Flare's pokéball at the moment since I have it with me" Professor Oak show a pokéball "it was damaged near Charicific Valley so Ash sent it back to me to get repaired, the virus we was unaware of, but that rock came from the sky some years ago. As I written on reports Pokémon sometimes know a rock can cure them from a virus they got" Professor Oak came out with a believable story.

"Then that is all cleared up then, but what about the Jacket and Belt, never seen a Charizard wearing that before" Nurse Joy put another question to Professor Oak.

Oak then spoke with a answer "Simple, Ash found that this Charizard like to wear a jacket and belt making it feel more part of the team"

"I heard of that" Nurse Joy put a finger on her chin "Well then that is alright"

Ash then asked something "Nurse Joy could Flare be moved into Professor Oak's room?"

"I don't see why there be a problem. Professor?" Nurse Joy turn her eyes back on to Oak.

Professor Oak nod "I don't see any reason not to, I will be happy having Flare put in my room"

Nurse Joy nod still standing by the open door "Alright Professor Oak, we will get Flare the Charizard up soon as we can" Nurse Joy leaves shutting the door behind her. "What a caring group" Nurse Joy smiled and walked down the stairs to tell her helpers the Chanseys.

Nurse Joy stopped with two people that pulling a trolley bed with something covered up in it walking right by her, she watch them head to the main entrance of the centre then quickly turn to the recovery doors of surgery. She ran to the door pushing them open to see the Chanseys all lying around stunned by some sort of powder that disbursed now.

Then Nurse Joy saw Flare was missing "They stealing that Charizard!" Nurse Joy hits an alarm button then taking a mic next to this "Pokémon emergency! Charizard kidnapping in progress!" the words echoed in the centre and outside.

Everyone in Professor Oak's room heard it and those that spoke English said at once "Flare!" they all quickly left the room heading out quickly as possibly can to stop those that taking Flare. They soon outside running out the building Nurse Joy joined them seeing the two now running with the trolley fast as they can.

"There they are! Heading for the bridge!" Misty said as they gained up on them

"Charizard, get ahead!" Ash spoke out Charizard roared and took off into the sky

Liza then gave Charla the go ahead "Charla go and cut them off, help Charizard" Charla roared out as well and flew a bit high over them but both stop in mid air as two figures appear on the bridge walk way the two running with the trolley halted as well.

Ash and the others came to a sliding halt as well, Ash was more surprised then most with Pikachu they saw who it couldn't be standing beside someone, Nurse Joy knew those faces as well from a legend blocking the two's path stopping them from taking Flare then they removed their coats and costumes showing a R on the shirts they turn to face Ash and the others. It was Cassidy and Butch from Team Rocket


	13. Aurally Surprise

**_Chapter 12 – Aurally Surprise_**

* * *

"Here's our mission so you better listen" Cassidy and Butch begins the motto

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To annoyance the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above"

"Cassidy"

"And Butch"

"Team Rocket circles the world day and night"

"So Surrender to us now or your sure to lose this fight"

"Yeah that right"

They finished the Motto standing in a pose at them the group amine sweetdroping at the sight of them then Ash spoke "I remember you two now! Cassidy and Bith!"

Butch almost fell down "It Butch you twerp! BUTCH!!!! Listen to the motto!" Butch yelled at him. "But it don't matter, cause this Charizard is ours"

"Not a chance!" Misty raise her ball and about to throw it but Ash grab her hand making her confused looking at him "Ash they going to take Flare"

Ash shook his head then smiled "Lets Lucario deal with them"

"Who?" Cassidy turn around looking over the bed trolley with a blink "that weird looking pokémon? Don't make me laugh" Cassidy laughed

"Yeah and look at that crazy person next to it wearing that old timers clothes, come on dress up in the present" Butch laughed out as well then they saw a blue energy ball form from Lucario

"So you want to attack, Go Sableye use Mirror Coat send that attack back at it" Cassidy let out her Sableye the attack from Lucario come at them Sableye cast Mirror Coat and the attack bounce off it and back at Lucario.

Lucario and the other person jump clear out of the way with an explosion spreading out with smoke from the impact. "Go Mightyena, use Bite on that pokémon" Butch let out Mightyena from it pokéball and launch an attack but Lucario jump clear out of the way.

"Shadow ball!" Cassidy gave out the order to Sableye, it launches an attack but Lucario dodges it. "Stand still you blue and black freak!" Cassidy yelled with annoyance

"Lucario, I don't think you should stand to that" the man spoke

"Yes Master I agree" Lucario said the two looked at it.

"It can talk?" Butch blinked

"No it telepathic!" Cassidy said with wide eyes both shocked. Then Lucario launch an attack of it rushing in knocking Mightyena down.

"We only after this Charizard, get the vehicle" Butch spoke then order Mightyena "Hyper beam that pokémon give cover fire"

"You two Salbeye shadow ball!" Cassidy ordered then take her control out as Salbeye attacked with Mightyena a vehicle burst out of some bushes coming right at Charizard and Charla, both jumped out of the way as it stopped.

Lucario was busy fighting the two pokémon then using the energy ball attack created two of them blasting both Pokémon sending the two pokémon flying right by the feet of Butch and Cassidy both looking very scared now "I think we should be going" Butch said both getting Flare in the back of the jeep and their pokémon

"I agree, this one too tough for us" Cassidy gets in and start the engine.

Sir Aaron look at Lucario "It Ash turn" Lucario spoke and they looked at the group

"It is Sir Aaron! And Lucario!" Nurse Joy said very surprised by this then look at the two Team Rockets about to get away. "Ash you got to stop them"

"I know how, Charizard!" Ash called out Charizard look at him, and then Ash raise his hands together then put them apart raising three fingers on each hand. Charizrd nod then flapped his wings flying to them fast as he can then drop down as they start the jeep it about to speed off but then the wheels spins.

"Butch!" Cassidy shouted, "Go already!"

Butch look at Cassidy "I am! Cassidy, I am flooring it!" then they looked behind to see Charizard holding it with both three-claw feet planted in the ground the wheels just spinning on the spot. Charizard then roared out something that they didn't understand then Charla came up taking hold of Flare

"Hey that our Charizard!" Cassidy shouted Charla turn it head at her then blasted Cassidy in the face with a burst of flames then took Flare pulling him out of the jeep with him over her back taking Flare to the others.

"We lost the Charizard! I am going to make you pay" Butch point at Charizard and he look right at him, Butch looked in fear "Cassidy that Charizard giving a creepy look"

Tracy smiled seeing a idea "Ash haven't Charizard been trying Rapid Spin?"

Ash looked at Tracy "Good one" Ash then look at Charizard "Charizard time to give a spin a Rapid spin on Team Rocket"

Charizard turn he head to view his trainer and liked the idea then Charizard roared starting to lift the jeep off it four wheels Cassidy and Butch holding each other with fear Charizard starts to turn moving his claw feet step by step in a circle motion starting to spin it around. Faster and Faster Charizard got spinning it around and around.

Cassidy and Butch crying out at this point holding onto the jeep, as it was span around they seeing Charizard in the middle "Make this stop" Cassidy cried out

"I am getting dizzy" Butch said almost unable to hold on

Ash then look at the others they nod then Ash look to Charizard "Stop and let it go" Charizard then stops letting go at the same time the Jeep with them flying into the sky "It was going so well" Butch cried as they flew with the Jeep and their pokémon

"We was suppose to have Line Light" Cassidy moaned

"Maybe next time cause" Butch spoke then Cassidy joined in "Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again" they all disappeared into the usually star in the sky.

Charla put Flare down and fell on her claw hands then look at Charla speaking Charizard to her with roars and showing some was moaning about something "Well Charla he is slightly bigger then you" Liza said patting her on the shoulder "You did good, we helped save Flare from Team Rocket and he still asleep" Liza started to laugh, Charla roaring lowly laughing to it as well.

Sir Aaron and Lucario walk up to them Nurse Joy stepping up to them "You are really Sir Aaron and Lucario!? This is unbelievable."

Sir Aaron turn his eyes on Nurse Joy "I believe it be best we go somewhere to talk this over without not much notice" Nurse Joy smiled with a soft nod.

"I understand Sir Aaron, we will go back to the Pokémon Centre and get Flare to Professor Oak's room and from there we can talk" Nurse Joy said then went over to Flare checking he was fine then look at Ash "Flare is alright, lets get it on the bed trolley" Ash nod and with help they get Flare back on and start heading back.

Misty look at Lucario "Erm Lucario, have you and Ash met before?" Misty wondered as they walked Lucario turn his head to Misty.

"Yes we have, I gave my Aura to Mew to save the Tree of Beginning and all around it" Lucario spoke to her then Misty looked at Ash then back at Lucario "Your about to ask how I stand before you, that I do not know. But there is a strong unknown Aura in the air and it very powerful"

Misty held her Togepi with some worry to that "So your Aura whatever this is, it back?"

"I think so" Lucario replied "but Flare as this Charizard is called, it Aura I sense is different to any even Ash and Sir Aaron" Lucario told Misty then Oak cuts in before Misty can speak.

"I only saw a Mirage Mew and that help save us from a mad professor seeking world conquer with his Mirage system but thanks to Mirage Mew his plans was destroyed" Professor Oak said to Lucario, the pokémon looking a bit lost about what the Professor speaking about "Lets just say that computer created Mew had a Aura of it own and even costing it short life, stopped that professor" Oak smiled "What I would take to see a real Mew"

Sir Aaron looked over his shoulder to Oak "What is a Mirage pokémon?"

"Oh it a computer generated pokémon brought into reality using a Mirage system that made them look and feel real but not, part from the Mirage Mew that had a soul" Oak explained to Sir Aaron "But may I ask who you are? I am new to the Hoenn Region and don't know much about the history of this place"

"I only can fill in what I know that will wait till we get to that building" Sir Aaron said they continue to walk, Charizard and Charla pushing the trolley with Flare on top Nurse Joy just in front of the trolley.

The group walk into the centre. "Oh I forgot, I can't come up, My poor Chanseys still hurt from what Team Rocket did, I must go tend to them." Nurse Joy make a run then stop turning back "Your secret safe with me" Nurse Joy spoke to the two Sir Aaron and Lucario then running into the Recovery room.

Charizard and Charla roared at them "Right" Ash nod, Lucario look at Ash then at Pikachu speaking in Pikas to Ash and Ash speaking back almost like he understood Pikachu. "Lucario?" Misty speaks seeing the look

Lucario looked at her after blinking "What?"

"Sorry you seem to phase off for a second, I think Charizard and Charla asking us to help get Flare up the stairs" Lucario nod quietly and they all help bring Flare up the stairs then into Oak's room putting him down on the floor carefully. The door closed behind Ash and the others sit down Charizard and Charla choosing to stick with Flare this time around, the gear that Flare wears on the table near by.

Professor Oak sat down then look at the others "Best we all sit and talk this over, this might take a while for all to be heard." Professor Oak said looking at each and one of them, one by one they nod agreeing to this "Good, Ash you can start with knowing Flare. I only heard a little bit about him and like to know a bit more. None of this will leave us so there is no worry" Professor Oak said to Ash, he agree to what Oak said with a smile.

Meanwhile a far distance from the castle near to some of the first areas of crystals sticking out of the land, in the sky a BlackCharizard flying with the eye piece over the left eye taking in the images and the black pokémon landing near one to take a closer look for her leader letting the piece do it business scanning the crystal to understand the make up might making it worth while.

Zarkaruio then spoke thrown the eye piece a image appearing of him to BlackCharizard "Good work, this is a Aura field, this must be one of the last remains of the battle that took place millions of years ago. The Tree of Beginning as they call it. It full of the ancient powers and that where this Mew will be, now I know of this place I have a extra task for you." Zarkaruio then speak with the mission "go to the sky and go to this Larousse City, I got details from Meowth about a rare set of pokémon that attacked each other there. You should be able to get into their labs, if the bots try to stop you destroy them and take what you need"

BlackCharizard spoke back in Charizard and above hanging Cassidy and Butch listen in stuck in the trees after crashing into it "What this?" Cassidy whispers "A BlackCharizard?"

"I think that fall was harder landing then I see what you see I know I am not going crazy" Butch whispered back they watching the Charizard then heard a voice from the device on it eye "It someone's pokémon"

"I can see that Butch" Cassidy whispered then they heard something

"They have data that will aid on the conquest of this planet. I need to know all about these legendary pokémon." Zarkaruio told the BlackCharizard from the commutation system built in the eyepiece. "Do whatever it takes to get it but try to keep hidden till force is needed" BlackCharizard roared out something then flew off into the sky

"Should we follow?" Butch asked Cassidy

"Oh course!" Cassidy hit him on the head then the branch they was on cracked "Uh oh" they both said then snap it falls with them on the ground with a crunch then they get a call from a phone that Butch had and open it up.

"Hello?" Butch spoke

Giovanni's voice came from it "Butch! Cassidy! It about time you answer your stupid phone!" they both got up in a flash then heard what he got to say. "Forget about taking any more pokémon get to Alto Mare in the Johto Region at once! We got a problem on the Island of Johto an evil pokémon as awaken and taking over Maxwell. But worse of all Jessie and James been turned into black pokémon" Giovanni said to them "And what worse, scientist, I and Domino are in a Pokémon Centre cause that overgrown BlackCharizard hit my chopper and now down in the heleport of this city" Giovanni's voice seeming very annoyed at this point.

"Boss we saw a BlackCharizard and seem to commutate with someone with a eye piece" Cassidy reported taking the phone off Butch "The one that own it could be this pokémon I guess. Then could that Charizard be Jessie?" Cassidy spoke to the boss then Giovanni got interested.

Domino walk up behind Giovanni and listen in "Yes I believe so, this Pokémon has powers to change the form and wills of humans or pokémon into his salves" Domino told them now speaking to Cassidy and Butch. "They don't know who they really are, only what they are now, two pokémon taking orders from this evil pokémon only, I watched them change" Domino told Cassidy and Butch they on the other side of the line surprised.

"Enough Domino, now Butch where is the BlackCharizard heading to?" Giovanni told Domino enough then ask Butch where the black pokémon is going

Butch took the phone then stood looking out to the Tree of Beginning "Boss we heard the voice saying about Larousse City and data on rare and legendary pokémon" Butch told Giovanni what he heard about when they listened in.

"Then you two I got something important for you to do, go to Larousse City and spy on that BlackCharizard get a copy of that data as well, so we know what this twisted pokémon is up to" Giovanni told Butch then shouts "Better not mess this up or I will fire you personally!!!" Giovanni ended the call.

Cassidy look around for a way to get there fast "We need a ride to Larousse City" Cassidy then spot a Hum-vee "I know the very thing"

"What that Cassidy?" Butch turned his view to her putting the phone away.

"Shut up and follow me" Cassidy waved a hand they both sneak over to the Hum-vee then they got in, Cassidy turn the key and then it speeds off a women came running out with a device in her hand seeing it speed away.

"I don't believe this, someone stole my Hum-vee" She sighed then put the device over her ear the rod move over and lower a screen "Hey it me, I just got my Hum-vee jacked by some goons, track it and tell me where it going, I am going to Orudoran to get Officer Jenny to help me get it back"

"Alright Kid, don't worry about a thing I will have that pin pointed before you call me again" Lt. Banks replied and then Kid close the channel taking her glasses off then head to Orudoran to get help for her vehicle to get it back in one piece she'd hope.


	14. Morning before the Contest

**Chapter 13 – Morning before the Contest**

Ash came running down the stairs to see Professor Oak then said in a worried tone "Professor, I can't find Flare, his not in your room" Ash said to him and Oak smiled only and pointed over to Flare sitting at a table fiddling around with something eating some pokémon chow. "What is Flare doing?"

Professor turn around to Ash "He been looking at one of the pokéballs it was having problems when I try fixing it so Flare took it and been working on that." Ash looked at Flare listening to Professor Oak "I am still taking note of what you was speaking about and what Lucario told as well. This is still amazing, I would love to write about this but a promise is a promise"

"I know you would Professor" Ash nod a little then saw Flare get up back wearing the jacket and belt. Flare came over to Oak and hand the ball to him. Professor looked at it seeing the ball was fixed "Wow Flare wasn't kidding about able to fix things."

Professor Oak looked at it and smiled "Wow thanks Flare. I don't know what you did but it looks like it been improved"

"Yes it has. I know how pokémon are on this world differ to that of my so I don't have the rights to say what right and wrong. But all I can say is that this would never work on me, that also a differ between pokémon from my world and yours" Flare said making the Professor step back a bit with surprise hearing the Charizard Flare speak and he accepting how things are.

"How can you speak our language, I found in my studies that Charizards or many pokémon couldn't because the vocal cords differ to that of humans" Professor Oak said with some disbelief and wondering in the process how it was even possible when he did research to show it wasn't possible.

Flare grinned as they went back up the stairs to Oak's room speaking to Oak as they went up "A roar from a Charizard might not sound much but all pokémon understand it as one language a word and sentence. All pokémon can understand you Professor, but you just don't understand them. It might take time for them to learn English but it is possible" Flare explained to Oak who was very happy to listen to this and now excited.

"But what did you mean by a pokéball won't work on you?" Ash stopped at the top of the stairs Oak and Flare turn around a bit ahead in the corridor. Flare took the ball off Oak and throw it to Ash he caught it then look at Flare "What no way!? You want me to throw it like any wild pokémon!?" Ash looked startled, Flare nod "Erm ok." Ash then throw it at Flare he fearing it work capture him but the ball hit his torso and bounce off him landing on the floor rolling a little both Oak and Ash looking at the ball.

"How? How did it not work?" Professor Oak picked it up opening the ball up looking over it "It working fine but how did it just bounce off you?" Professor Oak turn around looking at him from where Oak was on his knee holding the ball.

"Take in account that I am from another planet, I am a Charizard no daunt about it same species but raised and evolved differently to any here. Also the planet could have different gravity different concisions of weather and third and final we've had quite the history of conflicts on Pokélonum all could lead to saying that I am a Charizard but I can differ by a minor degree making your ball totally useless to pokémon from Pokélonum." Flare gave out a explanation to them both with all three claw fingers raise the other claw hand closed then raise one up "Oh and the count to the Great Barrier that clearly cut Earth Pokémon from Pokélonum my arrival here by unknown luck" Flare then finished speaking to Ash and Professor Oak about the differs.

"Also take in account your abilities that Ash spoke about to me what he saw, you've able to do a Hyper Beam and able to make your fire on the tail seem it out but I guess you use some ability to hide it and protect it from water" Professor Oak said as he open the door they walking inside the others not in there all resting in the other guest room on the same floor. Professor closed the door after them and he and Ash took a seat at the table Flare sitting down on sofa carefully not to break it from his weight the tail twist around to off the sofa.

"Yes that true when learning about telepathic abilities when I was a young Charizard I learned a trick to use a psychic field to cover my tip of the tail making it look like the flame was out and protecting it from water." Flare answered the guess from Professor Oak.

Flare points to his tail with claw the fire seem to go out then it appearing about alight "That a cool trick." Ash said with a wide smile "I wish I could teach Charizard that trick then he wouldn't be afraid of getting wet" Ash said laughing a little then wondered something "Flare if the ball don't work on you then our plan to make out you're my pokémon to keep you undercover going to not work"

Flare then look at Oak "Give me the ball that you used to make up this story" Oak took out of his pocket and through to Flare, he caught it and open it up. Then pulled out a tool from the smaller holders on the belt it glowed with white then he closed it tossing it back Oak catching it "I've reprogrammed it so it seem to hold a Charizard in it and have a ID in it. A Pokémon ID I created that would believe that you're my trainer even I hate the idea of that since"

"I know what you mean Flare. Your yourself and that the way it works no one telling you to battle and stuff" Ash said to Flare finishing it off making a clear understanding.

Flare smiled "Thank you Ash, so for now looks like to make this believable I will have to reframe from using English and speaking Charizard, also play" Flare paused for a second "Being your pokémon Ash" Flare didn't like that from just the way Ash saw he was looking. "But Ash since you and Liza had those Brainfire pills, try make out your guessing what pokémon saying no direct responses" Flare explained to Ash and he prepared to go on this little bit feather to pretend to be Ash pokémon.

"That would be a good idea" Professor Oak nod to it "While we here of course, since that Guardian of the Aura contest is going to begin this afternoon and there quite the number already coming"

Ash looked at Flare "Better take the belt and jacket off, so you look part of the pokémon gang."

Flare shook his head "I feel like I am going to regret this"

Professor then thought of something "How about we try to get some of that Charizard Armour that they have in the castle. I hear they a few of those even they are remembered as one of the sides that battled hundreds of years ago" Flare stood up hearing this

"Same that again?" Flare wanted to be sure he heard right "I wouldn't that one bit, I've seen armour that used in a old war 1000 years ago but to try some on, now your talking about a childhood dream" Flare said with a grin "And since that virus was cleared from my system I feel very much alive with energy again"

Ash and Professor Oak just started laughing at this when the others came into the room hearing them laughing Misty then asked wondering why they was laughing "What funny?"

"Oh nothing, we just sorted out something for Flare to keep low." Professor Oak replied as Flare took off the Jacket and belt handing them to him "I will keep them in this case and carry it with me so nothing happens to it.

"Thank you Professor" Flare said placing a claw hand on his shoulder. "Yes I can speak English before you say I can speak"

"Talk about beating us to the punch line" Tracy starching his head a little

Sir Aaron walked in wearing jeans and a button up shift a open up drench coat no hat on "With this on I am sure that no one will notice that I am Sir Aaron. I don't think they ready to see a ghost of the past"

"Oh erm Sir Aaron about today, it the festival of the Guardian of Aura, in respect for what you did all those years back" Ash said to him. "So it would be best to not enter the pokémon battle contest in case they see you and Lucario."

"Don't worry, we will just watch from the side lines." Aaron turned to the door then turned to them "Should we go to the castle and get you all dressed up for it?"

"How did…" Aaron showed a book in his right hand Liza shook her head "I knew he was playing with us" Liza then look at Charla "We will get you dressed up in some of that Charizard armour" Charla looked at her with a lowered look "Just do it. Or do you like me to get you to do the training on rookies?" Charla eyes went wide shaking her head roaring out in complaint then nod to agree with the armour.

"Alright lets go!" Ash ran out of the door Flare look at Charizard and Pikachu saying something in Charizard they both nod once with a sigh then they followed behind. The group soon following behind heading out to the castle to get the costumes for the day and evening, Lucario keeping out of sight of people and Aaron keeping a low profile to watch this tournament to see who would be the Guardian for the year and knowing that Ash was last year winner from the book.

Flare thought about this, he never thought that he would have to pretend to be someone's pokémon but if he to go unnoticed by other people Flare gladly accept this for once but only this once in his mind, but he was willing to go along with this and have a bit of a free time to explore and maybe battling for Ash this time around would understand a bit more why Pikachu and Charizard are loyal to Ash as their trainer in pokémon battles and off it. Then another thought came up since Ash been a good friend for the days he only knew him, after today he might treat Ash a experience of a life time with a little piece of technology that was in the belt holder.

They all was walking out of the centre heading to the castle when "Ash well this is a surprise" they all turn around seeing Kid standing there her back against the wall but she seem to be not in all a good mood.

"Kid what happened?" Ash asked straight away.

Kid looked at him "Some creeps stole my humvee" Kid said getting up walking over to Ash and the others "I been walking all evening to get here and didn't expect to see you here"

"Kid this is Banks, I think I found your Humvee it stopped just outside Larousse City" Lt. Banks spoke through the commutation system on her head set, taking it out she put it on seeing him on the lens as it lowered. "It seem to have run out of fuel but in one piece, I will get someone to pick it up for you, oh and have fun at Orudoran"

"Thank you Banks" Kid smiled then turned it off then look at the others "How about I join you all and might I say you got a good number of strong Charizards there" Kid said looking at the three behind the group.

"Charla with me and the other two with Ash" Liza said walking in front of her putting a hand out "I am Liza head of Charicific Valley"

"I heard of that place, the one where Charizards train." Kid shook her hand "I am Kid"

"I am Professor Oak" Professor spoke out

"I'm Misty" Misty said stepping forwards

"I am Tracy, I help the professor back at Pallet Town" Tracy said to Liza.

"This is Flare and Charizard" Ash said with them stepping up "We about to head up to the castle and get some cool costumes to wear." Ash turn to the castle

"And I am Aaron, just a passer by and this place Orudoran is amazing place, I joined up with these people and finding it quite the place" Aaron played his part Kid nodding not even noticing it was Sir Aaron.

Kid looked at it "I see we going down that road again. I will see you in the tournament" Kid waved and heads off away they watching her leave, then they head on their way to the castle to get the costumes then head to the arena for the tournament.

Meanwhile back at Alto Mare BlackBlastoise in the waters scout out the city as ordered by his master Zarkaruio, BlackBlastoise found it very simple so far no pokémon to get in his way and the reasons they was hiding from him as they watched out of sight the large black version of a Blastoise swimming through the waters.

BlackBlastoise then saw something swim in one of the other cornels then realised it was the same thing that hit him escaping the tower, he then turn direction following that trail wanting to take this a step to far "Blastoise!" he said in the water chasing after the ghostly image he could just see from the reflection of light.

Zarkaruio was paying attention to Meowth still in the energy field then he notice something on the laptop that viewing BlackBlastoise eye piece "What is he doing!? Charging around! He going to be spotted by some human, I want little knowledge of me as possible to strike hard when it comes." Zarkaruio then turn to Meowth "Your done, I got all what I need but you are still useful" Zarkaruio discharged the balls of energy that was zapping Meowth then using his powers putting Meowth back in a cage putting food and water in there as well. "Better eat it cause I won't give you more if you throw it at me"

Meowth was in pain lots of it slowly sitting up not in a talkative mood from all the pain that was passing through the body, Meowth had no energy to speak but to eat the door and have the water in the bowl to get the strength back from what Zarkaruio did to it. Meowth head also throbbing from the forcing into and looking right into the past every moment of it, then Meowth noticed on the Laptop viewing what BlackBlastoise was viewing.

"BlackBlastiose stop the chase!" Zarkaruio demanded but he didn't reply "Stop what your doing at once! Do you hear me stop it!" Zarkaruio then look at Meowth "Is this thing working!?" Meowth nods slowly, Zarkaruio eyes that were Maxwell changed into a purple red from the old blue eyes. "That black pokémon when I get my claws around him will be in a world of pain" Meowth backed up against the cage in fear and swallowed hard with fear.

Bianca at this time was in the secret garden walking with her paint board and stand with some paints in a case she'd was feeling the need to paint and wanted to have Latias help make a great Picture of her and the fountain behind. "Latias? Are you here Latias? Come on, we made a deal" Bianca spoke out then called out louder "Latias! Come on no playing around please!" Suddenly she saw Latias burst out of the water

Latias came up to her trying to tell her of something about what Latias saw over at the Island of Johto, Bianca then put her gear down putting her hands on Latias shoulders "Latias calm down, what the matter?" Latias point her head in a direction Bianca looked as she cried out something. "Latias. Your scaring" Bianca didn't get to finish when there was another burst of something out of the water landing on it feet she saw it.

"Blastoise" Bianca looked at the pokémon "But it black" Bianca then saw the pokémon aim at Latias and fired a hydro pump at her, but dodged it then another and another Bianca stunned by this when one almost hit her but Latias reflected it away with a barrier. "Latias we got to go!"

Latias saw two black orbs form in the cannon then fired spinning around each other at them, Latias pushed Bianca both flying out of the way the shadow balls hitting the foundation blasting it to pieces covering the area in smoke and dust. "Blastoise! Oise!" he fires another Hydro Pump at Latias.

"BlackBlastoise! Cut this out at once! Your making yourself known! This is going to cause problems! You hear me! Pull back at once!" Zarkaruio yelled into the mic to BlackBlastoise watching the attacks then the image track something "I know that Latias is a threat! But it only one! So pull…" then his voice turn to a lowering voice. "Back or I will" then a whisper "punish you…" then there was a pause.

BlackBlastoise stopped his attack turning his eyes to the left where the device was over his left now listening to his boss Zarkaruio "Blastoise blast blastoise oise?" he spoke Bianca and Latias next to where the Soul Dew was in the pool they watching with wonder why he suddenly stop the attack.

"Latias, look there on the left eye" Bianca noticed the eye piece "It must be working for someone" Latias looked at the BlackBlastoise as well nodding with a cry in agreement to that thought.

Zarkaruio saw the image and the data on it "that a Latios Soul! That orb it a Soul Dew!!! Destroy it! DESTROY IT!!! You hear me destroy it now!" Zarkaruio burst out in a very anger voice yelling hard as he can ordering BlackBlastoise to wipe it out at once.

BlackBlastoise nod with a grin looking to where Latias and Bianca is then runs at them jumps in the air, arms, tail, legs and head going inside the shell and the cannons as well the shell spinning really fast towards them.

"Latias get the Soul Dew, it going to destroy it!" Bianca shouted, Latias put her claws in the pool pulled the Soul Dew out and then both quickly got clear of the pool when BlackBlastoise smashed right through it destroying the pillar to pieces. The purple eyes looking at them fleeing heading through a secret passage, he then ran at it smashing the small path apart with his fist.

"Bianca what going on!?" Lorenzo spoke coming to investigate the noise then saw her with Latias who was holding the Soul Dew "Latias what are you doing?"

Bianca then answered "Grandpa there some weird Blastoise it try attacking Latias and now try to destroy the Soul Dew" Bianca replied then as Lorenzo was about to speak the door behind them gets smashed to pieces he seeing the BlackBlastoise the two cannons showing two more black orbs glowing on it.

"Shadow ball!" Lorenzo said and Bianca quickly push him with Latias out of the workshop the attack being released blowing up the workshop in a massive blaze of fire and smoke. "My workshop!"

"Grandpa we got more problems then that!" another pair come flying at them they dive out of the way the two hitting the wall of a building across the water blowing the wall to pieces.

"Run!!!" Lorenzo got up and they ran Latias flying with them as the BlackBlastoise did another attack with a spin with the shell smashing through the walls of buildings causing massive damage as he try to strike the three fleeing from BlackBlastoise. Even the Hydro Pumps being powerful blowing walls down from the force, he trying everything to take them down.

Zarkaruio was getting stressed by the second he watched his shadow pokémon destroy everything in his path not even getting those three that he saw from the laptop. "BlackBlastoise I said destroy the Soul Dew not the whole city!" Zarkaruio yelled angrily at him through the Mic.

Giovanni about to get a commutation link with Annie and Oakley then Domino open the window to the sound of explosions and blasts in the distance getting closer. "Giovanni look at this" Domino said Giovanni getting up walking to the window

"This better be important, I am trying to" Giovanni saw the smoke and then the place shaking a bit "What is the blazes going on now!?"

Then a city wide commutation is opened "This is Officer Jenny the city is under attack by a wild black pokémon, everyone get to the safest parts of your homes at once! Don't try and leave the boats will be easy targets! This is a real emergency this isn't a drill!"

Suddenly a blast came near to where the Pokémon centre is then they saw it Giovanni gasped "That the BlackBlastoise!" Giovanni said with shaking fear seeing it attacking the three then he saw one of them "Isn't that Latias?"

Domino looked "yes it is, the one that Annie and Oakley was suppose to capture a while back" Domino said looking at Giovanni "And that James, that BlackBlastoise is James sir"

Suddenly it stopped "Domino it stopping" Giovanni looked out of the window Domino did as well seeing it speaking in Blastoise to someone then she saw the eye piece. "Sir look" Giovanni saw where she was pointing seeing it too "So that pokémon is a scout, he using James and Jessie as scouts." Giovanni whispered

"BlackBlastoise cut the chase, forget it. Head to the Orange Islands to the centre, I want you to go back on the primary mission, forget the Soul Dew, we will deal with it later on" BlackBlastoise nod to what Zarkaruio said and dive into the water speeding out of the city.

Lorenzo and Bianca with Latias looked where it go "It stopped the attack, but I think we haven't seen the last of that thing." Lorenzo said watching the pokémon disappear out of the smoking and damaged City of Alto Mare. "Latias, I know you never been anywhere but here, I want you to go find that young trainer you like"

Bianca look at her Grandpa "Are you sure that the right thing to do?" Lorenzo turn to her then look at Latias

"The Soul Dew needs protecting and I have a feeling that Ash will be the right person." Lorenzo said then pull out a glass object from his pocket "I never thought this would be needed" he put the glass orb in some water then pulled it out

"Grandpa?" Bianca whispered as he took the Soul Dew putting it in there and closing the top up raising it to Latias

"I know your scared Latias but you need to take this to Ash and stick with him, whoever that was is, seem to want you and the Soul Dew destroyed" Lorenzo told her and Latias took it with her claws "Take it and leave, find Ash, I know you can find him." Latias nod and flew high up to the sky vanishing in her cloaking powers.

"Grandpa are you sure that this was the only choose?" Bianca look to the sky

"I believe so. I think something worse is going to happen so we leaving Alto Mare for now" Lorenzo said looking at his Granddaughter putting a arm around her.

Bianca look to the ground "I hope Latias will be fine" then they walk to the boat getting in they start their journey to a costly town near by. Bianca look at the Island of johto then where the Garden is from the smoke "Is that what Latias was trying to tell me?" she whispers and hums quickly thinking about it as they set off away from their home seeing it in a wrack from the attack of BlackBlastoise.


	15. Three Armoured Charizards

**Chapter 14 – Three Armoured Charizards**

* * *

At Orudoran to the castle many people walking by it now the crowds building up all here for the festival to enjoy the arena tournament for the Guardian of Aura for the Year and the night time dance at the castle. Ash, Misty, Tracy, Professor Oak, Liza and Aaron with the three Charizards and Pikachu all entered into the costume room of the castle they all had walked in now going to get their costumes on ready for the tournament and tonight.

Lucario was sitting on the room of the castle, watching people going by to the arena since it was going to begin in a few hours time. Lucario wonder how the of him and Aaron was able to be restored after they gave the aura to Mew in past and present, Lucario closed his eyes and saw that strange aura field again it seem to be floating in the air but can't sense where it coming from then opening his eyes looked down to the window where the costumes where seeing Aaron and the others inside there, part from Aaron the group getting costumes on.

Charizard, Flare and Charla had help from the trainers and the professor first putting on this armour that perfectly fit on their bodies, Charizard looking alright with it on, Charla on the other hand wasn't impressed a little bit since she'd believe in her own mind Charizards are well armoured with their own scales, claws and teeth to not need some armour over the body and even wearing it, she still had the pink bow on her head near the two blunt horns on top of the armour mask like Charizard helmet.

Flare came into view and the face could show a very happy Charizard almost like it was their hatchday and had a real good time. Flare padded the armour a little on his torso then spoke out in Charizard to them "I know you two don't know much about pokélonum but wearing this armour living almost like a young charmander kids dream to being one of those Charizard guards in the Province I am from." Flare said to them looking at them with the armour mask over the head as well.

"Charizard Guard? Sounds from your voice that very important" Charla said with arms crossed "Did that wear armour like this?"

Flare turn his brown eyes to Charla "Yes they do, but the armour is different in design and appearance, it had more armour and coloured silvery. Plus they carried a pole with a circle symbol on it of the province on the top" Flare explained to them "they been part of the Province since the Great Aura war 1300 years ago that happened all over pokélonum which I won't get into detail about cause it can go on days" Flare said to them

"Why don't you tell us about this Charizard Guard in present day Pokélonum in your Province and what is it called as well" Charizard turn his head to them turning the body around now each standing in view of each to talk and listen to.

Flare then starts to tell them "The Province is called Brimsteam Province and the Charizard Guard are one of the most important symbols of it, the Charizards that do this are the most important figures and not messed with. They mostly stand guard in key points of towns and cities also at Fire Rim Temple a landmark for Charmanders, Charmeloens and Charizards specially. The guards are mostly numbered there since when a Char reach the age of 2 they are given the mark of fire" Flare explained to them "It a mark of true beginnings for us and the mark towards becoming something that they choose to go by." Flare told them "Before you ask it not a mark it a test of battle that we all get a starting taste for"

Charla grinned a bit "You talking about this make me feel like wearing this armour is good now" Charla said to Flare then put a claw hand on his shoulder he look at then at her feeling a bit tense inside. "How about you talk more on the Charizard Guard and this temple."

Flare waits till she let go and took some distance next to Charizard "Right the Charizard Guard are very skilled in special skills and very calm then most Charizards, they will keep their cool more then any one else. Having a clear mind and clear sheet of never getting into trouble. My great-grandfather was one but my father and mother wasn't they was famous scientist" Flare was talking to them about the guard skills then talked about his family a little. "The Temple itself is a very old thing, it been visited by the guardians every so often but the temple sits next to a opening in a ground a river of lava just appearing on the surface of the ground just a mile and the temple sitting close by. I have been there only 4 times in my life each time it been amazing and once saw one of the guardians that came by there." Flare giving the details to them happy to talk about it and thinking about that views of it and how the temple was like.

Charizard then asked something "I heard from you about your twin brother. Blackflare."

Flare turn his view to Charizard then answered him "Blackflare is a BlackCharizard, dark and fire abilities."

"I never even heard of a Charizard like that and even how he your twin." Charizard spoke with his eyes lost in this trying to understand it.

Flare smiled "I heard it before but it true he is my twin brother we both hatched at the same time since we did come from the same egg" Flare told Charizard then carried on "Some it happened but it can and we was the one that did happen. Since he was a dark type instantly our parents were told that he should be taken off their claws and taken to a place for raising black pokémon." Flare started to tell them about his brother

"But they saw how close we was from the time we hatched and refused since then till last time I saw him over 3 years ago I stuck by him through out the years. When he was accused by doing something since we was in a place where many students and teachers was in he couldn't get in trouble since half the time we studied" Flare smiled thinking about the times he saw those that tried to make Blackflare in trouble but failed every time.

Charla laughed a little "I just imagine it with you and your brother getting out of trouble cause they didn't even think of you helping him out then standing to the side that is a real rare gift for a family link specially for twins" Charla said to him "I gather as well Blackflare has the identical look in appearance but different in colour" Charla guessed

"Yes that is true." Flare nod a little "Most have been seen as dark and twisted to causing problems for no reason but my brother was different. He never got into trouble and kind to others. Blackflare is also a good sort" Flare explained about his brother "As I know of his still looking after my kid"

"That s good, you have had a right type of life and your world even with all this rules and technology, I think is a life of a lucky group of pokémon" Charizard said with a very happy smile enjoyed that little talk.

Charla joined in the agreeing to it "I have to agree with Charizard, you Flare from Pokélonum are well skilled and I look forward to our challenge in arena" Charla put a claw hand out in the middle. "Even in battle today we both will all be friends"

Charizard place his down on top of hers "And that we keep this friendship how far we are"

Flare place his on top of Charizard's "Charizards from Earth or Pokélonum we are the same kind together we stick as friends" Flare spoke out the last words and they raised their claw hands up all roaring together then started to laugh. "I am really glad to meet new Charizard friends and you two are classed as my newest trusted friends." They place a claw hand on each of his shoulders then he put his on their shoulders they then smiled letting go of the shoulders turning to the window walking over to it.

Charla looked out of it seeing the view "Thanks to you Flare, I feel better in this armour making me feel like one of your guards" Charla spoke turning her head to Flare nod with a happy look in the face glad to help out.

Charizard then said, "Make both of us look formidable as well"

"I have to agree" Flare nod then they turn to see Ash, Misty, Tracy, Liza and Professor Oak come up to them with the costumes on, Pikachu also wearing a outfit for the day as well the same jester outfit he worn last time.

Misty was wearing white slipper shoes with white mostly and blue-stripped bits to the dress long down to the heels the sleeves short, Misty wearing a bow around her hair and she twist around a little "So you three hot heads what do you think of this?" Misty said with a smile to the three Charizards.

Flare would of like to speak and say she look amazing for a human but he had to go with a nod and short Charizard roar in response with the others as they looked at each of them now. Ash was wearing the same one from last year he looked at Charizard walking up to his fire pokémon pal "Charizard this is my favourite costume of last year. What do you think?" Charizard patted on Ash head with a claw hand for the fun of it Ash laughing a little. "Cut it out Charizard" Ash laughed

Liza was wearing armour with the helmet in her left arm "I prefer to wear this armour" Liza then look over at Charla "Charla, you look very tough in that armour, I think I should of put you in some ages ago" Liza joked a little laughing Charla frowns a second then roar out laughing then push Liza a little against the armour then put a thumb up. Liza regain her balance "I gather that a tough yes for my armour" they then look at Tracy and Professor Oak.

Tracy was wearing a hat with a feather on the top with an outfit that had a green jacket with knee length tight trousers with flat length shoes green as well with white tight socks up to the knees. Professor Oak wearing a black hat and wearing similar clothes but black. "Tracy this outfit I have to say don't suit me but since we have little time before the tournament I have to say otherwise" Oak said looking over himself en the others laughing to what Oak said then they head out of the room, Lucario jumps down from the roof then Mew suddenly fly out of hiding from inside the costume room then teleports away.

At Larousse City Cassidy and Butch had got there just a few hours before BlackCharizard, they saw the very pokémon land near the water edge to the city then she flew again near the line of the water heading to the city. Cassidy and Butch watching the black pokémon heading into the city.

"Butch come on, there go that BlackCharizard" Cassidy gets out of the Hum-Vee then Butch.

Butch point to the Bridge "Lets get some disguises on and go" Butch then gets out some gear they brought with them they got them on and head to the bridge running to it. They had to catch up with the BlackCharizard and get the information that this pokémon was after for her boss.

BlackCharizard turned her head to the side right and left scanning the view ahead for a possible route to keep out of sight then see the bots stopping she then heard Zarkaruio speak "Wait till night fall, it will be the best time" BlackCharizard then turn around heading back to the shore line. "No need to create addition just yet, only in their lab my BlackCharizard" BlackCharizard roared out something back as she carried on.

At the Pokémon Centre of Alto Mare, Giovanni had Domino trance the device to where it was telling where BlackBlastoise was heading at least. He looked out the window seeing poles being placed up to try and repair the damaged buildings "Giovanni" He turned around to Domino "I got a possible heading, the BlackBlastoise is heading to the Orange Islands"

"Where in the Orange Islands?" Giovanni walked over to her looking at the computer behind where she sat.

Domino got up and he took the seat "The centre of the Orange Islands most likely"

Giovanni's eyes scanned the screen then he picked up the phone then look back at Domino "Go check up on Persian for me, Nurse Joy should of finished the check ups by now" Domino understood what he was saying in that tone and leave the room he then dials the number. "Annie and Oakley this is Giovanni, I have a task for you two and this don't involve capturing"

Annie and Oakley was working on the boat when they got the call and listened in they then look at each other Oakley then spoke pressing the video display button "Yes boss what is it you like us to do?"

"You two head to the centre of the Orange Islands to follow a black pokémon that look like a Blastoise" Giovanni explained "I want to know why that pokémon going there. Follow that pokémon and don't get seen, there is someone he working for"

Annie looked at the screen of Giovanni looking at them both "That all? Don't worry we will get it done"

"Yes you will or next time I won't get you two out of jail" Giovanni said to them "No fail ups" Giovanni turned his video phone off.

Oakley got in the driver seat of the boat Annie in the passenger seat "Then it time to go to the Orange Islands"

"Isn't that where the legendary birds live?" Annie asked as the boat is powered up

Oakley smiled looking ahead "Yes but we not on a mission to capture them, we going to find out what this BlackBlastoise is up to"

"Then lets go" Oakley nod to Annie saying and then the boat speeds off into the depths of the waters heading deep into sea heading for the Orange Islands. Two teams now on the move to find out the puzzle of why Zarkaruio is sending these two black pokémon on a scouting mission to these locations

Domino came back into the room with Persian then Giovanni walked up to her with a small device handing it to Domino, she'd look at it in her hand then look at Giovanni "Boss what is this?"

"It your mission, all of it in there. You go and do it, I think it time for a old friend to be told about this and that your going to it to just talk" Giovanni turn around walking to the window looking out of it again with his Persian next to it master.

Domino look at it again then turn around "Very well Giovanni, I guess it was that time anyway" Domino put the device in her pocket and went to the door "Giovanni what should I say for you?" Domino opened the door and look back at the boss of Team Rocket.

"I haven't forgotten you Old Friend" Giovanni spoke out and Domino gave a gentle nod then left closing the door behind her, heading off out of town on a important mission for Giovanni.


	16. Semi, Final and Mew

**Chapter 15 – Semi, Final and Mew**

In Orudoran the day been going by the battles in the arena been going by Flare had been watching most of the battles from the side lines of path to the arena battle field, he saw how the pokémon responded to each command and doing so he gave a list of three commands extra that Ash could use. Flare promise himself this is the only time he will do this and he most likely know who it will be when it came, Ash he seen got through everyone so far and now it was the semi finals between Liza and Kid.

Flare got a feeling that Charla would win over the next coming battle cause of the amount of strength she used to beat every pokémon battle so far. Charla was making sure she'd be facing Flare in the finals no matter what and would try with all her might to get there at least. Charla saw him as the greatest challenge in her life and he knew it from the way she'd look at him, that reminded Flare of Firestorm back at Pokélonum and wishing in his heart to see her well and awake again, Novaflame and Blackflare again in a some day to come even it might be more years to come.

"Semi Finals about to begin between Liza and Kid. One on one the first to be unable to battle will lose and the winner will go to the finals against Ash from Pallet Town the winner of last years tournament." The sideman said standing at the sideline at the middle point with both flags in his hands. "Are you two ready to battle?" he looked to the left. Liza nods. Then he looked to the right with Kid nodding as well both in armour, one in white and the other in purple that was Kid's.

Charla still wearing the Charizard Armour battling in all so far she felt it helped out a little giving some extra protection but made her feel proud since the armour made her look fierce in the eyes of the opponents that she'd faced so far. "Right Charla time to show what a Charizard can do, I can tell you really want that battle with Flare and you'll do anything, just don't push yourself to hard". Charla look back at her trainer and friend Liza hearing the words and taking them under advice nodding with a grin the eyes in the mask like Charizard helmet with a glimmer of power.

Kid brings out a ball and throw it letting out a Weavile "Weavile I choose you and do your best, this Charizard look tougher even without the armour, it look like it really wants to battle that Charizard that Ash has over there." Kid told her Weavile that turn and nod to what she said then it got ready for battle.

"Let the battle begin!" the sideman dropped his flags down

"Right" Both said at the same time they pointing out into the field "Time to Battle" they said again at the same time both Charla and Weavile going at each other ready to battle. Charla let out a flamethrower attack. Weavile dodged it then using it claws powered up a shadow ball throwing it at Charla, she leaped into the air flapping her wings and then charged down at Weavile head butting it.

Weavile slid backwards from the hit, Charla landing on the ground then raising her claws swiftly moving her arm at Weavile. Weavile jumped over Charla dodging that attack, and then turning around in the air blow ice at Charla. She felt the pain of the ice attacking hitting the back ice forming on her quickly, Charla saw that she'd could lose but then her eyes went sharp with fury her tail fire blasting widely knocking Weavile back.

"Weavile watch out it using rage!" Kid called out noticing the build up in flames on the tail enough to even melt all the ice off and turn it into steam, Weavile slid to a stop near where the sideman is then power up a large shadow. "Do that then a ice beam, that should throw off that Charizard" Weavile throw the shadow ball, Charla jumps up in the air then the ice beam hits causing heaviness in seconds. Charla lands front first on the ground the ice over her making it almost impossible to move she saw the sideman about to raise the flag.

"Charla you have one chance in this use that ice as a advantage, build it up for one massive rage fire spin" Liza called out Kid saw the flag was about to raise then with a explosion of ice flying up Charla stood up roaring out loudly flapping her wings hard.

"That Charizard one tough nut, Weavile give it all you got, one big shadow ball now!" Kid yelled out, Weavile nod and placed the claws near each other the ball forming tightly

Liza then yelled out an order "Fire Spin with rage!" Charla let out a burst of flames from her mouth, the flames spins tightly right at Weavile that was powering up before it could throw the shadow ball the Fire Spin hit hard the twister of flames now shooting upwards high into the sky the spinning twister on the ground the flames massive and intense.

"Argh!" Kid held her arms up the heat even reaching where she was standing.

Lucario and Aaron watching from a empty corner of the stands seeing the twister of flames they looking from down at the ground to the sky. "That Charizard of Liza's has a real fighting spirit, if I didn't know better she really want to battle Flare even it could mean being thrashed by him" Sir Aaron said raising a hand over the top of his eyes looking to the sky best he can to see how high it is going.

Lucario nod gentle then said "Charla has that type of Aura that will go for the toughest of challenges even losing to it would bring her happiness since it was the toughest in year Charla will face"

"Yes that true my friend" Aaron agreed then the flames died out they look down at the arena.

"Weavile…" Kid saw Weavile weaving around then fall over on it back smoke raising from it body as it laid there dazed. "Wow that was a good match"

"Weavile is unable to battle. Liza and her Charizard Charla go through to the finals that will begin in 10 minutes! The battle will be Ash vs Liza" the Sideman spoke out with a flag up for Liza side she nod with a grin behind the helmet, Charla roaring with flames shooting in the sky now got her wish to fight Flare.

"Charla cool it, keep some of that fire back for the finals, this isn't over yet we going to face the toughest of any Charizards you have ever faced. Flare" Liza told Charla who turn her head at Liza with a nod and happy look on her snout and eyes walking over to Liza.

Kid smiled taking the helmet off "Your Charizard real tough, great match. Better luck for me next time" Kid returned Weavile to it pokéball then walk to the arch, the way out of the arena.

Flare saw that Charla did win the match and now he dreading the agreement with Ash, last female Charizard he fought was Firestorm. Now after 16 years almost he ended up fighting a female Charizard he felt sick inside about it now and not even sure what to do at this point. He felt terrible about it and now it slowly could be seen in his eyes and face what wasn't covered by the mask like Charizard helmet he was wearing.

Misty was going to Ash to talk to him to give him support after she'd lost in the quarterfinals then all the sudden a claw hand press on her shoulder. Misty turned around "Oh hi Flare"

"Misty I need to speak to you" Flare moved a bit away into a corner that no one could hear them. Misty followed then stood near him

"Your taking a risk talking to me, must be really important" Misty whispers quietly keeping it down so no one can hear her

Flare lower his head then speak back quietly "Well it about the final match with Charla. I know that now I have to face her but that the problem now." Flare said lowly then spoke on quietly "Last time I battled a…" he paused "a female Charizard was 16 years ago and guess who that was" he was quieter then before.

Misty then noticed what he meant by that "Firestorm?" Flare nod quietly "Wow that is real tough. But look it at this way, think of this a experiences on Earth something that far different from your own home" Misty smiled to Flare "Charla going to give it her all at you and she'd go to be very tough and even knock you for six if your not with it." Misty punch him in the arm her almost sneered at her but understood why she punched him.

"I knew it was a good idea to talk to you Misty" Flare smiled whispering the last words "I own you one." Flare then gave her a hug letting go heading back to Ash, Charizard and Pikachu.

"Your welcome" Misty leaned against the wall shaking her head a little dazed from the hug that Flare gave giving her a quite a surprise.

Misty moments later came up to the stands near the mid-level where Professor Oak, Tracy and Kid stood looking over to the arena they saw Misty come up to them Tracy first to speak "What happened to you Misty?"

"Oh just had a friendly boosting chat with Flare" Misty smiled moving over to the view of over the stone wall looking down to the arena

Professor Oak put a hand on Tracy shoulder "there some things that a girl can do that a man can't"

"I say to that" Kid removed her helmet placing it down on the floor.

Misty then point out "Hey guys it about to begin" they all got into position Charizard walking up behind them roaring out they all then suddenly turn to see Charizard with Pikachu on his head "Pika!" Pikachu winked once with two tiny paws up showing a peace sign to them.

"Pikachu, Charizard I guess you two came to watch the finals on a high line view" Professor Oak moved out the way for Charizard to step forwards then look down seeing a good view of the arena. "Then lets watch the finals" Oak said getting into a position to see it himself.

"I wonder how this will turn out" Kid wondered quietly arms crossed. "I know how Liza's Charizard is but this other of Ash's seem to by a mystery in itself. A first for me" Kid said to no one important.

"Here is the finals" the Sideman called out "Whoever wins will be the new guardian of Aura for the year. This will be decided between the finalists Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Liza of Charicific Valley." Sideman explained to them speaking out to everyone "Now here are the finalist Ash and Liza" he raise the flags in the air, Ash with Flare walked up his armour still on and Liza and Charla walk up on the other side of the field she wearing the similar armour her size could be told that Flare was slightly bigger then her Charla but she only guess that was cause of his age and being that age would bring far greater experience then any of the others that was even that bit smaller then Flare in Charicific Valley.

Flare quickly spoke quietly to Ash in Charizard tongue "Ash we need to make this a challenge for Charla, you know the facts that one I am from another world, two that I am bigger and older then her and three that I am different to that of a trained or wide Charizard that you seen in Charicific Valley and outside it. This would make it almost to easy to win" Flare whispered to Ash make this a challenge and the three points of reason.

"Flare I don't think she going to let that get in her way, Charla look like she'd ready to give you a challenge one that even at your fullest might have a little bit more of a problem to win. You could even lose." Ash turn his head talking to Flare quietly giving his own hints to Flare since this would be the first time Flare would be going under a command of a trainer. "So you will have to listen to my commands for the most part but use what ideas you got as well to help you out in tight spots, a trained pokémon sometimes use it own brain to get itself out of tight squeezes so be prepared to do things without my commands" Ash finished off what he was saying and at the same time as this was happening Liza was giving her own tips to Charla.

"Right Charla this is going to be the big one, you've already seen what Flare could do even when ill against a large number of pokémon even they wasn't Charizards." Liza spoke quietly to Charla. "I think now at full health he is going to be one tough nut and that Charizard is going to really dig it claws into the ground to show you what your up against"

Charla spoke quietly back in Charizard thanks to the help of that pill like object Liza had she'd could understand Charla even that it a surprise for Liza still not quite use to the chatter of pokémon over the last few days. "I know it will be the big one, that trainer Ash will tell Flare not to go easy on me at all, and I am ready for him" Charla the roared out.

Flare and Ash looking right at Liza and Charla, Flare then step into the arena battle zone with Charla doing the same both armoured as well in the armour of that once used hundreds of years ago part from the bow on Charla's head. Lucario looked at Sir Aaron "Yes my friend I know what you're thinking, they and Ash Charizard wearing armour that once threatened this kingdom a long time ago, in our old life time" Sir Aaron spoke seeing the two Charizards get ready to battle. "This will be interesting to see, the aura in both are strong. They both going to battle hard"

"Yes Sir Aaron, who will win is up to skill, power and the ability of taking it into their own thoughts" Lucario put his paws crossed over each other like humans do with their arms and hands. "The finals about to begin"

"Yes and this tournament for me is quite the thing" Aaron smiled with eyes closed then opened them "and I like the idea of this Guardian of Aura for the year to that who wins. It shows how much reasonability comes to it" Aaron the laughed a little enjoying the idea of it going like that.

Sideman look to the left "Are you ready?" Liza nod with a smile and raised fist standing one step forwards. Then he look to the right "Are you ready?" Ash grinned and shouted out "Yes we are!" Flare roared out in agreement just to stick to the plan of being Ash pokémon. Sideman nod then lower both flags "Let the final begin!" he shouted out the crowds cheering as both Charizards got tensed and ready to battle each other.

"Flare/Charla Flamethrower" Liza and Ash shout out at the same time as a starting attack Flare noticed this thinking quickly came up with a idea. They both let go a flamethrower attack, the attacks hitting each other in the middle with a massive blast of flames with smoke.

Suddenly out of the smoke Flare burst through it with a closed claw hand smacking Charla in the side of the head. Charla lost her footing balance on one foot she the twist around with her tail smashing Flare in the side then let out a flamethrower. Flare getting hit then jump back shaking his head from the burning blast he received from Charla.

"Way a go Charla you got him there. But watch those punches" Charla look over a Liza. She saw the mark left from the punch into the side of her head just under the eye. "Now Firespin!" Charla about to do it when Ash called out

"Skull bash!" Flare whams into Charla's front knocking the wind out of her then she sliding grab hold her Flare's blunt horns toss him around in a circle letting go he landing on his feet sliding to a stop. Charla throw a punch of her own, Flare dodging it then spin around trying to hit her with his tail, she jumped back then her claws glowed.

"Metal Claw, good thinking, strike him now!" Liza ordered

"Flare Armour Wings!" Ash called out a defence, Flare close his wings over in front as the attack hits the Metal Claw attack hitting the wings with her claws rippled back just as fast, the surprise made her step back but the mark was left on the left wing. Flare pushing his wings back roared out in pain a little then the fury was saw in his eyes.

"Flare keep focused don't let your anger get in the way" Ash called out Flare turn at him almost making him jump back then Flare winked a in the view of Ash only then blasted a flame at him. Ash jump back again but got the idea "Cool it" Ash played along.

Liza grinned "I guess Flare can't handle to be under a trainer commands. Good for us" Liza whispered "Charla do another firespin" Charla pause for a second looking at Flare 'what is he playing at? He live in a world where Charizards can be smart as humans' "Charla?" Charla shook her head then look at Liza for a second. "This is our chance to show them who more swifter with brains and power" Charla nod to that and turn back to do a firespin right at Flare.

Flare turned around the fury then disappear that when Charla knew it was a trick. The attack hits with a massive blast of twisting flames into the sky. But then she wasn't sure if it was the attack hit Flare dead on "Charla be on your guard I got a feeling that firespin won't be enough" Charla stared at the spinning twister of flames as it died down Flare was no where to be seen both Charla and Liza looked stunned. "Where did he go!?" Liza looked around the arena and Charla did as well.

Ash was just as confused looking around then, the crowd was but they then all looked at one point, Ash looked then he saw Flare standing against the wall with arms crossed, the right leg cross over in front of the left with the end of the claw foot on the ground then he grunts a little Liza and Charla look to see Flare just standing there. "Wow I can't even get use to that, he could move so quick without even making a sound" Ash spoke with amazement then stood forwards with a foot in front of the other "Right Flare go for it. Hyper Beam!"

Flare got off the wall and stood aiming his mouth at Charla, he opened it and power formed inside then a blast of energy shot out in a beam right at Charla "Take to the air!" Liza said quickly then Charla took off into the air the beam missing her by inches then Flare took off into the air after Charla. Both hit each other then span to the ground holding onto each other moving around twisting then with a smash into the ground they get up claw hands against claw hands both pushing into each other hard

Charla starting to slide she was giving it almost all she got and Flare was pushing her back. Charla then turn Flare almost falling and now being pulled around by her, Charla about to let go then found Flare landing on the ground and pulling her around in the air then into the ground. Charla got up quickly staring at him both look a bit beaten from the blows each gave but Flare looked to her sight still got more then enough fight in him.

Liza could see that Charla was doing well but Flare seem to have to many tricks up his claws. "Charla it time for a new game plan" Charla flew into the air "Time to take it into the sky and strike!"

Charla comes down swooping at Flare he flew into the air dodging that attack the she came in fast again he getting hit then using his tail missing as Charla got back a bit. "Wow Charla can move fast in the air" Ash gritted his teeth then thought of something "Flare wait then strike" Charla came in then Flare dodged then strike with a mega punch then did a barrel roll hitting Charla in the back with the tail a dead on strike knocking Charla to the ground front first with a mighty crash.

Liza stared in horror seeing the blow that Charla got from Flare. Flare lands looking back at Charla in the ground the sideman was waiting for a moment then about to raise his flag, Charla was annoyed and almost out of fight the armour a bit battered but still holding together. It helped soften the blow, she was about to get out and go for all out but then Charla look to see Flare standing there with a claw hand out to her.

Ash and Liza wasn't sure what to do seeing what Flare was doing many people around the stands was confused and the Lady Ilene stood up looking at the two. "I am sorry but when it comes some things in a battle, the laws from my world I strongly keep to is that once one took a battering like that and almost out of fire, the battle has to stop even that would mean losing to that you was beating" Flare spoke to Charla, she blinked slowly then took his claw helping her up onto her clawed feet.

"I understand and you win fair and square, I shouldn't push myself, I knew you was strong but your far more then that I thought" Charla put a thumb up then look over to Liza closing her eyes nodding softly. Liza didn't hear them or Ash didn't but when Liza saw that look she understood then look to the sideman. He was darting his head left and right trying to make a choice here.

"We give up, Ash Charizard Flare was just giving Charla a helping hand to get up" Liza said to the Sideman, he nod in reply then raise the flag to Ash side.

"New and yet again Guardian of the year Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The Sideman called out, everyone cheering out seeing that he won the game.

Flare looked around at the cheering from the people then notice something out of the mix a pokémon that wasn't there before near the roof then it flew off then he noticed what pokémon it was "A Mew species…" Charla look over at him

"What did" suddenly Flare took off into the sky everyone looking up seeing him fly. Charla then notice why with wide eyes she roared out "Mew!" Ash and Liza heard her clearly. Lucario heard it as well, and then they all looked up but just saw the tail tip of Mew with Flare disappearing soon afterwards.

"Flare!" Ash called out, Charizard landing next to him, Professor Oak, Misty, Kid and Tracy running over to Ash, Liza and Charla. "Flare just took off soon as he saw Mew"

Liza thought about it then remembered the talk at her home they had "I got a feeling Flare gone after Mew to asking it something really important, remember why we came here in the first place." Ash nod a little. Sir Aaron and Lucario coming up to the group, Lady Ilene saw Lucario and gasped she got up with Mime Jr. To get down there quickly. "Flare tried to contact is world for the last 2 years and cause of the Great Barrier between Earth and Pokélonum it stop any type of commucation from getting through if it pokémon from either world and even out radio waves being blocked." Liza explained to Ash

Misty then spoke "So we would need a powerful telescope to see it? How did they see us then?" Misty wondered

"His spaceship of cause" Ash replied with narrowed eyes like he thought it was too simple of a answer to miss

Tracy got a word in before Misty could blow at Ash for that comment "A spaceship? Your telling me this Charizard Flare or even pokémon there is so smart that they have the ability to travel to other worlds already?"

"Yeah" Ash turn to Tracy "but 3 years ago from what Flare told me, he travelled into space to find a cure for almost half a million sick pokémon, some sort of virus hit and even his kid feel ill"

"Right that was the ore we was talking about in my room. He crashed here two years ago and haven't had contact since that super boast that the supernova gave him" Professor Oak replied, Tracy and Misty looking at him "Well I do listen you know, but that not the point, I think Flare know a way to send a message to there through that barrier something we all easily missed" Professor Oak said.

Lady Ilene then speak everyone turning around at her "It Aura, this kingdom where the Cameron Palace sits in, is full of it from the crystals, but for a few days they been reacting to something that different in the air, I could almost hear them whining"

Lucario bow before her then stood up speaking out in telepathic "Yes I am Sir Aaron has sensed it as well, somehow we was able to return to this plain for reasons unknown but I been sensing a strong Aura that I can't locate. It floating in the air but it a form that I heard from Sir Aaron, Black Aura"

"Black Aura!?" all of them spoke out part from Ilene then Sir Aaron answered it for them. "Yes Black Aura, a form of Aura that like Black Magic but worse." Aaron begun "We should start walking as I tell you" they nod and walk to the palace main hall leaving many people confused what just happened in the arena. "This form of Aura is mostly a myth but believed at one time a very long time ago before humans powerful pokémon fought on Earth against a being of great power and using a form of Aura that could change the very form of living beings."

"If this is real, then we could be looking for trouble" Ash turn to Aaron

"Yes we could possible be looking for trouble, but the problem is we can't tell where or when this Aura appear, sometimes it could be a natural burst that last for a few days or even weeks. It happened before when the moon came that bit closer to view before I met Lucario, till I know for sure we can't see the worst in this, it could be very well natural" Aaron explained as they walked into the palace hall stopping with Lady Ilene sitting at the chair looking at them.

"I have to agree with Sir Aaron, this could be very well as he said, but till we sure, things will be kept a little bit tighter then usually" Ilene told them.

Ash then looked at Liza "We have to go after Flare."

Liza look at Charla "Right we will go with you, if Charla up to it after that match"

Charla roared out with a smile, Charizard roared in agreement as well, Pikachu jumping up on Ash back then they got up sitting on the two metal bits that stick out of the back armour near the bottom of the neck. "We will be right back" Then they took off to the Tree of Beginnings.

"I would follow but I don't even have my hum-vee it still sitting at Larousse City and most likely on the way back thanks to some help from Officer Jenny but it will take a good hour to get here." Kid said to them sitting down with a sigh.

Professor Oak sat down on the step up to the chair "We better just sit and wait for Ash and the others to get back"

Misty stamp her foot with annoyance "Why does Ash have to do this all the time!?"

"That Ash for you" Tracy laughed nervously but cut short when Misty glared and growled at him, he covering his face in fear and for the fun of it Mime Jr. copies him.


	17. To the Island and the Forgotten War

**_Chapter 16 – To the Island and the Forgotten War_**

* * *

Brock and Lurna arrived at Alto Mare to see it in major repair; Brock was shocked to see some sort of Black Pokémon caused the damage then hearing it the same that he and Lurna heard from a news report back on the craft in the Hoenn Region. They walk through the streets the ones that was walk able from the damaged pathways of fallen buildings, soon they came up to the pokémon centre.

"Wow this place really got messed up by that Black Pokémon" Brock said then he hears a voice looking up at a open window then he saw who he couldn't believe "Giovanni!?"

"Who is Giovanni?" Lurna look at Brock then look up "That guy? You know him?"

Brock frowns "I wish I didn't, he the boss of Team Rocket" Brock stood against the wall and Lurna followed what he did getting the idea what Brock meant.

Giovanni stood looking out at the island from his window just in view of the mountain tops "That evil pokémon on that island is up to something and my teams better find out what those two pokémon up to, even that those two was Jessie and James they now a BlackCharizard and BlackBlastoise working for that twisted pokémon" Giovanni sighed. "Persian I just hope we can stop it if we understand what that beast is up to, that thing is worse then us and I won't let it take over this world while I stand. You will stand beside me right Persian?" Persian meowed in reply then they turn away from the window walking into the room.

Brock look to where he just see the mountain peak just in view from a destroyed side exposing the view a bit better "It sounds like something awaken from that island and now Team Rocket for once is trying to do something good, but why?" Brock walk to the end of town

Lurna then call out "Where are you going?"

"To the Island, we going to find out what out there" Brock smiled with a thumb up Lurna nod with a smile.

"I like your style, lets go" Lurna and Brock run to the port side to get a boat to the island.

Night was falling and in a city far from Alto Mare. Domino walking onto the room of a building looking at the city lights feeling the forming of night time in the sky above, she look around carefully looking at the device opening it up displaying it again seeing the information. "I hope this works or I am going to have to do this the hard way and that something I don't have time for" Domino mumbled to herself pushing the button on the device then a sent of keys.

A pulse was let off from it "If this does what I think it would do, this should get Mewtwo's attention at once." Domino said to herself jumping up on the top of the part to the stairs, sitting down on it. "Now just to sit and"

"Wait" Domino got up in a second and turn around to see something standing on the edge of the building roof. "I thought I made sure Team Rocket would never remember me"

"Well that worked faster then I thought it would. I guess your Mewtwo." Domino jumped down on the same level placing the device away in her pocket.

Mewtwo wearing a cloak looking right at her with it purple eyes "Tell me why you're here before I choose to wipe your mind of me again"

"Straight to the point, good" Domino walk up to Mewtwo looking at it closer then sit down on the wall of the roof next to where Mewtwo stood on holding one of her flowers up. "Giovanni wish to tell you this first. 'good to see you again Old Friend' or somewhere down that line, but the point is that we got a problem one that could threaten not only this world but another place called Pokélonum" Domino look up at Mewtwo the point had gotten to it but Mewtwo turn to the stars appearing.

"I afraid I will not fall for that." Mewtwo psychically spoke in a cold voice.

Domino jumped up on the roof wall staring right into it eyes "Then read my mind! Do your psychic mind reading on me and see what I've seen, cause that will even scare you!" Domino yelled at Mewtwo

Mewtwo raise a paw up ready to use his psychic powers to throw her on the ground from yelling at it but Mewtwo choose to read her mind just to see what is the reason since she accepted to let it "Very well, just don't close anything off from me"

"Trust me I won't, Giovanni gave me the order to let you since this is a real danger for two worlds if this pokélonum really is around" Domino stood there with arms crossed and Mewtwo eyes glowed.

Mewtwo looked into her mind seeing something happening, another Team Rocket member by Maxwell doing something with stone blocks in the chamber with Jessie and James doing it for him. But then Mewtwo heard a voice something quite dark and evil it was talking to Maxwell telling him that all the power he wished was in the staff with the purple crystal. Then the next image Mewtwo saw was Jessie and James doing their motto with Mewtwo sensing just from this memoirs of Domino's a evil soul within Maxwell no sign of Maxwell in there. The memoirs the appeared to looking down, the part where Domino hid on the ceiling looking right below at Jessie and James, the first Black Aura ball hitting Jessie and before Mewtwo's eyes it saw Jessie more or less change in a style that would match evolving part from the purple black flames around her and in place a BlackCharizard then James was changed into a BlackBlastoise.

Mewtwo then ended it right there and then it shook it head a few times "This can't be right, a pokémon with that power is impossible. What I sensed from your memoirs even bring fear to me, I wouldn't know fear but that thing is fear. The power to change humans into Black Pokémon slaves is very dark, what has Team Rocket done?" Mewtwo spoke out then glared at Domino

"Hey don't look at me alright, Maxwell was the target. That thing must of sense he was weaker then any of us to take control. I felt something probing me" Domino said back jumping down on to the roof walking a bit away

"Wait" Mewtwo spoke psychical and Domino stop looking over her shoulder at it "I did see that part of your memoirs and yes you was and it did target the one that wouldn't be able to fight. You and the others would have gave it problems and took more time then it wanted."

"What do you mean by that?" Domino turn around looking right at Mewtwo "Well speak up!"

Mewtwo silently thought about it then replied, "It only had five days for the perfect angle to Pokélonum. I saw those writings in your memoirs, they are some form of pokémon writing, I know this since I understood the words. It mostly history of a great battle millions of years ago. A battle against one pokémon the same that now has taken complete control of Maxwell to the point of no return" Mewtwo stats, Domino now very interested

"That something we need to know. The boss got other agents following those two that was Jessie and James finding out what on blazes he sending them out on a scouting mission for" Domino said to Mewtwo. It look at her as if this was going to be used for world conquer "Look at me like that if you wish, but this time Team Rocket is trying to find a way to stop him and find out what the blazes is going on here" Domino raise the flower up again and toss it to the side landing on the floor. She sat down on the opposite wall near the stairs "So your going to tell me about this great battle or not?"

"For once I can tell your not trying to lie to me" Mewtwo took a step off the roof wall onto the roof then sits down on the wall itself. "From all the writings I got from your memoir I can make out enough of it to form a story of a event as it where of a battle between powerful pokémon a group of 9 fighting against one but before that it wasn't like that." Mewtwo begins to tell Domino "These 10 which are called the Ancients, are types of ten, Fire, Water, Ice, Sky, Electric, Psychic, Plant, Rock, Steel and Dark. These was the most powerful of all pokémon, they all lived on a world called Pokélonum, it was a world of peace that had it normal ups and downs in life but pokémon lived mostly in peace even the legendary types which was called Guardians of Pokélonum. They using the power of psychic discover this world Earth, they created a living tower using a joint power and the help of hundreds of pokémon." Mewtwo talking about the beginning as it where to Domino

"They saw that this world would be able to colonized so once the tower was made the first group with the ancients left Pokélonum touching down on Earth then soon after made a second tower here on Earth to create a two way link between the worlds. Things was well for 30 years then Zarkaruio strikes with a armour of Black Pokémon taking control soon after of both towers sending his black pokémon to Pokélonum to fight the pokémon there." Mewtwo start to tell of the battle. "He held of his own brother and sisters the other 9 defeating them one by one. In just 2 years he had pushed both forces on Earth and Pokélonum backwards away from the towers gaining ground. But the nine ancients fighting their own brother created a powerful barrier, the Great Barrier cutting off the towers and his power over the Black Pokémon army on Pokélonum leaving them and all pokémon to fight Zarkaruio on Earth alone" Mewtwo spoke from what it understood of the writings that Mewtwo got to see in Domino's memoirs.

"They was losing even after cutting him off from the rest, his powers grown that over powered them all even together. In a last effect they call for help of the pokémon of Light, Eon pokémon their names Latiriuos and Latiriuas creating the armour of light for them. They then disappeared after that no clue to how these nine ancient pokémon vanishing some time after but leaving the very two that could defeat Zarkaruio." Mewtwo now getting to the end of the story "They clashed with Zarkaruio using all their power he was defeated turning his own body into a crystal trapping the soul within it. They place the armour within the tower of Arthfosor and the crystal in a staff in the middle of the tower, writing this history they soon created a island around it and a power to create fears to those that land on the island to keep them away." Mewtwo finished telling the story to Domino

"That is all that I could speak of from what I saw from your mind, as you can see from what I told you, this is Zarkaruio, the evil pokémon reawakened and his true form will be known in less then two days" Mewtwo stood up then turn about to take off into the sky when Domino took hold of it paw. Mewtwo was about to strike a blow at her when it noticed something place in the two-finger, thumb paw hand a little device. "What is this?"

"It a commutation device directly to my device right here" Domino point to hers in her ear "It another thing that Giovanni requested, it best if we keep in touch, I got a feeling that now there is a reason for this scouting. Zarkaruio is targeting all legendary pokémon that would even include you. If that the case you need to get word out to all legendary pokémon about the Island of Johto, the tower is there in that island" Domino said to Mewtwo "One legendary pokémon will be no match for him, but if there all of them. We have a fighting chance."

Mewtwo look at it then at her, it was going to regret doing this but Mewtwo had little choice from what it seen, this evil pokémon Mewtwo sensed for days and now the answer is clear. "I will come with you back to Alto Mare. I will speak to Giovanni directly. I would say also this better not be a trick but from what I saw on those writings it hard to believe you would go to all that effect to trick me." Mewtwo laughed psychical then use it psychic powers floating into the air Domino glowing and floating at well.

"Hey what the big idea!?" Domino yelled out at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo look ahead "This will be faster then your human transport." Mewtwo then speeds off with Domino beside it heading for Alto Mare. It would take till afternoon to get there but Mewtwo had to get close to find out what this world is up against. A threat and darker then it had been in the past at New Island, something that even brought chills to Mewtwo itself.

Back with Brock and Lurna, they slowly walked into the cave of the side of the mountain to find out what on this island. So far they just found what was a camp site and tracks leading in and out of the cave both Charizard and Blastoise tracks showing that they was around a few days ago just as the news spoke about a team fleeing from the island cause of two black pokémon.

Brock and Lurna walked down the tunnel "Knowing Team Rocket, they most likely found something down here and unlocked more then they wanted to" Brock said with his head down a little a hand on his chin as they walked.

"I guess Team Rocket trying to undo it now" Lurna said shining her torch around at the cave walls and ahead, walking onwards. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, make me wonder what so evil that got them to try and find a way to stop whatever the pokémon they woke" Brock looked concerned then they saw it. An opening in a wall with writing, Brock went up to the wall kneeing down looking at it with a hand on the chin again.

Lurna turn her torch off kneeing at it as well "Do you know this kind of writing is?"

Brock shook his head "No. I can't even make out any of these symbols, it seem to be ancient though, look quite old, no idea how old this could be, it could be 1000 to 30000 years old" Brock said then look at the opening.

Lurna then got up walking through "Lets go into this place and find out what scared them off while those two Black Pokémon are not around" Lurna said

"Alright, but we should be on our guard" Brock frowns a little then follow her in not noticing a camera bot on the side of the cave wall looking at the entrance watching them enter the tower.

Zarkaruio looked at the laptop screen that had a live link to the bot, he grinned "A bit late for that you humans, now you're in my tower there is no turning back" Zarkaruio look over at Meowth. "Look like we going to have guests"

Meowth yelled at him "You're the worst kind of pokémon I have met, your evil to the core" Meowth was ratting the bars but all Meowth got was a psychic attack knocking it backwards into the back of the bars.

"Don't waste your words with me, now I will go and meet my new guests" Zarkaruio smiled crawly then leave the main chamber walking to go and confront the humans that entered his Tower as he declared and depending where they are when he get to them.

Brock and Lurna walked through the very large opened corridors of the tower they never seen such an old place made to be this big. "If I am not mistaken this place could even hold Onix a pokémon I once had given to my little brother back home" Brock said looking at the writing on the walls as well with pictures. "I still wonder what all this say, it must mean something. A history, a event, anything that give reason for such a place being in the heart of this island"

Lurna walking alongside him wondered it much as Brock did "I know what you mean about this place, I travel parts of the Hoenn region but never came by something that inside a island miles in size" Lurna stopped as they came to another turning both of them seeing the armour floating in a sparking of white starry light

They walked right up to it Brock putting a out to the side stopping Lurna then he put a hand out a barrier the hand connecting to but he couldn't move his head into it "There some sort of energy barrier in the way, but that metal it look like it would fit a Latias and Latios" Brock spoke looking at both moving around in mid around in the energy barrier.

Lurna knees down looking at the writing and pictures "If I took a guess, there was some sort of battle that happened here or outside it." Lurna looked at Brock from where she knelt "Could of it been a battle or some sort of war between pokémon and humans?"

Brock place his hand back against the barrier then pulled back "but what would this pokémon armour do in a war against humans and pokémon, I think we missing something here and I think this war was something else. But I just can't think of it" Brock frowns then they heard laughter, turning to the voice they both saw a man in a Team Rocket uniform standing with a staff with a crystal on it.

Lurna got up quickly seeing this stranger "I guess your Team Rocket"

"No" He chuckled "maybe the soul that once had this body was Team Rocket but not me." He said staring at them "I must say you two are far more smarter then the humans that was here before you two. But you did get some things wrong" He told them both walking towards them, they taking a step back a little.

"His not Team Rocket or even human, that must be some sort of form that pokémon taken" Brock said with sweat coming down his face the fear shown.

"My name is Zarkaruio, Brock" the mouth didn't move this time they hearing it by thought then by words from the mouth "To correct some things about this, it history before and during the war that lasted a while but in the end my brothers and sisters created this armour to have me stopped even it cost their own lives. What a waste of power" Zarkaruio said stopping in front of the barrier looking at it raising his left hand turning around touching the barrier.

"He can't even get through it" Lurna whispered to Brock

Zarkaruio turn around at them "Very true human." She looked surprised. "How about telling how I knew what she said Brock"

"I don't know how you know my name but I only can guess you have psychic powers" Brock said trying to keep a brave face looking at this pokémon.

Zarkaruio raise his left hand while holding the staff in his right still "It so simple, I got it from a little Meowth after I forced that pest to give me the information from that mind of his. I learnt a bit about you and your friends, him and those other two chasing you and those others for a Pikachu" Zarkaruio just stood there calmly.

"So you know him and his friends so what" Lurna said standing with a foot forwards "Now you answer me this, who are you exactly!?"

He just stood there with that smile "I am Zarkaruio my dear human, the last of the ancient pokémon. And the one that almost had control of two worlds all those millions of years ago. You would call my type of true self power as dark type to your modern day databases on those computers of yours" Zarkaruio said to her, Lurna lost that strength then.

"If your telling us that, I gather your not letting us get away" Brock said with gritted teeth now the evil pokémon laughing loudly at them.

"Give the human a prize you got it in one" Zarkaruio chuckled then saw them get the pokeballs out "Oh a battle against me? Hmm? I would love to squash your pokémon but I don't have time for children games" Zarkaruio raise the free hand, all the sudden the balls vanished and the rest of the other pokéballs, all appearing in a psychic field.

Lurna sneered at Zarkaruio "You dirty loser! You chicken!"

Zarkaruio eyes glowed, Lurna lifted off the ground then was blasted back against a wall she pinned on it "You pathetic human haven't seen my true power yet. This is only a tiny taste of it, your pokémon are lucky, if they battle me, they'd be dead and" he lower his head a little the glare of the eyes fixed on her "that no lie"

Brock spoke seeing the pain Lurna was in "We give up, please stop it" Zarkaruio looked over at him then raising his staff they all teleported instantly appearing in the central chamber. Lurna landing on the ground chocking a bit and the balls floating into a steal create the balls in it, the lid closed. "Are you alright Lurna?" Brock knelt down to her holding her around that back as she coughed

"I will be" Lurna got the power to stand, Brock supporting her, both looking right at him standing at a set of laptops on creates.

"I see he got you both" Meowth moaned, Brock looked over at the cage.

"Meowth you look bad" Brock said with worry

Meowth shook his head "Don't worry about me, it yourselves that should be worried, he might change you into one of those black pokémon, he done it to Jessie and James already and have them running around doing scouting missions" Meowth said back to Brock little concern for himself at the moment.

Brock gasped then look at Zarkaruio "oh don't be surprised, I see you got a strong will so a simple pokémon form wouldn't do. As for you girlfriend human I will be taking information from her" Zarkaruio raise a hand, Lurna raise up off the ground balls of lightning appearing purple flames then blasted at Lurna she screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" Brock yelled out and Zarkaruio laughed at him, Brock seeing that this was really bad for him and just seeing it from Zarkaruio had the facts

"I know which will do for you Brock." Zarkaruio raise his left hand up a purple aura forming "this is known as Black Aura and this will change you into the pokémon I have chosen for you" Brock step backwards away from him then turn to run. "Your soul will be closed off from the new form. No chance to run" Zarkaruio throw the aura ball at him.

The Black Aura strikes the back of Brock and he turns around looking at Zarkaruio "Ash will find out and he will stop you!" Brock last words yelled out as the purple flames engulf him with his body now covered in a sheet of blackish purple no features but the outline could be seen. His body grow in size and mass growing and growing. The head change shape a long beak formed with a narrow head the arms open out changing into flaming looking wings the body rounding out a little in length and width the feet changing into three toe talons with a claw talon behind. The legs bent in reverse direction then the sheet of aura disappear.

Leaving a over 130lbs pokémon in the place where Brock was, the body a blackish colour with flames on the tail, head and wings being purple black with some red and orange mixed with it. "BlackMoltres" the eyes opened from the large bird pokémon looking right at Zarkaruio wings now folded in. "My powerful pokémon you will protect this island" BlackMoltres screeched out back Meowth covering his ears then saw the pokémon once Brock do as he command and leave the chamber walking on those talons the pokémon BlackMoltres the eyes dark purple and threatening, Meowth could only gulp.


	18. Sliver Lining in Different Paths

**Chapter 17 – Sliver Lining in Different Paths**

* * *

Larousse City the lights of this tech city now light up the area, the battle tower shining brightly showing it shape and size over the city. People in cafes or at home now, the city daytime things to do now closed. A movement of a lit tail near the labs of a BlackCharizard move ever closer to it close behind Cassidy and Butch following this pokémon to the lab building just ahead, keeping clear of the security bots as well knowing they won't check a pokémon but they would track one if near a lab.

In the lab Professor Lund and Yuko was finishing up on some data on the main systems and recapping on some events from over a year ago they seeing the two pokémon Deoxys and Rayquaza fighting and the reuniting of Deoxys two of them. "I wonder what happened to those two Deoxys" Professor Lund said looking at the screen.

"Yes I wonder that as well professor and would be good to see them visit here again." Yuko then turn her head to him from looking at the screen placing a hand on his shoulder "You better go and tuck your son in, before he comes here looking for you"

Professor Lund smiled "That is true, Tory would do" he heard something bounding then turn to the direction of the male lab doors that lower hearing it again. "Yako contact Officer Jenny at once. Look like someone trying to break in"

Yako goes to the phone and about to lift it up when a explosion was heard followed by smoke entering the lab area, they both looking in that direction "I see something" Yako can see a fire in the smoke.

Then a claw foot cover in black scales come out of the smoke landing on the ground then it clears to show a BlackCharizard standing there with a middle claw finger raise and shifting the claw hand left and right with a dark grin on her face. "A Charizard." Professor stared at her "But it black not orange"

"Very clever professor" They look around for the voice then on the eye piece a image appears in front of them a hologram "I sent her out on a mission to take your data, don't try to call for help if you do, I will have BlackCharizard burn the little lady alive and trust me she will do it" the holo image of the man in a Team Rockey uniform said to them.

"Who are you!? I demand to know!" Professor Lund barked at him with anger.

"Zarkaruio" he grinned "that is my name and once all your data is copied, she will leave." Zarkaruio turn looking at BlackCharizard "Start copying and download it to this laptop at once"

BlackCharizard nod walking over to the computer using the claw tips accessing the computer Yako came close looking at the pokémon "This is amazing, the Charizard using the computer as a person would, she'd accessing anything about legendary pokémon."

"Deoxys and Rayquaza" Professor Lund whispered then Zarkaruio stared at him then look back at his BlackCharizard. "He knows something about Deoxys or Rayquaza but what" he kept quiet then two people stood by the door with pokéballs out.

"Here's our mission so you better listen" Cassidy and Butch begins the motto BlackCharizard and Zarkaruio look at them.

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To annoyance the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above"

"Cassidy"

"And Butch"

"Team Rocket circles the world day and night"

"So Surrender to us now or your sure to lose this fight"

"Yeah that right"

BlackCharizard look right at Cassidy "Sableye I choose you" she throw the ball letting out her pokémon "Shadow ball!" BlackCharizard grinned and a hyper beam by Mightyena knocking BlackCharizard to the ground, getting up she tail whacks Sableye before it powered up the attack.

"We got what we need, go" the image disappear and BlackCharizard form her own shadow ball in the mouth and let it go blasting the floor crating a lot of smoke then as it cleared she was gone.

Butch and Cassidy coughing with the two scientist then they all look at each other "Minster we got no time to talk but can we have a copy of what that pokémon took, we trying to find out what that guy you saw is planning against the legendary pokémon, there is two of those black pokémon both scouts for him" Cassidy said to him standing straight looking right at Professor Lund.

"Alright, I will give you a copy right away, but I will have to let Officer Jenny know" they look a bit scared then he said "you two helped protect the lab and save us from that dark pokémon"

"Right" Butch smiled as Yako did the data and gave them a disk "is this it?"

"Yes it got what that Charizard took" Yako replied "You two better go and catch up with that pokémon, it most likely head to another location of a legendary pokémon"

"Mmm. Right" Butch nod looking to Cassidy they then run to the blasted door quick as they can "Cassidy where would she go next?"

"No idea, we have to keep up with that BlackCharizard and keep her away from people much as possible, even it is Jessie" Cassidy replied as they ran outside then they stop looking around then they see the Charizard flying into the night sky.

"South, she heading south" Butch check the flight path with a compass

"Right into Team Magma country" Cassidy mutters then they see a chopper come down and land, Officer Jenny stepping out both looking freaked at this second.

"I got word that your giving chase of a Black Pokémon, I got a report that there was one coming here. Wait a minute your Team Rocket" Jenny said to them "But why are you doing good?"

"Orders are orders" Cassidy said to her "We can't tell from who, but we need your help, we need to follow that pokémon"

"I hope this is a good idea" Butch mutters

Jenny thought about it then said "Alright, I guess I can trust you two, come on board" Jenny get back in the chopper they look at each other then nod running to the chopper but Cassidy who pull out the radio.

"Boss, this is Cassidy. We got help from Officer Jenny, the BlackCharizard got data, we got a copy of it and now heading south" Cassidy put it away and head to the chopper.

Tory ran up to the lab seeing the chopper taking off "What going on?" he asked out loud and his father walked out of the lab through the destroyed door.

"Something bad Tory. Something bad, and I think it something to do with Island of Johto" Lund said looking at his son, Tory looking right back seeing that this wasn't good at all.

Giovanni got the message back at Alto Mare he frowns a little "Help from the police. I guess it only the option. Better be careful and not get in too deep" Giovanni said to himself and turn on the TV seeing that the channels were still out. "Something must of happened" then he saw something in the sky over at the Island of Johto.

Giovanni went to the open window looking over at the island then saw what pokémon it was "A Moltres but it black, he must of turn someone else into a pokémon" Giovanni clenched his fist "that pokémon got to be stopped and I will make sure it will be done" Giovanni turn facing away from the window "Your days are numbered"

Annie and Oakley meanwhile at the night travel to the heart of the orange islands, Shamouti Island where the three other islands sit, Lightning, Fire and Ice Islands. They keeping track of the BlackBlastoise that was speaking there under water a bit ahead, Annie and Oakley sticking to their mission to track and find out what the pokémon was up to.

The boat speeds along the waves Annie sat in the back with her pokémon Espeon, the pokémon using the psychic powers to keep track of BlackBlastoise which was closing in on the main island of Shamouti where the shrine sits and Annie looked up at the island. "Oakley, Espeon found where he is heading. That island over there, the one with that shrine on top" Annie point to it.

"Why there?" Oakley saw the shrine "there must be a reason and we going to get there first" Oakley smiled throttling the boat to full speed Annie smiling as well patting Espeon on the head gentle. BlackBlastoise saw the boat bottom as it went over him heading to the island quickly he then knew they was trying to get there first and he started to swim faster to get past them or be right on top when he gets to the island at least.

Oakley saw the BlackBlastoise raise up on the surface behind them catching up "Annie, get Espeon and get here" Oakley jump up from her seat with a hand on the metal frame of the small glass viewscreen landing on the front of the boat part knelt down.

Annie with Espeon soon followed they all low part from Espeon being smaller then them "That BlackBlastoise don't give up"

"Yes and let show him what he is up against" Oakley smiled, the boat coming closer and closer, then the boat hits the sand sliding into the beach and as this happen Annie and Oakley jump off the boat with Espeon they landing on the sand.

They both sand up when the waters blew up with a pokémon coming out and landing just in front of them near the water edge of the beach. BlackBlastoise looked at them both with his purple eyes locked on them both with the right side of the snout lower down showing the teeth the anger look could be seen. "Blastoise!" he then aimed the cannons at them.

Oakley throw her ball "Ariados" She spoke the pokémon appeared "Night Shade!" the spider pokémon firing a Night Shade attack on BlackBlastoise the attack causing him to freeze in place taking in the pain of the attack. "Right lets go"

"Hmm" Annie nod then they and the pokémon ran up the stone path to the shrine but they stop when a blast in front of them from a par of Shadow Balls hit then they turn to the BlackBlastoise with cannons aimed at them now black electric from the attack of Ariados then faded. "Shadow Ball, that Blastoise must be a dark type as well as water"

BlackBlastoise grinned the eyes sparkled as well he waving a claw near the thumb claw that was raised "Blast blastoise oise blastoise" he spoke then Annie and Espeon step forwards "Blast" he aim at them.

"Annie?"

Annie turn to Oakley "go up there, he must of visit the islands already before we got here, me and Espeon will hold him off" Annie told Oakley then look back at BlackBlastoise

"Becareful" Oakley ran up with Ariados to the shrine

Annie then called out the attack "Psybeam!" Annie called out the attack Espeon launching it attack jumping towards BlackBlastoise at the same time. "Even it might not work, keep him busy so Oakley can figure out why he trying to get up there to that shrine" Espeon nod and keep the attack up, BlackBlastoise attacking back at the psychic type pokémon with Shadow Balls and hydro pump attacks then try punching at Espeon.

Oakley got to the top of the steps and heard the attack of both pokémon "Annie just hold out long enough for me to find out why he want to come up here" Oakley look around at the pillars and circle Patten on the floor and the shrine in the middle walking with Ariados they look around then they heard a voice.

"I hear fighting, could you tell me what going on?" they turn around looking at a Slowking. Ariados and Oakley blinked twice then Slowking spoke again "Can you tell me what is the fighting about?"

Oakley then stood against the pillar speaking back to Slowking "I never heard of a pokémon speaking before and being rare would of have had me capture you for Team Rocket but that not why I am here" Slowking mourned out something with a blink then Oakley continued. "There is a evil pokémon that sent out a BlackBlastoise out here to find out something and we need to know what, he already visit three of the islands here from our guess, Annie is holding that beast back long as she can so I can find out why this place is so important" Oakley explained to it.

"Oh that" Slowking had it arms behind it back looking to the sea "They are the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning home to the legendary birds" Slowking said to her "And also below in the sea is the great guardian of it Lugia" Slowking told Oakley then she noticed what it was saying.

Oakley got off the pillar going up in front of Slowking and said "That why he here, BlackBlastoise must be trying to get Intel on legendary pokémon for his master." Oakley said and knelt down to Slowking, it looking at her "If you can I think this is what the boss would like, warn those legendary pokémon of a dark storm coming and it will spread over this world"

Slowking gulped "I am only here to give advice to the chosen one if the three birds of fire, ice and lightning fought again. I" suddenly Annie and Espeon run up the steps fast as they came onto the shrine level, Slowking, Ariados and Oakley look at them.

"Take cover! His coming!" Annie shouts as she and Espeon jump to the ground with a explosion the black pokémon burst through the rocks and land on the ground looking at them all.

"Blastoise!" he aimed the cannons at Oakley and Ariados firing a burst of water from his cannons at them, they dodge it hitting a pillar then as Annie and Espeon regroup with them, BlackBlastoise power up energy ball on both ends of the cannon. "Blast! Oise!" then a set of two black beams come at them they jump to the ground the beams hitting one of the pillars base, blowing it up and the whole thing crashing down in a smoke some of it falling in the water below.

"Oh my, that is a very anger Blastoise" Slowking spoke with fear then BlackBlastoise turn at Slowking, then Slowking start to step back in fear. "This isn't good"

"Blastoise! Blast!" He yelled at Slowking "Blast! Blast! Blastoise! Blast!" BlackBlastiose spoke out something to Slowking that Annie or Oakley didn't understand

"I would rather die" Slowking spoke out at the anger pokémon then he aim the cannons at Slowking the energy forming in the cannons again. "I will tell you" Slowking gulped and BlackBlastoise shook his head. "Oh dear" Slowking closed it eyes in fear as the dark type pokémon powers up to fire at Slowking.

Annie, Oakley with Espoen and Ariados get in front of Slowking "You will have to get through us first" Oakley said first

"Yes and we will go down fighting then let you harm a pokémon for your so called master" Annie said after then stood with their pokémon standing strong at him.

"Espeon!" "Ariados!" they both stood with their trainers Annie and Oakley. "Blastoise" a grin appeared with a dark look with the purple eyes then fire the twin black hyperbeam at them, they all stood still as it came for them.

Then it hits a barrier of energy the beams blasting into it then the beam died down to nothing BlackBlastoise look up and step back in surprise the image on the eyepiece recording what he was seeing. Annie and Oakley with the three pokémon wondered what stop it then they all look up. "Lugia! The great guardian!" Slowking smiled.

"Lugia…" Annie and Oakley whisper together staring at the mighty pokémon flying above them, it blocked the attack.

Zarkaruio had seen this on the laptop when it was making sounds of powerful read out on the data from the eyepiece. He saw it and sat down looking at the images of Lugia come in placing the staff down he then spoke. "BlackBlastoise you got what I wanted now leave that place and return here at once. I am redirecting BlackCharizard to the sky to get someone's attention up there."

"Why are you recalling that beast?" Lurna spoke in pain from the same cell she sat in with Meowth.

Zarkaruio stare at her "Shut it" Lurna didn't reply looking to Meowth she and him look back at the evil pokémon in the human body.

On the Island BlackBlastoise got the orders then turn around making a run for it and jump off the edge into the water with a splash the pokémon surface then look at the boat with a grin he aim a pair of shadow balls from the cannons and fire destroying the boat. Then BlackBlastoise dive under the surface quickly swimming off into the deep seas away from the island leaving the others watching him make a quick get away.

Annie then look up at Lugia with starry eyes "Wow you're the cutest pokémon I seen" Lugia look down at her as it land with red showing under the eyes a little.

Oakley then spoke out "She met to say, thank you for saving our necks back there." Oakley looked down at Slowking then back at Lugia "Our pokémon and Slowking"

Lugia then spoke in psychic to them "You are welcome" it spoke out to them Slowking again amazed by the sight of the legendary pokémon before it. "I sense a great disturbance in the seas and sense trouble above the sea."

"That no surprise" Oakley muttered looking to where the BlackBlastoise left and the blow up boat that smoked from the blaze over it.

"Oakley could that disturbance it speaking about could do with this Island of Johto?" Annie put a question forwards about what Lugia said

Oakley look right at Annie "The boss said something about it and I got a feeling that those scouts are scouting out the legendary pokémon for threats to this pokémon's plan"

"This is bad, worse then the chaos with the three birds of fire, ice and lightning a while ago" Slowking spoke soundly looking to Lugia "What can we do great Guardian? I don't know if the chosen one could beat this"

Lugia look down at them "I have not sense this form of power before, it can be felt even for here. I believe I would not be able to win against such a power as this and I question that the Chosen One Ash can stop it either. But we must try"

"Ash" Annie put a hand on her chin "Isn't that the kid we met at Alto Mare when we try to capture Latias and Latios?"

Both Slowking and Lugia look at them. "Yes and I heard that he even stop the Iron Mask Marauder from capturing two legendary pokémon Celebi and Suicune" Oakley replied to Annie "Sound like that kid putting the pieces together met almost every legendary pokémon in the world that we know so far"

"Maybe there is a chance that the Chosen One can but not alone this time. I will have to find these others tell them of a threat to the world itself at this place Island of Johto" Lugia using it singing roar tell the message to the legendary birds to try and get help to find other legendary pokémon to gather at this island as soon as possible, the battle of their lives and the planet is in the balance.

Annie and Oakley with their pokémon look up "Wow that pretty"

"I don't think it singing for the fun of it, those tones must be a message" Oakley then see the three legendary pokémon leave the islands heading in different directions into the sky "Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Lugia must have been speaking to them" Oakley look back at the large sliver feather pokémon

Lugia then spoke in psychic to them "You and your friends get on me, I will take you back to this Alto Mare near the Island of Johto"

"Wow thanks" Annie about to rush up to hop on the lowered pokémon Lugia but Oakley grabbed her then she look at Oakley "What is it Oakley?"

Oakley then pull out a circle mark up pack then open it "We need to inform the boss first, if you don't mind Lugia"

"Not at all" Lugia replied "Just hurry, the world depends on how fast all of those that of legends get to the Island of Johto"

Oakley nod and turn it on "Giovanni this is Oakley, we found out why they are scouting out these areas"

Giovanni move away from the window drinking some wine he turn on his side of the commutation device. "I better be good Oakley"

"BlackBlastoise was scouting out information on Legendary pokémon, I got a feeling that this pokémon you spoke of to us is planning some sort of attack on Earth and finding out what is a threat to his conquest" Oakley replied back to Giovanni.

"This is a problem" Giovanni looked annoyed at this point "If this pokémon daring enough to send scouts to find this out then we got a problem indeed. These are the most powerful things on Earth and if none of them can stop him then we doomed" Giovanni spoke turning into a whisper

"We heading back boss on Lugia's back" Annie spoke out and Giovanni almost chocked then spoke back.

"What did you say!?" Giovanni wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Annie said we coming back on Lugia, BlackBlastoise is heading back to the island from the look of it, also he smashed the boat so this is the only way back" Oakley said to Giovanni

"Very well" Giovanni then close the channel.

Oakley gets on with Annie onto Lugia's back with Espeon and Ariados "Hold tight" Lugia told them and take off into the sky flying away from the island.

Slowking stood there watching them "Good luck great guardian of the sea. Please take care" Slowking then stood watching the sky as they disappear out of sight.

Giovanni about to get up got a call from the island he saw Maxwell on the screen "You" Giovanni sneered at him

Zarkaruio looked coldly at Giovanni "You have been causing me some trouble. Giovanni. A human pest that don't know when to quit, cause of you I have a legendary pokémon aware of me but that won't bother me as you think it would. There is nothing on this world that can match me even those legendary ones as you call them don't scare me. If you want to live as a human you will not interfere with me again." Zarkaruio spoke to Giovanni telling him of the threat level to him and the pest Giovanni been to him

"Some how that bothering you, whoever you are. And I won't let you control this world" Giovanni pulled his hand tight and shattered the glass in his hand the pieces landing on the ground.

Giovanni stopped being anger when Zarkaruio laughed at him "Funny as you would say that, being the leader of Team Rocket. Capture rare pokémon and all. I Zarkaruio isn't much different to you, but I turn all into the perfect form to see me as their leader and those that don't fall under the change of darkness will work under my dark pokémon" Zarkaruio said with a evil glare to his eyes then see Giovanni smiling

"Yes but when I found out something dark as you was brought back to this world. I had to turn a new leaf over and now try to stop you and you know what?" Giovanni said with Zarkaruio looking right at him really anger ready to blow.

"What?" Zarkaruio sneering at Giovanni

Giovanni then answered "Your afraid what a human can do, we unpredictable to you" Giovanni saw him aim a psychic ball at the screen then there was static. "I guess I hit a nerve" Giovanni smiled looking at the screen full of static.


	19. The Message and The Start

_**Chapter 18 – The Message and The Start** _

_

* * *

_

In the sunset sky over Orudoran a Charizard fly after a Mew in the sky towards the Tree of Beginning heading straight for it with two other Charizards close behind with Ash and Pikachu riding one, Liza on the other Charizard as they try to keep up with the Charizard Flare that just behind Mew. The group of pokémon flying over the landscape below many pokémon watching for that moment of the pokémon flying to the Tree of Beginning.

Mew entered the area where it stays and Flare landing on the ground looking over at the stockpile of toys, Mew flying around in circles then floating in front of him then spoke "Mew mew mew" then fly over to a toy and picking it up coming back then handing it to Flare. "Mew!" Mew point to it

Flare looked at the box with a handle on it and start twisting the handle around with his claw hand carefully a musical tone coming from it then the box lid pops open and Flare roared out in surprise falling over on his back just as the others arrived, he sat up looking at it. "This is a human child toy?" Flare held it up looking at the pokémon on the spring bouncing up and down. "You humans have the strangest of entertainment that I have seen" Flare put it down standing back up.

"That what we call a Jack in a Box and everyone including pokémon jump in surprise for the first time" Liza said as she got off Charla onto the ground. "Oh and hello to you Mew, it a honour to meet a legendary pokémon as yourself"

Mew flew around her then floating in front spoke back "You're a good human, come and play with some of my human toys" Mew put both paw hands on her armour left hand and pulled. "Come on try one"

Liza smiled "No thank you Mew, I am quite fine as I am"

Mew let go and blinked "You can understand?" Liza nod "Yeah!!!" Mew span around and flew up high then back down with a happy look on it face and from that guess Liza could tell Mew was a girl but sound like a child of five not something that live for more then 500 years.

"It thanks to Flare's little Brainfire pill, it affects increase the ability of listening. Right Flare?" Ash was sure at first then wasn't sure if that was the right answer looking for Flare to confirm it.

Flare pick up the toy placing it back on the pile looking over to Ash he spoke back "Yes that is right Ash, but I have no real idea how long it would last. It could be till the end of the day now or even weeks from now. It hard to tell with human beings, it was designed to help pokémon with hearing problems able to hear but they had to take one of these once the hearing fades for the rest of their lives, the only affect a burning mouth when you first take it" Flare confirmed what Ash said and told about it real purpose.

Mew look at Flare then at the two other Charizards "Are the humans fighting again?"

"Fighting?" Charizard stared at Mew then look at the armour he was wearing "Oh this, we just put it on for that guardian of aura thing that humans do here once a year"

"Like he said but once the day out we will be taking this stuff off" Charla spoke to Mew "But I have to say your just like I hear from stories told, a pokémon that out lives any normal pokémon and still a kid at heart"

Mew blushed and giggled "Yes I like toys and playing all day and night!" Mew flew around Charla then went over to some more toys taking out a toy of another pokémon and pushing down making it spin and come back up.

Flare watch Mew then just laughed, Mew look over at him still holding the toy "Before you ask, I know of someone that is a Mew species on Pokélonum and he care freeing as you popping up out of no where in any place having a bit of fun and usually when he arrive in a town or city and even a village there is always a party just to enjoy having a Mew kind around just the way they like it" Flare said to Mew. "His name is Mewif and I met him once when I was a little charmander, that brings back times" Flare laughed again.

Pikachu was amazed the wondered "How many Mews are there? On Pokélonum?"

"No one know for sure since they just pop up at any time or any place, not one for fighting but rumours go they can fight and only when there is no choice like in the Great Aura War that almost ripped 13 provinces apart over 1000 years ago" Flare said they all looking surprised "That when the law was made and still held that no one can learn the power of Aura since it could very well control the very strength of it."

Ash turned his head to Flare "that a law for over 1000 years?"

"That quite amazing to know" Liza spoke then said "I gather you read something about Aura to bring you chasing after Mew to here"

Flare grinned with a nod "Yes that is very true, it called Aura Messaging" Flare turning to Mew as he spoke "It a form of Aura that created by the particles that all around us. It from what I read use a tiny amount of it and my guess if this work, the Great Barrier won't block it but there is a chance that it would. I know it illegal to my worlds law, but this is the only last chance I can just let my daughter know that I am alive, this is very important to me now."

Charla spoke to Charizard quietly "Flare not the type from what I seen to break rules, must be his only option" Charizard nod calmly noticing Mew moving towards Flare.

Mew float right up to Flare looking right into his eyes, she and him staring at one another neither of them moving a bit. Ash and the others watch them both then soon they just sitting around or talking to each other, time and again looking at Flare and Mew seeing they haven't moved for a while now and time pass on as night showed it form over the sky completely and the moon now high in the sky.

In another location not to far away the Chopper being piloted by Officer Jenny chase after BlackCharizard the pokémon now on a increase of altitude. Cassidy and Butch seeing the gage going up and up now over 25,000 feet up and still climbing, at this point the chopper was having a hard time keeping up and going higher since it far past the safety limits by 20,000 feet up.

Officer Jenny was now having a real tough time with control "I can't get any higher, the chopper is starting to freeze" Jenny told Cassidy and Butch "We lost the Charizard" they just watch the BlackCharizard fly out of sight and distance carrying on up into the sky.

Cassidy took her phone and phoned up Giovanni then he answered "Boss we lost the BlackCharizard she flying high into the sky towards the Ozone Layer"

Giovanni wasn't happy to hear it but had to accept that this one got away for now "Very well, come to Alto Mare soon as possible. The city been evacuated already leaving the police and some others left including I. There is a storm brewing and he will show his true colours soon" Giovanni ends the call there.

Butch look to Officer Jenny "Get us to Alto Mare if you may"

"No can do, this chopper going back, we just got enough fuel to do so, once it been reloaded I will think about it" Jenny told him "Or otherwise we crash"

Butch gulped "Crash?"

"Oh put it together Butch" Cassidy spoke then look at Jenny "I hope there is enough strength in this thing to get us back"

"There should be, everyone hold tight" Jenny turned the chopper around heading back to Larousse City descending down from the high skies.

BlackCharizard felt a bit weak flying high into the sky the air already getting thin the tail fire starting to get small. She had to keep going for Zarkaruio then reach her limits flapping in the sky above clouds almost seeing stars in the sky; BlackCharizard was close to space and couldn't go any feather without endangering herself.

Zarkaruio looking at the image coming in from BlackCharizard, Lurna look over at him "Why are you putting that pokémon in risk of it life like that? Don't you know that poor thing tail going to go out if fly any higher" Lurna yelled at him

"Oh shut it human" Zarkaruio raise his hand at her blasting Lurna against the bars on the other side of the cage. "I plan to have her just stay there." Zarkaruio sneered at Lurna. "Now BlackCharizard let Rayquaza know your there. It time to talk to the only one that knows about me"

Meowth went over to Lurna and then look over at Zarkaruio "Rayquaza?" Meowth whispered. "How can he know Rayquaza?" Meowth mumbled watching Zarkaruio talking to BlackCharizard.

BlackCharizard nod and blasted a flame thrower into the sky then did another and another till a roar caught her hearing turning to see the green giant serpent pokémon flying right for BlackCharizard then she spoke out "Now I got your attention, my master wish to speak to you." Rayquaza was about to blast BlackCharizard when a holo image of a man appear in the air from the eyepiece making it stop in mid attack.

"Zarkaruio" Rayquaza instantly noticed whom it was even using the human body as a side form till time was right.

Zarkaruio laughed at Rayquaza "the little boy pokémon Rayquaza all grown up a shame your father isn't around. Oh that right I crushed him right in front of your eyes all those million years ago"

Rayquaza roared at him about to take a shot but didn't "So your using the black pokémon again for your duty work of conquest" Rayquaza spoke out to the hologram.

"Oh yes my servants" Zarkaruio grinned "Loyal to me and me only. Oh and this one is human or was, so I was you if you don't want to harm a human being"

"You coward!" Rayquaza sneered "Even it been so long I still remember it! You will lose again! I will make sure my father will be revenged and you being a uncle won't affect that" Rayquaza said to him

"Find the tower first" then the hologram about to close down. "Nice talk we had and I will be ready for you and all your legendary friends, the battle has finally started. My true form will raise and you will be the first to go, you're the most single threat then anyone else since you know of me more then any others" the hologram disappeared

BlackCharizard let a flamethrower out hitting Rayquaza in the face he about to strike back with a hyper beam but pause closing his mouth with a very anger look at her. "Bye" she flew down towards the land leaving an anger Rayquaza up in the Ozone Layer.

"Zarkaruio…" Rayquaza sneered then thought looking to the ground far below "Human child of the Pikachu friend, tell them and I will be not the only one that knows, time to tell the War of Ancients" Rayquaza flew towards the ground to find them leaving the Ozone Layer.

Back at Orudoran in the Tree of Beginning Flare and Mew was still staring into each other eyes making everyone around them wonder what going on between Flare and Mew more and more by each moment passing by. Ash sighed then look over at Liza "How long has it been?"

"No idea, a good 5 hours of so I think, It already past Midnight and I am feeling like going to sleep" Liza said looking at Ash "I would guess between 3 and 6am in the morning we been up all night watching these two staring at each other" Liza was looking at them again. "How can two pokémon stay in those positions for so long?"

Charizard then replied with close eyes "they must be talking to each other in a mental plain of some sort, I seen this happen with some pokémon. It seem to be a staring contest but in fact their eyes are open but no light coming on them so it like invisible eye lids closed"

"Wow, that impressive" Ash said to Charizard "I am sure you know that cause of we couldn't understand pokémon speaking" Ash look over at the two.

"Well it boring me" Charla yawned "I am going to go off and fly a bit. I need the fresh air" Charla turn to leave.

Mew then flew in front of her making Charla jump back in surprise "We done" Mew said happily "Sorry we took so long, but we was sharing things"

"Things? What type of things?" Charla looked at the Mew moving around then look at Flare.

"One of them is the Aura Message and the other thing was that I showed her my world from my point of view and she showed me thing about this little part of the world that was amazing even they happened a long time ago" Flare said to Charla explaining what things Mew was talking about.

Ash walk up to Flare to the left turning around to face him "So it was some sort of psychic exchange?"

"Psychic Exchange, sound funny and I like that name" Mew said childishly to them flying around then stop looking at Flare "It time"

Flare stood with a grin "Thank you Mew" Flare said seeing Mew power up a Aura energy field that was appearing before them a green glow was appearing.

"What is that?" Ash said covering his eyes a bit

Liza covered hers "Whatever it is, it must be Aura"

"It message Aura" Mew told them "Flare now say your words"

Flare smiled "I am Alive and Well" then the Aura ball shot up through the ceiling then into the sky "Now all I can do is hope"

"Is that it?" Liza frowned "All that waiting for one message that possible not get there" Flare was about to glare at her "But since it for a kid of yours that you haven't seen in over 3 years then it worth it" Flare nod with a happy look on his Charizard face.

"Ash you would do this for me wouldn't you?" Pikachu said to Ash looking up at him.

Ash picked Pikachu up "Right buddy I would do it" Pikachu standing now on his backpack head and hand paws on the shoulder on the right side.

Charizard look at them "Why don't we go back to the castle now? I am sure the others are getting worried by now" Charizard said looking out to the castle near the edge of the level they was on the sun was rising into the sky.

Ash walked up to the edge looking at the sunrise "I think we can now" Ash look over at Flare, he nod to it. "Then lets go back" Ash said then looked at Mew "I guess we will meet again" Mew nod with a happy smile then fly around them as a help to them, teleported them all back to the Palace in a flash.

Mew then looked to the Palace floating up to above the Tree of Beginning "I remember the old world before the war of the Ancients. I might been there when it happened but my powers cannot rival that of them. Why do I sense that old Aura in the sky the Black Aura" Mew then look to the west. "Is he awake? Is Zarkaruio alive once more?"

A flash to the past Mew remembered almost near a beach explosions with Mew crashing into the cliff face, Mew looking up from falling into the sand seeing the psychic field around the pokémon that Mew know as Zarkaruio with not red but purple black eyes giving a glow. The furry tail whipping a bit with a arm starched out to Mew the three finger one thumb claw tip paw hand aim at Mew a energy ball forming of Dark Aura. The launching it at Mew, the flash back ends and Mew using her short arm touch her chest almost like she was feeling the impact over again a tear falling from her large eyes down the pink fur then falling to the ground as she stared into the distance.

"I was only one of the lucky ones" Mew whispered then not feeling like having fun go back down to the Tree of Beginning but stop when she saw something that flew right past her only a few meters moving westwards but for that second both made eye contact Mew tilting her head watching it fly by. It grinned and carried on flying then shot by. "BlackCharizard" Mew whispered in shock then her eyes went wide seeing it disappear into the distance "He back! This is serious trouble for the world! I got to tell them at once!" Mew the speeds off to the Palace fast as she can.


	20. Tower Awakening, Mewtwo Flashback

**_Chapter 19 – Tower Awakening, Mewtwo Flashback_**

* * *

Within the Island of Johto in the centre of the tower within the mountain the central Chamber Zarkaruio stood against a wall with eyes closed what with things going on, he had now to rethink things out since he had legendary pokémon knowing more and more of him being around. Zarkaruio then open his eyes with a deep grin on his face then saw on a cambot stream to one of the many laptops he had was watching a group of trainers walking in Alto Mare after the mass evacuation of the water cornrow city.

"So there is a group of humans other them the Police type and Giovanni including the ones that befriend that Latias that escaped me" Zarkaruio walked up to the laptop then look over at his two special guests. They seeing the dark grin making Meowth and Lurna scared holding onto each other "It time to show this tower to the world and my true appearance" Zarkaruio step back into the centre floor of the chamber raising both arms up holding the staff in the right then it explodes to black flames then they started to spin around him.

"I thought we had a day still!" Meowth said in a shocked un-believed voice. Then two words scared him "I lied" Meowth heard that voice but no moment of the mouth only the very dark look he was given as the flames cover Zarkaruio human form that of Maxwell the ground starting to shake the tower was powering up. "This isn't good! The tower it waking up!!!"

"Waking up?" Lurna looked at Meowth in the eyes "This tower is alive?"

"Yes one big pokémon! The tower is a pokémon! It brain and heart is at the dome at the bottom of the tower pillar!" Meowth cried out they both turning their faces to Zarkaruio hearing an evil laughter from within the flames.

Jimmy, Marina and Vincent walked down the empty street in Alto Mare near the Pier to the sea some time after arriving at there but surprised to see no one around even it was morning But then they stopped turning to see Officer Jenny standing there with hands on the sides. "What are you three kids doing in Alto Mare? Don't you know this city been evacuated because of that" They all look at the island to see BlackMoltres flying around the Island of Johto.

"Wow it a Moltres but why is it black?" Jimmy said looking over there but then the ground shook they almost falling over.

Vincent trying to keep balance hold onto a building wall "What going on!?" He cried out

Marina then saw light coming from below the island coming up from the water "Look Jimmy, the water!" Jimmy saw it coming up fast.

A massive blast of energy blows out of the waters around the island then it started to rise and the shore line starting to crack and break away falling into the sea, more cracks appearing all over the island as it piece by piece started to break free and all into the sea. A stone like surface showing in parts of the island once was, trees and all type of plants falling into the water.

Suddenly behind the group they felt a blast of wind then saw a lady with an R on her shirt and a pokémon beside her. "We too late" the pokémon spoke in psychic. "If this is the threat I learnt then it fully awakening"

"Yes and that not good at all" Domino spoke then look at the kids and Officer Jenny "Before you think something, I am not here to start capturing pokémon, Mewtwo came here with me to deal with this but it look he fully recharged and now awaking that tower" Domino said they all looking back at the island

Jimmy look back at them again then the Island as more of it fell into the sea now the mountain falling to pieces more and more of the tower showing it true stone blocks looking like a pyramid with some parts of it out of shape but having a decreases of layering at the top like a typical pyramid part from a piece a few layers down fell away showing a circular column with a eye appearing in place. "Ok this is weird enough seeing a island falling to pieces and now seeing Team Rocket not trying to get a legendary pokémon?"

The tower was now shown and a circler light forms creating a massive mile long flat platform around the tower made of the same stone the glow disappeared and left was a massive tower with a eye staring right at the city then shifting around to another location creeping out everyone that could see it.

"His coming" Mewtwo spoke they all look at him gritting his teeth then in a flash a pokémon appeared in front of them floating down and touching black fur padded three toe paws on the floor, the black fur go up to meet a dark purple fur with a tail bushy and mix with dark purple and black. His hand paws three fingers and one thumb with claws on the tips. The face was shaped like a wolf with pointy triangle ears but he was over 6ft tall standing upright the hand paws crossed over each other.

Jimmy was about to pull out his pokédex when the pokémon spoke psychic with a grin "Don't bother your toy won't have nothing on me. I am a Ancient beyond your knowledge of pokémon." He spoke cold to them they backing a bit but Officer Jenny then step forwards. "A Human Police officer threatens Zarkaruio? Don't make me laugh" He raise a hand paw up then she suddenly get blasted back into Mewtwo using his psychic powers to ease the impact.

"Wow that pokémon is strong" Jenny gets up from Mewtwo then look back "Thanks"

Mewtwo nod then look at Zarkaruio "Do not harm another human or you will my"

"Your full power?" Mewtwo gasped, "Haven't you learned from what happened last time we met." Zarkaruio stared right at Mewtwo.

"What do you mean by that?" Mewtwo frowns at him

Zarkaruio grinned as he spoke psychically "Oh come on Mewo I know you remember me" Mewtwo eyes went wide he heard that name before. Then Mewtwo saw a image from a flash seeing Zarkaruio looking over at him with a evil grin with a energy ball right in the view "You are foolish Mewo, you might of stop me from getting Mew as well for now but I will find your sister, what a waste"

"You might destroy me now but some day we will meet again" Mewtwo heard the voice it was almost much his own but younger like then the ball crashed down then Mewtwo was looking at Zarkaruio again with sweet down his face.

Jimmy was about to intervene when he saw Mewtwo look he had to ask "What wrong with it?"

Mewtwo then spoke out psychically "I don't understand these images they are like memoirs" Mewtwo spoke then look at Zarkaruio "Memoirs of dying" Everyone jump back a bit in shock part from Zarkaruio who was laughing in his psychic voice.

"This is how it happened, you Mewo with your sister interfered with me taking out some worthless foes that stood up against me while I was winning the Ancient War, you and your stupid sister block my attack so I went for you two. You Mewo stood and fought me with all your might and power, your such a young fool that thought that power and abilities could beat me" Zarkaruio told Mewtwo the little story. He continues "You just wasted it all while I just played along then took you out like dust, after all this time you was brought back to life as Mewtwo. Mewo, you might been created by those humans but your still the little Mewo that I crushed millions of years ago."

Mewtwo power up a psychic ball about to throw it at Zarkaruio but something clicked he eyes closed and then he remembered the past. Mewtwo was looking through the eyes of Mewo again flying with Mew. "The Mew I know is… my sister" Mewtwo thought with shock taking in this flashback then stopping the attack.

"Mew get out of here, I will hold him off!" Mewo shouted

"No it foolish your going to get yourself killed!" Mew spoke back then they saw Zarkaruio coming up fast at them.

Mewo look back at his sister "It rather be me then you sister. Sorry but I have to do this" Mewo used his teleport powers and Mew disappeared crying out "no!" Mewtwo's eyes opened.

"I remember" Mewtwo spoke out calmly "Mew the one I thought I was cloned from but in fact I was cloned from my own DNA the fossil remains of my past" Officer Jenny eyes narrow in surprise a hand raised looking at Mewtwo. "I remember the happy life with my sister and this time I won't do what I did last time, for now the fight will be on hold."

"What!?" Zarkaruio barked at him and then they all teleported humans and Mewtwo before his eyes. "Teleport away if you must but I know Mewo I know you well and you will be back I know you will" Zarkaruio look to the tower. "BlackMoltres time to have fun, burn this city to the ground do what you wish with it" Zarkaruio turn around, "Arthfosor activate Defence Power Zec"

"Arthfosor complied" a voice, boomed out from the tower. Stones above the column glowed showing symbols of water, fire, ice, lightning and psychic.

"Lightning Cannon on that island to the east" Zarkaruio ordered a test of the power of his tower.

"Complied" Arthfosor spoke out then the yellow stone glowed a part of the tower stones opened up and a cannon like object come out and fired a massive bolt of lightning at a small island the yellow light was very bright from it and the bolt hitting caused the whole island to break apart blowing it to pieces and the remains falling into the sea with thick black smoke.

"I say that was successful" Zarkaruio smirked evilly then vanish back to the tower central chamber and the black bird pokémon flying right for Alto Mare.

Mewtwo and the others including Nurse Joy with Lorenzo and Bianca appeared in the room where Giovanni was in, he turned around with Persian to see Mewtwo, Domino, and Officer Jenny, Jimmy, Marina and Vincent. "What is this!?" Giovanni spoke out with a hand closed up looking right at them all.

"I teleported everyone here, we all have to leave this island but my psychic powers won't be enough to teleport or take us all out of this city getting everyone here and bring Domino back here made me a bit tied" Mewtwo said to Giovanni. But then smirked Giovanni stepping back.

"Look I know we created you but I ensured that Team Rocket not going to try to use you again. I made sure of that" Giovanni spoke out then Officer Jenny shouted. "You're the boss of Team Rocket!"

Mewtwo put a paw hand out and Jenny was frozen in place with psychic "Giovanni is but he trying to right a wrong" Jenny was let go and she look at Mewtwo. "One thing that he did right was give me a second chance in life even he original had me created for something else" Mewtwo told her.

"I see" Jenny look over at Giovanni "I guess we can call a truce for now till whatever that was is stopped" Jenny put a hand out Giovanni took it and shook "Yes and help a few of the members that been changed by that beast"

Jimmy then spoke "What do you mean by that?"

Giovanni look at Jimmy "I heard of you, you stopped a few of my Rockets getting the legend of Thunder" Jimmy was ready to battle "But to answer your question, Jessie and James members of Team Rocket was transformed into a BlackCharizard and BlackBlastoise to serve that pokémon"

Domino nod slowly "I saw it with my own eyes and that pokémon is called Zarkaruio the Ancient pokémon the one that caused a Ancient War and almost won but something called the Eon of Light beat him by luck" Domino crossed her arms as she'd spoke to Giovanni.

Marina and Vincent look at Mewtwo "How do you know that pokémon?" Marina questioned with a finger on her side of the cheek with a wondering look on her face.

"I know cause before what I am now I was once a Mew myself in one life time but got killed by Zarkaruio while protecting my sister" Mewtwo looked away with a sad look on his face, Giovanni never seen Mewtwo looking like that before.

Vincent blinked then said, "So you was created from some fossil of Mew and that Mew fossil was the remains of you?" Vincent then suddenly felt sick "I think I am going to need a toilet" Mewtwo looked right at him strangely

Nurse Joy look out of the window then gasped, "We got to go! That BlackMoltres is coming!" Suddenly an explosion was felt they all looked out of the open window seeing an attack just blow a set of buildings to pieces and now blazing out of control. "Mewtwo please your teleport"

"I can't" Mewtwo said to Joy "I been using my psychic powers beyond my own limits it worn me down"

"I guess that mind reading and taking me here did that and teleporting all of us here didn't help either" Domino spoke with eyes closed then look at Mewtwo.

Lorenzo and Bianca look at each other then Lorenzo said to them all "That Chopper you came in sir is still at the Helipad" Lorenzo point out of the window "But if we go now we could make it if that pokémon don't attack us"

Bianca look at more buildings being destroyed then they saw the Museum get hit the dome part falling in with the rest of the building "The weapon gone" Bianca whispered then look at Mewtwo "Can you do one last teleport to the chopper?" Bianca put her hands around both his paw hands then look into his eyes. "You're a legendary pokémon one thing I learnt they can do anything if they put their minds to do it"

Mewtwo look down at her hands holding over his then look back with his purple eyes "I don't know about Legendary but I will give this all I got, just all of you promise to help me recover afterwards"

Nurse Joy smiled "Don't worry, I will take care of your injuries, that what I do"

Giovanni takes his Laptop standing next to his Persians "We ready"

"We are all ready" Jimmy put a thumb up then Mewtwo started to glow then he raise the paw up, then they all vanished then appearing in the Chopper.

Vincent land on his head then moaned "Next time I like to walk" Giovanni at that time he spoke went to the cockpit and started the chopper up. "We taking off!?"

"Yes now, no time to waste" Giovanni said as the chopper start to take off and head into the sky.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny caught Mewtwo as he fell the legs giving way. "Rest Mewtwo, you helped us a lot."

Jenny nod with a smile "Yes take some rest"

"Thanks" Mewtwo smiled as the others stood there holding on looking at Mewtwo. "You may call me Mewo, that was my name before Zarkaruio took my life away"

"All right, Mewo it is" Jimmy grinned and the others cheered a little, Giovanni look back with a small smile. Domino standing behind the chair "Who would of thought we aid in bring back someone from death. Maybe the old sayings of a path that is set is true" Giovanni listened to her words then said "Maybe, but I like to choose my own path" Suddenly a blast of flames shot by he and Domino look back through the window of the cockpit and in the corner was the BlackMoltres coming right at them.

"Hold tight! It chasing us!" Giovanni shouted as he steered the chopper left and right dodging the flamethrower attacks from the pokémon as it flew after them trying to blast the chopper down. Giovanni grit his teeth as he made the chopper dive then turn to keep away from it. "I can't shake that pokémon, it closing in on us!"

Zarkaruio was watching on a screen in the chamber but then saw Lugia coming in. "Back off to Alto Mare BlackMoltres, I got a far important job for you in time"

They suddenly see the pokémon back off from the attack "Now that odd, that BlackMoltres could of destroyed us" Domino said with a wondering look then hear two voices from the radio with a third psychic voice. "Have a look why" Domino saw in front Lugia with Annie and Oakley riding on him. The others saw the pokémon as well. "Annie, Oakley ask Lugia to follow, we have to move locations, Zarkaruio has made a move and won at the moment, but we will turn this around and stop that evil Ancient pokémon from taking control of the planet" Giovanni told them on the radio then thought to himself 'Once this is over Team Rocket will have to modify and things won't be the same again… maybe this could be the last of Team Rocket, but I won't let that happen, after this is over we going back to our mission.' Giovanni grinned.


	21. Palace Guests

**Chapter 20 – Palace Guests**

* * *

Misty, Tracy, Professor Oak, Lucario, Aaron, Lady Eileen and Ginny all sat in the Palace main hall waiting for Ash, Liza, Charizard, Charla and Flare to return since last night and Tracy with Professor Oak did the fireworks holding the Staff up together enjoying the dance that followed but now morning came they still waiting on the others to come back from the Tree of Beginning.

Kid walk in with her head turn to the doors waving "Thank you Officer Jenny for returning my Hum-vee!" Then she turned around walking up to the others then stopping with a smile hands on the waists. "Right Officer Jenny returned my Hum-Vee and I think we can leave to catch them up if you like"

Misty got up with a narrow eyed creep out look pointing behind her "I don't think you need to look" Kid turn around seeing something glowing then out of no where, Ash, Pikachu, Liza, Charizard, Charla and Flare appeared right in front of Kid the sudden appearance made very jump a scream with the sudden show up from the group. "ASH!!!" Misty roared out at him "What kind of joke are you pulling you scared us all half to death!"

"Sorry Misty" Ash rub the back of his head "We didn't know that Mew Teleport would bring us almost on top of you guys like that" Professor Oak step right in front of Misty with Tracy.

"Mew? You met Mew! What did it look like!? Tell me please" Tracy said with both hands raise against the chest closed up with water coming from his eyes.

Professor Oak said afterwards "Can you take me up there, I always wanted to meet one for real!"

Ash backed off nervously backing off little bit "Please clam down, Flare only went to meet Mew to get her to help out do some Aura Message, it was the last time he had to get in contact with his own family" Ash said to them both. "Then when we plan to head back Mew gave us a little helping hand and teleported us all back here"

"Pikachu" Pikachu nod his head to what Ash said agreeing to it.

Misty looked around "Erm where did Flare and the other two Charizards go?"

Liza looked around as well "Charla?" then there was a small roar of a Charizard then both Charizard and Charla came from the room next door without the armour on now. "Oh I see you two just taking the Armour off"

Oak saw the gear he was looking after was gone then see Flare with his jacket back on with the belt. "Look like Flare back in his originally outfit" Tracy drawing standing right in front of Flare.

Ash wondered about something then asked "Flare do you know Dragon Breath and Overheat? If you don't mind me asking"

Flare heard Overheat and looked really anger Ash stepped a few steps away and hid behind Charizard looking around him then Flare spoke "I would never learn a Trickle Flame, it a weak and useless ability any Charizard in Pokélonum will never learn that." Flare said loudly with fury in his voice the tail burning brightly.

"Flare calm down! Your raging!" Misty said with panic seeing it getting larger.

Tracy ran back to them hiding behind Charizard as well "It that attack, soon as you said Overheat it got Flare really heated up, it must be something to do where he come from."

Lady Eileen and Ginny step in front of them all "Please explain to us all why your upset about this attack Overheat" Lady Eileen said softly to Flare he gritting his teeth then look at her still full of anger.

"Overheat is attack that we all call the Trickle Flame. An attack that is for shamed by all Charizards, I was hit by one by a bunch of bullies when I was only a Charmander" Flare holding up the anger inside then fell to his knees then claw hands on the ground looking down to it. "It was lucky that the affect was useless afterwards but it didn't stop the first one putting me a hospital for months" Flare said with tears falling to the ground. "My parents past the word what happened and since then Charizards sworn that… that Trickle Flame would never be used again and after a mass protesting it was banned to be used ever again and that why it got that name after what it did to me"

They all watched him crying Ginny let her muscles loose then let a breath of air out "That is horrible, I never heard such of a sad thing" Ginny said with a sad look on her face.

Ash walk up to Flare with Pikachu and everyone else Lucario then said "We are all your friends and I can understand why you worked up a rage over it, being toyed with being just a child is wrong in any way" Lucario put a paw hand on his back near to wing connected point the others smiling as Flare looked at each of them

"I am sorry for letting past pains for scaring you all" Flare said sitting up looking at them Pikachu jumping up on to his chest "Pika Pikachu!" Flare look down and put a claw arm around him with a hug the letting out a happy roar.

Kid smiled then turn around she saw something coming in very fast "Everyone hit the deck!"

Ash stood up "huh? Wh… ahhhh!!!" Ash suddenly sees a red and white object come in smashing into him sending Ash and whatever hit him flying into the wall. "Ow. What hit me?" Ash slowly open his eyes then look down seeing "Latias!"

Latias recovered her senses then look right into Ash eyes with her golden eyes and cried out happily and Misty saw the Soul Dew in the water of a glass ball "Look Ash Latias is carrying the Soul Dew"

Ash saw it "Latias what happened?"

Latias try telling him but he couldn't understand any thing then look at Flare "I think your firebrain pill is worn off" Ash said to Flare.

"I gather that Teleport could of made the affect wear off faster" Flare put a claw under his snout rubbing it a little "I advice not using the pill again. It could have unknown side affects and since it specially made for a Char that all three forms for hearing problems, they usually have to take them for life just to hear as normal as anyone else" Flare said to Ash. "So I would take advice to use one again in about a few weeks or so, cause the affect could do unknown things if taken so soon"

Liza looked at Charla who roared with agreement with a claw thumb up "Charla agree to that and so do I. I believe once is enough" Liza smiled to Charla "It no fun understanding Charla all the time, I like a good guesswork" Charla nod with a happy small Charizard roar.

Latias look to Flare and spoke to him then Flare said "Latias said that Alto Mare been attacked and she with the Soul Dew is a target by a evil pokémon of some sort"

"Evil pokémon" they all said at once

"The Black Aura" Sir Aaron said with a low voice, "That must be the evil pokémon Latias talking about"

Mew flew in talking fast "Mew mew mew! Mew mew, mew mew mew!" They all looked up at her then they look at Flare for translation. "Zarkaruio is back? The Ancient Pokémon of the Ancient War is back?"

Ash stood then with a hand on his head "Zarkaruio? If Mew acting like that, this must be the cause of all that Black Aura Lucario and Sir Aaron been speaking about" Ash thought out loud.

Tracy was happy to drew Mew but stopped half way hearing about it "Sound like this Ancient Pokémon is trouble and more then anything we seen before"

"Out of the mouth of a human and a Charizard that could speak the words of humans" They all turned around and Mew freaked out in a flash hiding behind them all. Ash look back at Mew seeing real fear in her then look up at the pokémon that appeared floating down landing on it hind paws with a grin.

"You must be Zarkaruio the Ancient Pokémon!" Ash said with a raised fist.

"And you must be the legendary Ash" Ash opened his mouth a little "Wha?" he looked really confused with wonder what the pokémon was talking about. Zarkaruio shook his head a little then spoke psychically to them "While recapping on Meowths memoirs I came across one thing time after time again, a child named Ash then found on a writing speaking of a legend."

"Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning will war against each other, the guardian of the sea will come and quell the fighting, on its own it will fail, lust the Earth turns to Ash" Zakaruio said out the words to them. "Then it clicked, you're a one of a kind creature"

"One of a kind indeed" Misty said in a sheepish tone.

Zarkaruio put a paw out and Misty froze unable to move but only breathe "Shut up human" Zarkaruio sneered they all looking scared seeing how easily he did that in one move. "Now where was I" he look back at Ash "You're a real threat to me more then anyone here and what I have to do could back fire so I will put Mew to sleep till midnight tomorrow"

Mew flew up and yelled out "Mew mew mew mew! Mew mew, mew mew!"

"Oh how touching, even I didn't kill you in the Ancient war I did manage to destroy your brother but now his alive cause of Team Rocket, might look different but it still him" Mew looked surprised. "Mewtwo I guess you know him as now but he is very much your brother Mewo"

"Mew!!!!" Mew flew right at him then Zarkaruio aimed a paw hand at her a psychic ball formed fast and fly at Mew hitting her sending Mew flying into Tracy's arms.

"You can't treat Mew like that!" Tracy yelled out at Zarkaruio

Zarkaruio grinned "Oh I can and"

"Mew mew?" Mew questioned looking at him with the blue eyes "I wish it was that simple. Destroying Ash now would make sure I will have no single threat to my conquest of this world but it not. His far too strong now and it would take almost everything I got to crush him" Zarkaruio replied calmly almost like he got a real evil plan up his purple and black fur.

Professor Oak gulped then asked "What would that be?"

Zarkaruio raised his paw hands with the index fingers raised up then move his arms crossing over each other a glow coming from the tips of his claws. "I see how well he do with that Charizard so I come up with a plan to create a curse. Under that curse Ash will have to learn Dragon Breath to undo the Curse if he don't by midnight tomorrow it will be sealed forever" Zarkaruio smirked evilly

"Mew… mew mew…" Mew suddenly felt sleepy then went to sleep "Mew! Are you ok?"

Tracy try waking Mew up "Oh don't bother, my sleep curse will make her sleep till midnight tomorrow." Zarkaruio laughed psychically at them.

Flare then spoke out "I guess your toying with us! Cause you know we all can't do anything to stop you"

"Your right" Zarkaruio look at Flare who had his claw hand shaking at him. "This curse will make sure I can keep toying with you all, so I won't go after Latias or that Soul Dew cause this Curse will have to be undo to stop me." Zarkaruio then look back at Ash and Charizard.

"Charizard Dragon Breath!" Ash gave out a command pointing right at Zarkaruio and Charizard let the attack loose at Zarkaruio.

"MIND SWAP!" Zarkaruio moved his arms away from each other spreading them in their right and left directions a energy pulse two of them fly right at Ash and Charizard the Dragon Breath being stopped without any trouble the two spinning pulses with a wire like energy between them head right at them.

The two pulses hit with a massive blinding flash of light shining through out the palace and Zapdos saw the bright flash with Moltres as they had did their task of contacting two legendary pokémon but as they head back saw the light heading down to it and find out what going on. The light died down, Ash and Charizard both lying on the ground out cold from the attack, Zarkaruio was no where to be seen everyone racing to Ash and Charizard to try and help them out in any possible way to wake them up to see if they was ok.

Flare stood there then took out a device "Alphaflame come to where I am and land" he spoke into it then lower it looking over at them trying to get Ash and Charizard to wake up "I got a feeling we will need the equipment in my craft" Flare whispered in Charizard to himself then look to the window. "Whoever this Zarkaruio is, he has a real amount of power and whatever Ash has really scare him to come all the way out here from wherever he was and do this" Flare frowned hard looking to the morning light of the sun.


	22. A Ride and a Shocking Wake up

**Chapter 21 – A Ride and a Shocking Wake up**

* * *

May and Max sat around the table eating breakfast watching the news about the Island of Johto and the three islands around that island now been totally emptied by humans and pokémon part from one of each of the three black pokémon on each now. No one could get near the island but the last images that showed on News were a Tower was there where the island use to be.

"May things look bad in the Johto Region" Max said holding the cup looking at the screen then turn to May seeing her over at some controls "May didn't you hear me?"

May turned her head around looking over at Max "Did you activate these?"

"What no way! I listening to what Flare told not to touch!" Max shouted at her then paused "Why do you ask?" he looked a bit worried

May looked creep out now "Because this is all lit up and cause it modified to say English it saying that we about to take off to some place in the Hoenn Region" May said with a twitching eyebrow.

Max was about to speak but the violate shake of take off send him and May flying on the ground hard as it start to fly to the region to where Flare is. "This isn't good" Max moaned as he got up looking at the computers "Whoa the power not that high, I don't know if we will make it to wherever this is going"

May grabbed Max by the shoulders shaking him "Don't say that! I don't want to crash!" May cried out

"May please stop shaking me" Max pleaded and May stopped. "Sorry Max, I am just scared" May look down at the metal floor. "Yeah I am too" Max looked at the computer console hoping hard that they will get to wherever they going to.

Meowth and Lurna look over at a big timer of a big screen counting down "39 hours and 37 minutes, if I am right that means it will be midnight tomorrow when that reach zero but I wonder why" Meowth said staring at the timer the put a paw on his chin.

Lurna drink some water from a bottle then look at Meowth "I guess it something to do with that Great Barrier"

"How do you know that?" Meowth looked at her then she point at the timer he looked at saw the big words "Oh that how." Meowth laughed sheepishly about it rubbing his back of the head.

"But what is the reason for this Great Barrier?" Meowth look back at her and hummed a little not even sure why. "Zarkaruio must have a reason and when he learnt about Ash he was almost scared out of his mind, a kid his scared off but why?"

"Yeah the twerp is nothing but a pain and we can't even get that Pikachu for the boss" Meowth mumbled then sighed. "Now I am a caged Meowth just something to be toyed by that creep."

"Creep am I?" Both human and pokémon backs straight with fright turn around looking at Zarkaruio standing there right in front of the cage. "As for the kid Ash I taken care of things that he will be no longer a threat unless he pulls out a Dragon Breath out of a hat before Midnight tomorrow or he could say goodbye to his humaniaty and hello Charizard life for life and Charizard to human life" Zarkaruio laughed in his psychic voice. "They will be too shocked and almost go crazy over their switch"

"Switch" Meowth blinked "Why didn't you just blast him?" Meowth asked then thought of something "Unless you couldn't do it"

Zarkaruio smirked "Oh your right, his energy levels are too high now, they will reach peak as the Great Barrier is at it weakest. 13 year circle is near a end" Zarkaruio told them both. "One thing that those foolish brothers and sisters had no choice in, it gets weaker and weaker at a point of a few years before the recharge then it goes back to full strength" Zarkaruio said to them then turn around

"Wait a minute that the twerps 13 birthday!" Meowth yelled out then it clicked "He had some sort of power from birth!? That why your afraid of him!? No wonder you did that, your afraid of being beaten by a kid!" Meowth started to laugh very hard even when Zarkaruio used a thunderbolt Meowth was still laughing.

"Stupid Meowth" Zarkaruio sneered and slowly walked away to a laptop looking at the screen of three locations "Till that night I will have the defence I need to keep them away but when it comes to that one hour at midnight to 1am this time frame I am at serious risk of being defeated by that kid if luck fall his way this is my only hope for victory" Zarkaruio said with a dark look at the screen

Lurna frowned "he taking a great risk doing that switch whatever it was" Lurna whispered "But maybe that will pay off for us in the long run, but why do I see something else almost like a longing for something?" Lurna spoke quietly Meowth listened then look at Zarkaruio wondering now the same thing with his silted cat eyes focused on Zarkaruio.

Back at Cameron Palace Ash and Charizard was put onto beds both still out cold from the sneak attack of the Ancient pokémon. Charla and Liza looked over at their beds wondering either them will wake up the attack was nothing like they seen and so powerful that it easily stopped a attack like Dragon Breath and able to put Mew to sleep. Charla saw Flare walking over to Mew then look at Liza slowly she walked away without even being noticed then came up to Flare behind.

"So Flare what it the claw?" Charla asked Flare turned his head a little looking at her with a eye then turn his head to Mew raising his right claw with a tiny bag Charla blinked then point a claw tip at it. "What inside that tiny bag?"

Flare sighed "Please enough with the questions" Charla snorted "Sorry but I am just wondering since your from another world remember" Charla said back sharply with annoyed look on her face. "Sorry Charla I didn't mean to be rude but if you was asked questions for the last 3 and half days almost non stop how would you feel?"

Charla scratched her side of the neck with a claw then said "I would be pretty anger about now, I guess that why you've been uptight since that talk with Mew" Charla then thought of something "How about a little training with me?"

Flare eyes went small and he having sweat down his side of the head "I… erm… got to do this first" Flare said to her. "This is all I got on me but I hope it enough to wake Mew up, this stuff has a powerful scent" Flare then open it up waving it in front of Mew a gas trail moving up from the bag over Mew's nose then Mew sniffed her eyes opened wide and shot up in the air flying around in circles really fast.

"One question if you don't mind, what is that stuff?" Charla said nervously seeing how sharply Mew woke up and wildly she was flying around above them.

Flare smiled "I call it Wake up Scent" Flare told her "I made it from some herbs that I collected around the forest I been staying at for the last 2 years, I found some of the herbs combiled could create a very powerful scent that could make anyone lively wake up even from the deepest of sleeps" Flare said with arms crossed "But only needed was a small amount so I left most of it in the holding locker in my craft carrying a small amount if needed to wake someone up" Flare told Charla.

"Amazing" Charla, said as she and Flare watch Mew float down in front of them "How do you feel Mew?"

Mew smiled happily "Wow that smelt amazing! I feel full of energy!" Mew then created a bubble for the fun of it and bounces on it up and down.

Charla smiled and hit Flare on the back making him hop then land on his feet looking at her "Nice one Flare" Charla put a thumb up at him "How about we train now?"

"Alright only till my craft gets here" Flare replied walking out of the room Charla heard craft and wonder what Flare meant.

"Craft? Flare!" Charla ran after him out of the door.

Liza watched them go Mew floating beside her laughing "Well it look like those two heated up and ready to train, I wouldn't have it any other way. Right Mew?" Mew nods and giggles a little. "Oh and we got to thank Flare waking you up" Mew span around and flew to one side of the room and back. "I gather size don't matter when it comes to you mew" Liza closed her eyes with a smile then heard some mumbling.

Liza opened her eyes then went to Ash's bedside "Misty, Tracy, Professor Oak, Kid get here Ash waking up!" Liza shouted out they all came in quickly Pikachu jumping up on the bed seeing Ash eyes stirring they now all gathered to see him wake up.

Misty smiled seeing him opening his eyes "Ash I'm glad your alright you had us all worried back there" Misty said with a give smile, Ash opened completely then he sat up looking at every single one of them.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jump on him hugging Ash with Happiness. "Pikachu, I think your mistaken me I am Char…" he looked at his hands shaking with fear then look at his arms then body touching it madly with massive panic then touch his head pulling on the hair feeling the pain.

Tracy spoke out "Ash stop it your going to hurt yourself" He look right at them all then screamed out loudly.

"Ash?" Professor Oak questioned, Pikachu step back now unsure himself

He starting to wave his arms around "I am not Ash I am Charizard and What am I doing in Ash body!? Is this a Nightmare please say it is!! I am not human I am a Pokémon!!!"

"Pikachu? Pika Pika chu chu, Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned

He looked at the human hands calming down from flapping his arms around but still freaked out but not planning to faint cause even he was in Ash body "If I am in Ash's body how can I still understand Pikachu and if that the case then that means… oh no" Charizard now in Ash body turn his head to the sleeping Charizard. Then turned to panic

"If your Charizard then…" Misty point at Charizard then point to the sleeping pokémon "That Ash in… uh oh" Misty start to back up and Charizard (Ash body) step got out of bed and did the same but almost fall over Tracy catching him

"How can humans walk with a tail or even wings?" Charizard (Ash body) complied quietly.

Kid was amazed "Wow that Mind Swap that Zarkaruio called out must have been a attack a Curse attack but why are you trying to back up?"

"Yes" Professor Oak said to them wondering just as much looking to Tracy helping Charizard back up quietly Pikachu doing the same.

Tracy then said "I think it kind of simple, with the amount of energy Charizard got Ash could most likely go crazy or have no real control of a pokémon body special like Charizard"

Professor Oak and Kid face went white with fear "A mental break down and if that happen he will be a berserker Charizard" Professor Oak quickly backed up against the wall. "This is going to be bad" then they saw him stirring.

"Ahhh!" everyone screamed at the same time backed up against the wall together but Charizard(Ash body) pushed Tracy arm away standing just in front of them as the pokémon woke and turn around sitting up yawning then saying something in Charizard.

"Where Flare when you need him?" Misty said with watering eyes.

Charizard put a thumb to himself "Ask me I can understand even I prefer to be back in that body of mine then this" Charizard then hang his arms down with tears coming down his face.

"Can you just tell us what he said" Misty grumbled

"Ash said, 'Morning guys what with the gathering is Charizard alright?'" Charizard told Misty who just let out a big sigh

"Clueless like usually" Misty then just blunted out "Ash your in Charizard's body!" Everyone put their hands over her mouth then she realised "opps" she said under everyone's hands.

The Charizard stop yawning the looked at them all slowly with a confused look then slowly looked down raising a hand he saw a three clawed hand flexing it with his will he watched them move then turning his neck looking at the tail with the fire on the tip and the two big wings. His face turn purple in shock slowly looking at his feet seeing three clawed toed feet he jumped out of bed and raced to a mirror finding one picking it up looking at it seeing Charizard blue eyes with the snout and head with the two blunt horns attached back at him orange scared.

Everyone picked around the corner looking at him from behind watching him stare at the mirror for almost a minute then roared out holding his head stomping around the mirror smashing to pieces on the ground. Turning around he smashed his tail into a wall. "Watch it that my body and I like to get it back much as you want this body!" Charizard jumped out of the corner with a fist raised at Ash (Charizard Body) who just stopped stomping around looking right at Charizard (Ash Body).

Ash then just fell over backwards out cold again everyone just dropping to the floor with a embarrassing look on their faces and Misty charge past Charizard with a mallet then swings "No not at my body!" Charizard put a hand out but he was too late.

Wham a direct impact on the head "Wake up Ash!!!" Misty said with a massive anger temper but then he rose up with a very scary anger look to his face Misty anger disappeared and went to fear "Nice Ash" Misty gulped and ran for it with a Flamethrower close behind her.

Ash (Charizard body) stopped seeing what he did then look at the claws again and crashed down into a sitting position crying with claws over the eyes speaking something out but Charizard understood it "Ash stop crying, your embarrassing me." He got red anger and slapped Ash across the face. "Now act toug…" Charizard saw that look and remember he giving that look to Ash tones of times before when he first evolved and then a blast of flames engulfed Charizard then it finished Charizard blackened. "Now I know how you felt" Charizard fell over backwards on the ground dazed.

Ash felt even bad doing it and enclosed himself staring at the floor not even moving a muscle he never gotten that anger before and each time he did he ended up doing that to Misty and even Charizard who was trapped in his own body. Pikachu walked up to Ash large Charizard body but Ash turned away looking to the wall with tears falling. "Pika Pi?" no reply but the sound of a Charizard crying

Charizard get up still burned up from Ash Flamethrower "I am impressed Ash" Ash turned around looking at almost himself but Charizard must be seeing that through the human eyes. "That Flamethrower was powerful even I guess I had it coming" Ash looked really confused then spoke back in Charizard then pointing at himself. "Ash putting yourself down over this not going to help you. I know how stressed and how hard it is to control that energy inside. I feel pathetic in this human body but I know you was strong even it wasn't by power but by will"

Professor Oak smiled then look at the others "Lets go I think we should leave them alone to sort this out"

"Your right Professor" Tracy said standing up

Liza said "I think I will let Charla and Charizard know" she turn and leave the room.

"I have to agree, this something that they have to sort out" Kid got up from the corner they all heading out of the bedroom. Misty ran after then "Wait up for me!"

Ash felt a bit better but still very down and scared of the power in him now he looked to the claw feet as he stood there lifting one up looking at the size of the legs and the torso he felt sick and put the foot down. He turn to see the tail move to what he want it to but the wings he found hard to move as well it felt too hard for him and he felt like giving up already his mental power very low and sat down against the wall sadden even more.

Charizard in Ash body sat down beside him against the wall "I feel down as well being like this. I hate this. I hate it a lot and feeling useless without my claws"

"I feel scared, I don't like being in this body one bit, scaly with claws on finger and toes with razor sharp fangs, the fiery tail and the wings. It might have been cool in a dream but the real thing. It sucks" Ash said looking at the claw hands moving the fingers and thumb with the claws shine in the light. "I being a cults half the time I fear that I might lose control of this body like those flamethrowers, it all came out of this instant anger out of no where. It scared me a lot" Ash said with closed eyes and crying again. "I just want to be back normal."

Mew float up to them seeing they was looking really down almost completely drained mentally over the switching around caused by Zarkaruio, she had to renew their spirits "crying and feeling down not going to help you two one bit" they both look at Mew. "How do you think Flare feel? His mentally down most of the time cause he can't stop thinking about family. But he gets on with the job and if I heard right all you need to do is learn Dragon Breath, I am sure Charizard can couch you on that" Mew said to them both moving her eyes on to Charizard then Ash.

"So what you two been switched minds. I think you two can pull something out if you use your head" Mew said to them.

Ash jump up on his feet then roared out in Charizard "Mew right, even I am stuck in your body we can figure a way to change back and if the curse is right all I need to do is learn that attack, it might be hard but it worth the shot!" Ash said with a closed claw hand rising up a little.

Charizard got up Pikachu looking at both of them with a happy look "Yes Ash your right and for once I got a idea a very cleaver one I might add" Charizard use a human finger to have Ash lower and Pikachu jumping up on Charizard head and listen in, Mew smiled then teleported outside to see what Flare and Charla up to.

"Charizard I think that might even work" Ash grinned with his now Charizard sharp teeth showing that crafty look in his eyes.

Pikachu said, "I like it a lot, he won't expect anything like that" Pikachu snickered.

"Then let the training begin!" Charizard punch the air then looked embarrassed "I never hear myself saying that again, stuck as a human and training my own Trainer what is this world coming to" Charizard muttered and Ash placing the hat on his head. "What the?"

Ash then said "Charizard you can do it" Charizard look at the claw hand place on his human shoulder. "We can do it, all of us"

"Team work" Pikachu cheered

"Team work" Charizard look at Ash "I think we should have Charla and Charizard to help out"

Ash nod a little "I have to agree, they might be able to help speed things up and that what we have to do. It might be almost impossible to learn it in just over 1 and a half days but we got to try Charizard the world depends if this plan of yours work out"

"Oh believe me I know it will and that Zarkaruio will not know what hit him" Charizard grinned with that star flash in his corner of the eye.


	23. Ash’s Burning Hope

**Chapter 22 – Ash's Burning Hope**

* * *

Charla and Flare was told about Ash and Charizard being in each others bodies and what they had to do to break the curse that Zarkaruio placed on them both. They agreed to help and through out the day they been trying hard to get him to get there by training hard non-stop and during that period the Craft was in-route to the Palace. Ash was giving it a shot but as the day went on he still wasn't able to even use the wings on his back to fly or do much in the way of moves first able to do Flamethrower it became less and less till he wasn't able to do it. Charizard trying to help him in support saw Ash losing the will to go on as hours by hours went by and Charizard could see it in his own self stuck in Ash's own body he knew how long it took him to learn and knowing that the pressure was very high.

Tracy watched using his binoculars seeing it going down hill seeing the sun starting to set he look at the water "eight o'clock in the evening this is bad, from what I seen Professor Ash seem to be losing hope and so is Charizard." Tracy said looking very worried

Professor Oak sitting with Lady Eileen and Ginny looked over at Tracy "I can't really blame them, the pressure must be extreme for them even with all our support and the pokémon's it might not be enough to get the spirits up." Oak put his cup down getting up walking up beside Tracy looking over at Ash and Charizard sitting by a set of trees looking mentally drained. "Remember it took Charizard almost 2 years even to come close to learning Dragon Breath and that training with all those Wild Charizards" Professor Oak said to Tracy staring at the sight of them.

"I don't even think a battle would help the way they look" Ginny said holding Mime.Jr

Sir Aaron and Lucario came up to them "The power of Aura wouldn't be able to help them either, they must find a way to this"

"Yes Aaron is right" Lucario said stepping up to the view of them "I wish to help them but I have no ideas at this time"

"There must be some way of helping them out" Tracy said putting his fist in the palm of his hand.

Lady Eileen smiled "They will find a way I believe in them" they just hummed a little hoping them the best of luck.

Ash looked to his claws "I just don't have what it takes Charizard, I just can't get it down. I feel like a wash out and ashamed, I should be able to do this but knowing the hard truth that it took you years to do that attack really plague on my mind."

Charizard listened to the Charizard voice of Ash sighing a bit "I know and we don't have years only just 32 hours till the deadline and I am not willing to live the rest of my life pretending to be you"

"Same here, I am who I am" Ash sighed

Charla stomp a foot down in front of them they both turning their eyes on her "So you two just going to give up!?" Charla sneered

"Charla think about it, how long did it take for you to learn that attack?" Ash questioned "Even being very skilled with Liza's help" Charla felt a odd knot inside when Ash spoke about it and under her eyes red showing a little but she'd known the truth and felt hard going about it.

Charla turned away "The way things are it would be far too late before that deadline. I am out of ideas to help you out Ash and you Charizard. I know how much you two feel being back into each of your own bodies but we've been trying so hard and nothing coming out of it" Charla sighed

Flare step into few looking to the sky "There it is, home sweet home for the last 2 years" Flare grinned the three looked to the sky where Flare was looking then saw a craft coming in it was massive and Ash knew what it was in a second upping up on his claw feet.

"That Flare's space ship!" Ash roared out they both looked at each then said together "Space ship!?"

It come in but seem to come in a bit fast moving to the left then to the right "Just as I feared, this is going to be the last trip of the Semenic" Flare stared with a annoyance "Come on land" Flare gritted his fangs as the ship come in and land hard sliding to a stop right in front of Flare the door opened May and Max stepping out.

"Ash?" May said getting down "Where have you been?"

Charizard if in his body wouldn't mind it but he was in Ash's and kind of not sure how to speak "Hi, erm we been here"

"Ash are you feeling ok?" Max looked at him and Misty came up fast "his fine, just had a rough night, come with me you two" Misty said pushing them both away Ash and Charizard sighing in relief.

Flare went inside then came back out with a disappointed look on his face "The power core completely drained. It was a risk to help you two out but it failed" Flare sighed "Unless we have the right Thunder attack it won't power up any time soon"

"What type is that?" Charizard asked

Flare raise one claw up "Zapdos Thunder" Charla, Ash and Charizard fell over hard then Ash rose up "That near impossible!"

"I know" Flare sat on the wing of the craft with claw hands under his snout elbows on the legs "Sorry Ash but I am now out of ideas. It up to you and Charizard" Flare said not looking at them now they both feeling really down and Ash then roared out. "I don't want to be a Charizard forever! I want to be back to normal!" Ash ran off with each heavy footstep with tears falling running into the Palace.

"Ash" Charizard took off Ash hat off his head looking at it "Zarkaruio really get me boiled, doing this to us, he had no rights and it seem like we going to be doomed" Charizard sat down against the tree.

Pikachu patting Charizard on his back which being Ash own body that he been stuck in "You and Ash care a lot for each other as much I do for him but Ash his mentally not totally there, I gave him so such mental support that I can give and trying to do this training as he did is so hard. It looked like we both too experience over the years of our own way of life that this switch really having affect on us both." Charizard patted Pikachu on the head

"Charizard he care much about you as me, if we walk together maybe we can do something" Pikachu smiled "I wonder if that plan going to work now" Pikachu sighed then stood tall as possibly can "But we have to be tough, look what we all been through remember that and it will give us new hope!"

Charizard thought about it then look over at Charla then at Liza by the stairs "I think I just got the idea but this is going to need both of us to do it and something that I wouldn't want to do but it a chance for both of us to get our spirits back up" Charizard said with a hand on his chin. He placed the hat back on his head "Right Pikachu listen up" Charizard whispers to Pikachu the plan.

May and Max listened to what happened and both looking really down by this news "A evil pokémon did it to them?" May look to the table where they was sitting at with Misty

"Yes they been trying so hard all day but nothing really happened, it seem to be going down hill" Misty said quietly direction she looked at was at May. "I really hope they pull through"

"One thing with Ash he always do" Max said with closed eyes and crossed arms

Misty look to the windows as the stars start to show "I don't think it going to happen that how bad it is" Max was startled then hummed in deep thought looking into no where feeling really bad for Ash and Charizard also Pikachu.

As Night closed in and in the sky shining blue light come close being another bird arrives being Articuno the legendary bird coming to Zapdos and Moltres they all spoke in pokémon to each other then they nod flying down to the palace below to pay a visit unaware that another was on it way being Rayquaza but going to take till morning to get there. The Birds land in different areas of the gardens by the palace and it arena they waiting for the perfect time to give their own type of aid to Ash and Charizard they knowing what happened to them both.

Everyone seem to be asleep in the palace part from one Charizard being Ash who lay there on his Charizard side really depressed at this point feeling lower then he had been for ages thinking about all what he did today not able to fly or do a flamethrower now making it really hard and now doomed to fail to learn that Dragon Breath. He spoke in Charizard quietly "This time I am really out of suggestions and think a way out of this, that Zarkaruio got us beat"

"Really going to let a fur ball beat a Charizard like you?" Ash turned over to see Charla standing there with arms crossed with a frown. "I would expect more for someone that been in more dangers then I ever been, wasn't it you that saved the world more then once? And other places and saving legendary pokémon in the process?" Charla said to Ash as he sat up.

"Well I did do all that but I am not really a Charizard, just my mind stuck in one while Charizard mind stuck in my body" Ash said scratching his snout a little with his claw. "What are you getting at Charla?"

Charla grab him by the claw hand and pulled him up pulling him with her to the main hall then stop Ash pulled his claw hand free "Right now I want to do something with you" Ash just was blink at this not even sure what she'd met then with a claw hand up she clicked her thumb claw and inner finger together the lights lit up.

Charla took one of Ash's claws then put the other on her side he turning red under the eyes "Charla what are you doing?" Ash said nervously.

Liza saw this and went to the CD player pressing play "It show time Charla"

A soft music started to play and Charla started to move holding to Ash side he moving with her around and then they was danacing "You're a good dancer, Flare showed me a few Charizard dancing to even to human music and he said that would take me a month to learn it and look at us we doing it like we always knew" Charla spoke softly looking into his eyes Ash looking back with a partly open snout moving with her step by step.

Charizard watched with Flare from a door into the hall keeping it open by a little bit "Charizard you're a genies this is really working, how did you know that Charla would agree to it?" Flare said to Charizard "I saw Charla being shy to him which was surprising for me to see"

Charizard grinned turning the hat around putting it backwards "I guess it took a human being in a Charizard to being some feelings to the surface even though she was great I wasn't really interested but I saw that look with Ash even those are my own eyes that feeling" Charizard said then look at Pikachu

"This should give you both a big boost!" Pikachu said with a happy smile then they went on watching.

Ash carried on dancing with Charla he was starting to enjoy it feeling all the worries go away. "Charla this is amazing I feel, well I don't know what I am feeling since"

"Stop talking and enjoy it" Charla winked Ash turning even redder as they danced around with each other moving those Charizard feet of theirs gentle around their tails moving with the rhythm of the music.

Misty stood at the level above the main hall with Tracy and Professor Oak watching this "Wow who would of thought Charizards can move like that and Ash is a better dancer in Charizard's body then in his own"

"As they say, the tougher things are for people the better it brings out of them and for this case it for Charizards" Professor Oak said watching it. "This I am sure will burst Ash spirit to a whole new level"

Tracy watched with amazement "Wow they move so perfectly that it almost parallel movement" he used his binoculars to get a closer look. "If I didn't know better they look like they have feelings for each other."

"Let me have a look" Misty grab them and looked for herself "What are they playing at!? We trying to get Ash going again not make them fall in love!" Misty was about to jump down but May and Max held her back.

"Wow who would of thought Misty was jealous" Max said as they got Misty tied down and gagged who was trying to get free with a fury in her eyes.

"Yeah" May said then they went back to watching the dance "But those two do look amazing dancing like that"

Max looked through of the gaps "Yeah who would of thought Ash was a dancer"

Lucario and Aaron watched quietly from the same level just watching them dance then they saw Charizard's own body Ash was in the wings stretching out. Charla noticed and glad it was working "Ash how about we go out and have a fly?" she asked as they danced

Mew came into Ash view and now to Ash saying to his mind "You can do it, you have what it take" Mew told Ash "You been through worse then this enjoy the moment" Mew then flew up out of view.

"Alright come on" Ash took his claw hand off her waist and pulled her along then letting go he ran ahead the wings opened up and he flapped them without putting much effort in and took off into the sky Charla grinned and took off after him. "Wow this is amazing! Flying under these powerful wings I am now really jealous of Charizard"

Charla flew up alongside him "Let see how you handle a chase" Charla flew ahead

"Your on" Ash gave chase.

Everyone ran outside and watch them disappear into the distance "It really worked!" Misty said happily. "But I wish he wasn't head over tail with Charla" Misty said with a deep frown of annoyance.

Liza stood there with a smile "Even Ash in Charizard body it seem Charla found feelings for another Charizard and even if he return to his own body I am sure she'd going to have feelings for Ash" Liza said.

Latias came out with a real temper then flew down in front and screaming out something at Liza and Flare gulped "Erm I think Ash got competition"

"What do you mean?" May said then looked at Latias "You don't mean Latias"

"Yes that who" Flare then thought about something, Latidive a Eon pokémon that he knew didn't have anyone he was alone on Pokélonum looking for Latias species. "Latias" she looked at him as he pulled out a far sight device. "Come with me I think I know someone that you might like to meet" Flare walk back into the Palace

Latias give Liza the Soul Dew in the glass ball of water and went in after Flare "Why do I feel that he going to solve that problem" Max spoke then look to the sky "When do you think they be back?"

Charizard sat down on a step "A while" He replied they all sat down and waited and waited and waited, it was almost midnight when Ash and Charla got back to the gardens seeing everyone fallen asleep on the steps part from Lady Eileen and Ginny who was asleep in the palace.

Ash and Charla landed just at the base of the steps where the garden began "Wow that was amazing, I can't believe I did that, flying around and even doing those amazing Flamethrowers with such ease this been a great night" Ash said then look a bit down "But I hoped it wasn't that close to whatever Zarkaruio planning to do"

"Don't let that bother you, it will drag you down." Charla said placing her claw hands on his he looking down at them then her "Make him suffer show him that you can be the better Charizard then that Zarkaruio think you be" Charla then move close to his side of the snout and opening her mouth gave him a lick.

Ash froze with burning inside he felt amazing and let out a roar with a flamethrower blasting into the sky, Charla saw that look and it was most likely a first kiss close enough what humans would call it. "Thank you Charla you gave me new hope, I can't even begin to thank you enough" Ash said to her

"Just learn the Dragon Breath I know you can do it" Charla then let go turning to the steps and start to head up the steps, Ash turn to see his human body glowing faintly then remember those words of Zarkaruio 'It will take almost all my power to destroy him he reaching peak power so I got a plan to make sure he not a threat' Then he realised it.

Ash grab Charla by arm turning her around he gave her a lick on the side of her face and she'd really turned red "This is for everyone and you Charla" Ash stood aiming his head to the sky. "Time to do it!" Charla then saw it a massive green Dragon breath blasting to the sky.

"He did it" Charla said almost in a dream state now

Pikachu woke up seeing it "Pika Pi! Pikachu!!!" everyone waking up saw the attack they looking really amazed as the bell hit midnight when Ash did it.

Kid smiled from the door way with Aaron and Lucario "Ash really did it, been a Charizard day and already learnt Dragon Breath I guess Love is really powerful over all now they can return to their bodies.

Charizard smiled "You really did it Ash, I knew you had it inside" Charizard said with a thumb up a happy look on the human face of Ash being in the body of Ash. Legendary Birds come out of from they where and land in front of them speaking to Ash about the Curse then he grinned so did Charizard they looked at each other and nod with Pikachu laughing finding the plan a real crack up that it was a real bright idea and one thing that will get Zarkaruio fooled.

"What going on? Why don't you two switch back to your own bodies?" Misty asked looking at each of them.

"We choose to stay where we are for now, we and the legendary birds came up with a real plan that will well make Zarkaruio really blow his temper" Charizard gave a dark skimming grin on his human face.

Charla roared with a claw thumb up "If Charla like the idea then it worth whatever they got cooked up" Liza said

Flare step by Lucario with Latias, Liza about to give it back but Latias put a claw on here and shook her head a little "Latias trusting you with it, we will need your help when we make that move for the Eon Light Armour while Latias go get her friend from Pokélonum." Flare said to Liza.

"I think it time to talk and to plan out and get rest for the day ahead" Professor Oak said to them all "Let get to business and might I say you legendary birds are amazing" they all did bird cry like sounds out with a happy look on each of their faces.

Aaron step down the steps with Lucario "Let get starting" Sir Aaron spoke as they all got up and went down the steps gathering around with the three birds they start talking up a plan one that they are willing to do to get the better of Zarkaruio and now they was one up on him making a possible turn on events to create a positive outcome even Mew joining in on the talks for a battle plan.


	24. To The Staging Grounds

**Chapter 23 – To The Staging Grounds**

* * *

"Morning has come only 17 of these Earth Hours to go and the Great Barrier will be at it weakest Arthfosor and Lonumosor will connect once more and my new reign of control of both worlds will begin. It all going to plan and having a bit of fun before hand wouldn't harm but those legendary pokémon with Team Rocket and young human children are gathering outside the radius of Arthfosor." Zarkaruio's words came as he sat calmly on a chair typing on a laptop keeping a eye of the group.

Meowth kept a eye on that timer since it began and now it was now under a day. "Not long to go before the Great barrier is destroyed" Zarkaruio turn his purple eyes on him. "That your plan isn't it? To destroy it and then reconnect the two towers"

"Yes it is but something got me bothered" Meowth just let out a "huh?" as he listened. "I am sure now that one of those Charizards was speaking in English the human language but how can a snouted beast like that speak clearly as that unless"

Lurna crossed her arms resting on the hay in the cage with a grin on her face "The big old fur ball just put 1 and 1 together" Lurna put hands out either side and lifted herself up sitting there her eyes turn to Zarkaruio.

"What do you mean by that?" Meowth asked rubbing his head a little

Zarkaruio saw red "he from Pokélonum!" then he stood up knocking the chair over whipping his tail around the tips expanding and moving right into the cage the four tips around to wrap Lurna tightly. "Now speak, tell me is this true"

"Yes it true and all I know he came here be accident 2 years ago" she grinned "What the matter a Charizard from there scaring you?" Lurna chuckled and the tips pulled back and returned to normal on his furry tail.

"No he just going to be more of a hand full" Zarkaruio said psychically "A worthy challenge for me to crush and destroy when the time come" Zarkaruio then head to a side of the wall putting a paw out it glowed and pulled forwards the across showing a opening he walked in and stood on something. "I will just to change my plan a little and you two be a good little pets and don't get into trouble" then he went down they really annoyed at what they was called.

"Wonder where he going?" Meowth stared at the door that opened up.

Lurna thought about it then got a good idea why as she had her eyes closed then opening Lurna told Meowth "He going to the base of the tower right below the massive pillar itself" Lurna point down.

"That must be the heart of this tower and from what I know it got great regeneration powers through out the tower so whatever we do won't work" Meowth sighed

"You had to ruin a chance to escape" Lurna sighed hanging her head down and slapping Meowth with a hand.

At Cameron Palace as time went by the gang prepare to leave for where the others after grouping at in the Johto Region, Ash was with Misty she talking to him even he would only be limited to a nod or shake of the head to reply to Misty's questions while Zapdos using it Thunder Attack on a section of the craft Flare standing by it watching a gauge. Charizard in Ash body still talking with Pikachu, Liza, Charla and Latias over some plans, Tracy with Professor Oak with Kid working with Lucario and Sir Aaron on other sets of plans they spoke of during the night. The other two legendary birds with Mew most likely speaking of their part in the assault to come at night showing that everyone was playing their part for the very movement to stop Zarkaruio's master plan as they now call it getting a real idea that he going to try take over both Earth and Pokélonum making this the only chance to stop him or all will fall into the shadows of Zarkaruio. May and Max in the craft itself getting things set up for take off after what Flare explained what they do and how they happily doing their part in this.

Misty sat on the wall talking to Ash with his mind being in a Charizard body and Charizard one of his own pokémon in his body Misty found it quite hard to get to talk with Ash while he was like this since he only could speak in Charizard and with Flare and Charizard himself being busy with things they had to manage without the help.

"Ash can you two switch back at any time? Even after midnight?" Misty asked and this being the 20th time already to Ash count and him just hung his head down a little with a sigh. "Sorry but you've left me rather lost." Ash rise his head the Charizard blue eyes staring at her wondering why she saying that.

"Ash half the time you don't come up with a real good plan you just go right at it but this time it seem like you with Charizard and Pikachu thought of something that all the pokémon agreed to" Ash frown lowers into that Charizard look that annoyed. "Oh don't give me that Ash. You know what I mean" Misty said with arms crossed

Ash then said "For once we thought of something" soon as he saw her reaction to that he grinned Tracy and Professor Oak with Kid even stop looking over at Ash, he simply look over at Flare. "I gather you got that translator on your craft working" he called out.

Flare smiled with a thumb claw up with a wink "You got that right, a big thanks to Mr Zapdos here I haven't had in a long time full power and with that I can increase the range of the translator outside the craft by 500 meters" Flare said as he closed up the panel where the gauge was under.

"A Pokémon Translator wow that something for every Professors dream" Professor Oak said now listening to pokémon talking to his own ears in plain clear English. "Flare you are really making a big impression on me"

"Same here" Tracy smiled "It good to know you Flare, you are always full of surprise" Tracy said then look to Lucario and Sir Aaron "Professor we better get back to working on that set of plans"

"Oh right" Professor Oak then went back to helping with the plans.

Misty then turn back to Ash "So now we can speak how about letting me on this almighty great plan" Misty said with a annoyed voice "I am not going to let you off that easy Ash not after you plan to stay in that 200 pound Charizard body then switch back around" Ash look over at Charizard (Ash's body) he close his eyes giving a nod.

"Alright I will tell you part but not all, alright?" Ash said placing a claw hand on her shoulder she looking at the blue eyes and nod. "Alright then let take a walk" Ash helped Misty up on her feet and they walk out of hearing of the others going into the flower garden.

"Misty better keep this quiet from others" Ash said to her as they walked Misty looking up at him then ahead listening to him. "When I did the Dragon Breath I and Charizard saw things freeze, time completely frozen then we was standing on two pillars between a bridge one had a symbol on the plateau was of my hat and the other of a Fire Symbol."

Misty thought about it then said "Hat must be your own body Ash and the other was Charizard's body which your still in" Misty stop by a fountain and sit down on the wall around it keeping the water in. "But why didn't you two cross over?"

"Well that where I have to stop." Ash said turning around picking a flower with the claw tips and hold it up sniffing it with closed eyes "No one but I and Charizard know the full thing of this plan, but it something to do with the Fire Crystal Flare gave me and I gave Charizard, it in the pocket of my body Charizard is in at the moment to make our plan work we have to stay where we are at the moment"

Misty nod understanding what Ash was talking about "Well I guess I can go with it, good thing it two hot heads making the plan then one, or" Misty closed her eyes smiling with a finger up "it could of failed with just one"

"Wha?" Ash just fell over at that comment the sat up in the dust "You and your crafty comments" Misty was laughing about it as Ash wave a closed claw hand at her.

"Different body but same Ash, easy to annoy" Misty laughed even more Ash stopped with a blink then sighed seeing what she did and did it again. "Oh come on Ash chill out you know I'm just tensing you"

Ash stood up "Oh course but I think you need the chill out" Misty stopped with the happy smile "Huh?" she then saw both claw hands push her and Misty land backwards with a splash in the fountain laughing

Ash then ran out of the flower garden in a feared face "Ash Ketchum!!" Misty ran after him with a mallet "I am going to get you for that no matter how big you are!" Misty yelled chasing after him passing Charizard, Latias, Pikachu, Charla and Liza.

"Misty it was only a joke" Ash called out as he ran for his life from Misty.

Charizard just sighed with a slap on his human forehead "Why does Ash always cause trouble with Misty" Charizard watched them running around as Misty try to hit Ash with the mallet. "And where does she keep that thing?"

"I do not know and don't want to know" Pikachu spoke with a sweatdrop on his side of the head.

"I hope that plan of yours is worth it" Latias muttered "I really like to get the part that I got to do working when that time comes"

Liza looked at her "What reason is that? Is it something to do with what Flare showed you?" Latias shied from that question

"I think I know but I am not saying" Latias look at Charla and she winked to Latias who smiled happily to it.

Flare walked over to the legendary pokémon "Well the craft is fully powered once more" Flare said then turn to Mew "I need to have a word with you and the Legendary birds I got a idea of my own but it would mean destroying my craft in the process"

"I just got that powered up for you" Zapdos said with startled voice "Why do you want to destroy your home away from home?"

Flare felt sad to do this but then grinned "Cause it will be worth it to help stop Zarkaruio"

"What plan would that by?" Articuno asked Flare leaning down to him.

Flare crossed his arms "Two things will have to happen putting the engines to overload and the primary weapon on it"

Moltres look at the craft "And where would this weapon be?"

"A pokélonum never tells where a secret weapon is installed at" Part from Mew every single bird of all three gasped

"Pokélonum!?" they all said at once very quietly all staring at him

Flare point a claw thumb to himself with a smile "That where I am from and it a planet not a land" he point to the sky all three birds look up

"We heard legends of such a place but a whole world" Moltres spoke look back down to Flare then the others did

"That is amazing but" Zapdos spoke next

"Why isn't there any more arrived from there?" Articuno finished with a question

Flare then said "It was luck that I got through the Great Barrier but I got a feeling it more then that now, almost like I was suppose to arrive on Earth and help you all out in some way against Zarkaruio almost like this was planned" Flare said thinking more about it.

Mew float down to him "What do you mean by planned?"

"Well nothing happen by chance specially like this. It must of all happened for a reason but we going to run out of time for that reason"

"Huh?" Mew blinked and Flare pulled out of the pouch on his belt and turned on showing a holotime display "we got to go now!" Mew yelled "Or we going to not have the time to get ready at the Staging grounds in the Johto Region at that human pokémon centre where the others are gathering" Mew said flying around in circles in the air everyone looking up at her

Flare went up to the craft pushing a button on the belt a platform move out then stairs unfold from it "Who can't fly get on board now, Ash you carry… now this is something" Flare paused then continue "Ash you carry Charizard and Pikachu, Charla you take Liza and the rest get on board my ship ASAP!" he called out to everyone.

"Meet you guys there" Professor Oak said to Ash and the small group running up to the craft then running up it into the craft Tracy, Misty, Kid, Lucario and Sir Aaron all getting in Flare climbing up the steps after them then stand at the door as the stairs fold back up then the platform going back into the ship.

Flare put a thumb up to birds and Mew then looked at Ash and Charla "By the time we get there we got only 7 hours to get things in monition the time for doubts aside and get a move on, keep alongside the craft once we taken off" Flare called out to them

"Right" Ash and Charla said at the same time then Flare close the door pushing something on the panel.

Liza got on Charla right away but Pikachu and Charizard was standing there looking at Ash "Now this is going to be weird a pokémon in a human body riding on basically himself with his own trainer in the mind of his body"

"Yeah" Pikachu said in a long tone

"Tell me about it but we got no time to waste they taking off" Ash said, they look at each other and nod Pikachu and Charizard getting on Ash back near the neck part then the craft start to fly then head up into the sky flying to the Johto Region the Legendary Birds and Mew already flying beside it.

Charla took off then Ash look back at Charizard and Pikachu "you can do it" Charizard gave that Ash smirk. Ash gave the Charizard smirk back then took off with out problems. "Are you sure you haven't been a Charizard before?"

"Not that I know off" Ash said flying up alongside the craft with Charla "Maybe in a pass life it could have been"

"Now that could be possible" Charizard said with some thought in that.

"If you believe you can do it you can" Pikachu said happily "That what Ash always say right Ash?"

"Yes pal your right" Ash said with a happy grin "Onwards to Johto!"

"Onwards to Johto" Charizard and Pikachu repeated back Liza and Charla just anime sweatdropping to that but keeping their words to themselves just too weirded out by it.

Lady Eileen and Ginny watch them leave while Eileen held onto Mime.Jr "Guardian of Aura please give them luck on the task yet to come. Please hope they will win the battle against Zarkaruio. Please give them the luck they need" Eileen spoke soundly looking to the sky.

"I hope we will be fine without Mew here" Ginny said looking at them leaving

"I am sure Mew will be." Lady Eileen replied as they see them leave the palace grounds for the Johto Region.

Not knowing it they was closely followed behind by another legendary pokémon from the Ozone Layer coming to give is own support to them and will show himself to everyone at the Staging grounds to help in success to stopping Zakraruio once for all finishing the unfinished job that he saw millions of years ago at the Ancient War that Mew also saw, Rayquaza had a score to be settled with him and he will help them by settling that score.


	25. Arrival and True Reasons

Chapter 24 – Arrival and True Reasons 

At the Pokémon Centre not to far from the island where Alto Mare City was on, the pokémon centre they had put the staging grounds at had been discussed for a few months after a cut back around the area being classed as dangerous from cliff sides falling into the sea. Mewtwo stood on the edge of the cliff looking out to sea seeing the large tower in the distance above the island where Alto Mare is.

"Just over 7 human hours before Zarkaruio takes action why would he hold of for this long when he can easily wipe out all of us with such ease, I would be the first to denied that but when I think back to those sudden appearances to my own past life I remember the pain of him" Mewtwo said to himself unaware that Jimmy with his friend and pokémon Typhlosion was listening from behind.

Jimmy then spoke Mewtwo turning his head a little the eyes turned on him and Typhlosion "Wow so you was really genetically created but from the very Mew you was in a past life, what are the chances of that happen?" Jimmy said to him as the cloak of Mewtwo wears blow in the wind.

"Be careful what you say human, till today I believed I had no past life and just created by Giovanni as the beginning" Mewtwo spoke coldly to them

Jimmy walk up to him standing beside him and Typhlosion on the other side "So he the boss of Team Rocket?"

"Yes" Mewtwo turn back to the view ahead into the sea "But knowing him he will make sure Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy remember he helped out and I think that would be best. Team Rocket is Team Rocket we can't force changes" Mewtwo said calmly with a smile appearing on his mouth. "I wouldn't want that any other way"

Typhlosion questioned it speaking to Mewtwo about it while Jimmy wasn't sure what his buddy is speaking about to Mewtwo then Mewtwo gave his reply "I understand why your concerned but this is more then Team Rocket while we all part of Jenny or Joy will remember this in our views Team Rocket will have a good side. Think of it this way, we will know of the good side and that be rewarding enough" Mewtwo chuckled "I would find that amusing every time I would think about it just think of that" Typhlosion laughed to that and Jimmy just had to laugh thinking that.

Jimmy calmed down then look at Typhlosion "Well buddy we better get some training done before we run out of time" Typhlosion nod and they turn heading away from the cliff edge to the centre.

Mewtwo watch them go looking at the four Legendary pokémon that gathered already "A fair number has arrived already, more on the way this will be the first time a gathering such as this is done even some won't be showing up" Mewtwo said in his psychic voice seeing the common pokémon that the trainers had train to get ready for the battle yet to come then he notice something in the sky in the distance coming towards them staring right at it the skies already grey with clouds but that won't stop Zarkaruio.

Domino stood in the office of the Pokémon centre with four Team Rocket members Annie, Oakley, Cassidy and Butch in front of Giovanni who sitting behind a desk with Persian on his side. "Right you all got here without problems but that not the problem we all will be playing a part in this conflict to come from what we know the so called Great Barrier is at its weakest by midnight tonight and that when he will destroy it and use the teleport power from the tower from Domino's report on what Mewtwo told her." Giovanni said to them in a quite strong tone in his voice, as he looked from one to another hands press together on the desk.

"Boss aren't you taking a jump believing Mewtwo, it was created by Team Rocket in the first place" Cassidy said to Giovanni questioning this.

Giovanni frown at her then stand up "It too hard to not believe" Giovanni said to her "If Mewtwo right Zarkaruio will destroy that Great Barrier and then attack. But from what I heard the plans for the attack would be arriving soon with some more Legendary Pokémon. This is the largest gathering of such and we can't even capture then so take in account how I feel about this" Giovanni said to Cassidy with arms crossed.

Butch looked out of the window the jump up on one foot pulling back with arms up with a shocked face "Bo-Boss lo-look out of the window!"

Giovanni walk over to it "Better be important Buffy"

"It Butch!" Giovanni turn a dark frown on him making him go quiet "sir…" he whispered

Giovanni then look out of the window his face shaking a little "What on god name is that thing!?"

Domino and the others looked seeing it as well they saw a large craft landing with two Charizards and five more legendary pokémon. "That thing I am for sure isn't for this world the way it shaped and the style of it match nothing in any blue prints I seen" Domino said just a bit surprised as they was.

Annie and Oakley look to each other then to the boss who turn around looking at the members of Team Rocket "I think we should go out and greet this new comers" Annie smiled

Oakley smiled as well "I agree with Annie lets say hi to the ones that got all the plans in the bag or most" Oakley suggested.

"I agree but I and Domino will, you four will stay just out the door, I don't want a scene with some of these people that I get a feeling I am about to meet those kids again and knowing your past history with them all I need is burning fury between you and them" Giovanni said calmly and then he with Domino and Persian leave the office the others look at each other then nod at the same time walking out after him and Domino.

Jimmy, Vincent and Marina all ran up to it stunned and amazed with this large ship and seeing more legendary pokémon arriving. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy can out of the centre seeing the arrivals, Mewtwo and the other legendary pokémon now gathered themselves looking at the new arrivals even Lugia knew that the legendary birds would show up. Lightning near by strike from the sky lightning up the sky with some high winds blowing, many of the gathered was stunned by the very craft then something made Jimmy jump.

"Jimmy is that human made?" Jimmy mouth was hanging pointing at Typhlosion, Vincent and Marina also gasped. Then Typhlosion look at each of them then at Jimmy "Why are you look at me like that?" Typhlosion said with a nervous voice.

Jimmy then answered it with a shaking stunned voice "You… Typhlosion… your well… SPEAKING!" Jimmy strutted then shouted out the last word making Typhlosion frown almost like he not making sense

"I always did. Wait" then Typhlosion noticed something "You can understand me?" Jimmy nod slowly a few times then Typhlosion let out a gasp. "Re-really!?"

"Yes buddy in perfect English" Jimmy said to his pokémon

"How?" Vincent cried out "It not possible!!"

"Sorry about that it would be my translator, I forgot that it was still on" they all turn to a Charizard wearing a open jacket and belt standing just in front with people and a pokémon walking down steps from the craft door. "The name is Flare and the ship is mine. I am not a Earth Pokémon but a Pokélonum Pokémon" Flare said to them to get it over with.

Typhlosion point at Flare with a shock face with his paw pointing "Pokélonum! The real thing?" Flare nod with a smile then Typhlosion fell backwards Jimmy catching him.

"Hey Typhlosion snap out of it, come on wake up" Jimmy said trying to keep support of Typhlosion. Typhlosion open it eyes then got back on it feet "Good, whatever going on here I like to know"

"I am from the planet Pokélonum and to pokémon here it a big legendary land but in fact it a world like Earth" Flare explained to Jimmy

Typhlosion was seeing stars of joy "This is a dream come true"

"Typhlosion?" Jimmy blinked Typhlosion turn to Jimmy and laughed a little. "Just a childhood dream" he said with a laugh. "Wow Typhlosion listening to you talk is cool and hearing things like this is just amazing" Jimmy said with a smile "How about a high paw" Typhlosion clapped with Jimmy's hand. Flare grinned watching them with arms crossed

Ash, Charizard and Pikachu saw Mewtwo then he came up to them both looking at each of them Ash and Charizard then said in telepathic "Why are you two in each others bodies?" Mewtwo questioned them.

Both look at each other then Mewtwo saying together "Zarkaruio"

"Thought so, only he could do such a Curse but also a condition to break it" Mewtwo said to them.

"Oh we already met it at Midnight that just went, we just choose to stay where we are for now, we can easily go back to each owns body but we got a reason for not doing it" Ash said to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo frown at them both "I think you two being head strong over this and not thought it through"

"We have!" Charizard snapped at him "When we was on the crossing we saw something, something to do with the Fire Crystal"

Mewtwo saw it when Charizard took it out of the pocket "Eon Charizard can it be but that got a curse in itself"

Ash gulped at the sound of that Pikachu then asked "What a Eon Charizard? Is it like a Charizard?"

"Well the Eon Charizard has stripes on the tail and over each eye that are a darker orange from what I remember hearing at a past life ago. But legends tell that it powers could rival that of a Ancients but there is a catch to it" Mewtwo told then looking to the cloudy sky.

"What the catch?" Ash asked

"If this is right the chosen and the friend of fire that will match the power of legendary pokémon can spark the Eon Flames within a crystal but they will have to be cursed to for fill a task and once it done during the flames of Eon change the chosen to the Eon Charizard that one will be cursed to live that form of the days of a full moon day and night" Ash looked startled hearing this so did Charizard they didn't realise there was a catch like that.

Charizard looked at his trainer in his own body how could he let Ash live the rest of his life after this battle in the days of a full moon as a Eon Charizard how could even Ash live his life like that. "Ash it too risky I can't let you live a life like that, you're my trainer and best friend I can't let that happen to you"

"I know what you mean" Ash said to Charizard "I wouldn't like to live like that for 3 days a month as a pokémon but when I think about all the other pokémon and people on Earth and the pokémon on Pokélonum I think it worth me taking on that curse and live out a live for every month as a Eon Charizard for 3 days then take the risk of everyone's lives against Zarkauio" Ash spoke to Charizard and the other two wondering then why no one else was asking.

Mewtwo then spoke "I created a Psychic dampening field that filtering out what we saying to just us four only" Mewtwo told them

"Alright as I was saying" Ash then finished what he had to say "Wouldn't you want to take that risk then let everyone else suffer because of one person? Or even us" Ash finished telling Charizard is view.

Charizard took that into thought "Well I would say I rather die at first but since I been with you from day one and learned so much about life as well as battling I remember with Articuno then that time I was asked to take that little girl when facing the Unown. I guess now I would go with what you say Ash and rather be cursed then let others suffer" Charizard said with a smile. "I guess knowing and being with a friend like you really showed the real meaning of life for me"

"I go with that as well, I would do it for everyone" Pikachu nod with agreement putting an arm out. "I say we should go for it"

Ash gave a Charizard grin putting a claw hand over Pikachu's paw "I agree you with you buddy" Ash said

Charizard put the human hand on top of the claw hand "I think it worth the risk overall" Charizard smiled "It look like we all agreed"

Mewtwo put his paw hand over Charizard human hand then they look at Mewtwo "Every life is just important and I remember those words well Ash, you helped save my life when I thought it was not worth living at one point. You help me change my views I can see that this plan will work" Mewtwo gave a smile to it. "Now I think we got a plan. But I suggest that we do this at the least expecting point for Zarkaruio letting the other plans work through then we hit hard" Mewtwo then spoke out a plan

"I like that" Ash was happy for the help from Mewtwo the other two agreeing to it as well.

Misty watched them seem to be talking but unable to hear anything and saw their hands or paws pull away then Mewtwo turn to Mew walking up to her while Ash, Charizard and Pikachu walk to cliff edge looking out to the sea that when she notice the tower in the distance. "Wow that big"

"When I saw it from all the way out here after that lucky escape from that BlackMoltres we encountered" Marina said holding onto a Misdreavus "Little Miss and I will help out in the up coming trouble, we can't sit by when you all go against that crawl pokémon. I thought Team Rocket was bad but that Zarkaruio takes the cake" Marina said standing next to Misty "I love to do entertainment battles but I will seriously help out"

"I know you will and that a cool ghost pokémon you got there" Misty said looking at the pokémon in Marina arms. "I am more of a water pokémon trainer" she'd turn to look at the tower again.

Vincent stood with his Meganium watching Misty and Marina talking Professor Oak and Tracy stood behind him "You care for her don't you?" Tracy asked Vincent quickly jump around.

"What? Erm I don't know what you mean" Vincent said shyly and quick

Meganium frown a little then she said "But you do like her Vincent you told me dozen of times before" Vincent face turn red.

Professor Oak laughed a little "Look like the translator helping pokémon to tell the truth for their trainers" Professor Oak told Vincent

"Yes I can tell" Vincent mutters then look at Meganium "How about keeping things between us from now on and not let anyone else know? Ok Meganium?"

"Yeah sure Vincent not all a problem for my favourite trainer and friend" Meganium agreed "Vincent can we go back to training I want to be tough against those black pokémon and Zarkaruio"

Vincent blinked and phase out a little then spoke shaking out the phasing "Right lets go Meganium" Vincent and Meganium go to a little area to get the training going.

Ash stood next to Charizrd with Pikachu they watching things going on then they heard two sets of foot steps they all turn to see Giovanni with Domino standing before them. "You two" Ash sneered Pikachu just as anger to see them both with sparks shooting from his red checks.

"Do you two know them?" Charizard point at Giovanni and Domino with a confused face

"Yes, in the Johto Region they try to do something to Mewtwo and the other clone pokémon" Ash said with the Charizard snout now bearing teeth.

Domino was lost at first then thought of something crazy "Wait a minute is the kid in that Charizard body and the pokémon in the kid's body? It sounds almost too funny but how is this even possible?" Domino stood there almost ready to lose her senses.

Ash looked startled at what he did realising it too late Giovanni laughing then grinned "Yes they are and I can guess Zarkaruio got something to do with it, that twisted pokémon would do this for his own amusement unless the kid is a threat to him and that why" Giovanni came out two possible reasons then spoke. "I say it the second one, you caused me problems before and you pop up wherever a legendary pokémon is"

"I guess so but why are you here?" Ash asked then Giovanni step right close to him about 2 feet away looking up at the Ash in the Charizard body with a smile.

"Oh that simple my friend, we here to help stop Zarkaruio from what we know he caused a Ancient war a long time ago and now he restarting it, starting with Earth" Giovanni answered the question the put his hand out "A Truce to this is over"

Ash look down at the hand then put the claw hand over it something burned off from Giovanni's hand, Domino shook her head "the blood in a Charizard far to hot for that to work boss, even it won't take affect with Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy till tomorrow morning it won't work now"

"What did you try to do answer me or I drop you in the sea" Ash picked him up by the jacket lifting Giovanni clear off the ground then look at Domino "Don't try it" he brow lower with a glare in the blue eyes.

Charizard smirked "Look like he found that inner Charizard that I have, but Ash take it easy don't go headstrong" Charizard warned

Ash grinned with a sparkly in one eye taking a look at Charizard "Understood Charizard. Now" Ash went back to staring at Giovanni "Care to answer or take a swimming lesson till I say when to stop?"

Giovanni laughed "your too soft to do such" Giovanni noticed he turn and head to the edge still holding Giovanni he just seeing those Charizard feet stepping on the ground coming to the edge then look up at Ash. "Ok you will. You win kid, it was a little thing the scientist gave me, it Amnesia powder that affect only that touch it from my hand but your hot claw hand palms burned it all up. Thanks to you I have none left"

"Well once I let go it make double sure" Giovanni closed his eyes but then felt his feet touching the ground then look at Ash "But I am not like that, you gave me the truth so I will leave it at that" Ash clapped his claw hands together from left to right and back. He turn and walk back to Charizard and Pikachu.

"I would of did it" Charizard said to Ash "But your not me so I understand why" Charizard stopped for a second when he touch the belt feeling the pokéballs and this time being in a human body he wonder if Ash would share the experience just this once. But wait to Giovanni and Domino had left and they had after what happened with Ash now they can't do it to anyone else part from who they did it already being Jenny and Joy. "Ash I just thought of something"

"Oh?" Ash looked over Charizard's shoulder with his Charizard neck being longer then a human one then saw the ball. "Am I guessing it something to do with that?"

Pikachu look at as well "Charizard you can't be seriously thinking about that. His own trainer and friend we can't just ask him to try being in a pokéball, I hate those things" Pikachu shook his head.

Ash thought about it then said "I always wondered what pokémon felt inside the ball" Ash said then touch a claw tip on the ball button it fires a red light engulfing in "wha" then the Charizard over Charizard's shoulder disappear in the ball.

"Throw the ball!" Pikachu said quickly Charizard did and a flash Ash was back standing there shaking his head then looked at Charizard

"Ok now that was creepy and strange, I can't really explain that feeling I had but one thing is I think I won't try that again soon" Ash muttered rubbing the back of his neck with the claw hand. "But it was conferrable though"

"For must" Pikachu sweatdropped at this comment then said his own. "Just keep those pokéballs away from me"

"Pikachu I might be in Ash's body but I am not crawl what happened with Ash was a accident" Charizard said putting it back on the belt.

Lugia and the other legendary pokémon part from Mew, Mewtwo and Lucario were gathered to talk over their phase of the plans to hold back Zarkaruio. "Is that Charizard really the chosen one within it?"

"Yes Lugia, I and Zapdos saw the mind swap take place and since they broke the curse they stayed in each others bodies for a reason we do not know" Moltres said looking over at them talking to each other now near the pokémon centre.

Lugia nod then look to the craft "What about the Charizard that fly the machine?"

Articuno answered that one with wings opened "He a Pokélonum Charizard from the skies, what he got and the way it shaped isn't of any human. I only can guess that is a guess is that pokémon of the legendary Pokélonum has became gifted or over time without humans around like here they created the form humans call technology" Articuno suggested none of them even noticing a fire pokémon was behind them.

"A guess that is right on the mark" they all turn around to see Flare standing there most was speechless how he got behind them all without even making a single sound at the same time Lucario was scanning the Black Aura which was very strong at the tower.

Suicune then dare as the question "How did you move so swiftly and so quietly without even a single one of us picking it up! With all of us here one of us should of heard you or sense you at least" Suicune said to him and Flare put up his claw hand with the inner claw finger next to the thumb up he wave it left and right with closed eyes then open his eyes stopping the movement.

"Sorry but that something I can't enclose to anyone even you guys" Flare said to them calmly lowering his arm. "I know you all really want me to tell you but I can't it a ability that I like to keep a secret"

Raikou then growled "How can we trust a common Charizard if your not going to speak how you did it"

"WHAT!?" Flare snapped at Raikou "Common!? COMMON!!! I am no Common Charizard thank you very much!" then he turn calm "Then explain if I am common if I have a BlackCharizard for a twin brother" Flare said with closed eyes then stare right at Entei's eyes.

"I believe him" Entei spoke they looked at the Volcano Pokémon "He got brown eyes for one thing and that unheard of from a Charizard to have, they have blue, green or the odd chance a yellow tan like colour not a brown like his" Entei said then finished with eyes closed. "I also sense a telepathic field maybe a bit weak but the fire pokémon telepathic field means one thing."

Lugia didn't give it a thought "Twins, in a rare formation twins could be born and those pokémon or humans sometimes share a rare telepathic field no matter how far they are apart" Lugia said calmly then they got a roar turning with humans and other pokémon they all saw the sky guardian Rayquaza flying up to them then stop with a landing blasting dust into the air. "Rayquaza this is a surprise what bring you down from the Ozone Layer?"

He turn the yellow eyes on Lugia then Rayquaza answered "To settle a battle with that Zarkaruio, he defeated my father the Ancient Titan of the Sky in the Ancient war and this time he will be defeated"

"With a group effect" the large sky high pokémon turn the eyes on the Charizard.

Rayquaza stare at him "Your Pokélonum I can tell from your eyes. Only a flame type as yourself can have eyes like that, it shows the healthiness of your world"

"Healthiness of his world?" May blinked once "What do Rayquaza mean by that?"

Max shrugged "Beats me but I guess we about to get a answer or half of one at least" Max adjusted is glasses. Team Rocket just sitting in the officer they had seeing yet another legend and with the truce no chance of a capture of this pokémon as well a lucky day but bad luck rolled in one for Team Rocket.

Flare turn his head to the tower then spoke "Pokélonum has zero salt waters like Earth does in it oceans and seas, in our world it all fresh waters"

"Yeah you told us about that" Max said remembering it "Something about the pressure of the air and the fresh water oceans causing Surge Storms to form every 200 years and the last one was 16 years ago, right Flare?"

"Yes Max your right" Flare replied then look to Rayquaza "I guess you was born there?"

"Yes at Ozone Peak. I had a sister that was far older the I was she was given the name Rayqula" Rayquaza answered not looking too impressed to rival this in a translator as well. "And I guess you're the brain behind that thing making everyone understand us" Flare gave a nod. "I guess it was time and since I get the feeling you know of the ancient war. Why don't you all fill me in" Rayquaza look at each of them seeing fear or amazement on the humans and some faces he seen before.

Charla and Liza listened with Latias with Lucario and Sir Aaron but they carried on with their own task talking quietly and now joined with them was the three young trainers that first met Zarkaruio face to face, they with their pokémon listening to the phase of the plan that was important. It seem to be the most needed to happen if things was to work to victory so they had to keep to their group and talk out the very plan that will work with what will happen with everyone else that will confront Zarkaruio for the first time for many that this is being planned out then just happening as it go.

Many just hope this would work, Misty being one of them since she been with Ash or known him, things was being planned out right left and centre and things was even kept away from her stuff that she didn't even know. Misty hoped that things will go back to normal after this is all over the amount of planning and things are going around including Team Rocket being here made the place feel like a Military Camp.

Mewtwo and Mew now behind the pokémon centre choose to talk to each other and Mewtwo knowing fully that Mew was his sister from a past life. This making him feel unconfertable but keeping the cape on as Mew float then looking at him now this made him see more past life images as a Mew.

"Mewtwo are you feeling ok?" Mew asked Mewtwo seeing the strain on his eyes

Mewtwo focus on Mew "Yes I am fine"

"Are you still that bit upset that you're a clone?" Mew asked another question

Mewtwo laughed making Mew lost "How funny would it be if the very fossil that I was created from was from a ancient past"

"That would be funny" Mew giggled then froze in a flash of lightning looking at Mewtwo staring into his eyes "What did you say?"

"I thought you would of figured it out by now." Mewtwo said with a small grin arms to the side the look in his eyes at Mew then the eyes went wide.

"Mewo?" Mew whispered "but that can't be he was killed"

"I was, but a small piece of fur must of fell in the mud without it Team Rocket wouldn't have created me and without realising it till now giving me a second chance at life and one thing Mew. All those years back I am sorry for acting like that and teleporting you away I had no right to do it" Mewtwo had tears falling and Mew touch his face with a paw rubbing the tear away.

"Mewo it is really you!" Mew cried out happily not for anyone else to hear and gave Mewtwo a hug. Mewtwo felt embarrassed but then didn't care, he felt now that he rather be embarrassed by being hug by his sister then not at all then putting his paw like hands on her back gentle and gave a hug back with a whisper. "I won't make the same mistake twice this time we live together." Mew was happy to hear that and for once she got the impossible back even at first encounters she didn't notice, her brother was back even it was Mewtwo the genetically created pokémon, inside was Mewo and that all that mattered to Mew now.

In the Tower central Chamber Zarkaruio was watching the count down on the screen with a content grin very comfortable with it. He was going to get the chance to live again and that all that mattered to him now remembering all the deaths it showed memoirs of another pokémon of blackish dragons covered in Black Aura being destroyed then the images faded.

"Soon I will have the chance to live without fear of being destroyed" Zarkaruio whispered that made Meowth wonder then lean on the bars.

Meowth look at one of his paws then said "What do you mean by chance to live?"

Zarkaruio look over at the cage where Meowth and Lurna was in. "very well I might as well let you in on it now. The reason of doing this is to live and to live without the fear of being destroyed by those Ancients"

"Fear of being destroyed? But all but you are gone aren't they?" Meowth wondered

Zakaruio stood up and turn to both of them "No they are still out there, somewhere they are and soon I am weak they will finish me off the last of my kind, they have no right to kill all of my kind" Zarkaruio closed his paw hand up with a very dark look came to his face they backing up against the cage. "I will do anything to complete my goals" His eyes glowing purple bright darkish colour then said again. "Anything"


	26. Moon and The Beginning

**Chapter 25 – Moon and The Beginning**

* * *

A noise was being made with Meowth and Lurna jumping up from their sleep since being trap in the cage nothing they could do they saw the timer reach one hour then the 59 minute mark appear the timer flashing red and white. They then saw Zarkaruio walking with pokéballs in two psychic fields that when Meowth knew it was Jessie and James Pokémon.

"How did you get Jessie and James pokémon?" Meowth questioned and demanding a answer from Zarkaruio as he put the pokéballs in the same case where the others was in two slots.

Zarkaruio smirked "BlackMoltres dropped them off and now it almost time I recalled my black pokémon to give the Tower extra protection I need all the energy that I am storing to shatter the Great Barrier once that done the Tower will connect to the one on Pokélonum and that when BlackMoltres will head out the attack on them while I deal with the wimps gathering for a attack not to far from here" Zarkaruio spoke with a grin with his eyes set on a computer.

Lurna saw it "he been spying on them" Lurna saw that dark grin on the snout of Zarkaruio. "There is a question that I have to ask" she pushed her hair back with a smile of her own. "Where is the souls of those you turn into Black Pokémon?" Lurna gave her question to the Ancient pokémon

Zarkaruio used his psychic powers and opened the lock on the cage door both Meowth and Lurna not sure what his up to. "I will show you myself, better get up or I will drag you two with my psychic powers and also you two keep in front of me so no foolish tricks of escape can be pulled. I might be old but I am no pokémon that can easily be fooled." Zarkaruio rise his paw hand up and lowering one after the other

"Alright we going" Meowth spoke as they both left the cage

Lurna saw a wall opening up "that again"

"Oh yes but this time" Zarkaruio eyes glowed then they look with amazement as stairs appear "We going into Black Aura pokémon history and then your question be answered"

Meowth and Lurna start walking in with Zarkaruio close behind "They will understand and maybe stop what could happen in time. I have a feeling this would be the best idea" Zarkaruio thought to himself as they went down this time leaving the wall open and he keeping a eye on them both.

Bianca and Lorenzo were watching Alto Mare from another part of the land around the pokémon centre they noticed BlackMoltres leaving it heading to the tower. They soon saw some sort of movement and Bianca using some binoculars saw the BlackBlastoise and BlackCharizard heading to the Tower as well soon the three land masses around the tower was clear of the black pokémon.

"Grandpa did you see that?" Bianca said lowering the binoculars staring at the tower.

Lorenzo nod "If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it, but the storm clearing and it seem there is a strange light coming from the top of that tower" then all the sudden a small beam shot up into the sky. "What is that!?"

Flare and Latias came up behind them looking up at the sky "From the light and the colour it most likely a mega size version of a teleport but focused as a beam" Flare spoke they look at him then back to the sky "so that what the legend means"

"Legend?" Latias blinked then they saw a flash in the sky where the stars are and spread out "Is that the Great Barrier?"

"Yes and also in the same legend, the barrier stop even the most powerful teleport power that a pokémon can have from passing through it." Flare replied with a Charizard grin with closed eyes and crossed arms

Latias flew right close to him he opened his eyes looking into the golden eyes of Latias "How then do I get to Pokélonum then?"

"Say what?" Bianca said with hands on her waist "Care to spill the beans?"

Flare turned his eyes to just have Bianca in view "Oh that, well. Someone called Latidive is a Latios without a sister and after what Mew showed me at the end of the Ancient War there is a armour that a Latias and Latios wear to increase their powers ten fold forming the energy Eon Light" Flare explained to Bianca. "If we going to win this we need the help of both to pull it off"

Bianca frowned at this "How risky is this?"

"Well the only risk is letting Zarkaruio shatter the Great Barrier and make contact with Pokélonum Tower with that Earth Tower then Latias can right the teleport beam all the way" Flare told her then she look up at the sky.

"Up there? How can a teleport beam stop space? There no air there" Latias looked scared and flew behind Lorenzo and Bianca. "Look like you miss that part out Flare"

"Not really, from what I know about that it takes you instantly to that place, so your not even in space when you go in that teleport beam" Flare said calmly to them both and Latias feeling a bit more calmer over it. "Just take in account Latias that the gravity going to be a bit more then your use to here"

Latias nod "Alright Flare I understand" Latias flew up to him "If it means stopping Zarkaruio from harming everyone on both worlds I will take the risk"

Lorenzo wasn't surprised to hear it "I would of guess you take that" Lorenzo smiled "when you all go I am Bianca will stay here till your return and I believe you will return"

Latias hugged them both then turn to say something to Flare but he was gone Bianca was even surprised "How did he do that?"

"One surprise that he won't let us know not anytime soon" Lorenzo said laughing a little bit. "Well Latias go and get ready, this is something that we all hoping you do well in"

"Yes Latias good luck" Latias smiled happily then flew around the building Bianca looking at the full moon and stars with her grandpa now the closing hour was coming, things was going to get heated when midnight is past.

Team Rocket group stood by the training field ground watching pokémon trainers trying the pokémon to have some chance against the Ancient Pokémon. The way everyone was now showed that it was almost time Giovanni keeping calm as ever knowing that this is going to be tough.

Annie watch the clash of pokémon in last minute training "Being on the same side of these kids make me feel like a baby sitter"

"I know what you mean but some of these kids got powerful pokémon" Oakley spoke to Annie

"It all a matter of views, these pokémon might be powerful but now compare to what come from that tower, we need to do everything possible to defeat Zarkaruio" Giovanni said with his eyes focused on the trainers "As you see these kids know it will be tough but they train for it to get it their all. So I expect you all to do the same"

Cassidy and Butch smiled "Don't need to worry about that for us, we will give it our all"

"Yes and we prepared for trouble" Butch said they about to do the motto Giovanni then said "Don't" and they went silent with a darken cloud over them as they feel like.

Domino was more focused on the tower then the battling she saw what happened "Domino" She turned around facing Giovanni "Is there something you like to add?"

"Yes Giovanni, what I seen this pokémon like to toy with us and if we get the first part of the plans working he will change things to the most surprising and try to delay things" Domino stats to Giovanni "I say we should be on our guard all the time"

"Very good Domino, wish advice indeed." Giovanni look up at the sky seeing the wave of light "So that the Great Barrier" he thought watching the ripple affect of the impact of something.

"Look like he know we going to strike soon" Flare whispered sitting on the wing of his ship Max and May coming up either side and sitting down with Flare. "So how are you two youngsters doing?" Flare said with a smile.

"We doing well and my pokémon are working really hard" May said turning her head towards the stars "Wow what a lovely moon it a shame we going into battle soon"

Flare thought about it "Things happen even you don't want it to" Flare said then smiled putting a arm over her and Max "If things did happen as you wanted to you never met me"

"Now that something I wouldn't like to happen, you're a cool Charizard but I must say Ash still got to learn about being in Charizard's body" Max said then he spoke about Ash they all watching him flying down to a landing then trip over landing on Typhlosion. "See what I mean" They laugh with Ash apologizing to Typhlosion and Jimmy they laughing about it with Ash.

Flare then thought of something that Ash said before all this happened for Ash and Charizard "I wonder"

"Huh?" both Max and May look at Flare from each side they sat next to Flare. "Wonder what?" May said as Flare got up pulling something out of a punch it seem small

Max got up jumping off the wing of the craft as well then stare at the object "What is that?"

"Oh erm…" then Flare notice everyone around him legendary pokémon, pokémon and humans including Team Rocket. "Since before I went out for finding a cure I was and still a professor. Might sound strange but on Pokélonum pokémon make the choose of life as it comes, while pokémon battle here it only happen as a sport once a year in a mass competition and even then most choose not to and make a career for themselves"

"Oh right I remember seeing something about it" Ash said with a claw hand closed landing in the palm of the other claw hand. "And what you showed us as well Flare"

"Wow that is amazing so Professor erm" Professor Oak was about to say Flare "like humans pokémon on my world have what you call a surname it Dezard" Flare said to Oak.

"Professor Dezard? I heard that somewhere before" Tracy said then remembered "That the guy in the Hoenn Region who gave some research on pokémon in the forest area" Tracy gasped "It was you?"

Flare nod "Yes that was, I created a cover with my own surname since humans wouldn't have guess that I would have one" Flare then push a set of symbols on the object then it open up with a 3D image over it. "Good thing I did create this it came in handy"

"What is it?" Professor Oak asked

"It scan time waves or as I call it temporal shockwaves" Flare said to Oak. "Ash where was you and the others about a few weeks ago?"

Ash thought about it then said "We was in the Kento Region on the way home" Ash raise a claw finger up then realised "Wait I didn't have a Grovyle had already evolved into Sceptile" Ash then look at Charizard

"Charizard let it out of the ball" Charizard put a hand on a ball on the belt "Ash is this it?" Charizard raise it up in the hand.

"Yeah that it" Charizard open it and stood there was Sceptile "Look like Sceptile to me Ash" Sceptile look at Charizard then at the pokémon he was speaking to then back.

"Is there a battle you like me to do or just to relax?" Sceptile asked looking at Charizard

Charizard point to Ash "Better ask Ash that."

"But your Ash"

"No I am Charizard, we got into something with Zarkaruio and switched our minds around" Charizard replied

Sceptile blinked then turn slowly to Ash "Ash?" the Charizard nod with a sheepish look on his face then the next thing they knew Sceptile burst out laughing "I knew your hot head will soon be caught up by a fiery pokémon now your are one"

"Erm thanks" Ash face change to a strange look at Sceptile

May then change the subject "But 5 days ago Sceptile was Grovyle I know that cause you used it to fight Lurna"

"Yeah that is true" Ash then look at Flare "Can you explain it?"

Flare point his free claw hand with a claw finger at the image "As you all see right now the temporal shockwave has died down but 2 weeks ago I believe a temporal shift caused time and space to go out of whack and the Tower is the reason for it" they all including all pokémon gasped.

"But how can it?" Misty asked

Flare showed what he device gave out 2 weeks ago "The Tower started to awake and while asleep I believe it knew when Zarkaruio was going to appear so got prepare for him. It must of slept using a time field when awaking releasing a massive temporal shockwave shifting time around." Flare then point to Alto Mare "Look at the city for example"

Mewtwo use his Psychic powers to have a look at the city for a far then blinked "This is impossible"

Lugia look down at the Psychic Pokémon "How is the human city?"

"It no longer damaged" Mewtwo turning to Flare "That would explain your theory of a temporal shockwave"

Misty walk up next to Flare "I guess you can really have a Charizard Professor if you learn hard enough" Misty then look to Alto Mare "So all that damage is gone just like that?"

Flare turn the device off "So it true, the two very legendary Dragons really do live"

"Legendary dragons?" Rayquaza questioned they look at him first time Rayquaza asking something.

"Yes Arthfosor and Lonumosor the Legendary Dragons they are heard in pokélonum as the twins of all elements" Flare said then used another device to show an image what they might look like. "Their size doesn't matter cause from legends this two pokémon can change their size and mass at will and they still can hold the same strength and power."

Professor then put 1 and 1 together "I think I know how these two came to live, the Ancient Pokémon must have created these two Legendary Pokémon for teleporting to planet to planet"

Rayquaza then stare to the stars "These humans living on the land know much about the past but I wish they would leave it alone but this is why it happened" Rayquaza look at the tower with his yellow eyes. "You humans are very careless of this world!" he roared looking at each of them. "Why can't you stupid creatures leave the past alone!" a hyper beam shot out hitting the water a massive explosion ripped out.

"Rayquaza" Ash almost scared out of his mind seeing it even in Charizard's body he looked at Charizard seeing him scared jus as much and many others was including Team Rocket.

"This isn't good" Giovanni said with a very nervous sight before him

Rayquaza glared at Ash "You and Charizard are even worse being in a human and pokémon body" Rayquaza about to attack them then Flare stood in front of both of them.

"Cut this out we all suppose to be on the same side, I shouldn't do this but you give me no choice Rayquaza" Flare eyes glowed Rayquaza suddenly felt sleepy then land.

"That, that, that" Professor Oak waving a finger at Flare shaking a bit as Rayquaza lay there not asleep but sleepy

"Professor?" Tracy move in front of him wondering what wrong then he pushed past Tracy

Then he shouted out "Psychic powers! How can a Charizard know a Psychic attacks!!!" Professor Oak yelled out "In all my time no fire pokémon like a Charizard learned any attacks such as a psychic type attack"

Flare then cross his arms then said with calm closed eyes "With age come experience and I also study to learn more so I choose a career as a Professor" Flare said walking up to Rayquaza "now we will stop talking about the past for now and we keep calm ok?"

Rayquaza sneered "Your more powerful then you look. But you win" Rayquaza takes off into the sky "I will be back when this battle begins" then he was gone

"Wow your really cool Flare!" Max said happily.

"The time for cool isn't now, if the temporal shockwaves has faded and time restored to a stable form it means we up against the toughest" Flare look to the tower.

Pikachu jump up on Flare's head "We will do it, everyone counting on us and the legendary pokémon to win. We have to make this work"

"Yes and we will. Lets get ready" Flare smiled but he felt like he heard BlackFlare his brother for a second then it was gone but he knew that the link that he always had with his brother was strong very strong he turn to a natural look then saw Jimmy speaking up and listen.

"Right and we will rock and rule!" Jimmy put a thumb up with a wink they now all getting ready for the assault on the Tower but things from this point will be hard and Zarkaruio will not make it simple for them or any legendary pokémon they will be forced to put it all in to stop him from conquest and only the time between midnight and 1am a hour to see which will go.

Zarkaruio stood with Meowth and Lurna just in front at the bottom of the stairs in a chamber that was near the base of the tower to the pillar down into the dome far below. In front of them was an energy field walls on the other three sides and inside were ghostly forms of Jessie, James and Brock.

"What is this?" Meowth said touching the purple see through barrier "Is this more to do with that history lesson you gave us?" Meowth turn his head to Zarkaruio.

Zarkaruio just stood there silently "I was interested in what I saw coming down here, it was at the beginning there was the normal and the Black Aura type pokémon all the common type as we would call it but that changed when we saw that massive battle with those Ancient pokémon"

"Yeah" Meowth then turn back to the barrier "A mistake from what I can see, they thought the Black Aura type was evil so they just almost wiped them all out" Meowth said with some tears in his eyes.

Lurna touch the barrier "I wonder if they can hear us"

"Trust me we can" Jessie spoke "Only if I can see you Meowth and who ever you are it would be good" Meowth was surprised to hear her.

"What do you mean by if you can see me? I am right in front of you" Meowth said waving his paws around in the air.

James then said "We can't" James whinnied "All I can see eyes closed or not is through that BlastBlastoise and the mind it driving me crazy"

"Jessie? Is that the same?" Meowth put a paw over his mouth with a shocking look within the eyes.

Jessie nod "Yes but I understand why he doing this"

"Who?" Lurna asked

"Daura, he trying to survive and brought to this cause of what the Ancient Pokémon began" Brock said out to them "But what he did to me was a new step, we all can feel, sense and see including the abilities of those pokémon it almost like we are part of them but we can't do a thing" Brock knew Lurna and Meowth was there and most likely Zarkaruio and he had to tell them. "He was driven to this after failing to defend his fellow kind so he must of took over one of the Ancients and used him to wage a counter attack on them"

Meowth and Lurna turn around "Your Daura?" they both said at the same time with him standing at the steps with a grin.

"Yes and after I take care of all that threaten my life I will be no longer in fear of being destroyed. Black Aura pokémon are not evil, we might look a different shade of colour and have powers that draw from Black Aura itself it don't mean we are and they have no right to choose who live and who dies, I have a right to live and I will force it apron those Ancients" He said with a anger tone in the voice really annoyed at this point. "Now you know who I am for real it doesn't mean I won't go easy now. Conquest is the only way to bring safety"

"But that not true" Meowth said putting a closed paw out at Daura "What right do you have to control everyone's lives. Your just doing what these Ancients did all those years ago, your just repeating history, the way to break it is not repeating that mistake" Meowth told him, Daura was about to blast him for it but then look straight ahead at the ghostly forms of the three.

"What if he right. Maybe if I make them battle me still and toy with them I can give them the time to get these two free and even these ones letting their souls out and back into those pokémon bodies which was them. If it all works out they could help bring forward the help to let me live. I know I can't bring back Maxwell and that cost weighs on my heart now" Daura said in Psychic only keeping Jessie, James and Brock listening to him. "Tell me in your thoughts"

"Well it a risk" Jessie thought "But I think you should take it, I am sure we will back you up on it but you would have to take out that Great Barrier and send Brock's BlackMoltres form to Pokélonum"

"Yes I know I would have to go down that road to make it believable and this is hard on me doing this show to just bring reason." Brock thought about it "Jessie and James forms can chase the group that enter the tower while my form end up fighting on the other front then when they let us all free we can return into those bodies and with what we learned from those memoirs and other things from the pokémon we can control it almost like we been pokémon all the time"

James smiled "Yes I agree it might be very risky but I will take that to help you, no more killing from now on out" James gave his thoughts.

"Then it settled" Brock thought "Daura make a mistake and tell that a grouped attack and break this barrier to get our souls free so Meowth and Lurna can tell the group that come to help us out down here and leaving the wall open"

"Yes that would work and I can have the Tower create a maze to toy with them long enough to have Latias bring back help. I don't like being beaten again but this time look like I have to be" Daura thought soundly he was a bit afraid "But I can't let anyone die under what I done, it makes me bad as them, if they can't see it through their noses and kill me so be it I won't let anyone else die cause of me."

"And we will always be your friend Daura" Brock smiled

"Yes us too" Jessie nod

James even can't seeing him put a thumb up but keeping it out of sight of Meowth and Lurna "Daura your never alone"

"Thank you" Daura spoke almost crying with joy but held it in and gave the chance for Meowth and Lurna. "Well time to go back up, move it or float it."

"We going…" Meowth muttered, "We will be back Jessie, James. I will get you out of this mess"

Lurna looked at Brock "I will make sure of that" Lurna then start to walk back up the steps with Meowth

"If they find this place all it would take is a group effert to blow that bubble then they will regain their control of the pokémon bodies even if they still in that form gaining everything that those pokémon of mine know" Daura spoke with a gritted teeth not looking to pleased Meowth and Lurna heard it and thought about it they look at each other for a second and nod with a grin and then they was gone with Daura in Zarkaruio's body.

"It work!" Jessie said with glee

James was just as happy "Yes and you know what we gained a new friend"

"Who would of thought that we once believed he was just dark but in fact he was a pleasant pokémon that was in fear of his own life and wage war to defend what was left of his kind a right to live" Brock said they nod a little and now they only could wait. But they got the sense the plan was on the roll and this battle will be different and difficult but none of them knowing what going to happen when it all begins or what the others had planned they just hope that things would work out for the better in what to come outside the Tower.


	27. Midnight, night night Great Barrier

**Chapter 26 – Midnight, night night Great Barrier**

* * *

Charizard and Charla sat in the small woodland area next to the centre alone to talk about things. Charizard look at the human hands of his trainer, which he controlled then, look at Charla with a smile she returning it with a loving smile back to him. She gave him a lick on the face.

"I knew that was a boost for Ash back in that hull" Charizard said happily

Charla said back "Of course even your in your trainers body for a time you're the one I love" Charla told him.

Charizard pick up a flower "I am glad to hear it and I would like to share how it feels like being in this body but it hard to say it almost something of Ash is left here and I can feel that I been using it to pick on these human life styles" Charizard said looking at the flower.

Ash stood against a tree behind "Soon as we back to our own bodies and after this is all over you two can get back together. I gather some of Charizard's feelings to you Charla is still here" Charla and Charizard was about to have a go but the way Ash spoke was understanding to them. "I would gather you Charla did that during that night to help get me going again. I am happy for the help"

Charla stood up then tilt the head to the left to see Liza "Charla I think it time we know what Ash and Charizard are planning to do with the fire crystal that they got from Flare" Liza fold her arms her green hair blowing in the wind a little bit.

Ash nod and Charizard look at him "Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah, Flare figured it out by himself after talking to Mewtwo about that crystal. I don't think we can keep secrets from Charla or Liza" Ash said to Charizard as he took out of the pokémon. "We learned that a Dragon breath attack with make the crystal turn green and explode engulfing the holder in those flames as they turn to red and orange flames but during it the one that holding it"

Charizard then carries it on "Change into this Eon Charizard and that would have to be with two friends one of fire and the other of legends they will see from each others eyes and then the green flames will glow from the crystal of true friendship then they will return to their own forms and then the one of legends will become the Eon Charizard" Charizard finished. "But the catch of this is that the one of legends will be cursed"

Liza heard it so did Charla "Ash is that legend? And he will become this Eon Charizard? What the differences with a Charizard?" Liza put a send of questions forwards

"To Flare the pokémon of the province he lived in know the Eon Charizard as the Eon of fire and to legend there is no pervious or feather evaluation" Ash said to them about it. "And that the power would be beyond anything they seen and that where Flare believe it could be a rival match to Zarkaruio."

Charla smiled "I knew your one special Charizard" Charizard face turn red from that comment the human checks turned red. "But what is this curse you speak of?"

"Well me and Charizard heard in this mental plain that becoming the Eon of fire I would end up like it every time when the 3 days of the full moon would come where ever I am each month." Ash said to them both moving away from the tree walking over to the patch of flowers picking one up with the claw tips. "Like risking picking a flower with the sharp claws not digging into it the risk is like that you can crush the flower steam with the claws or not. This risk is taking me to a path that would have me living 3 days a month as a Eon Charizard but it a risk I am willing to take to keep this world safe" Ash smiled sniffing the flower then throwing it to Liza that she caught it.

"A risk like grabbing the flower without damaging it, I see what you mean, one large Charizard foot can crush those flowers but a small number will survive and grow again in a month" Liza sniffed the flower then turn to Charla. "I think they doing a brave thing don't you?"

Charla put a thumb up "I do and Charizard always brave in my eyes even he trainer a bit of a hot head" Ash didn't bother snapping at her just gave a humph turning away, Charizard turn to Ash and saw Ash open a eye and winked with a small grin.

"His stood a good and trusting friend who care for the pokémon that he train taking time to know us one by one and often let some of us stay in the places we would love to stay" Charizard said then saw Mewtwo standing before them.

"To human time is only 13 minutes that means the tower will start the teleport power up giving us time to move in on the tower outer field the only trouble we have to deal with is the vines that will try and to us a whip to protect the tower then he will come" Mewtwo told them they nod to each other and head out to the centre Mewtwo turn around following them back.

At the same time around the craft Jimmy, Vincent and Marina stood with their pokémon talking about how they got into the mess of helping out only when they was there to visit Alto Mare not get involved in a very conflict that could decide on Earth and Pokélonum future.

"Wow how did we get into this?" Marina sighed holding Little Miss with both arms then her eyelids lower a little seeing the tower again. "I wish I was home at New Bank Town." Marina closed her eyes "When I open my eyes I am home" then she opened them still on the land near Alto Mare and with her friends.

"I wish it was a dream as well" Vincent agreed to what Marina said then look at his pokémon friend "but Meganium don't want to, she want to fight for all the pokémon on both worlds so I have to stick with her" Vincent patted Meganium on the head.

Marina then nod "I guess we have to do it" heard a thud then smiled turning around "Hi Flare"

"Hi Marina, Vincent and Jimmy how you kids doing?" Flare asked as he take out a round object from his inside jacket pocket then open it up with a smirk.

"We doing fine Flare but what is that?" Vincent pointed to it "Is that some sort of Wallet?"

Flare closed it up but Typhlosion was behind him and saw what he was looking at "Yes you could call it that, it holds items like the Credit Chip and other personal items"

"Is that a photo of you and your brother?" Flare jumped around his eyes locked with Typhlosion's he humming to explain "you two are twins right? I can tell from the photo you two must be close how different your scales are" Typhlosion gave a happy smile eyes closed.

"Yes we are" Flare put the round wallet item back in his pocket "I still sense him time and again"

"Oh course twins have that connection, I seen it with some pokémon before" Typhlosion said then put a paw out Flare took it "How about after this finished hanging around with us for a little bit, Jimmy is a cool friend and you can gain some more experience with life on Earth even battling not your style"

Flare took a quick glace at Jimmy "I might do that but I will keep it in mind alright?"

"Yeah sure" Jimmy was going to speak but choose not to letting them two talk and let Typhlosion make the choice.

Suddenly a bright glow from the Tower direction made both turn and everyone else, Ash, Charla, Charizard and Liza run out of the woods seeing it and Team Rocket with Jenny and Joy coming out of the centre. Flare then called out to Mew "Mew it time for Plan Tel" Mew came up to him and they both went up to the hatch and went inside the craft moments later Mew came back out flying down as the door shut Mew floated down.

Mewtwo look right over to her seeing her wink then he almost look surprised then smiled "Very well we ready, leave that chopper here Giovanni I will take you all with help from the others with psychic powers to take all that can't fly to the tower it time we strike" Giovanni gave a nod agreeing to it then the legendary pokémon with the powers to pick up things with psychic powers did it and they all float or fly in the air part from two.

The Craft takes off but fly in a different direction then dives into the water and the group fly off to the tower at high speeds. At the circular platform the three black pokémon wait for them with vines shooting up ready to strike when they touch down Zarkaruio standing at the entrance. "Hold them off for ten Earth minutes then it will be midnight don't let them near here the vines won't have much power but BlackMoltres you will have a edge each attack you take your attack powers will increase and speed. Use this to power up for the assault on Pokélonum" BlackMoltres let out a massive cry letting out a powerful flamethrower into the sky.

Everyone land on the edge of the Tower zone the size showing as they look at it "Wow that thing is massive" Misty said looking up at it "I never knew Ancient Pokémon could create such a thing"

"It only channelling the power of the Legendary Dragon at the base of the pillar, that eye you see is a psychic sight sharing ability" Mewtwo stats seeing the eye fixed on them.

Latias was amazed to hear that not only her brother was able to do it "What do we do now?" Latias asked Mewtwo smiled

"We let them make the first move" Mewtwo told her.

Cassidy tap Mewtwo on the shoulder "What did Latias say?" Mewtwo look at Cassidy

"I guess we out of range of the craft so we can't understand them" Oakley gave the answer to the reason why.

Jimmy then pull out a ball "We don't need to understand them we know they can understand us so all we need to do is work as a team and get ready" Jimmy let out his pokémon out.

Ash look at Charizard roaring out something to him the Charizard let out all of Ash pokémon. Ash quickly explained to them and they nod turning to Charizard "I know this I weird but we have to be ready"

Soon they all let out the pokémon out of the pokéballs they was ready for anything Moltres then took to the sky they all watching the sudden take off a BlackMoltres soon came at Moltres. Lugia use his psychic powers telling the humans of the group "Moltres is taking the Black version on a head to head. But we got the vines and two others to deal with." Lugia saw them all coming the large group split in different directions the vines doing so as well going after them in different directions this caused the lot to get mixed up into a mix of groups.

All part from Jimmy, Liza, Marina, Vincent and the pokémon with Latias they stood with the vines not going for them but they saw two pokémon standing there the BlackBlastoise and BlackCharizard both grinning with the purple eyes locked on their targets. "Look like we up Charla" Charla nod with a short roar ready to battle.

"Count Typhlosion in" Jimmy stood beside her and Beedrill also there to give a hand. "Working together we can take care of that BlackCharizard in no time"

"I hope your right that look like a very tough Charizard even it black, something tell me that going to be a challenge even for three pokémon" Liza spoke out her words with warning seeing the strength of the flame on the tail and the size of it. "She is going to be tough those scales and that flame with the claws show that one mighty strong Charizard we in for a battle"

Vincent and Marina with their pokémon stood right in front of BlackBlastoise who was looking ready to give them one hell of a battle not going to let them pass him with ease. "That one mean looking creepy Blastoise"

"Yes but our pokémon can take it on, three on one shouldn't have much trouble Vincent" Marina got ready for the battle then do a dance "Now coming up to battle" BlackBlastoise watch with pupils struck seeing what she was doing. "Is Little Miss and Wani Wani!"

Both black pokémon took a step back freaked out by what Marina did both sweatdropping and Zarkaruio also did blinking twice "uh ok now that was creepy even for me" they turn looking at him making sure they are suppose to attack them. "I would think twice as well. Attack them now before she does that again" They turn back to the targets and went in for the attack BlackCharizard going for Liza and Jimmy's side while BlackBlastoise go for Marina and Vincents side charging right for their pokémon.

Jimmy, Marina, Vincent and Liza all point at their targets then shout at once "Attack!" all the pokémon charging in at the black pokémon.

Liza notice these two will fight without trainer commands "Guys listen get them to fight without our help in giving commands it look like these two will fight without given commands"

"Right" they all said taking her advice the pokémon hearing it as well they standing ready to fight all nod at once taking it in then turn to the pokémon then Typhlosion, Beedrill and Charla move to one way BlackCharizard going for them letting a flamethrower out they dodging the attack then stood ready to give their own attacks at the pokémon.

BlackBlastoise went of the other group of pokémon firing a hydro pump at them the blast of water just missing them all he stood firm staring at them then went inside the shell spinning fast at them the three pokémon jumping out of the way in time, Meganium with the two nickname pokémon Little Miss and Wani Wani watch him come to a stop turning around with a mighty thud on his feet with a grin. They can see the toughness he going to be.

Pikachu with Golem, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Lugia ran or flew in Lugia's case from the vines that was chasing them then they stop "We can't keep running" Nurse Joy said "I am a Nurse not someone that battles"

"I know what you mean but we in this now, Lugia could you take out those vines?" Officer Jenny asked Lugia then he let out a hyper beam blasting the vines they turning into sparking dust on impact.

"Did you see that, those vines must be some sort of vine whip but they are not the real thing" Nurse Joy said then saw more burst out of the cracks in the large bricked layer. "Ahh!" Pikachu jump in front and blasted them with a thunderbolt then the same thing happened. "I get it now"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked then more came again this time Golem hitting the ground causing the platform below the vines to explode up and then sink the vines turning to dust but then the hole glowed and was repaired. "That impossible"

"Remember what we heard the pokémon energy is flowing through these rocks it must be some sort of recover" Nurse Joy then jump back with more coming out again the attacks on them continue.

Ash, Charizard, Domino, Suicune and Grovyle was in a group together running from a large amount of vines they turn around Ash doing a Flamethrower but Charizard was about to but remembered he was still in the human body. "This is annoying I want to battle!"

"Quit your complaining" Domino said jumping back from some vines as Grovyle did bullet seed on vines as well destroying them. But more come "Those vines won't stop coming" Zarkaruio just grinned watching the now split up groups fighting the vines destroying them and more keep coming. Suicune then jump on the rocks a wave of energy flowing through the vines all of them being destroyed then they come again.

"It no good trying to break through them, they are just making sure that you will be held back" Zarkaruio grinned

Mewtwo stop the vines then destroying the ones he had stop then Mewtwo saw Zarkaruio, Tracy and Max notice that look "Mewtwo don't try it" Max called out then Mewtwo created a psychic ball throwing it right at Zarkaruio taking out every vine in the path of it.

Zarkaruio turn seeing it coming but not even moving a arm to dodge it and then it stopped right next to his face only inches from hitting Zarkaruio then tilt his head the left seeing the shock that Mewtwo had taking a step back then he took a paw putting it over the ball taking hold of it. "I believe this belong to you"

Mewtwo saw the psychic ball come blurring back at him smashing Mewtwo in the chest "Mewtwo!" Tracy shouted as he side backwards on the ground to a stop Mewtwo came to a stop thanks to Misty's Gyarados getting in the way.

"Haven't you gather that your attacks are worth nothing but the light they bring" Zarkaruio psychical said walking towards them then stopping a bit feather out from the tower, Mewtwo quickly got up as vines almost get Tracy, Max and Squirtle and blasting the vines away.

Zarkaruio turn his eyes slowly right to left watching the vines almost getting the humans and the pokémon protecting them the vines being blasted away by lightning bolts, water, razor leafs to flamethrowers. He saw some using rocks to smash them but he was amused how much they were trying to defeat them. "Don't they get it, they can't beat those vines." Zarkaruio thought then stare at the battle with the two black pokémon and six that engaged they dodging and blasting while the two toyed with them giving them a fight to waste time. "That is keep it up"

Moltres and BlackMoltres blasted a flamethrower at each other blasting in mid air the clash being massive far more then Zarkaruio believed "Seem like he taking this personally, poor little Moltres" Zarkaruio then choose to make things more interesting. "Knock Moltres down" BlackMoltres dodged and moved so quick that Moltres was startled and unable to react to the two wings glowing smashing into him sending the fire bird crashing down almost landing on Kid and the pokémon she was with they diving out of the way in time.

The pokémon got up to quickly take on the vines but they started to twist right around them cutting any way of getting clearance the same thing happening to everyone else, they try to do the same thing but the vines stayed intact and closing in the gap slowly moving in on all directions the attacks blasting with smoke one by one but as it clear the vines keep coming twisting around and around. The middle getting smaller by the second where the groups was in 10 areas covered part from where they was in vines.

Professor Oak seeing what was happening saw that the attacks was having zero affect "Thos attacks are useless they having no affect at all, he must have been toying with us the whole time"

"Wish you could told that sooner Oak" Butch said now pressing his back against Machamp's and the pokémon now backed up with the humans on all points back from Liza, Vincent, Marina, Jimmy and Latias who was dodging attacks that the pokémon engaged also dodged from the black pokémon, Jimmy seeing the others are in trouble.

"We got to help them" Jimmy said to Liza turning back to her then they both dock from a flamethrower from BlackCharizard

"I wish we could but those two are making a good job of keeping us all at bay" Liza jumped doing a back flip dodging another blast of flames landing on her feet. "That BlackCharizard if miss them is trying to get us as well, I bet Zarkaruio knew this would happen and that these pokémon and the vines are far stronger then we guess"

"Your right I saw BlackMoltres take out Moltres like it was nothing but a rock in the road being. Ahh!" Vincent didn't get to finish when a jet of water almost hit him he jumping back with fright. "Hey I am trying" Vincent docks from another "We got to do something these pokémon and berserko!"

Charla and Typhlosion did a flamethrower each and Beedrill doing a pin missile attack the BlackCharizard dodging the flamethrowers then balancing on the claw toe tips doing a spin dodging the pin missiles that making the pokémon with Jimmy and Liza gasp with amazement at the swiftness and movement but that didn't last. She turn around letting out a flamethrower back that was going out like a wave comes in on a beach one end coming first then going along the rest hitting the shore.

"Dock!" Liza said docking as she spoke Jimmy and the pokémon docking out of the way. "Now that was style, she one tough Charizard I knew she was going to be but what she can do is taking the mike. Making Charla and the others look like clowns that something I won't stand for" Liza stood up. "Charla Dragon Rage!" Liza points right at the BlackCharizard

Charla let out a Dragon Rage from her mouth the massive fireball with a trail behind come right at the black pokémon then she started to spin around on the spot going faster and faster with a whirl wind of flames as she let out fire from the long snout the flames twisting tightly and then the Dragon Rage hit with a massive explosion.

"Direct hit!" Liza snap her fingers the smoke thick and no clue to see what affect it had but when she saw Zarkaruio not even phase by the power of the attack just staring right them she look back at the smoke. "Charla prepare to dodge I got" suddenly a Dragon Rage twice the size come out of the smoke as it was cleared Charla saw it come and jump right out of the way as the other pokémon did.

Jimmy and Liza both jump clear but feeling the heat of it was unbelievable as it flew right at the floor with a massive explosion it ripped the floor apart enough to blast into the sea below causing everything to shake. "That power" Liza got up seeing the hole glowing then the damage was gone the hole as well. Charla roared Liza turning around "Right Charla this time we will show."

"Enough" Zarkaruio called out the vines stop closing in on the groups just freezing in place only moments away of crushing them all and two pokémon BlackCharizard and BlackBlastoise both jump back then run to Zarkaruio stopping with a twist standing behind him then the BlackMoltres landing behind them letting out at Moltres cry then a short grin on the corner of the beak as he stood tall now awaiting the feather orders. "Retract the vines" the vines then pull back into the ground and quickly they shot up they was gone.

Misty look to her left then to her right then back to the left and right again before setting her eyes back on Zarkaruio and his little army of pokémon the purple and black fur pokémon arms cross grinning with the tail swishing about a little. "Why did he call off the attack? He could of had us beat back there but he just called off the whole attack" Misty spoke while holding her Azurill wondering what going on with the pokémon calling off the attack altogether.

Kid turn her view to the top of the tower then pulling out her view specs placing them over her eyes she the contact Banks. "Banks what up with that light on top of that tower, it making night look like day time the way that shining"

Banks check on his computer then notice energy read out is increase "If I was to guess that tower has something living inside and the energy being channelled right through that whole tower from the very base that energy also you see is a very powerful form of Teleport." Banks said then notice the read out on Zarkaruio when Kid turn her view on him. "What the blazes? If this is correct there is two forms of energy in that pokémon"

"Two?" Kid replied then Zarkaruio raise his paw. "Banks I think he about to cut the line"

"Yes I believe so, but before that listen to this. That Barrier you spoke of it energy strength is now very weak" Banks told her then the line went dead from that point Banks knew Kid was on her own. "That other one was a pokémon but unlike I seen before part from those other pokémon behind him." He checked it out then stared at the results "They have similar read outs it must be one of those Black form of pokémon. A shame I can't let Kid know of that. I just hope she figure it out"

Kid lost contact after what Banks said about the Great Barrier when the specs just vanished then appear in Zarkaruio's paw hand then it bursting to flames then nothing. "I know why he stopped the attack and the tower preparing to begin it teleport program or whatever it will do plus the barrier is now at it's weakest" Kid said to them they all seeing the energy forming between his paw hands.

"For a human he got it in one but he got a bit too close to finding out about me so I had to cut your line kiddo" Zarkaruio grinned "Try and stop me if you will, but then that I started this up it energy has enough to blow half this world to pieces, so what will it be the world or the barrier" Zarkaruio said darkly as it grow in power the energy ball now rise above his head, the arms raised as well.

"So that why Flare said let him do it, that energy is massive and being a Ancient it no wonder that has the power to blast a part of the planet apart. We can't risk our world and all the pokémon over a ancient barrier we got no choice but to let him do it" Professor Oak said feeling hard over that choice of words but at this point they had little choice to let him do it.

Tracy turn to Jimmy "That means he can't move as well and since you lot are closer to the tower you can get in there now. And once the barrier is down and the teleport begins you know what to do" Jimmy nod with a smile and thumb up.

Liza stood beside Jimmy with Charla "We will do it as a team. Lets move out!" Liza point to the tower and they run past Zarkaruio and his pokémon to the tower Latias with them.

"BlackBlastoise, BlackCharizard" Zarkaruio turn his eyes on them. "Go after those kids and the green hair human. Take care of them" both nod and turn around running after the group heading up the steps and into the tower followed behind shortly by the two black pokémon unaware that Latias spilt from them and flew up on the outside of the tower to near the top. He refocuses on the energy ball with a grin "Almost there" Lightning coming off his claw tips purple and black flowing around the energy ball.

Mew lower down they watching her go down "What the matter with Mew?" Cassidy said with a hand on her side looking at the pokémon stand on her feet then lower down on the front paws just enough over to cover part of her head. Cassidy's view rose up to look at Zarkaruio then back at Mew she then look scared "I think we should follow that Mew's example, if he throw something like that it could easily throw us all off this tower outer rim."

"She right!" Professor Oak gasped

"Prepare for trouble" Butch spoke with a twitch then laid down quickly after Professor Oak and Cassidy then soon everyone else did humans and pokémon.

May then call out "Keep as low as possible to the ground it will help us keep down on the ground when that attack goes"

"He almost ready!" Max cried out.

Tracy then said "Hold tight everyone he about to launch it!" Tracy saw the flash then he knew it was about to happen any second

The energy ball then flashed with a blast of wind coming from it "My ultimate attack is finally formed this time the Great Barrier will go down." Zarkaruio lower his arms the energy ball floating with black lightning shooting from it with purple glow. "Great Barrier begone!!!" He twist around and the ball of energy small but very powerful twist around and he aim a paw hand to the sky. "Aurastrike!" he yelled out psychical the ball blasting upwards a massive blast of dust shot of in all directions with high-pressure winds everyone keeping lower as they can as the attack blast skywards.

Latias hold on to the tower brick like shape that she was on holding tight crying out a little feeling the force of the power that Aurastrike had blasting into the sky then it died down she look right up where it going then saw Rayquaza he flew right in the path the mouth glowing then blasting a massive hyperbeam down right at it the beam gets cut through by the Aurastrike then strike the massive pokémon sending him flying with it for a little. Then Rayquaza was pushed away falling down fast with smoke coming from his body as he went down showing the massive impact that he took from that Aurastrike as it carried on going deep into the sky and into outer space heading right for the Great Barrier.

"Rayquaza" Humans shouted out with the pokémon crying out as well seeing the shit did to the sky high pokémon sending the mighty beast crashing down almost on Cassidy, Sir Aaron Combusken and Donphan they covering their eyes from the impact dust then seeing the pokémon down and in pain the others got up to rush over but they didn't get a chance to run.

In space the Aurastrike is suddenly appear from the location of Earth then speeds right though space impacting a barrier suddenly appearing with a massive bright flash it impacts with full force causing a massive shockwave spreading out the Great Barrier shining brightly then from the impact point start to break apart collapsing in a change reaction. Alarms in large command centre of some sort start going off pokémon seen working hard on computers to find out what going on then saw on the screen the Great Barrier read out crashing and the whole thing breaking down this happening in Pokélonum they seeing it happening.

A Farfetch'd gulped then look to Blaziken beside him "Is your computer showing the same thing? Blex"

Blex the Blaziken nod slowly with a startled look on his face he wearing a green uniform shirt like the Farfetch'd with badges on the green shirts. "Yes Tetch" Blex and Tetch turn around with every other pokémon that was trying to figure out what going on the door opening a Dragonite stepping through it with a cap like hat with padded shoulder jacket button up with tones of pins on the right side of the front of the jacket his arms behind his back. "Report!"

Blex and Tetch nod then look at him "General Nite, what we got on everything something just collapsed the Great Barrier all read outs from it just crashed and what we see on the screens are live it some sort of super powerful strike at the weakest point of it 13 year cycle, someone knew it was weak and used power like we never seen before to destroy it as we speak it breaking down rapidly there is no chance it will survive" Blex reported both standing before the Dragonite then turning their eyes to see the screens.

"Who the nearest to the forbidden island?" General Nite asked they both changed their looks on the faces to startled fright. "Don't stare at me as if I am crazy tell me please this could mean trouble"

Tetch got to a near by control then checked "It one of the Guardians Moltresse, she the nearest to it but also there seem to be a sudden movement of three pokémon ID coming in as"

"Ask her to go to the island I got a feeling something going to happen and it there" Blex did it for the General.

Blex then said, "I just sent the message Nite"

Nite walk to a chair sliding his tail in a slot sits down "Good work Blex and Tetch who are the others that near by with the pokémon ID and where they heading for?"

Tetch hand over with his wing a pad "All three are heading right to the island and here are who they are"

Nite took a look at the pad then his eyes went to Tetch "That not even possible last time I heard…"

"I know sir but that what it saying I checked three times" Tetch reported and the Dragonite just hummed looking at the screen of the pad. "How ever this is possible we can't worry about this at the moment. Keep a eye on that island" Tetch saluted then with Blex go back to their stations alarms still going off.

Back on Earth the humans and pokémon at the tower watch the barrier glow brightly 5 light years away and disappearing before their eyes showing it own light was travelling faster then light itself. Zarkaruio grinned with sweat pouring down his furry face then turn to the tower yelling out "Teleport!!!" Light started to appear at the ground near the edge the pulse inwards they seeing the light travelling over the surface and up the stones to the very top of the tower one by one getting closer pulse rates.

"Latias better be ready to go" Max said seeing the energy from all that pulse of light building rapidly "Cause that tower ready to fire any second"

May then spoke pointing at the tower "It stopped pulsing these that" then a massive blinding flash and another blast of wind knocks the humans over and some of the pokémon but the larger ones held their ground as the beam blasts into the sky in a continuers beam.

"Is that how they create a teleport to other worlds, using a beam that non-stop?" Cassidy said seeing the power of the beam as she sat up.

Sir Aaron stared at the beam "Such power it must of that Ancient's form of colonizing worlds, but they must of had power of Aura to find a world like theirs that must be where pokémon came from, they found it and brought a massive number over time but must of have been a massive period of time" Sir Aaron said seeing that energy flowing into the sky.

Latias took the chance and flew up to the beam taking a chance she went right into it Zarkaruio turn around with tired in his face "BlackMoltres go to Pokélonum if you can take Latias out but if one of the pokémon like these legendary ones appear go for that one since they will have power greater then here" BlackMoltres nod and cried out flapping his wings flying right for the beam. Zarkaruio turn back to them his eyes placed on Aaron "Yes your right human, before the Ancient War we had taken control of this world but cause of our stronger fellow pokémon had affects on the weather of this world most of the original wild life was destroyed and it was too late to notice what we did"

"What type of creatures you are talking about?" Professor Oak asked Zarkaruio

"Oh the Ancients powers was too great for this world so there was a imbalance of power of nature through out the planet causing some very bad storms but after time and care the Ancient Pokémon repaired what damage they did and start the bring of pokémon of Pokélonum soon finding out there is pokémon here as well so that exchanged sending some to pokélonum.." Zarkaruio told him and glad to using his abilities to recover himself and regain his powers.

"You mean pokémon are from Pokélonum and that pokémon was on Earth as well?" Giovanni demanded a answer for his question.

"Yes and during that exchange both pokémon of each worlds became intone to these two different worlds. It was a well lasting peace that the Ancient Pokémon was happy over till that very exchange created the Black Aura Type Pokémon they was instantly seen as evil and not trusting" Zarkaruio was annoyed but then keep a act with a smirked. "Then that war began on both worlds all the Black Aura Pokémon being almost killed off and I thought I had this won till I saw that brat sensing the power inside him. I don't know how a human got it" Zarkaruio clenched a paw hand with a strong look at Ash and Charizard. "But some how pokélonum ancient energy found it way in that brat and now its at the peak of its power, I can't crush that brat till the hour is up but if he found a way to store that energy in a form of some sort it will be in his hands even day and night there is a full moon" Zarkaruio knew he let it slip and pretend to put his paw hands over his mouth.

"Thanks for that and now here comes your surprise" Charizard held out a device Zarkaruio saw him press it.

"What are you planning at?" Zarkaruio sneered stepping back a little not sure what that device did "I better be ready for whatever they" Zarkaruio then saw a large craft burst out of the water flying right at him he put his paws out using his barrier to soften the blow. The craft pushing him back a bit but he holding his found, Zarkaruio was caught almost off guard but the power of the craft was giving was increasing he starting to slide again.

Inside Flare look at the warnings coming up a holodisplay showing the engines was passing safety then the weapon powering up far to much it causing systems to over load one by one explosions and smoke as the main weapon energy cannon glows even more a large energy ball forming. Zarkaruio fought with the power of the craft sliding him back he putting more energy holding it back. "This has gone far enough!" Zarkaruio growled using the psychic powers the cockpit shell is ripped off showing Flare in the seat. "You…" he saw the blue eyes then narrow his eyes "Mew"

"Mew?" Annie point to the Mew beside her "That Mew right" she saw it glow and change shape to it touch the feet on the ground then the glow vanished showing Flare the Charizard standing there without the jacket and belt but it was him. "there…" Annie was confused and so were most of them.

The Flare in the seat changed into Mew and at the same time the jacket and belt teleported back to the real Flare instantly put on him "It was our little trap since Mew found out about my little psychic abilities we used it to a advantage with a little help Mew and I switch forms for a short time it only could last for 14 minutes and that all the time we needed" Flare grinned

"Wow now that is a cool trick" Misty put her arm forwards hand closed in a fist and then lower her elbow down "Yes that is so cool!"

Zarkaruio then suddenly see Mew teleport away then as he was about to destroy the craft the front of it burst open four pieces of metal flying showing a massive blowing electrical energy "Uh oh" he only could say when the whole craft explodes with a massive explosion the blast wave making them cover their eyes or close them from the blast and the very bright light then it died down thick black smoke coming from the point of the craft blowing up. Thick flames also noticed they all keeping a fix on the smoke wondering if the attack was successful even it cost Flare's home and ship to be destroyed leaving it in a flaming wrack where Zarkaruio stood they hoping that this would work staring into the thick fire and black smoke coming up from the burning whack.


	28. Maze, Moltres and Inner Tower

**Chapter 27 – Maze, Moltres and Inner Tower**

* * *

Everyone was about to take a step to the burning fire when Zarkaruio was when the craft exploded with massive force a creator just above the water level were left but it was glowing and repairing itself as it did before with BlackCharizard's Dragon Rage did as well. Flare raise his arms the eyes locked on the smoke, Annie then dare asked the question stepping beside him pulling one of his arms down.

"Is he still alive? Even after that attack?" Flare lower his head a little with closed eyes Annie knew her question was answered everyone including the legendary pokémon part from Mewtwo, Mew and Rayquaza. "But how is that possible?"

Flare turned the eyes to her standing there with a nervous frown "cause he wasn't called a Ancient for nothing." Flare moved his view back to the smoke "He will be fully powered again in moments or even sooner" Flare then step back feeling the ground shaking "Maybe now"

Zarkaruio burst out of the smoke floating above with a really bad temper on his frown "You took a very cheep shot but at the wrong time I was restoring my power when you did that, now I will give you all a chance to fight me but you all have to make it to me" Zarkaruio spoke out to them

"That simple we just walk" Domino said with a hand on her side then starts to walk.

Zarkaruio stretch out legs and arms an energy field appeared around him then behind them a light formed shooting up then shot across stopping at the near peak of the tower where the beam is still going. "No that simple" Domino stopped turning around seeing a large metal wall appear and ceiling. "All you have to make it to me and this is how it done, defeat my Black Aura doubles and make it to the tower foot steps in a maze"

"A Maze!?" May gasped then as he said it 10 versions of himself appeared then glowing from the floor forming lines in all around the tower showing the outlines of the maze and bursting up into a maze like formation cutting everyone into 10 groups cutting each other out then teleported to different parts of the forming maze soon as it stopped glowing, May saw the shine of the metal wall touching it felt cold then turn to see Oakley, Entei, Swellow and Scyther.

"Look like we have to find a way out of this maze and fight one of those black creeps beating it as well, if it works like a double and being 1 of 10 it would mean that thing is 1 10th the power of Zarkaruio" Oakley said walking up to May looking around. "I know your not fond on me but we have to work together with the pokémon that with us to get out of this mess and confront that pokémon"

"Your right" May then turn to the pokémon "Entei, Swellow and Scyther we need to work together and try to get out of this alive" they each nod ready to give a helping hand.

"At least we got a legendary pokémon with us" Oakley smiled then start to walk, May and the others soon following around a corner beginning their move to the end of the maze.

Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Pikachu and Golem watch Lugia keep blasting a hyper beam into the metal wall but nothing happens to the wall. "Wow that wall must be made of a unknown metal that undamaged by a hyper beam from a legendary pokémon" Officer Jenny said taking a check of the wall only seeing burned marks. "Wow it was only marked"

"That not good at all, look like we have to travel through this maze a good thing we have a high ceiling" Nurse Joy smiled Pikachu jumping up on her shoulder then walk up to Lugia "I think you should quit trying to destroy it, there is no chance your hyper beam going to cut through that metal wall however thick it is"

Lugia turn his head to her then at the wall speaking psychically "I have to agree this metal isn't compared to the human craft I destroyed on lightning island in the orange islands this is far stronger." Lugia walk keeping his wings folded back Golem following close behind and the two humans with Pikachu who was worried for Ash looking at the starting point they begun he wanted to back with his best friend Lugia sensing it eyes turn back a little at Pikachu then ahead as they go into the maze.

Professor Oak and Butch stared at each other in the eyes not liking each other a little not after what Butch and Cassidy try to pull more then once before. "Butch we can't go on like this for now we should work with these pokémon to find a way through this maze" Oak put his hand out a little explaining to Butch

"Good you remembered my name, because of that I will do it this once only" Butch put a ungrateful face on not very pleased to be stuck with the Professor. Mew flew between them flying around then point with a paw to a direction away from the beginning point of the part of the maze they was in.

"Look like Mew want us to go" Professor Oak smiled at Mew then turn to the other pokémon Machamp, Venonat and Ariados "Lets all work together as a team for the moment and if we encounter that Zarkaruio double we will show him who boss" the pokémon called out in agreement and they start to walk into the maze

"Who would of thought that Professor was a fighter" Butch whispered to himself then follow after then when Mew pop her head out around the corner to see what taking Butch, he soon caught up and enter into the maze with the others his only wonders was about Cassidy.

Misty holding her Azurill touch the metal with her hand then tapped it with her knuckles gentle "It must be very thick" Misty turn around then walk up to Giovanni who was checking another wall. "It the same as the one over there isn't it?"

Giovanni gave an "hmm" Giovanni turn his body around trailing his eyes to her slowly moving to May's Eevee he looking right up at the Articuno staring back at him. "I know I am not the favioute and you are not to me, I would rather capture the pokémon and use them for my plans but that on hold. Zarkaruio will do more then capture"

Misty look down at Azurill "Yeah I know what you mean, he would rather kill or change them into some sort of black and twisted pokémon without a care for others like that BlackBlastoise did" Misty look strong "Lets all go and take on that double showing him who the boss"

"I like your style kid but the only one here is strong enough against one of those doubles of Zarkaruio is Articuno so this could be bad" Giovanni would of like his pokémon but then look at Persian "Maybe my Persian and the others can give some help"

Misty then took a check of the size "Look like it won't be a good idea to fly, guess we stuck walking" Misty start to walk, Giovanni walking beside her. Articuno let out his pokémon sound then walk behind them wings folded back Eevee staying close to Misty's leg they starting their own journey into the maze.

Cassidy stood against the metal wall watching Sir Aaron checking over the large sky-high pokémon Rayquaza. "You been checking over him for the last 7 minutes. How the big brunt doing?" Cassidy saw the eyes open "I guess that means his awake" Cassidy check the time on her wristwatch showing the time 12:13am

Sir Aaron got up off his knees taking a look up at Rayquaza "You seem to be injured still from that impact, but you should be fine and have enough energy to take on that double Zarkaruio when it shows up in this maze" Rayquaza heard the word Maze then aim his mouth at the metal wall letting off a hyper beam but the wall was undamaged.

"No point trying whatever it is, it strong enough to take on a Take Down from Donphan, a Psychic attack from Espeon and a Fire Spin from Combusken" Cassidy pushed herself off the wall then starting to walk into the Maze.

"Where are you going?" Sir Aaron asked standing with the pokémon

Cassidy stopped then look over her shoulder "To get out of this maze and that the only opition we have, so stop wasting time and move it" Cassidy demanded then she turn away walking onwards.

Sir Aaron heard the growl from the large green pokémon "No point getting annoyed with her, she has a point" he place a hand on the body of Rayquaza "You need all that fire power for that double and to find a way to the end of the maze" Rayquaza didn't answer just flying over him and following Cassidy, the others looked concerned but they slowly walked with Sir Aaron beside them into the maze.

Tracy walked in the area of the maze he was in with the pokémon being stuck with them and the only one that could speak was Mewtwo which he was being the silent type of the group that had Gyarados, Squirtle and Mightyena. He was glare to be in a group with some mighty strong pokémon but hating it being so quiet the only sounds was the three pokémon talking to each other.

Tracy spoke for the 7th time to Mewtwo that was beside him walking as well instead of floating "So Mewtwo" Tracy begun "What kind of trouble are we looking into which this double?"

Mewtwo stopped turning to face Tracy "human I have no interest in talking to you, so stop wasting your energy trying to get me to talk back. I am not in the mood for games" Mewtwo then turn back starting to walk again.

"What is your problem!? I been trying to be nice but you just been giving me the cold look" Tracy spoke out with annoyance in his voice. "We not going any feather till you tell me why"

Mewtwo stopped slowly turned around to Tracy "I have no problem with you, I just feel concerned for all the pokémon in the world"

"That would explain the cold look you been giving me, sometimes being worried will make you very cranky" Tracy understood what the matter now. "Don't worry so hard I am sure things will work out for us, right guys" Tracy asked the other pokémon they speaking out in pokémon nodding as well. "See they think so as well"

Mewtwo turn his head away thinking about what Ash said one time "No one is truly alone"

"Huh?" Tracy heard what Mewtwo said "your only alone if you make yourself feel alone I guess" Tracy just gave a response to what Mewtwo said.

"Yes Tracy that is true." Mewtwo then start to walk after turning around facing forwards again. Tracy and the pokémon following. "If we work as a team we could possible beat Zarkaruio"

"Now that the Spirit" Tracy gave a happy reply looking cheerful about it as they move on deeper into the maze. "Just hope we don't get lost" Tracy whispers to himself.

Kid took a check soon after being placed with a Moltres that was annoyed to be beaten by a black version of himself she had to try and calm Moltres down and being the only human and no way to understand pokémon she was clueless what he was saying but knew he was upset at the least. "Moltres it no good having a go at the pokémon and trying to tell me anything, I can't understand you."

Moltres let out a flamethrower Kid jumping out of the way hitting the wall the pokémon Marill, Sableye and Corphish hiding being Dragonite for protection that pokémon only able to stand a chance against the legendary bird. Kid land on her feet quickly looking back at the wall seeing the metal was undamaged.

Kid saw another blast at the wall again the she took action jumping up on top of Moltres holding his beak closed Moltres almost throw her off but after a little struggling she pulled out a pokéblock from her pocket then quickly letting go throwing it in Moltres mouth jumping off landing in front of the bird. Moltes ate it then felt suddenly refreshed "Good it worked" she smiled

Moltres notice what she did and gave a friendly cry "Well how about we all go and find and take care of Zarkaruio double?" they all replied in their own sounds with a nod they start to head out into the maze. "Moltres seem to cool down but I wonder what was being spoken to me?" Kid wondered following the pokémon Moltres walking as well.

Annie and Max walk in front of Psyduck and Munchlax while Zapdos was in front of them keeping a check of what around the bend each route they take already came to some dead ends in the path "How come we following Zapdos? Not it following us?"

Max walking beside her close his eyes and said with a finger up raised "Reason is Zapdos is the strongest pokémon here and have very sharp eyes. So we know when trouble around when Zapdos does" Max then open his eyes turnings his head up to Annie.

"I guess so kid but" Zapdos then turn around they did and floating there was the double "We in a too closed space we got to run" Annie shouted out and giving a push to the lightning bird made Zapdos annoyed "Don't give me that, think about it we need a bit more open area to fight that thing can care less on how tight things are" Zapdos look around quickly seeing his attacks would injury the other pokémon and the humans. Understanding what Annie said he turn around then run with the other pokémon

Max turn seeing a large shadow ball forming then fly right at them they get around a corner the blast creating smoke. "That thing is mental it don't really care about a fair fight" Max cried out as they all ran from it as it start attacking with thunderbolt attacks. "Got to find a big enough room to fight back there should be somewhere in here" Max cried as they kept running. Zapdos couldn't believe he was running on his talons then flying but the corridor of the maze was just too small for his wingspan as the attacks remind him of the enemy behind them. Psyduck crying out the mix of panicking psyduck cries running fast in fear wanting to be back with his trainer Misty being safe from the crazy double pokémon.

A group in another part of the maze was just made up with pokémon Raikou, two Weviles, Staryu and Lucario including the only one not been on Earth long Flare walking through the maze like the others but they was dealing with Double Team pokémon from the double version of Zarkaruio. "Why don't that double really show it self up? That coward keeps hiding being Double Team" Raikou growled then saw another come out and about to attack like the last Raikou's bolt of lightning go through it then vanished.

"To my count that 15" Flare said calmly then say "I think each one has a stronger ability then another"

"That helps" one of the Weviles muttered

"A lot of help" the other spoke both sighing

Staryu spoke out even without a mouth being a star shape with a ruby like object in the middle "I say we should listen"

Lucario stopped then saw another powering up for attacking he focused on his Aura senses but like he tried before it was blinded by a powerful aura around him since the tower was pumping energy through the stones they walk on and what was created by Zarkaruio being the metal walls. "I am not sure if that the real thing but I think it not" the attack was a blank then it vanished like the others.

"16" Raikou got annoyed with Flare not doing much to help "Charizard you better have a idea"

"I been thinking of one and I guess your annoyed cause your worried about those kids with Liza" Flare said to Raikou seeing him react to a silent look facing away from Flare. "If we focus enough we can see through those Double Team ones and then we can trick the real one to thinking we think it one of those Double Teams" Flare explained his plan to them.

Both Weviles turn to each other turning their hands back to facing Flare "Good Idea" they both said with a happy expression on their faces.

"Sharp and simple" Statyu liked it as well.

Lucario grinned facing the fire pokémon "I knew the pokémon of pokélonum would suggest a idea like that, it almost human like and from what I seen of you it not surprising now." Lucario lean against the metal wall "Pokémon from your world do more then battling like today."

"Yes and most of the stuff seem to be what humans do, for instant, I am a professor and I studied to become what I am and on a off time I have to say I do battle but it under a contest tournament that happen once a year something I always done since I been a young Charizard." Flare replied "But back to the point of being here. The focusing might take a little time but it will help us, so could you two Weviles take of the look out and making sure the real one don't show up?" Flare talking to then and then request to the Wevile

"We on it" Wevile the first one grinned the other did as well both standing either side of the group waiting for anymore of the Double Teams to show up while the others focus their views to seeing past the Double Team ones.

Charizard jumped out of the way of a energy ball smashing into the ground where he stood soon Suicune jump forward and launch a energy attack back at the double of Zarkaruio they been dodging and battling this one since they ended up in the maze area of their own. "Ash we have to do it now, we need all the power we can have" Charizard said to Ash who was dodging the attacks of the Double flying around letting a flamethrower off then land turning his head to Charizard with a nod.

Domino jumped backwards doing a back flip landing on her feet the ice beam missing her just by inches "This thing is using all sorts of attacks and what every we do we can't seem to aim at it, that thing moving far to fast" Domino sudden saw it appear right in front of her she using a pole that came from her black flower swag at it then vanished before she could hit it. "Stand still!!!"

Sceptile was doing a quick attack but each one was just as bad missing them and Suicune trying to get his attack to hit both of them having a hard time hitting that Zarkaruio Double. Ash got in front of Charizard who took the Fire Crystal out "Domino, you and the others hold him off we got a plan to help"

"I hope you do" Domino replied then went with the pokémon to keep Zarkaruio Double at bay.

Ash and Charizard held the Fire Crystal together "Dragon Breath" Charizard spoke and Ash in reply with a Dragon Breath attack green like flames hitting the Crystal it glowing with a massive build of green Ash then lets go of it as it start to crack then explode into a green engulfing inferno right around the human body of Ash's the hat flying off landing outside the flames on the floor.

Ash and Charizard stood in the mental plain looking at each other then cross the bridge the flames over Ash body plateau Ash going back to it and Charizard going to his. Ash and Charizard clapped claw and hand going by in the mid point bridge then enter their own bodies that the plateau is shown in this mental plain then the bridge vanished and then back in reality.

Domino saw the green flames over where Ash human body was "Ash!" She turned to run over to it but the Zarkaruio flew past to strike at the flames but the icy punch that came to it came to a stop when a claw Charizard like hand came out of the flames crabbing it paw hand the attack stopped. "Charizard?" Charizard gave a nod she saw it was the Charizard "that mean you two are back in each other body and what happened to Ash?"

Charizard grinned then the green flames burst away showing a Charizard with burned clothes on the floor but most of it nothing more then ashes the orange dark markings on the tail and just over each eye of the Charizard show it was different and seem bigger the Charizard by a good 2ft. Then he throw the pokémon into the metal wall he then look at Domino with a smile then picking up the hat unclipping the strap on the hat with his claws carefully then put the hat on his head the backing just fitting over the start of his two blunt horns.

"I gather your Ash still" Domino frowns and Ash roared with a small laugh. "I am guessing from that sudden power in strength your not a normal type of Charizard those markings I seen before. That the symbol if what Mewtwo told me is right, that symbol on the tail just at base is the Eon Flame." Domino said figuring it out a little seeing the darken orange scales that marked as a shape of that symbol.

Suddenly the anger pokémon rush at them blasting a shadow ball Ash stood in front of Domino "I will finish this" she heard him but it was in her mind. Domino knew it was psychic and that she only could give one name "Eon Charizard" whispers Domino as Ash caught the shadow ball with is claws and then throw it into a wall with a grin he did his own quick attack almost like he knew how to do it already crashing into the Zarkaruio Double. Pokémon and Domino was amazed how fast he could move and Charizard was even more amazed how fast Ash was learning abilities from his new body the Eon Charizard body.

Sceptile spoke soundly and almost dropping his twig from his mouth "Sceptile" Ash turn to Sceptile with a smile and wink with one eye the brown eyes a tale told size that was Ash. "Scep" the eyes of Sceptile widen a little with shock then to everyone's surprise fall backwards fainting "tile" then thud he was on his back out cold, Suicune only could stare not even wanting to think or say anything as Ash was amazed to see the leaf type fainting but soon back into the fight against the Zarkaruio Double.

As this is happening the group that enter into the tower walk down a corridor not too sure if this is the right way to go they came to a spilt on the left then the right. Jimmy looked one way then look to the other with hands over his head resting on his back he spoke out "Now which way do we go? It almost like this place is miles long" Jimmy turned around facing the others.

Liza touch the wall "this writing is everywhere and from the looks of the pokémon they can understand this" Liza moved her hand away "Wonder what they are reading. A shame that technology of Flare's was destroyed with the ship" Liza said looking at each and every pokémon. "But we must find that armour and find those that being held captured"

"Yes and try to free the others that are those black pokémon" Marina said with a nod then look around for a way then thought of something "Little Miss go through the wall and see if you can find anything" Misdreavus spoke out in reply but when she went into the wall but land flat into it not through it with a small glow. "What happened!? Little Miss are you ok?" Marina picked up Misdreavus looking at the wall.

Vincent gulped "that not the only problem!" Vincent pointed they all turn to see both black pokémon BlackBlastoise and BlackCharizard standing there grinning, "I think we should get moving" he said with fear.

Both pokémon took a look at each other with a grin both nod then face them powering up shadow ball attack, Liza yelled "Spilt up!" they all ran in two directions down both paths as the attacks come crashing into the wall the blast almost enough to knock them off their feet. Charla, Liza, Vincent and Meganium ran down the left path while Jimmy, Marina, Typhlosion, Beedrill, Misdreavus and Croconaw ran down the right path.

BlackBlastoise and BlackCharizard stood where they was when the smoke cleared they put claw hands together right and left then they turn heading down their own paths to take chase after each group. Liza turn to look back as they ran seeing the BlackCharizard flying right at them. "Damn why did this place have to be wide enough to fly in" Liza stopped and so did Vincent and the pokémon.

Vincent then thought about it running in front of Liza and Charla he shouts "Go Liza, you and Charla go for that armour me and Meganium will deal with her, we got a plan to tie her up a time, right Meganium" Meganium got ready for battle "Meganium!" she replied.

"Alright be careful and good luck" Liza turn back around "Come on Charla take me to the armour if she can fly so can we" Liza jump on Charla's back and she take off flying away then around a corner. "I am sure they will handle her" Charla gave a short roar in reply.

BlackCharizard land on the ground calmly standing before the two, she grinned then let out a flamethrower Meganium dodging the attack jumping to the side "Razor leaf!" he called out "if I get this right she will blast it with a flamethrower then use Vine Whip, but if you don't want to get burned we will try another way" Meganium shook her head to the plan going another path then stood strong.

She did a razor leaf BlackCharizard let out a flamethrower burning the razor leaves to ashes but then coming through her flamethrower attack was two vines bursting out of made her back up but before she could react the vines wrapped around her tying the BlackCharizard up wings press down on her back arms and legs also tied down.

Meganium pulled making the black pokémon land on the ground "Good we got her tied down, that should give us some time for Liza to get that Ancient Armour." BlackCharizard tried and tried but couldn't get free and now helpless but she wouldn't give up this easily she had to find a way to break free of the vines.

Marina and Jimmy ran then she turned to a stop staring at the path where BlackBlastoise will come with her pokémon "Jimmy go find the others we will hold that big bad pokémon off"

Jimmy slid to a stop turning around to her "No way, I can't let you battle that thing alone" Typhlosion and Beedrill stood in front of him with spikes and paws raised waving them in front of Jimmy. "I guess you guys are right." Jimmy the called out "Marina you do well and rock that Black pokémon!" He gave a thumbs up with a smile

"You got it" Marina replied then BlackBlastoise appeared before them around the bend with a grin aiming his cannons at the pokémon. Jimmy and his pokémon running onwards to find the central chamber, Marina smiled "It time to dance and out for this match is Little Miss and Wani Wani" they and her did a dance then stood ready.

BlackBlastoise just stared again with a anime sweatdrop down the side of his face really disturbed by this dance before battle 'Please not that again' he thought then wanted to stop any more of it let out his attack both pokémon dodging the Hydro Pump attack and Marina standing with a finger pointing at him "Attack with double tackle"

Latias at the time was travelling down a beam of light she was unaware where she was going or how fast she was travelling but not even knowing right behind only moments away was BlackMoltres lucky enough they both travelled at the same speed towards Pokélonum's own tower where the beam is about to touch down itself on the very island the Tower was hidden in.

Moltresse flew to the forbidden Island seeing it looking at peaceful as ever in the night time air she taking a glance to the sky seeing all three moons in the sky with the sun in full shine. "Everything look fine and ordinary from up here, I hope Nite didn't call me on that emergency broadcast for a false alarm I don't take that kindly at all being one of this planet's guardian and all." She said to herself flapping her wings at a hovering location about a mile out of the island.

Suddenly from the sky a tickle of some sort caught her eyes Moltresse couldn't react soon enough to this as it crashed down from the sky onto the centre of the island the beam smashing through the mountaintop then a massive glow came from under the island a large circler light then bursting the land mass outwards in chunks. The light dimmed but the beam still going in what left of the island as it fell away showing a large tower of sort where the island stood a beam going through the beam that came down heading back into space creating the two way link of the worlds.

"It wasn't a false alarm that beam must be coming from somewhere and opened up that tower from the island, it must have been hidden in it all this time" Moltresse whispered to herself flapping her Moltres wings staring at the sight that now shown before her.

Latias soon burst out of the tower beam from the top of it flying for a few seconds all the sudden feeling a pull on her that was greater then she felt before. "It must be this increase gravity that Flare told me about" she moaned trying to keep in the air fighting with some strength to fly. "I must find that Latios Latidive if we going to have a chance to take down that Zarkaruio" she winched in pain a little finding it stressful to fly only getting about a mile away from the tower. She was so caught up in trying to deal with the gravity problem not noticing Moltresse watching her with surprise and the arrival of BlackMoltres that had no trouble fighting the new gravity, he flying right to her.

"This is going to be far to easy" BlackMoltres grinned powering up a attack then letting go a Flamethrower right for Latias, Moltresse saw it and did her own the attack colliding into his stopping it in it's tracks with a massive blast of smoke.

"Whoever you are your not going to harm that Latias, you will have to get through me" Moltresse flew in the path of Latias now hovering in the way of BlackMoltres aim. During this time three pokémon hiding near by the tower heard what Latias was saying they all seem to lightning up in the eyes, seeming to know Flare the Charizard.

BlackMoltres grinned on the end of her beak staring right at her "I wouldn't mind a challenge, my orders was to take out the stronger threat to his plans for this world" BlackMoltres said then let out a Flamethrower and Moltresse countering it with her own another hit of each others attacks in the middle causing a explosion.

"I see your quite strong for a black version of our kind, you must have dark, fire and flying type abilities" Moltresse spoke back to him seeming calm then dodged a shadow ball attack that BlackMoltres did. "So that how it going to be?"

"Yes" they went in for the attack both letting of flamethrowers dodging each others attack then flying into one another with a flash of impact both flying away then attacking again the battle just beginning over the Pokélonum's own Tower Lonumosor.

Unaware of this Latias travel almost blindly into this new world but she could sense a Latios near by on a island she couldn't tell how but she knew that was Latidive "here goes nothing" she close her hand paws into the side of her body and using all the power she can get blasted herself at high speeds to the island and this would only take a few minutes to get there at her speed and the island she was heading for was a pokélonum town sitting on it about 20 miles away from the tower itself.


	29. Amazing Change of Events

Chapter 28 – Amazing Change of Events 

Liza with Charla walked on after leaving Vincent and Meganium to fight that powerful BlackCharizard, she felt wrong about leaving the kid and his pokémon against that thing but her thoughts changed when Charla and her stopped right in front of two glowing white armour floating right there before them, Charla touched it a barrier of light appearing blocking her from going any feather.

"Just as Domino told us Charla, a barrier of some sort" Liza looked up and down of it then look to the left of the T-point cross where it was in the wall, she look to the right then left "if I am right the left path lead to the central chamber" Liza saw some burns on the wall near the barrier. "Charla is that Typhlosion flamethrower that left the mark?"

Charla sniffed it then gave a nod "Then Jimmy went by here that means" both of them turn around hearing a blast they soon see smoke followed up by Marina with her pokémon Little Miss and Wani Wani running from a anger BlackBlastoise going berserk blasting attack after attack at them. "Charla go help Marina, I will try and get through this" Charla nod flying to Marina and her pokémon flying right past them and doing a Skull Bash attack right in the chest of BlackBlastoise sending him flying backwards into a wall hard then landing on his front gritting his teeth and moaning in pain as he slowly got up.

"Thank you Charla!" Marina yelled out with happiness "Right Wani Wani and Little Miss now we got fire support lets take him on!" Both pokémon stood beside Charla and floated to get ready to take on BlackBlastoise. He got up then let out a shadow ball attack the blast knocking Little Miss flying into Marina's arms "Oh no Little Miss" She held the pokémon tight to her chest seeing the grin of the pokémon.

Liza pull out the Soul Dew and then touch the barrier her hand past through it "So that how to get in" she put the Soul Dew on the barrier it glowed brightly then it died out the barrier was gone, Liza held the Soul Dew up "thank you Latios, you have no idea how much help you are being beyond Alto Mare." Liza smiled putting the glass watery orb with the Soul Dew in it away walking into the armour looking at the armour in arms reach.

Vincent was surprised how long Meganium managed to hold down the BlackCharizard but she wasn't going to give up and then she felt it a new form of energy new attack came to her and this will give BlackCharizard the power she needed. Jessie felt it then said to Brock and James in the barrier spirit field "BlackCharizard learnt Overheat, I can feel her pride in doing so"

"Uh oh" both Brock and James just said

Meganium felt her vines burning then saw red heat coming from BlackCharizard it rising up 'I can't hold her she doing overheat, oh no, Vincent!' Meganium let go of BlackCharizard not able to hold her now quickly putting her head down running to Vincent she knocked him over her head on this her back as she ran hard as she can.

"Meganium what the matter!? Slow down!" Vincent then turn his head to a red glow from the standing black pokémon "Overheat! Don't slow down! RUN!!!" Meganium heard her trainer and pushing herself to go faster.

BlackCharizard launched her overheat attack it going faster then them coming right at them from behind. "Ahh!" Vincent screamed seeing doom before his eyes that when Meganium snapped she suddenly got incredible speeds and ran faster then she had before going to the end of the corridor turning around it then the attack hit the wall burning right through it the size causing a huge blast. But it carried on through the wall knocking them both to the ground they seeing the heated blast going through the wall with gasping looks of fear, Liza saw this as well with stunning amazed of the size and power of that Overheat attack.

"I never seen such power like that before" Liza only could say unaware she and Vincent to not know this the Overheat attack was carrying on.

Zarkaruio floated by the tower wall waiting for time to pass then he saw something in the corner of his left eye turning around he saw a part of the wall glowing red then all the sudden a burst of red hot flames burst out he using his teleport power to dodge it appearing near it he was shocked at first but now wondering where is came from. Before he could the flaming blast carried out flowing and smashed into the maze wall it was melting a massive hole in it.

"No this can't be possible" before he could finish Zarkaruio saw it go through and just on that other side at the same time Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in their group was all running from one of the Zarkaruio doubles launching one attack after attack they tried to fight it but it was too powerful. Then out of nowhere they all stopped to see a massive blast of flames burst through hitting the double engulfing it with massive intensive heat then the flames died down the double looked really buried out then it faded into nothingness.

"Wow that must be really lucky for that to happen" Nurse Joy said seeing that the attack destroyed the Zarkaruio double. Lugia took a chance flying up he saw the hole the size of it the metal burning still then he saw Zarkaruio looking into the hole of the tower.

Zarkaruio saw BlackCharizard looking very sheepish back at her master "You stupid idiot! You almost blasted me! And look what you did!" He roared out at BlackCharizard pointing at the hole in the maze then he look to see Lugia

"I think she helped more then one" Lugia said psychical to Zarkaruio

Zarkaruio the blow it "Don't do that again! BlackCharizard you blasted one of my Shadow doubles to atoms! You horned dragon!" Zarkaruio carried on letting out his words of anger to her. "Now go and take care of those humans and pokémon in the tower at once!" with that the hole repaired itself with a glow then he turn around at the first group to get to the main closed off area in front of the tower.

Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Lugia, Golem and Pikachu now stood before him by the metal wall near the openings leading to an exit out of the maze. "Look like we the first" Joy said sitting down with a sigh of relief "that was good for us"

"Yes my powers could of destroyed it but I couldn't at risk of hurting you" Lugia said to them standing on his large three toed feet wings press against his sides.

"Now we wait for the others to turn up" Officer Jenny stood a bit away staring at the arena that was between them and Zarkaruio. "I gather you put this battle arena here?"

"Yes" Zarkaruio muttered in his telepathic voice then stood on his feet with closed eyes head down a bit his arms crossed they not sure what he was doing Pikachu and Golem with wondering eyes and unsure looks on their faces.

Jimmy with his pokémon Beedrill and Typhlosion arrived in the central chamber to see computers and boxes everywhere and one stone like cage with a human and pokémon in it a Meowth. "Typhlosion, Beedrill over here I see someone and a pokémon" he ran up to it the two pokémon following. They stop right in front of it Jimmy trying to pull the stone bar "this is some tough stone" he gritted his teeth.

"Of course it is" Meowth spoke out opening his eyes. "Darua created them"

"Darua?" Jimmy knelt down staring at Meowth "I thought we was dealing with Zarkaruio"

"No Meowth is right, Daura is Zarkaruio" Lurna said seeing Jimmy and his pokémon "How about you get your Typhlosion to do a attack and blast these stone bars away?" Lurna said getting right to the point straight away.

Jimmy stood up "Of course" Jimmy the point to it "Typhlosion firewheel!" Typhlosion jump back then charged at the wall a ball of fire around him hitting the stone bars it smashes to pieces the smoke cleared. "Right come on guys let go" he about to run out of the chamber.

"Not so fast, we need to take that container with the pokéballs in it and go down there to set free those peoples souls back into those pokémon bodies and get rid of those evil beings that control the bodies even it means they take control of the black pokémon forms it better then those pokémon that was created by Zarkaruio" Lurna said as she walked to the open wall turning around and carried on explaining to Jimmy.

"Alright that sound like a plan lead the way" Jimmy took the case handing it to Beedrill "You stay here with these Beedrill, keep the pokémon safe" Beedrill nod flying with the case held by it needle arms to a create placing them down then seeing it trainer with Meowth and Typhlosion head down the stairs. Lurna went to the case quickly opening it up.

"There my pokéballs, I hope my pokémon are ok" She put them on her belt then look at Beedrill "Keep a eye on those pokéballs" Lurna closed the lid then run down the stairs following the others leaving Beedrill alone with the pokéballs.

Liza looked to Vincent then Marina "Everyone back up to where I am get in here, it might get cramped but I think I can close this barrier up" Liza yelled they all turn and ran quickly to her from both directions they got behind her including Charla and both black pokémon now stood before them again with a grin and power up attack to finish them. Liza pulled out the Soul Dew then put it where the barrier should be then it reformed as the attacks hit none of them breaking through.

"That was close" Vincent whizzed sitting down seeing the pokémon doing attack after attack at the barrier not able to break through it.

"But we trapped" Marina said with fear holding her Little Miss close to her.

Liza whispers to Charla "It up to Jimmy now" Charla nod slowly, the two black pokémon now annoyed keeping up their attacks going smashing into it till they stopped sitting down against the walls they gave up trying to break through it they just waiting now.

On Pokélonum Latias arrived at the island town she was keeping out of sight flying around seeing lots and lots of pokémon she'd never seen so many before and they was going on with business like she seen humans on Earth. Latias bumped into a Nidoqueen holding a basket with a hat on her head with a flower on the top of it.

"Err" Latias was sure that now things wasn't going to be alright now. "What with the worried look dear? It a beautiful sunny day" Latias took notice and saw it was a sunny day but could tell there were three moons also in the sky. "I guess your new around here, if I am not mistaken your one of those Eon Pokémon"

"Yes erm miss, I am Latias" Latias said to her floating off the ground up to eye level with the Ninoqueen.

"That your species name" the Ninoqueen laughed then thought about it "So your name is also of your kind?" Latias nod "Oh that sweet." Ninoqueen saw her struggling a little "Here eat this it will get your strength back up in no time" Latias was about to refuse when the Ninoqueen took out a berry of some sort handing it over to her paw.

Latias looked at it, she never seen a red berry like this before not on Earth then she kindly ate it in respect and sudden found a real power boost "I feel great thank you miss" Latias smiled happily. "Erm would you be able to help me find someone?"

"Of course and my name is Linoqueen. I run a berry store not to far from here" Linoqueen walked by and Latias choice to follow "Linoqueen before you ask is a name that my father gave me when I was a little Ninoran, not ordinal but that what your given at birth" she said with a warm look to her face. "Now who is it your looking for?"

"I am looking for a Latios call Latidive, I got a feeling he live here on this island and not trying to be rude Linoqueen I need to find him fast it really important" Latias said as they can to a shut shop. Linoqueen pulled out a card slicing it through a slot then putting her claw hand on it the door opened up.

Linoqueen turned around to Latias "Yes I know him, his the quiet one that lives at the top of that tower over there, he hardly come down from there. Latidive only come down to get some food and drink then go back up." Linoqueen pointed to the tower then explained to Latias something about him.

"Why?" Latias asked looking right up at the top of the tower. "Did something happen?"

Linoqueen nod slowly with eyes closed then opened them "Yes my dear, he lost his eldest sister to a virus that struck a few years ago, a Charizard called Flare went out to space to get a cure but brought it back too late for some and one being Latidive's own sister." Linoqueen turn her head to the tower "He been heart broken and depressed since then and not even his own parents could break him out of it. But maybe you can"

"I will give it a try" Latias said turning back around to Linoqueen "I have to both worlds depend on it and everyone back at home is counting on me, thank you Linoqueen" Latias about to fly off but stops

"Latias, can I ask you something, where are you from?" Linoqueen asked, Latias looked up at the sky then said "Earth" she flew off to the tower fast as she can. Linoqueen stared at the sky seeing the beam "I thought she wasn't from around here, but up there?" Linoqueen lower her head holding the basket with both claw hands with a smile "Good luck Latias, I will be supporting you in your quest and we will meet again I can tell child" Linoqueen turned and enter her store closing the door behind her.

Latias got to the top of the tower or near it finding a staircase near by and a large door with it crack open a little she moved close to it and gave it a soft push the door creaking open. "Hello?" Latias flew in slowly turning her gold eyes to one direction to another seeing that the place was full of plants and then saw before her a statue with flower bed in front with writing on a stone pad. Latias looked at the words written on it. "To my beloved sister may your ashes keep these plants alive and your life to remain with what you loved the most. You will be missed Latisee." Latias read out. "I know how you feel Latidive"

"No you don't" Latias turned to a some spiral stairs leading to the next level and floating was a Latios he looking not too pleased. "If you're by my parents request don't bother trying to please me, I don't want the peaty" Latidive said coldly then leaves her view.

Latias flew up to the next level then called out "Latidive I am not what you think, I am not of this world!" Latidive came to a stop turning his head around.

"What else are they going to pull next, the world is in danger" Latidive didn't look convinced and enter a room pushing the door open

Latias was getting annoyed this was the first time she felt this anger and flew after him entering that same room seeing it fool of plants again and then spot Latidive on a round bed with blue sheets over it. "Please listen we got not much time I need your help"

"Whatever it is, you can do yourself. I am not concerned" Latidive muttered

Latias now was boiling with anger she flew right up to him and right in his face she yelled out "Listen to me now! I didn't travel from Earth to your world to be treated like this!!! I came here in hope to find you and help me stop my and your world from falling into darkness! I lost my brother to some bad humans messing around with things they didn't understand! Latios my brother might be gone but his soul still live in Alto Mare and be part of me always!" Latias was shouting hard at him Latidive never seen a temper like this and the way Latias was speaking she was very annoyed. "I came here at a large risk! My friends are counting on me to bring you back with me to stop Zarkaruio from conquering Earth and Pokélonum!!!" Latidive put a claw paw over her mouth she looking at it then into his eyes.

"I… I am sorry" Latidive then moved it away turning his head away with tears "I can't help you. Please leave"

Latias had tears falling now "Your sister wouldn't want you to see you like this, I know my brother wouldn't. How sad for you" Latias then flew away out of the room.

Latidive open his eyes then look at a flower that haven't opened since Latisee passed on, he flew up to it and touched the flower with a claw paw "Latisee please tell me is this right what she said?" the flower then start to open, Latidive's face turning to shock then a soft smile. "I see my sister. Thank you for being there. I will keep you in my heart." Latidive then fly out of the room after Latias and once he was gone a ghostly image of his sister appeared a Latias Latisee "Find your heart my brother and farewell" the ghostly form disappears with her smiling happily.

Latias got out of the main doors floating outside it "I can't believe I came all this way for nothing, they going to feel disappointed with Latidive not able to come. I gave it my all my friends" Latias said staring at the sky.

"Maybe you should correct yourself" Latias turned completely around seeing Latidive but he was now wearing some sort of cape Latias holding her mouth trying not to laugh. "What?" Latidive almost turning red

Latias then burst out laughing "Sorry… hahaha… I never… hahaha… seen anything… hahaha… that funny before" Latias said trying to calm herself down.

Latidive frowns then smiled "At least it wasn't a strange look and saying I was weird like my sister said more then once"

Latias then spoke "I say you look cute and funny with it on" Latidive blushed.

"Thanks" Latidive then shook his head a few times then spoke "How about showing the way back to this Earth?"

"Great!" Latias said then fly a bit away pointing to the beam with her claw paw "To that beam, that will teleport us back if what Mewtwo said was right about that tower"

Latidive flew in front of her "You got to be kidding, that the forbidden island no one aloud near it" Latidive blocked her path.

Latias flew around him then said "That where I came from and how I got to your world. The tower was hidden in the island. We got to hurry. Please trust me"

Latidive smiled again "I do" Latias smiled happily. "Alright lets go…" Latidive paused then said "Erm I didn't ask what your name was"

Latias almost fell from the sky then said "It Latias, now lets go before we too late" Latias speeds off to the island and super speeds.

"Wow she fast" Latidive then grinned "But not faster then me" he closed the claw paws in his sides then flies after her at faster speeds both heading to the Tower.

Back on Earth Zarkaruio stood still with closed eyes in the position that Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and the pokémon in their group saw him in and now almost everyone had returned part from Misty and Ash group they was in the maze, everyone was tending to injuries of those that was hurt while they waited taking advantage of Zarkaruio's silence.

Zarkaruio opened his eyes turning is head right to two entrances "So they all arrived" Everyone heard him turning to those same two seeing Misty and Giovanni with the pokémon Azurill, Articuno and Eevee. "And now comes the real threat" they looked really lost what he was saying then Max point to the other

"Look guys, there the others but there a extra Charizard with them and" Max looked amazed and dumbfounded "It wearing Ash hat."

Misty stopped turning right around coming face up to a Charizard chest then looking up at the pokémon seeing the hat and the brown eyes "Ash?" Charizard gave a wink and a raised arm with a thumb up. "Ash how is this possible?"

"Not sure how to explain it Misty but take care of this for me, I got something to settle with Zarkaruio or whoever he really is" Ash took the hat off and put it in her hands walking by her to the arena standing before Zarkaruio.

"Ash are you nuts!?" Misty yelled out then felt Charizard's claw hand on her shoulder she lifting her head right up her eyes now on Charizard above her. "Charizard?" Charizard gave a soft now then spoke out something she couldn't understand but understood in the way he said in Charizard. "Alright if Ash going to do this I am going to give him all the support I can give." Charizard smiled and Misty stood forward "Kick him silly Ash and if you don't you got me to deal with"

Ash felt scared of that but only Zarkaruio saw that reaction but kept calm. "The energy within the boy is in fact the power of the Eon Charizard. Ash you surprised me at the least but let our battle begin at 30 minutes to go before 1am. How does that sound?" Zarkaruio spoke out to him.

"Yes that fine by me, but do you lie?" Ash asked him

Zarkaruio gritted his teeth while he spoke telepathically "I never lie, it one thing that a pokémon is cursed by. Unable to lie part from that Meowth somehow he broke through that curse"

Flare gave a soft nod "Yes that is true, I learned human speech but it still impossible for me to lie, I might be able to keep secrets and tell you I can't tell you for reasons that could be dangerous but that as close of a lie you can get" Flare looked over at Mewtwo hearing him speak up

"Eon Charizard. I heard of this kind" Mewtwo spoke out

Professor Oak then asked. "What different to a Charizard? Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo smiled "Eon Charizard is psychic as well as a fire and flying type, that why we can heal Ash speak and the other thing is Eon Charizards don't have a previous evaluation they have only one form but in the writings to say that be born from curse of a full moon day or night." Mewtwo answered

"Ash is cursed to be a Eon Charizard every full moon? A werewolf thing?" Tracy said with wonder.

"Not even close, a Eon Charizard is a complete form. A werewolf thing is half human and half something else and out of control, Ash is changed completely into a pokémon and this Eon Charizard if it right, he calmer, sharp minded and more protective of life itself then his own" Mewtwo explained.

"Wow that why he acting like that" May looked amazed then they all refocused back on the two pokémon.

"Then I ask you this, who are you? And why are you doing this?" Ash requested and Zarkaruio knew he had to give up his real name sooner or later and time for his real reasons to be knew.

"I am Daura the last of my kind. I am the Black Aura Dragon. I took control of this Ancient after they wiped out all Black Aura pokémon leaving me the last I failed to protect them so I took control of Zarkaruio to seek safety by taking them down and whoever stood to destroy me." Daura said with some pain in the telepathic voice as he spoke then went on to say. "All because they believed Black Aura pokémon was evil lying pokémon that will take a chance to take over the world when it is at the weakest. We wasn't even like that, we was peaceful and caring! We loved our home and took care of it and other pokémon that wasn't Black Aura types but no the Ancients thought we was evil that was that we was to be wiped out. They caused the Ancient War" Daura said angrily "If they wasn't blinded by their mighty power none of this would of happened!"

Ash found it interesting to hear then said "Is there a way to return me, Brock, Jessie and James back to normal? Since I gather they under the same curse as me" Ash said out to Daura

"Yes" he raised a hand paw four necklace like objects with charm like objects on them. "These will protect you on the full moon from changing, but I will only give them if you beat me" Daura using his powers place them on the steps of the tower.

"So that what you mean by 'I hope we do' when you blasted me with that powerful psychic attack all those years ago" Mewtwo said Ash even looking around at Mewtwo Daura looking right at him as well. "You felt the pain of destroying life you even feel the pain of what you did to Maxwell"

"Yes your right Mewo but I had to, my survival was at risk, I don't like what I did but when it comes to no other choice I had to" Daura said out to Mewtwo. "I am sorry for what I did to you"

Mewtwo put a paw up "Don't worry about it, now I believe you two got a battle"

Nurse Joy stood up after treating some of Rayquaza's injuries. "It 30 minutes in 12 seconds"

Both stood ready to fight "Let the best win" Ash said getting ready he felt like he could do amazing moves the change gave him a new fresh mind a mind that was with his making he know skills that would take months or even years to get into that style.

"That is going to be a tough one" Daura stood ready to battle then the time reached zero the battle begun.

They let out each a attack a flamethrower and shadow bolt the impact exploding in the middle they taking to the air and started the battle throwing attacks at one and another either being blocked or missed, everyone watching the intensively of the battle already that was started each trying to strike blows. At the beginning they look evenly matched but only time will tell who will be the winner of this battle the showdown of the Ancient and Eon Charizard.


	30. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 29 – The Final Showdown**

* * *

Another explosion shakes the metal roof of some conflict right near the tower inside that metal roof was the battle in the arena between Ash and Daura, each giving stronger and stronger attacks increasing speed and defence was coming about as well making it hard for many to keep watch of this seeing the power that was being thrown about. The legendary pokémon was startled by the power alone that was being let out from someone that wasn't a Eon Charizard for long and a Ancient Pokémon really letting it all go, the battle was now really heating up as the timer reached the 18 minutes left before 1am.

Misty docks as a flamethrower shot at their direction after Daura punch Ash snout away just before he was letting a flamethrower out close range. "Ahh! They are getting out of hand!" Misty shouted then turned around to see the metal wall it hit nothing but a hole then another and another.

"Whoa that flamethrower melted the metal" Tracy said sketching it down after the impact hit that he saw Daura do. "This is great"

Tracy gets hit on the head by Misty's fist knocking him down on his back dazed "You idiot that could of been me!" Misty yelled out and Tracy said with dazed eyes "Sorry Misty"

Ash got hold of Daura's tail then throw him into the ceiling jumping with wings closed then opening them he try a quick skull bash attack. Daura saw this and push off the ceiling as Ash hit the metal rippling from the impact some of it breaking now after the amount of impacts, even after that Ash was still in the game he shook his head to see a shadow ball come at him. Ash dodged it the ball smashing into the ceiling causing more damage to it.

Giovanni jumped out of the way of a piece that buckled and fell Butch and Cassidy now standing of either side of it their faces close to it they very startled and scared that either of them could have been sliced in half by this metal. "At this rate this whole place could cave in, their power is unbelievable" Domino said looking around at the damaging affects all over the ceiling.

Ash and Daura landed at the middle circle both glowing. Ash red flame like energy and Daura purple like energy, that when Mewtwo and Mew knew what was going to happen. "Everyone get down as low as you can others create a barrier fast! They about to unleash a Psychic Power Charge attack at close range!" Mewtwo called out to everyone the humans taking cover while the pokémon that can create barriers did so with others hiding behind those barriers.

And then the attacks was unleashed two arrow like fiery clouds of energy coming from both Daura and Ash the attacks colliding in the middle with a massive energy ball forming in the middle then a big explosion they both pushed back by the blast knocked over on their backs sliding through the ground they coming to a stop both look like they was out cold but then they got up. "Your strong for a new Eon Charizard"

"Your strong for being someone of a very old age" Ash replied with a grin seeing Daura sneer at that comment "I guess that means we back in action" Daura launch his attack charging at him and Ash charging at him both then dodge each other and strike at each other with a Tank Down attack. Everyone let down the guard after the attack but Flare who stood silent the whole time watching the battle even when the blast blew through where they are and no one even noticed it part from Professor Oak seeing this in the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile in the tower at the central chamber Beedrill waited for it trainer to return then notice the case opened one of the balls opened and a Wobbuffet appeared before Beedrill. "Jessie" Wobbuffet spoke with an arm over it head.

"Not here, her body is a BlackCharizard and her soul down there" Beedrill said to Wobbuffet "But both will be together soon. They going to free your trainer's soul, just stay here with me to keep a eye on their pokéballs. Jimmy will be back with the others and that talking Meowth soon" Beedrill told Wobbuffet

"I will Stay" Wobbuffet said in that wobbuffet tone of it. Beedrill just left it at that not really wanting to know what going in that blue pokémon's mind.

Down at the base of the tower in the dark small area at the base of the stairs the group Jimmy, Lurna, Meowth and Typhlosion all just got down there to see the three in the barrier still half there with a energy barrier between them and the group that just arrived. "This is the place? And once we take it down they will be back in their own bodies? Right?" Jimmy asked Lurna and Meowth.

"That's right" Meowth said touching the barrier "Maybe a good two type attack could break it"

"Please do, that BlackBlastoise is making me scared of myself" James whined

Jessie wanted to hit him but couldn't "Please James just relax we will get out of this"

Lurna held up a ball then let out a Blastoise from it "Blastoise help Jimmy's Typhlosion with a Hydro Cannon when I say." Lurna told her Blastoise it giving a nod with a word "Blastoise" it now stood ready to attack the barrier before Blastoise.

Jimmy point at the barrier "Let give it your best Flamethrower ever Typhlosion, when we both say you do your attack with Blastoise, together you two should be able to burst that barrier" Typhlosion gave a agreeing reply "Typhlo!"

Meowth looked up at the stairs "What was all that noise that I was hearing outside the tower?"

"Must be some sort of battle happening there as well as where BlackMoltres is, I can see him battling with a female Moltres, both so far are equally matched unlike the legendary one on Earth." Brock said in reply seeing and feeling in some parts of each attack and sensing what he was thinking. "Please try and hurry"

"It time" Lurna looked over at Jimmy giving him a nod then they both shout together "Strike the Barrier now!" Jimmy and Lurna pointed at the barrier. Typhlosion does a Flamethrower and Blastoise do a Hydro Cannon. Both attacks smashing into the barrier strong, purple lightning blasting outwards of the barrier on the impact points.

"Ah watch it" Meowth jump around dodging the bolts flying around "It must be trying to defending itself by reacting with bolts of lightning" Meowth said to them managing to not get hit by one.

"Then we must be doing massive damage to the barrier" Jimmy suggested

Lurna nod a little "I have to agree if it sparking like that it must be trying to defend what left of it energy, we just have to hold out a little longer" Lurna said back putting her hand on Blastoise shell back and Jimmy putting his hand on Typhlosion's shoulder giving their own form of support to their pokémon and best friends.

Unknown to anyone just as Latias and Latidive arrived back at the tower of pokélonum and to the two warring pokémon above three pokémon had already entered the beam heading to Earth. Latias point a claw at it "that the beam we have to enter"

Latidive stopped to look at the sky "That beam really go to your world?" Latidive gulped

"Yes! We got to go now" Latias start to fly towards it but then a Dragonite flew right in her path with arms crossed wearing a army like cap with a green uniform on and badges soon Latidive knew who it was.

"General Nite!" Latidive gasped "It must be serious enough to get you out of that command centre"

"And same to you Latidive. You being here after that long time being depressed, did this young pokémon change your mind?" Nite stared right into Latias eyes then smiled "I can see your really not from this world. So your really from up there?"

Latias was surprised then said "Yes, Earth and it needs help, Latidive and I, are the only ones that can use the Eon Light Armour and defeat Zarkaruio before he conquers Earth then move on to this world." Latias said right in his face and quite loudly making Latidive nervous "I don't know how your world works and even your this general thing I don't really want to know at the moment we got to stop him before it too late and spending time talking about it is wasting more"

Nite looked to the two birds fighting hard "With them attack near the tower now I won't let either of you pass, you two can easily get caught in that cross fire." Nite turn back to Latias "And dear, I gather you don't know and one thing that I am is kind and caring to this world, enough to even go with you two when the fire fight is over"

Latias was speechless and Latidive smiled "I never thought I hear that from such a wise and old Dragonite like yourself Nite."

"I'm not that old kid, I am still young and healthy as ever and as strong. It not my fault that Dragonites age slower then others" Nite first said in a dead cold tone then said with a happy voice with the rest, Latias turn her attention to the battle in the sky she hoped that the Moltres would win soon.

Ash and Daura back at the tower on Earth was locked claws they trying to over power each other, Daura four tips of the tail grows with a whipping around Ash arms and legs then he was forced back as they throw him into the air into the ceiling but he turned around facing the clawed feet to the ceiling they hitting it with impact causing some more of the roof to cave in. Ash took hold of the vine like tail tips pulling them right to him Daura flying right at him then Ash drop down as Daura hit the roof Ash then let out a powerful flamethrower hitting Daura making his vine like tail tips let go and Daura landing on the ground on his back slowly getting up Ash waiting for him to stand.

"Daura and Ash been increasing their attacks but they holding back a lot of the energy still" Flare spoke out now getting an understanding of this battle between Ash and Daura. Professor Oak listening closely while the others watch as the battle went on both letting out another set of attacks at each other. "Both of their full power could easily rip apart this tower"

Professor nod then lower his head a little with closed eyes "Yes they could, but it seem they holding back for some reason and the more they use those attacks the less of a chance that will happen and one of them will become too weak to fight" Professor Oak said then took that with some thought. "Ash might be the one since he no way experienced as Daura is. Even he is doing well at the moment as a Eon Charizard."

Flare turned his head around a little looking at Professor Oak "I would have to agree, but it almost like Daura is on purposely not trying his best" Flare looked a bit concerned. "I wonder what he got planned" Professor Oak didn't say anything back when a blast from Daura send Ash flying on his back and Daura now above him ready to let out a blow that could end it but Ash heats up glowing in a reddish light with smoke raising.

Charizard roared out something and Flare spoke out for Charizard "Overheat!" everyone that took their eyes off the battle to Charizard now look back see Ash grinned Daura saw it but couldn't move out of the way in time.

"Eat Overheat!" Ash let out a very powerful Overheating flamethrower smashing into Daura sending him flying into the ceiling, Daura creating a barrier trying to protect himself as he hit the ceiling the heat spreading outwards on the metal ceiling in the ripple then it started to melt the whole thing turning to liquid falling to the ground. The radius just a few meters short of some of the group that was in front of the others, Ash took off to the air seeing the heated pool of liquid metal now on the arena floor the heat really intense and could be felt from where the others stood.

"Talk about a dry heat" Annie wiped the sweat of her forehead

Oakley waving her hand in front of her face "The Overheat was very hot indeed, I wouldn't like to get near that hot liquid metal, it looks really hot"

Daura float down just above the pool of metal breathing heavily "Your really strong, that one attack I didn't see coming" he spoke in a tied telepathic voice.

"You survived the attack" Ash said back also seem to be very tied, Nurse Joy wasn't liking it one bit both of them look like they about to pass out and could even land in that hot pool of metal. "Should we get back in the game, I know you're not that out of it"

"Your right and your not either" Daura and Ash went right at each other now starting a airily combat letting out attacks and doing physic attacks at each other.

"Even if one of them win, I don't think they going to last long in the way they fighting, both look really weak. No pokémon even legendary pokémon can survive in battles that last this long" Nurse Joy said in a worried tone

"I know what you mean but they far too strong for even a legendary pokémon to call off this battle. Even the kid Ash is now that big Eon Charizard they seem to be ready to fight to that point" Officer Jenny spoke to her and Pikachu jump in front of them near the pool of metal calling out support for Ash his friend and trainer then the other pokémon of Ash's doing it as well standing with Pikachu.

Above three pokémon watches the pokémon and humans not in the battle and the two that was fighting since the roof been destroyed, Flare stood watching this battle calmly then added it all together. "Ash watch it he got more power then you think he has, he waiting for you to let your guard down!"

"Why you sneaky Charizard" Daura stared right at Flare then back at Ash he created a shadow ball and throw it fast it smashing into Ash sending him flying into the metal wall above everyone then fall down where some of Team Rocket was they run out of the way, Domino looking at the downed Eon Charizard as he slowly got up then fell on one knee.

"Kid you can't battle that attack really got you good" Giovanni said to Ash as he saw Ash try to get up then put his hands on Ash arm not letting him get up and Domino doing the same.

"I know you want to do something but your not going to be able to do anything like this" Domino said as well, Ash turn his head to Giovanni then to Domino he drop back down on his claw hands for support.

"Your right I feel drained from that attack, it got me hard" Ash said telepathically "it really was a painful hit" Ash stared at the ground.

Daura then power up another let the attack fly at the downed Eon Charizard, they watched in shock as it came towards Ash, Giovanni and Domino. But the attack was blocked by a hyper beam from Flare and the smoke cleared showing him standing in the way, "That was weaker and slower then the first one, you really wanted someone to step in didn't you?" Flare spoke out to Daura who floated there grinning.

"Yes your right and I am glad it was you, since you're the one that saw through me I wanted to take you out" Daura let out a cold blast of wind that made the metal cool down into a solid landing on it. "Now let see how the pokémon from pokélonum do"

"Flare don't" Misty pleads "your no where as strong"

"I am the only one that not injured or used any of my attack power out of all the pokémon" Flare said to Misty "I am the only one that strong enough now to take him on. We need to by time" Flare stood forwards onto the metal surface the claws on his feet clicking metal sound of claws coming in contact with it.

Daura still smiling "Are you ready to fight, you should be able to make some interest since I am weakened" Daura stood ready for the battle against Flare but then he stood distracted sensing something wrong. "No it can't be, they about to be freed" he was in a bit of a panic now. "I must end this quick" he the charge at Flare.

Flare dodged it taking to the air and letting out a FireSpin the attack heading right for Daura, he blocked it then went for Flare again and he dodged that attack "trying to rush only going to cost you mistakes" Flare spoke as he kept dodging the attacks and letting his attacks go at Daura a mega punch slamming into him with a crashing force into the ground metal pieces flying up in the air then landing from the force of impact.

Daura got up and went on the attack again, Ash watching with the others now whispered in Charizard "Get him Flare, show him what your made off, I believe in you." Ash saw the time left before be come normal again on the watch that Domino was wearing "only 8 minutes to go, this is cutting it close" Domino looked at the watch then at Flare and Daura battling, she could see how close this was getting.

Jimmy and Lurna's pokémon Typhlosion and Blastoise was nearing the point of bursting the barrier it was now showing cracks in the energy barrier "Give it all you got!" Jimmy called out with all his might.

Lurna also crying out loudly "Full power!"

The two nod slightly then let out full power of their attacks the two attacks then broke through everyone smiling seeing it burst then the barrier explodes with a massive chain of explosions. "Get out of here it caving in!" Brock called out before he vanished

"Run!!" Jessie and James shouted out and they faded away. Jimmy, Lurna, Meowth, Blastoise and Typhlosion ran up the stairs fast as they can more explosions close behind the stairs also falling apart the whole chamber and path way caving in with multiply explosions.

The BlackCharizard eyes narrowed for a second then closed then when they opened the colour of Jessie own eyes appeared and the same with the BlackBlastoise showing James eyes. They looked at each other even still pokémon they hugged each other happiness being freed and control of their bodies even if they was in the form of a pokémon.

Liza, Charla, Marina, Vincent and the other pokémon behind the barrier they was covering in saw this and Liza put the Soul Dew forwards the barrier lowering. "I think that Jessie and James of Team Rocket." Liza said as she lowered the barrier

"Are you sure?" Vincent said with some fear.

Charla walked up to them both then asked in Charizard 'Jessie, James?'

They turned their heads to her. 'Hey I can understand you!' Jessie said pointing at Charla who shook her head with a claw hand over her top of the head just behind the bow on her head.

'But aren't we pokémon Jessie?' James then remember what he and Jessie was doing 'Erm sorry about before hand, it wasn't really us in control' James said to Charla

Charla place a claw hand on each shoulder of Jessie and James 'Jessie, James I gather that and I figure you kept all those memoirs of your other selves. I think it best if we help get this armour out of the temple ready for Latias and Latidive' Charla turn at the armour. 'That way the kids and Liza know you're not those other two'

'You mean they can't understand us?' Jessie asked and Charla nods 'Great' Jessie sighed then went up to the armour everyone stepping back a little 'Better get this out of the way James' James nod walking up the armour he and Jessie picking on each a armour then start to walk.

"I guess that means they there." Marina said watching them pick the armour up Charla also giving a smile and nod to Liza

"Alright that a yes to that, lets get the armour and go to the exit of the tower" Liza said putting the soul dew away picking up some of the armour and the others also doing so and then head out back the way they came.

On Pokélonum the battle was still going with BlackMoltres and Moltresse but she saw him pause with eyes closed then open to show Brock's normal eyes he looking around for a second then shout out to Moltresse "I am not the same one you just fighting with, I am back in control of my body well the form it is" Brock said fast at first then slowed at the end talking about what his body was now.

"I can see from the way you speak and your eyes" she said softly "So some powerful force changed your body and took your soul out of it" Moltresse said with a smile on the corner of her both sides of her beak appeared. "What are you really?"

"Human, it nothing like this" Brock said flapping the wings to keep in the air then go down landing on the rock stone of the tower near the beam, Moltresse following the BlackMoltres down landing right close to him.

Latias flew up to them and quickly used her psychic powers to show what Brock really look like in human "thank you" Moltresse nod to Latias "You can go home now and I think you two will be joining her?"

Latidive and Nite came up to her "Yes Moltresse, we going with her and I think it time" Nite looked at Latias

"Alright lets go" Latias flew into the beam they soon follow.

Brock stood looking at the beam then at her "I have to say your human appearance is quite the sight" Brock listened to her then she turned away. "But I think your more cuter as you are" Brock was startled.

"You really think so?" Brock said walking up to her with his talons on the stone he felt different but controlled in the body he was in almost like it was his natural form then thought it must be the part of the BlackMoltres in him that doing this. "But you know what I am really am" Brock felt heavy hearted saying it

"I know I shouldn't of said that. It always the same with male Moltres, I just jump at them without thinking" Moltresse said turning away, "Best if you head home" she about to take off when he moved in her way with wings opened out.

"Wait please. Your not the only one that does that, even I am human I kind of fly at girls" Brock admitted to Moltresse "I guess even worlds apart we do the same thing then we like to admit"

"It seem so" Moltresse said back then thought about something "I don't know about love at first sight but I feel different towards you then anyone else" Moltresse couldn't place it.

"Same here but shouldn't we go and help them?" Brock suggested pointing a wing to the beam. "What is your name? I am Brock"

"Moltresse, one of the guardians of Pokélonum and lets go before we miss the action" she flew up at the beam Brock taking flight following her in it, he was amazed to use this power but knew it came from BlackMoltres that now the memoirs and abilities are part of him now.

Battle on Earth was going on Flare had taken a hit a few times he was on the ground and slowly getting up shaking his head a little he saw that look and the laughing in telepathic voice, Daura saw something above then on purposely let out a attack that Flare couldn't stop but three flamethrowers came out of nowhere and blocked the shadow ball it exploding and smoke covering near Flare he covering his eyes then as he removed his wing from his face he couldn't believe his eyes. Daura was shocked as much he saw something that he would never thought would be around something that made him quite speechless by this and everyone that had been watching turn to the smoke fading, Rayquaza knew what it was then look at the other legendary pokémon spoke out something then they all now moved around Daura he noticing this right away looking around seeing all of them ready to finish the job that Ash and Flare started he looked around for a edge seeing all those eyes look really ready to strike him.


	31. The Lost and Life

**Chapter 30 – The Lost and Life**

* * *

Daura smirked seeing them all circled him, he saw what he saw and now wanted to speak to them. All that stood in his way was all the legendary pokémon that was ready to attack they powering up their most powerful moves but he had one planned out that was going to be a real sleeper.

"What happens to all the legends when they gather around me, they fall asleep with Dream Dust!" Daura created an energy ball and it burst out all over the legendary pokémon they soon felt sleepy in seconds the legendary birds fall asleep.

"Is it me or is the legendary pokémon falling asleep" Butch said watching them fall down asleep

"Not long, that only has a affect of two minutes" Ash said telepathically to them "I don't know how I know this but I just do" Ash slowly getting up on his feet with help of Team Rocket for once and it was something Ash thought was weird but so far this conflict been just that.

Cassidy wondered about it "Why would he put them to sleep for only a few minutes?" then the others went to sleep all the legendary pokémon sleeping soundly even it would be short.

"I think I understand now" Ash said to them seeing it clearly now.

"What would that be twerp?" Ash glared at Cassidy she cringed with fear. "I mean Ash"

Ash then look back as Daura now walked over to where Flare was and the three pokémon all Charizards stood one of them being black scaled "No need to say it, just watch" Ash said back

"That make no sense at all" Butch muttered Giovanni thought about it then smiled. "Boss?"

"Oh I get it now, so that why his been toying with us" Giovanni spoke leaving the two agents confused looking at him and Ash then at Daura.

Daura look back at the large and small pokémon now asleep on the metal hard surface from what he did then turn back the three Charizards now standing before him "So who do we have here?" Daura grinned looking at each of them.

Flare slowly got up looking at the three from behind seeing each wearing their own set of jackets, one of them wearing a bow on the head a red one and the other even he couldn't see was wearing a necklace he knew them right away. "Firestorm!? Is that really you!?"

Firestorm turned around wearing the reddish jacket and the necklace around her next the Charizard grinned "Yes my dear it is" Flare just came up and hugged her tight with joy.

"Oh my love! Oh Firestorm your finally awaken from that long sleep, I am very happy to see you and Novaflame!" Flare put a arm out his child embraced with them. "We complete again" Flare smiled then look over at BlackFlare "it good to see my own brother again as well"

BlackFlare arms crossed his own smile showed "Yes brother it is, your good as ever and I knew you wasn't dead since you've been missing" he tapped his head twice "Being twins helped that" he chuckled

"Twins?" Daura heard the voices from both Flare and BlackFlare they look the same eye colour and appearance but the scales was different "I can see it now, but how you are twins I can't tell, black aura pokémon can't be brothers with normal ones"

"Us normal?" both looked at each other then laughed then they looked back at Daura "We hatched from the same egg"

Daura frowns "I don't believe you" Daura sneered

Misty watch them talking wondering what they was saying Ash eyes glowed he raise a claw hand "What are you doing Ash?" Misty asked.

"You'll see" Ash said telepathically and at the same time Latias and Latidive arrived they flying down to the entrance of the tower to meet up with Liza and the others in that group.

"They are twins if you don't like it" Firestorm said to him "and picking on my mate your picking on the wrong Charizard" Firestorm stomped her foot down.

"Is it me or I can understand them?" Giovanni said then look at Ash "So your doing it, what power" Giovanni was amazed

Ash smiled as he carried on his ability "Wow Ash your amazing" May said to him watching the group talk

"Time for fun and games to end" Daura power up attack

"Dear should we?" Flare let go of the embrace and stood ready with Firestorm. "Yes Flare lets" they both let out a flamethrower blasting him backwards past the sleeping pokémon crashing on the ground to a sliding stop near the tower he got up with a set of burns on his face. "Like old times"

Noveflame smiled happily "I am glad mum and dad are back together even this is my first" Novaflame said seeing the annoyed look on Daura's face, the legendary pokémon waking up seeing the four Charizards standing before Daura.

Brock and Moltresse soon appeared they landing right behind Daura he looked back at the two birds "Great more arrivals" then Jessie and James stood ready "more" But BlackFlare noticed Jessie.

"Wow she cute" BlackFlare said with dreamy eyes locked on her.

"Uncle we don't have time for this" Noveflame point to Daura

BlackFlare shook his head "your right, lets get this out of the way"

Latias and Latidive were in front of Liza by now "Quick get the armour on us" Latias said straight away.

"No problem" Liza smiled and started to put the armour on Latias and the others helping out with Latidive as well.

"Wow this armour nice" Latidive said looking at it when it was being put on "It fills like my powers are being focused"

"They are" Jimmy answered as they carried on with the placing of armour before Daura notice this.

Mewtwo spoke "Whatever that sleep powder was it didn't have move affect but what we seen now, those three Charizards must be from the other world and that Moltres as well" Mewtwo notice the two Moltres now in view.

Moltres nod a little "Yes I can see and sense it, she not from this world and that BlackMoltres isn't the same I fought" Moltres lock eyes on Daura. "We must defeat him now"

"Latias and Latidive is about to do it" Ash said to them pointing to the white light.

Daura was focused on the pokémon around him then he saw the light he smiled with arms down by his sides "Just as I wanted to happen. The way I wanted to lose to" Daura said then raise his paw hands in the arm "Hit me you two, with all your power!" He called out to Latias and Latidive leaving everyone confused by this statement of giving in.

"If he asking for it we should" Latias said to Latidive powering up a energy ball of white energy before her the armour glowing brightly as well as she rise into the air with Latidive.

Latidive agreed to it "Lets do it" he powering up a large energy ball as well the light almost blinding.

"Yes end it this way." Daura said watching them ready to attack this time he was happy to lose and might stand a chance to live and not be destroyed by the Ancients he fear the most.

"Flare what is this?" Firestorm asked shielding her eyes with her wings

"Dad it too bright" Novaflame held her head away from the light.

BlackFlare looked over at Flare's direction "Come on brother tell us, we came all this way to find you after you let us know your alive, it time to tell us what they is!"

"It the attack to end this battle, Daura going to lose" Flare said to them "thank you my family if you didn't come we would have never go the chance to do this, you're the best" he smiled with his wings covering from the light he just seeing his family in view.

"Dad your always been the best" Novaflame answered back with a smile she was very happy to see her father again he was like he'd be always not that much of a reactor to surprise and that how she like him.

"Your finished" Latias let out her attack and Latidive did as well the two balls of energy flying in at high speeds then they impact with a blinding flash of light a painful cry can be heard then they saw him being hit hard by the blow then the light dimmed the smoke coming off Daura was heavy but then as the body fell on it back a Black Dragon form appeared where the Zarkaruio was standing and this was the true Daura the Black Aura Dragon.

Stood before them was a Black Dragon like creature with a narrow snout part of a semi rounded head, two horns on the back of the head and a horn at the end of the snout sitting on top between the nostrils, the neck was a bit long with a torso a bit narrow, the arms seem to be skinny with three claw fingers and one claw thumb on each hand. The tail seem to go on with the size of the torso twisting around behind he standing on muscular legs with three clawed few he standing on the balls of his feet the legs reverse in direction and his scales being jet black in colour. The eyes purple a darkish colour he having sharp teeth some sticking out of the top of the snout going downwards, this was Daura's true form before them all.

"Thank you for ending this, it what I needed to be brought out of Zarkaruio without killing him" Daura said standing weakly to them all "I only wished to live and wanted this to end, I saw how you all care for life on this world different to when I was living" the 8ft black dragon spoke out to them. "As for my word of these" he used some psychic power to bring the necklace charms over to him then send them out to Ash, Brock, Jessie and James they each catching them with hand claws part from Brock using his talons to catch it and placing the talon down on the ground.

Brock look at it then look at Daura "I know you don't mean harm you just toyed around just now and from the beginning soon as you saw the happiness and the meaning of life to most of us even Team Rocket you wanted to end this and no more killing" Brock speaks to Daura leaning forwards his beak close to Daura.

"Yes that is true" Daura said back then turn to face the others moving in a circle as he start to speak. "Long ago I did harm and killed in my path to survive I was so afraid that being the last of my race I would follow their fate to the Ancient Pokémon, I didn't want to kill Maxwell, I fill sickened by it and all those I killed specially one that got another chance" Daura face Mewtwo then knelt down with his head lowered. "For that my life is in your fates hand, do what you must to me, you deserve to choose my life's path"

Mewtwo lower his head to looking at the knelt dragon before him "After what you did to me and the pain you caused but after hearing the full story My choice will be" a energy ball form with lightning around the orb near his paw facing Daura, Mew put her paw on Mewtwo's arm he turn his eyes on her she shaking her head a little. "Yes your right Mew, he gave his life to me cause of past deeds. Daura your life is speared" Mewtwo raise his paw up the energy ball disappeared.

Misty smiled seeing this "Your really going to let him live?" Misty asked stepping behind Mewtwo. He let the dragon stand up "Is it cause of life itself?"

Mewtwo put a paw out and Daura took his paw shaking it "Yes Misty, life is one of the keys to this reason the other is that he was trying to live even in fear. We all would act some way the same if we was threatened to be killed in even corner of the path you take" Mewtwo slowly turn to the other legendary pokémon. "We all understand what life is and how important it is and what we think of all living creatures good or bad. Each has a right to live and not be destroyed because of one say that they shouldn't live"

Sir Aaron walked up to Lucario "yes that is very true, Lucario and I are friends and at one time I used what life I had to stop a war and save all those lives, in this case it one of the last lives that fought to live on. It a balance of life, sometimes you fight to let your life slip to save millions but in others you fight to live cause you're the very last and your mind has made up that those that try to destroy you must be destroyed first." Sir Aaron took his view to the tower above the beam still going.

Lucario looked at Sir Aaron with understanding then at the beam "Black or normal Aura he still the same as anyone a living being, black doesn't mean evil all the time, that was a mistake that was made millions of years ago, the Ancients must of grow so powerful that they made a judgement without even thinking of the possible routes" Lucario gave a reason walking up to Rayquaza putting a paw on his side.

Rayquaza looked with his yellow eyes at Lucario then at Daura "I understand what my father did was wrong. I am sorry for the way my father and the others acted" Rayquaza then fire a beam of energy into the sky with his mouth as sign of peace but the beam hits a barrier which lights up the barrier suddenly form to the tip of the tower outer rim to the top of the tower edge the maze vaporizing. "They coming"

Lugia took a sense of time "Time not moving, it frozen" Lugia saw the beam coming out of the tower it was frozen just as he sensed "Something coming, something powerful"

"The Ancients" Giovanni said looking at the same thing

Domino looking around for a reason to this "If that true, it means they not really dead"

Tracy quickly ran up the steps running past Liza, Jimmy, Marina and Vincent but the door had a barrier too it appeared on impact he bouncing back they catching him "That got a barrier too, we trapped"

Charla turn right to Ash "Ash if time frozen it must be moments before the moon start to become a Creston Moon. Can you feel anything with those extra abilities being a Eon Charizard?" Charla yelled out in a quick set of words.

Ash looked around slowly "I don't know, all I know is Ancient Pokémon are far more experienced them me, I am only been like this for under a hour I might know a few tricks and seem more wiser but I don't have the know how of what this barrier is" Ash replied knowing it wasn't the answer they wanted.

Max held to her sister "May I think I am now official scared"

"I think so too Max, I am scared as well" May saw her pokémon they are in fear just as much as she and Max was.

Cassidy felt just as scared "I don't like this one bit, this is far more trouble then I seen"

Butch saw the barrier as well start to glow with waves of energy building in one spot the Zarkaruio slowly stood up "Ah he awake!" Butch yelled out. "Cassidy this is far more trouble that I like."

"The Ancients are coming that mean they had this planned" Professor Oak looked at the forming portal in the sky "We going to have the most powerful pokémon in history coming any second and none of us have the power to fight them"

"I don't think that what Daura wants us to do, it something else" Jimmy said looking to the portal then at Zarkaruio "I think he wants our value of life to overcome power and might"

"Yes that must be it" Marina nod holding to her Little Miss "I think your right Jimmy, there is sometimes that life can over power even the most powerful, the value can be so strong that battling is stopped by it"

Vincent sweats a little "I hope your right they about to come I think"

Liza smiled "Yes value of life must be the key or we going to lose more then life, it could even cause another war, we must try not let that happen" Liza explained to them.

Meowth nod a little with Jessie and James "I would value my friends lives more then mine, they mean the world to me" Jessie and James picked him up and put their heads against his on either side.

"We do as well Meowth, your been part of us from the first days at Team Rocket" Jessie said with tears falling.

James had tears coming down as well "No matter what we will stick together as always"

"Flare what ever happens we family and we will stick together" BlackFlare put his claw hand forwards

Flare put his claw hand on top of his "Yes BlackFlare we brothers and we have a family that never be broken again"

Novaflame put her claw hand on top "Never again we will be spilt apart by worlds, we a family again and that the most important thing"

"After a long sleep I wouldn't rather have it any other way, my husband, my brother and my daughter we are one and whole" Firestorm put her claw hand on top they all smiling to each other.

Charizard then called out that broke everyone's link that was going on they all hearing it "Daura watch out!" Daura turned to see Zarkaruio aim a shadow ball and let it loose the power from it was massive it was enough to destroy Daura but then a hyper beam smashed into it destroying the shadow ball just meters away from Daura.

Professor Oak knew that type of attack "Dragonite did you do that?" then he saw Dragonite was beside him the whole time.

"No I didn't but that Dragonite did Professor" Dragonite point to the Dragonite that land in front of Daura wearing a green army cap with a army green jacket.

"Who dare stop me from finishing what had to be done" Zarkaruio spoke looking right at the Dragonite.

"The name is Nite, I am the general of Pokélonum world Police. And your not going to harm this pokémon while I stand" Nite spoke out standing his ground to the Ancient pokémon that now full control of his own body.

"That is a evil black aura pokémon the last of his kind he must be destroyed to end this once and for all" Zarkaruio point at Daura.

General Nite shook his head a little. "Then you would have to harm half a million pokémon on Pokélonum, they are dark type mix with the other types. Like the hero of Pokélonum Flare his twin brother is a BlackCharizard and a citizen of Pokélonum." Nite spoke and Zarkaruio looked right at BlackFlare his eyes narrow but then shock caught when Flare, Novaflame and Firestorm stood in front of BlackFlare with arms out with wings opened fully then he look to Brock seeing Moltresse now in the way of the view with her wings opened then at Jessie and James their pokémon came out of the balls all in the way of them as well.

"You are stupid fools Black Aura pokémon are evil" Zarkaruio sneered with a deep warning "They will play you then destroy you"

Nite was laughing at this making Zarkaruio glare "Aura might be black and white but neither of them are good or evil, heard of that?"

"Yes I agree, now I see it. Aura might be black, normal or like what is Ash's and Aaron's are but they are neither good or evil it what you do with it that makes the difference" Lucario speak out about it stepping fourth towards the Ancient pokémon.

"That could be possible" Zarkaruio now looked very unsure "you just made this difficult, it could be that we made a big mistake but if we did or didn't we. I can't make a choice of this"

Daura felt a weight lift off from his chest this was going well now he had a strong chance in living and not being destroyed by the Ancients by a quick judgement like all the others but now there sense of many part of dark types as Nite called them now part of Pokélonum population one even being a twin brother of Flare which even things up for him. "Just as I hoped would happen, I might be free to live a life without fear of being hunted to be destroyed" Daura thought to himself now feeling a bit more relieved

But soon it changed when he saw the portal open up fully. "Is something coming out of there?" Mew said from behind Mewtwo's shoulder he looked at the portal widen open completely

"Yes the Ancient pokémon are coming" Mewtwo spoke soundly seeing the 9 forms of large energy balls come down from the portal and it closes they moving into points right around the them all Zarkaruio stepping back into a spot ready for something.

"Now we will sort this mess out once and for all" Zarkaruio said and the energy balls of different colours change shape into forms of creatures each being the forms of the Ancient Pokémon of each type they showing themselves after a long time of not being on solid grounds they are now showing their true appearances to everyone Daura now keeping with the other pokémon and humans all not sure what going to happen next.


	32. Ancient Judgement

**Chapter 31 – Ancient Judgement**

* * *

Zarkaruio stood at one of 10 points around the group now and behind those 10 was a barrier holding time in place, inside the time was moving while time outside was stopped or even moving at a different rate outside no one now could tell the barrier had shined and turn to a mixture of colours no sign of the outside. The energy balls had started reform into shapes of bodies each different to the others, Ash stood with Giovanni, Domino, Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket nearest to one of them changing into a large snake like creature.

"That must be Rayquaza's father" Ash spoke out the four that keeping him on his feet all looked at Ash then the forming pokémon before their own eyes. The light starts to fade a large red, blue and green with yellow lined marks around the large scales appeared, the beast was over 30ft long the size just as big, unlike Rayquaza this one had arms almost like him but also had legs the tail narrowing up to a tip unlike the fan like part of Rayquaza. The head was almost shaped like his but had four ridge plates sticking out of the top of the head covered in blue with the four scale plates that Rayquaza had, this one also had at the tail tip two more plates on each side that seem to loosely wave a bit and covered in red the eyes the same blackness with the yellow pupils, the Ancient Pokémon Raygroure the Sky Dragon of the Ancients.

Giovanni saw the look in the eyes of this fully appeared pokémon "Back away slowly" Giovanni whispered as they step back all of them from that pokémon

"I wouldn't want to challenge something like that" Domino spoke quietly as all five slowly back away towards the middle everyone else doing the same even Rayquaza wasn't sure how to react flying backwards a little till everyone was about 20 feet back they all standing in a circle around the black pokémon that was human part from BlackFlare being naturally as he is but with this others right in the middle of the circle with the legendary Black Aura Dragon Daura.

At the same time as that one appeared everyone else appeared of the Ancients each scene happening in the same time frame to this one appearing. The next to see appearing was smallest of them all having a cat like face similar to Mew's but the body was shaped more humanoid like with a raised chest the arms almost waist down with three finger paws, the lower half shaped like a big version of Mew's lower part but having just as longer legs standing on the balls of the feet three toed and having three tails all with a narrow beginning to the tip and ovaling out at the end of each tip. The fur thin lined coloured light blue the eyes being bright blue almost like psychic abilities being used all the time when looking at the eyes this Ancient being about double to size of Mew the snout being a little bit more narrowed out this was the Ancient pokémon Psyew the Psychic Mystic of the Ancients.

The form appear from the light to show a shiny sliver like pokémon that stood over 10ft tall, the dragon had a spike on the tip of it snout being long and equal to the top of the head the main part of the head a bit more widen out to the snout the eyes sitting in the view of either side of the head the snout between. Standing upright the neck connected under the head, the neck being thick with muscles and the body being similarly built to a Dragonite but not having any ridges like Dragonite, the arms being bigger built and having two fingers and a thumb with claws the arms reaching waist level, the legs having large muscle and a little shorter then the arms but reverse direction and standing on the balls of the four clawed toed feet the with wings being big and powerful silver also and the tail thick at the base then get smaller going about 12 feet in length easily flicking around, the eyes being red in colour of pupils the Ancient pokémon was in fact steel covered scales the steel make up unknown on body of this Ancient pokémon Stelruio the Steel Dragon of the Ancients.

The red light dims to show large over 5ft tall creature standing with a bird like face with a beak but the body shaped almost like a four legged beast like a dog or cat with bird like talons and the front feet having bird like legs but stronger and large built with a mix the torso mixed with fur and feathers the hind legs being more shaped like a dog with wings also sticking out the back two large feather like wings with red and orange flames flowing at the ends of the wings from connection of the back to the very tip and the tail having a fire burning on the top it from the beginning to tip this fiery red Ancient pokémon standing on all fours looking very mean and powerful with the green pupil eyes they looking very sharp on focus. This Ancient Pokémon being Molriffon the Fire Griffon of the Ancients.

The light dims to show a very blue and light blue pokémon being just over 11ft tall, the upper part of the snout over lapping the lower snout with it curving in a beak like fashion the snout connecting to a rounded head the eyes sitting above the snout looking over it with three feather like hair type style moving over the top of the head then down one going down the back of the neck with the other two fanning out either side the wings also covered in feathers and the body covered in scales the torso a bit thin at the top and rounding out a little at the bottom the tail being scaly and having a blue flame on the tip of the tail the arms being about 3/4 down towards the waist point with only two claw fingers the third curving up to the others almost like bird talons. The feet standing flat on them with large chubby legs and three clawed toes on each feet with a claw poking out the heels. The colour of the eyes being Ice Blue even to look at, this Ancient pokémon being Blizzariuo the Ice Dragon of the Ancients.

As the light dims the first thing that seen to be sure was a open large pink flower on the top of the head of this Ancient pokémon the face even there was no nose it look almost like a human ladies face but all green the body seem to be dressed in a flower upside down and look like it just barely opening. It was covered in red and blue colour pedals, two arms on either side with a pair of hands even look almost like human type hands it had three fingers and a thumb with a inward closed flower at the palm of both hands. The Legs like the arms covered in green then the feet look like shoes the way they was shaped with small yellow flowers opened on them. The eyes was a amber colour with that sparkly of bright life and she standing just a bit taller then a human would be. This was the Ancient Pokémon Turblic the Mother Plant of the Ancients.

A large form appear out of the light it was massive and was almost touching it head on the barrier and this was a very light blue colour pokémon the head attached to a shock thick neck that enters a large shell the head look like a turtle and a tired one at that from the eyes half open but the shell front had odd looking crystal imbedded in it and glowing almost like a life force of this large pokémon shown by this dark blue crystal. The arms just as equally large for the size with 5 claws on the end of each hand paw the fifth being a bit feather down. The feet shape was a bit rounded with three toes all with rounded claws the feet being about 7ft in size showing the scale of this massive pokémon even looking like a large sleepy shelled turtle pokémon being a Ancient this wasn't to be messed with. The eyes having dark blue in colour like the crystal like gem in the middle of his front of the shell and on the backs of the brown shell blue gems also litter on the back not glowing like the massive one on his front. This was the Ancient Pokémon Tsmanon the Turtle Gem of the Sea and of the Ancients.

The dragon that was to appear was shaped with rock like shapes not as smooth shaped as the others this one she was ridged with rock like outwards formations the face even look like a dragon was more like a flat mixture of shapes of rocks but the eyes look normal as ever being black with whites around it. Her body shaped like a rounded dragon was more flatten like the snout and end of the head connecting to the neck the wings also looking like they was made of rock and the arms and hand paws did with the finger tips showing white claws the tail also made of rock but seem to move freely without a sound of girding of rocks. The legs as the same of the body and the feet looking a bit flat shaped but with three white claws coming out of the end and one on the heel. The Ancient Pokémon before them was flying and about 13ft in size this large dragon should weigh a ton but it wasn't stopping her from flying. This was the Ancient pokémon Rocagon the Rock Dragon of the Ancients.

The last of them look like a giant snake that was covered in lightning shaped patterns from head to tail tip black and yellow, this also had a strange set of lightning bolt like points on the top of the head where it begins with the body the bolts looking like antennas. Another lightning bolt can be seen on the tail tip as the tail tip. The Snake in length was over 40ft in length and about 4ft in size the head being over 7ft in size alone to the large long body and being the size would make others think it was slow but she wasn't. The eyes being silted with brown pupils. This was the Ancient Pokémon Zalecto the Thunder Snake of the Ancients.

Annie and Oakley was press with the others they could see only a few of these pokémon but just seeing these strange looking pokémon was enough to tell not to underestimate them. "This could be a problem" Oakley said taking a slow look to the left then to the right

"Yes Oakley, some of these don't look tough but if they Ancients that mean they are very strong" Annie said back looking as well then Kid spoke out to them both quietly.

Kid turning to face them a little in her way of vision while looking at these pokémon "These if we was told right could control the very nature of weather or even the very nature of land, weather and air. These together could easily turn this world into a waste land with the power each hold" Kid tells them not liking this one bit the way they are all forced into a tight circle around the black pokémon of the group, it was only them keeping the Ancient Pokémon from destroying them without hesitation but cause of this large number in the way it wasn't going to be simple now.

"We are the Ancient Pokémon we have been watching for a while only parts of what was happening, we came to end the battle once and for all, move to the side and let us finish off the evil" Raygroure spoke out to them all.

"Who are you to make that choice!?" Flare sneered with a closed claw hand fist raised "I won't let you harm a scale on my twin brothers body not while I live" Flare burst out at the Ancient pokémon standing clearly in the way of BlackFlare line of sight of Raygroure.

"I am Raygroure and I won't be spoken in such a manner" Raygroure was about to take a pot shot at Flare but he froze instantly in place when Rayquaza moved in the way. "Son…"

"Father if you or any of the others want to harm those that wish to only live you will have to go through me as well" Rayquaza locked his yellow eyes on his own fathers own eyes, his eyes showing shock and confusion. "I have learnt that Daura isn't as evil as you really thought, you made him seem evil with your mighty Ancient Pokémon powers. Each of you have powers that beyond belief and this has gone too far. As you see behind me all these creatures, pokémon and humans alike they stand tall and wall in a protection to those they care as a friend and I am one of them"

"Rayquaza. I" Raygroure wasn't sure what to do he was now caught in a hole with no escape his own son flying right in front of him now standing in the way not very moving one muscle. "Very well we will listen then judgement will be made" Raygroure closed his eyes as he began to speak then open them at the end.

"What!?" the Ice Dragon spoke out. "That could mean we would lose the chance to defeat the evil, have your plates gone right into your head Raygroure!?" Blizzariuo spoke out, she being very outraged by this.

"I won't risk my sons death! He speaks of the truth and this can't be taken lightly we already made big mistakes in the past, do you wish to repeat them Blizzariuo?" Raygroure said back staring back at the Ice Dragon. "Only way this can be sorted is Judgement Call. This will need all of us to speak out our names and cast the power of Ancient Judgement, this will weigh in all what has happened even we wasn't there and then that will choose for us"

The massive turtle pokémon then speak in a soft sleepy like voice "Raygroure point is made and this is as I see is the only way, we have been given this power as a unity power to answer something we might get wrong, we must take this. It the only and fair way for all life on both worlds, we did begin this war in a harsh sight of what we seen and now I even question it" Tsmanon speaks to Blizzariuo with the calm voice this giant seeming to sound very harmless to the group.

Daura then speak "Then do it on me, not these, Jessie, James and Brock are Black pokémon cause of me. I know what I did was wrong and in return I gave them charms to break the curse of the full moon day and night periods, so they don't keep transforming. I gave my word when I lost and I did it and also I let myself be defeated by the Eon Light cause I knew it was the only way to break free from Zarkaruio without killing him" Daura said out his statement to the Ancients. "Tsmanon you're the wise one of the group, Black Aura pokémon wasn't evil they was mistake it cause of our Aura, I didn't want to cause pain and death, I was draw into it because of what happened and just to live on as the last. But some how the Aura lived and in present day Pokélonum we have natural Black pokémon like BlackFlare. His the twin brother of Flare"

Tsmanon listened carefully then look to Flare and his brother BlackFlare the markings on their tails could be seen it was only half of a complete birth mark. "You two, the twins. Place your tails against each other" Flare and BlackFlare grinned at the same time, facing away from each other they place their tails together the mark was complete. "They are twins. Flare and BlackFlare are identical twins. We only cast the Ancient Judgement apron Daura, the others are not in fault and BlackFlare and the others now on Pokélonum shouldn't be threat of being destroyed the planet found peace without us"

Nite closed his eyes with a soft smile "That what I like to hear" the Dragonite in clothing spoke feeling very glad to hear it.

Novaflame and Firestorm gave BlackFlare a hug feeling relieved that he wasn't going to be harmed, they let go with BlackFlare and Flare looking at each other in the eyes then they hugged each other in brotherly love. Jessie and James hugged each other happily Meowth and their pokémon also joining in. Giovanni and the other Rocket members all give a small smile and Ash now even standing on his own two three clawed feet.

"Thanks" Ash said to them they looking at him with surprise "I needed that support to recover and coming from Team Rocket that might be a surprise but I understand why" Ash walked over to his pokémon and friends they all very happy to see him fine. Brock on the other hand with Moltresse giving a version of happy hug with their wings the heads over each others shoulders, Moltres didn't understand how another of his own kind would fall in love with a human turn BlackMoltres even after this in a full moon but as he heard before love comes in all shapes and sizes these two would work it out even Moltres knew it could take years and Brock would fly at the human girls again once back to normal even Moltresse seem to knew this to his eyes but she seem to not mind it one bit.

"Pokélonum Pokémon and humans are both very odd" Moltres spoke quietly the other two legendary birds giving a soundless nod in return agreeing to what he was saying but no need to speak it out since they could see it as well.

"We will begin the Ancient Judgement" Raygroure speak out everyone turning to each of the Ancient pokémon that was closest to them.

Lucario saw the outcome almost before it would happen then look up at Sir Aaron "Did you?"

"Yes" Sir Aaron nod slowly adjusting his jacket that he'd be wearing since the tournament back in his home kingdom.

"Raygroure" Raygroure spoke out an energy starting to form

"Zarkaruio" Zarkaruio speaks the furry pokémon stood with an energy starting to form as well in front of him.

"Blizzariuo" the Ice Dragon pokémon speak with the same energy starting to form with each saying it in turn the energy appearing before each

"Stelruio" the Steel Dragon pokémon speaks, Stelruio forming the energy, she doing as the others started before her..

"Rocagon" the Rock Dragon form the energy before him.

"Turblic" the plant pokémon doing the same as the others the energy now making everyone amazed seeing this built up for some sort of judgement move, she seeming to smile at the amazing look.

"Psyew" she spoke out and May saw the next appear and want to cut it off but Ash place a claw hand on her shoulder.

"May, we must let them do this" Ash whispered "I wish to do something as well, I want to act on this but I can't interfere in this, it the only fair way" Ash said "Like someone said before, we can't always stop something cause one think it wrong."

May understood. "I see what you mean. I just hope this is the right thing" Ash gave a soft nod to what she said they watching the next of only three to go form the next energy.

"Molriffon" the energy now forming into something before her

"Zalecto" the snake forming the energy being one of the last to do this, he didn't mind it.

Finally all was left were Tsmanon then he let out the words "Tsmanon" the energy appears and then a beam of energy connects in a circle around. Forming at each energy point then a curve beam of energy from each shot upwards in a curve forming into a energy ball of some sort but it having 10 pulses moving around inside it.

"Now what?" Max blinked

"Ancient Judgement, call we do, bring your judgement over Daura, show us the right and wrong, being a fair judgement to the rights and wrongs. Evil or Good show us the truth" they all speaking at the same time word for word as the energy beam change colour from white to blue then to red then dark green the colour changing around. "Tell us all!" they said again then it blast a massive beam of energy of 10 different colours to where Daura was he standing awaiting the judgment.

The energy beams suddenly freeze in place the glowing from them still can be seen but none of them moving a bit then it splits into 10 paths coming around back at Daura they stopping again then shot off in 10 directions past all the ancients exploding near the barriers with dust of multiple colours floating around.

"I knew it was a mistake" the Ice Dragon grumbled "Ancient Judgment just said in that, we was wrong all along and that he not evil. You know how that makes us Ancients look?" Blizzariuo spoke with unpleasing voice "Fools" she cross her arms with some annoyance in her eyes.

Psyew shook her head "That was Ancient Judgement answer, we was and we will live with it, don't be so cold since we was wrong, he did things wrong as well, we all equally to blame here" Psyew folded the arms over each other then turn her eyes on Mewtwo. "Uh…"

Zalecto starting to laugh a little seeing the red showing then just blunting out for the fun of it "Psyew has a crush on that one" he hissed laughing still. Psyew redder then ever ready to smack the snake pokémon one with her paw hand

Tsmanon stomped once everyone falling over almost "Please behave yourself you two. We suppose to be Ancients for a reason. Not for childish behaviour that you two showing to each other" the soft spoken voice of this large pokémon given to the two pokémon. "If Psyew have a sudden feelings towards someone then that's her choice" Psyew turned even redder in the fur Mewtwo also turning red under his eyes not even sure what to say.

"Wow this Ancients aren't half bad. They kind of cool" May said with hands closed together. "I really like that Judgement attack you all pulled, something like that in a contest is sure to win with dazzling lights" May wasn't in reality her eyes starring in glory with happiness.

Stelruio was a bit confused so was the others they all looking right at her with very blank looks "say what?" Stelruio blinked a few times "You don't know the seriousness in a Ancient Judgement child, it judges on past, present and future of a living creature. That was also never used cause sometimes it could make a mistake since living creatures in future events could easily change the route of time from bad to good. It could of easily made a mistake with Daura and you wouldn't say it was cool then" Stelruio explained to May the serious issue of that attack.

"I guess so, I didn't think about that." May lost that look in her eyes and face.

Oak thought calmly then said "In beauty there can always be deadly power behind it" Oak putting a hand under his chin rubbing it a little. "Then why do such a attack if you all knew it was that unreliable?" Professor Oak asked. "If you don't mind answering if of course. Since you're the oldest and ancient pokémon around"

Turblic answered it for them "If you don't mind guys and girls I will answer this" she started to speak then gave the answer for him. "We know how unreliable it was but we was left with nothing else but to do it, in a way it was the only fair choice we could do. With all your lives in risk we had very little choice it was either that or a battle that could of cost far more lives" Turblic created a seed from her palm then toss it over to Oak he catching it. "It like that seed you hold, you can either grow it and see what happens or cut it up and see what deep inside. That was like our choice. Kill or see what happens with Ancient Judgement"

"Pretty good explanation Turblic and this seed, I will take it back to the lab and let it grow. I would love to see what this little beauty would turn out to be" Professor Oak put the seed away in his pocket. "If that fine by you of course"

"Be my guest. I would be happy for you to do that, even it might turn into a simple plant it still my child. All plants I see as my children" Turblic look to one of Ash's pokémon Grovyle "That include someone that not making eye contact with me. Grovyle" Grovyle almost swallowed his stick quickly glancing at her then away. "With plant pokémon I have a what you call a Plant telepathic connection I can sense a plant pokémon feelings and thoughts by just a quick focus. I am not only a Ancient for nothing. We each have a special power" Turblic spoke calmly about it.

"Your sure calm about it, haven't you noticed Team Rocket here" Giovanni said to her. "We could easily use this to a advantage in the future"

"But you won't." Molriffon spoke standing on her hind legs alone balancing there before them the flames still glowing calmly over her back and wing ends. "I am right aren't I?"

Giovanni smiled looking right at the griffon pokémon "I gather so Molriffon. Team Rocket not that crazy to go after powerful pokémon such as yourself. Plus till after this barrier drops we got a truce and then we will be on our way" Giovanni told her not phased a little.

"What about us?" James asked putting a claw hand up Raygroure and Zarkaruio taking notice with Daura. "What would happen to us when the barrier drops? Would we be stuck like this?" James said nervously.

Raygroure smiled "Not at all, once the barrier lowers you will be human again and Daura will make sure you all will have your clothes back on before the glow dies away"

"Yes I will do that without a problem, I teleported all the clothes into a small pile. I will make sure you all get your clothes back on before appearing without them on" Daura said with a insuring trust in his voice.

"That good" Jessie smiled with closed eyes then felt claw hands over hers, Jessie open her eyes to see a pair of BlackCharizard claws closed over hers she slowly raise her head the eyes meeting a pair of brown eyes of a BlackCharizard her face turning red under the eyes. "Err…"

"BlackFlare?" Firestorm frowns seeing him holding Jessie claw hands like that. "Flare what the blazes is your brother doing?"

"I think he found love" Flare only said with a blank stare now even surprised once in his life with a twin brother of his doing such a thing.

"Even your back to a human your still the black gem of my eyes." BlackFlare said with passion.

"Oh great we got a Brock in Flare's brother" Misty just hang her head low.

Jessie was hoping for someone to get him off her but then "I know I jump up at you like this but I couldn't help it, you're the first one since I been a Charizard that I feel in love in first sight. I never seen anyone like you before in my life." BlackFlare said moving a bit closer.

"Re-really?" Jessie was turning a deeper shade of red

"Ok now this is disgusting" Cassidy muttered

"Tell me about it" Butch muttered as well.

Domino just pull her cap down over her eyes "Gross and embarrassing to see"

"Shut up!!" BlackFlare yelled out at them a sharp snap at them "Or I will make you Team Rocket liturgy, by knocking you into the sky like a rocket!"

"Wow he really care for my feelings" Jessie thought to herself and strange enough the Charizard feelings part of her in this form made her feel needed and happy inside to be close to a fellow BlackCharizard. "BlackFlare. Thanks but I don't think it could work. I am human you know and only not if not wearing this" she held up the charm on the necklace "at a full moon"

"Not really. With the right equitment I… well my brother and me could create a charm that works like a full moon, wearing it could keep you in that form. Might take a while to make but it possible to create Luna Charm" Flare spoke to Jessie

"Really?" Jessie turn her attention to Flare.

"Bro, you tell her" Flare put a thumb up to him. "Yes. His not the only professor you know, being twins we kind of ended up doing the same business but I stay on Pokélonum and he went out into space to find the cure. It was the reason to save a lot of lives from this virus and it worked even he got stuck here for all this time" BlackFlare said to Jessie giving a little insight to himself.

"I guess I can think about it, is that ok?" Jessie asked him with a daring attempt

"That sound perfect to me, fire pedal" BlackFlare let go but before he went back over to his family gave Jessie a quick lick on the side of the snout.

Charla and Charizard both almost gasped with surprise and the Ancients looking at each other. "Not being rude but I think we should do this now before there move love Pairing" Zarkaruio requested.

"Don't forget letting the two Legendary Dragons go to do what they wish." Rocagon said with a claw raised "It only fair for them and I think five of us should return to Pokélonum so it keeps some sort of balance" Rocagon suggested

Brock look to Moltresse "Soon as they get that Luna Charm working I will wear it so we can get together again" Brock said to her.

"I know you will and you will go for the human girls, but I know you can't help it and I still find you the one love for me" Moltresse let it out to him and Brock falling over backwards after a nuzzling from her.

"Oh brother" Max shook his head. "Even as a bird he still make a fool out of himself"

"And a fool of a Moltres" Moltres muttered to himself.

Ash turn to Daura "Thanks for everything. Your really gave a experiences to us all that we never thought would happen" Ash said putting a claw hand out to Daura. "You're a friend that I would trust now"

Daura took his claw hand and shook it "That something I find warming inside. If it wasn't for you all, this wouldn't have been possible" Daura let go of the claw hand.

Sir Aaron smiled "Just as we thought Lucario, it turning out like this"

"Yes, black or normal Aura it seem to have worked out to a good path" Lucario gave a soft smile to his friend Aaron.

"Mewo? Mewtwo?" Mew float in front of Mewtwo he still staring into space. "Mewtwo are you alive?"

Mewtwo blinked then shook his head "Yes, I am just fine" Mewtwo said in a voice that shown he didn't want to speak anymore

"Ok and I won't say a word about your crush" Mew giggled Mewtwo turning red again.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude but this is the strangest thing I seen, instant of some super battle we got Ancient Pokémon talking with the legendary and others talking to each other. And feelings for each other even some not even real pokémon I am getting really lost" Tracy said holding to his sketch book not even sure to draw anything

"I understand why but nothing end up the way you think it would, there so many twist and turns that anything is possible" Professor calmly replied to Tracy's confusion.

"If only I could show Banks this, but I have to do without. But at least you two are ok" Kid smiled to her pokémon the two Weviles they smiling back to their trainer.

Each Legendary pokémon and Ancient Pokémon talking in this barrier with humans and human turn pokémon with the normal pokémon all talking to each other about things the next to come would show what would happen now between the two worlds see what next to come in the events to lead soon as the barrier is lowered. General Nite knew that something about this split of ten Ancients could lead to something that he dread to hear and knew it would come.


	33. Return and Spilt, war end

Chapter 32 – Return and Spilt, war end 

Nite approached the Ancients that choice to gather together to talk about who be staying and who be going to Pokélonum, he had a feeling that they was keeping something back and that everyone should know it. The General only guessing but it was something to do with the tower teleport beam and Nite had a very sneaky feeling about it with the answer to be told before the barrier bubble is lowered.

"Ancients can I ask you what is the catch with this freeing of the two legendary dragons?" General Nite asked them all with a stone hard look at each and everyone keeping his calm as he await an answer from them.

Psyew gave the answer "five bodies have to enter the teleport beam back to Pokélonum and it has to be ancients, any less or more including anyone like yourself would mean they stay where they are." Psyew told the problem to Nite and the others.

Flare saw the anger in Firestorm moving in the way he try holding her back and as he did she yelled at them "I wasn't in a coma for 16 years and to wake up and come here to be stuck here!" she roared out at them.

Psyew put a paw out to Tsmanon the large turtle pokémon for him to explain this "Young miss, please this isn't a choice, if we don't it could be another set of million of years for the two dragon pokémon within each tower before they would be set free. Would you like to return at a cost like that?" Tsmanon said very calmly to Firestorm letting her know why it can't be done any other way.

"I have to agree" Ash said walking up to Firestorm, Flare feeling her stop trying to go for them and he moved out of the way. Firestorm just looking at Ash their snouts inches away from each other. "Firestorm, they have the right to live like anyone else. Don't you think so? Me and Pikachu always like to live our days in adventure and discover new challenges on the road to be the Pokémon Master" Ash said looking to Pikachu as he was speaking turning a smile as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Yes Ash that right, we always do things together, we the bested of friends" Pikachu grinned with a thumb up on his paw.

Firestorm turn away then said "I guess that has to be accepted, at least I am back with the family I love and care for even I did miss a large amount of my to see Novaflame grow up" Firestorm then all the sudden twist Ash around and grab his horns pulling back Ash roaring in pain.

"Hey…" Flare put a arm out in the way of Misty. "Flare, she hurting Ash"

"Yeah I know but not in the way you think, she just don't like being called wrong, even she is, she'd get her own back by grabbing the horns of a Charizard specially. Trust me I been there many times" Flare said to Misty as Firestorm let go giving a snort walking up to her daughter Noveflame.

"Ow what was that for?" Ash said with both claw hands on the horns rubbing them a little.

Firestorm turn her head a little "That for making me look silly kiddo" Ash looked scared a little "But I only do that to who I call a friend and the ones in my family. Talking of which" Firestorm slowly turn to Flare. His expression changed to fear backing up a little.

"Firestorm…" Flare put both claw hands up waving them a little in front of him "Couldn't was speak about it and not with the horn pulling"

"Who said anything about that?" Firestorm went over to him and then embraced him "I heard how you kept me going on that machine, only ones with that much hope would care like that, you're my sweetie" Firestorm said in the embrace, Flare embraced her as well very happy now.

"Please not here" Novaflame muttered feeling a bit embarrassed by this sight.

May smiled "Wow isn't that cute?"

"Right… cute in a new reality" Max adjusted his glasses.

"It time" Zarkaruio spoke out everyone looking at him "We going to lower the barrier, humans will not understand pokémon from that point forward.

"Part from me, I know human talk" Meowth spoke with a grin.

Flare then said "well I can speak both still without problems"

"You went into all that trouble like me?" Meowth said with tears.

Flare snorted a little "Don't know about pokémon here on Earth but it took me just two weeks" Meowth fell over instantly he said that

"Say what!?" Meowth gasped "But how can you? Your got a big mouth, no offence"

Novaflame laughed a little "My dad always been cleaver since he always told me he study hard and studying hard comes rewards in the future"

"Just don't use it all the time brother, it could get you into trouble with humans and we will never get to find a quiet place to stay and build a transmitter array to our homeworld" BlackFlare said to his twin brother.

"You read my mind BlackFlare, don't worry I can do that very easily" Flare said back to him.

"This been fun listening to pokémon speak, look like this is only a once in a lifetime" Oak smiled "I am happy for that."

Dragonite stood beside him "You've been my friend for a long time Professor Oak, we will continue to be friends"

Professor Oak nod with a hand on Dragonite's side "Your be my friend as well Dragonite for a long time to come."

Tracy saw the barrier start to lower "Looks like this is it" they all watch it come down and Daura got ready.

Kid saw Ash, Brock, Jessie and James glow as their pokémon forms slowly disappear replacing by a human form "they returning to normal" Kid said watching this "This is a new world record in many, I am sure Banks will love to hear about this"

Daura use his psychic powers and as they came all human put all their clothes back on them as the forms became human. "Remember to wear the charms all the time, they will turn invisible once you put them on" Daura explained they doing as they was asked the charms vanishing from view part from those that was wearing them.

"We back to normal!" Jessie said with happiness taking James hands and dancing around happily.

"Yes Jessie we back!" James squalled with happiness

BlackFlare was even more amazed the way Jessie look in human 'Flare she look just as beautiful as a Human as a BlackCharizard even more beautiful' Flare and the other Charizards just stare at him blankly not sure what to say.

Jessie noticed the look on BlackFlare "How about a motto James? Our Team Rocket motto." James nod with a smile "Come on Meowth!" Meowth joined them. "BlackFlare here is our motto"

"No not that!" Ash, May, Max, Tracy, Brock and Misty shouted together but they started it.

"Prepare for Trouble you think your so smart" Jessie began

"And make that double striking fears heart" James spoke next

"And evil as old as the galaxy" Jessie put a hand out in front of her

"Sent here to fill our destiny" James did the same their backs together.

"With Meowth that's me" Meowth jump up on their shoulders

"To announce evils of truth and love" Jessie raised her arm into the air

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James did the same

"Jessie" Jessie grins

"James" James grin as well

"Meowth my name" Meowth jump down in front of them on the ground

"Anywhere there peace in the universe" Jessie turn around facing everyone pointing a finger

"Team Rocket" James point forwards

"Will be there" Meowth does it as well

"To make everything worse" They all said at once.

Giovanni slap his head. "Domino please recall my chopper. I think we out lived our welcome and I don't want those clowns to make a full of Team Rocket" Domino nod pushing a button on a device she brought out.

"Chopper recall on route" Domino told him.

BlackFlare grinned looking to Flare 'use own twin telepathic, let me learn this human talk, we got to show ours" Flare grinned and Firestorm saw what was going to happen next

'Oh no you don't, you two not doing that stupid twin power motto!' Firestorm spoke both look at her then she sighed 'Fine this once. Only, even I am going to regret this'

'Mum I think their twin power motto is cool' Novaflame said to her making Firestorm grumble something under her breath. Novaflame looking a bit sheepish seeing the look on her mothers Charizard face.

"Motto? You two got a motto?" Meowth asked hearing BlackFlare them both grinned with a nod. "Jessie, James they going to do some twin motto"

"Oh no not another" Misty moaned.

"Before you do, five of us is leaving to Pokélonum and that is" Raygroure spoke out. "I will be one of them"

'Father' Rayquaza flew up to him 'Please come back some day, I would like to get to talk to you again after this long' the humans only hearing roars of Rayquaza

"We will son, but I have to see home again. Keep up what you've been doing here. Take care" Raygroure said and Rayquaza takes his leave heading into the sky. "The others will be Molriffon, Rocagon, Stelruio and Zarkaruio" Raygroure informed them. "We will head there now" he spoke in a telepathic voice to the humans as they float using a psychic field and enter the beam soon they did the beam shouts down on Earth's tower and then a quick rumble everyone saw a object in the ocean depths but then vanish from sight.

Lugia then spoke "I think it time for us legends to take our leave as well" the three that couldn't fly went on top of the three legendary birds and they took off into the sky then Lugia open his wings "this has been something to remember, pokémon of either world we are one and the same kind, we will meet again" Lugia said in a telepathic voice flapping his wings taking off into the sky.

Moltresse said something in pokémon and Mewtwo spoke out "Brock, Moltresse I think she said her name was, we will be always around. Even human she cares for you and be near" Moltresse smiled in the corner of her beak.

Brock turn red a little "Alright, I will keep you in my heart Moltresse" Brock spoke with a hand waving as Moltresse took to the sky flying into the distance but he knew she wouldn't fly far from him.

Misty narrowed her eyes "Not only you been a Moltres for a day you already found another way to get to girls. You never learn Brock" Misty took him by the ear and pulled him back "Time for you to take a break"

"Not the ear" Brock complained as he was being pulled by Misty.

Mewtwo put a paw out to Ash "take care of yourself Ash, me and Mew will take our leave back to where she lives, I am going afterwards back to where I been staying. We will meet again"

Psyew step up before Ash could say anything "How about showing me around Mewtwo, is it?" Mewtwo turn to her and turning red he wasn't sure what to say.

Ash heard that telepathic voice "Well I will leave you all alone, good luck" Ash let go of the paw walking over to Brock, May, Max and Misty with all the pokémon of theirs.

Mew was in a little fit of giggles of the reaction Mewtwo had he then clear himself a little "you can if you like to"

"Is that a invite?" Mewtwo turn red again when Psyew said it.

"Erm yes" Mewtwo answered then floating up in the air she did the same and all three fly off into the sky into the distance, Mewtwo liking to make a quick leave before anyone speak.

Ancient pokémon that was left started to leave as well the last was the large turtle pokémon Tsmanon "Ash we will meet again and this challenge of a pokémon battle I believe I heard right, I would give you a challenge with your pokémon friends. I will come when I think it will be right." Tsmanon spoke softly with half open eyes. "Till the next time, I will explore these oceans. But take one of these" a crystal fell from the shell onto the ground then he jump off the edge of the tower outer rim everyone cover themselves thinking there was a big splash to come.

But nothing happened only that the water splash was contained where he landed. Ash picked it up and Max looked at it "Wow that looks so cool, look how shiny it is"

May looking at it as well saw the shine from it "A real Ancient pokémon gem"

"It must be some sort of water gem that part of Tsmanon, he must of gave you it so he would have to meet you again" Misty said seeing it for herself "but it still beautiful"

"Thanks Tsmanon" Ash smiled closing his hand and then putting it in his pocket.

Daura waited to speak to Ash but seeing Giovanni, Annie, Oakley, Butch, Cassidy and Domino get in a chopper that arrived. "Jessie, James, carry on with your work tomorrow, today take a holiday and I will pay for whatever holiday you like for the day" Giovanni spoke they stood watching him step inside the door closing the chopper taking off back to Team Rocket HQ.

"There goes the boss" Jessie said watching it go.

"We got a cool holiday though" James smiled

"Yep and we got that Motto to hear" Meowth turn to BlackFlare and Flare.

James put his fist in the other hand "Alright, that right. Come on say it"

"We like to hear it" James said both and Meowth ready to listen to it and their pokémon gathered to listen as well

Liza whispered to Oak "is this going to be as stupid as team rockets?" Liza asked quietly

"I hope not, I always find their motto to be disturbing" Professor Oak said with a low voice. Charla and Charizard not seeming overjoyed as well as the humans where seeing many wasn't going to be happy to listen to another motto today as the sun start to rise showing the time that went by in the bubble.

"Wow we got a sunrise" Tracy said then look at his watch "If this is right, we was in that for over 6 hours" Tracy spoke turning to the Professor.

"Yes I thought it was strange, must have been a time distortion inside that energy field" Professor Oak replied then seeing the two Charizards getting ready to say their motto.

"Ready?" Flare grinned

"Ready when you are Brother" BlackFlare said back everyone surprised part from Novaflame and Firestorm to hear BlackFlare speak human

'They are twins' Nite spoke in pokémon 'they must of shared the learning of human talk from Flare to his brother BlackFlare'

"Wow that cool" Meowth said back then said "BlackFlare learned to speak human talk cause of being twins with Flare"

"Could we begin?" Flare asked

"Oh of course" Jessie said rubbing her hands together James doing the same "Yes of course you can" James said as well.

Latias and Latidive didn't bother saying anything they just been quiet the whole time not wanting to interrupted with what been going on, they was ready to listen to another motto and Latias was thinking about her human friends of Alto Mare, she knew they be at the tower soon seeing it was all safe now. Latias hope that they would accept Latidive and that her brother that was the soul dew would as well, she and Latidive still wearing the shining white Eon Light Armour, they did a lot to help end the conflict playing their part in it all.

Vincent, Marina and Jimmy was dealing with their pokémon injuries and been talking with them while the talking was going on in the barrier and now, they was listening but had their own hands tied up dealing with their pokémon but now they all had a free time to listen to this motto and afterwards go to Alto Mare to visit the city as they was suppose to in the first place. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny stood with them as they all saw the two Charizards, one normal colour and one black scaled both now ready to start their little motto of their own.

Flare and Black stood apart from each other and then took out of a small bag half a sphere each then raise them in the air.

"Time to tell our code" Flare started moving his arm down to level out straight at BlackFlare's direction

"Let us show you what we got" BlackFlare did the same on his left claw hand then they put the sphere together letting go it floats using anti-gravity system then it start playing a musical tone with beats the pulse of light showing it from a bluish light.

"Prepare for the Battle" Flare point out to Jessie, James and Meowth

"Get the contest rolling" BlackFlare point at them as well with his left claw hand the finger pointing while Flare's was the right arm.

"Orange and Black" Flare took a step forward

"Light and Dark" BlackFlare took a step back

"Be prepared for the Battle to come" Flare moved to his right in speed sliding to a stop in the mid point.

"And keep on your toes we ready for you" BlackFlare slid to a stop behind Flare just to the left of him both could still be seen by the ones looking at the forward angle

"Flare"

"BlackFlare"

"We stand below the stars and the Moons" Flare and BlackFlare took a step to the side then Flare going backwards and BlackFlare going forwards they stood next to each other

"Ready to fight so be ready or your shale lose this fight" BlackFlare said the line both back to back now, wings press again each others backs the tails twisted around their sides then they turn right around to facing them again

"Dezard Brothers" Flare and BlackFlare said at the same time both putting their claw hands together Flare right and BlackFlare left then pull away from each other creating a arch like affect they then twist around each other and the final pose had Flare standing on top of BlackFlare's shoulders both with arms crossed and letting a firespin each to the sky the flames twisting around each other then splitting into 8 flames in a fountain style in the sky.

Everyone that was left at the tower listened to it all and quite surprised how it came out, it was almost like a contest that May enters for the first found doing a style to impress a judge but in this case it was some motto for something both of the seem to have entered before.

The silence was broken by Tracy "Wow that was amazing, that motto had style, zas, formation, you two must of entered some tournament a lot, I guess that a trade mark of yours" Tracy spoke coming up with a idea why they used a motto and found it cool.

"I think Team Rocket liked it as well look at them" May point over to them, seeing tears falling, all three really looking amazed by the motto.

"Differences with Flare's and BlackFlare's motto is that they use the motto to as a entertaining type as a key start up before that tournament that Flare told me, Liza, Pikachu, Charizard and Charla after waking up from that heavily battle outside Charicific Valley" Ash said remembering about the tournament.

Liza smirked "I see, so there is a single battles and tag battle, I guess Flare and BlackFlare enter that one" Liza cross her arms, Jimmy, Vincent and Marina with their pokémon coming up to them behind Liza.

"Liza I think you've got something that Latias needs to take back" Jimmy said with arms behind the back of his head.

Latias remembered flying over to Liza she pulled out of her pocket the soul dew "Oh yes this" Liza put her hand out Latias taking it and Latidive asking in pokémon about it and Latias replying back. "I see you two getting along" Charla roared in agreement to that the two looking at her then blushing a little. "You two look good in that white armour and you both did well"

"Yes if it wasn't for you Zarkaruio wouldn't have lived" Daura spoke up they all looking over at him. "That why I wanted to be defeated that way, cause I knew Eon Light powers could push me out of him without harming the Ancient" Daura stretched his wings a little as he spoke to them walking over to Ash he open his claw hand a glow of black aura forms into a pokéball but black and purple

Lucario had to ask stepping forwards "If you don't mind, what is that?" he asked pointing his paw to it.

Daura spoke in reply "It a pokéball, I created it so Ash and I will meet again some day, when that comes I wish to be with a friend that now I can trust the most" Daura put the ball in Ash hands

"You want me to be your trainer?" Ash blinked

"Not yet but in time my friend. When your ready, till then keep it close to you" Daura open his wings "I am going to explore this world. Goodbye, Ash and all. Thank you for everything. I own the world" Daura then took off into the sky flying away from the tower.

"See ya Daura!" Max waved

"Yes take care!" Misty shout out waving as seeing the Dark Aura Dragon vanishing into the distance, May smiled waving as well then turning to a sound in the distance.

Vincent saw the boat "It Bianca and Lorenzo, they bring a boat over for us to go back to Alto Mare" Vincent seeming overjoyed by this and after what happened he wanted it to get over and done with leaving the creepy place.

Jessie and James with Meowth got on their balloon as it fly into the sky "We like to stay and all but we got a whole day vacation to start." Jessie smiled

James raise a rose "See you twerps as usually later on"

"That right" Meowth stood on the basket rim.

"Team Rocket floating away!" they all said as the balloon leaves the tower.

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy stood at the rim of the platform of the tower waiting for the boat to come alongside the outer rim. Jimmy looked at his buddy Typhlosion and happy to see that his pokémon did very well "You've come along way Typhlosion I am proud of you" Typhlosion replied with a "Phlo!" smiling happily to his trainer.

Ash stood looking into the Tower just staring into it Pikachu jump up on his shoulder then he turn to Pikachu and moving around to face his pokémon and friends then saw Flare and his family and General Nite the Dragonite standing a bit behind he put a thumb claw up with a smile. With the other claw hand throw something to Ash he caught it looking at the device. "Keep in touch Ash, same goes with your friends. We'll be off now. Take care" Flare said to them all and to Ash he opened up his wings and the others did taking off into the sky.

Ash turn his eyes to them leaving with a smile he put on the charm it seem to vanish from sight and Ash putting it under his shift for safety. "Guys, you all such great friends, who could of asked for more" Ash said walking down the steps then seeing Liza with Charla and Charizard.

"Are you going back?" Misty asked "back to the valley?"

Liza got up on Charla "Yes we are, Charizard choosing to come back as well, but Ash your welcome anytime to come visit." Liza waved to them.

Brock waved "bye my beauty!" he was red in the face but Max and Misty both took him by either ear.

Lurna laughed seeing the pain Brock had on his face "Nice one" she said then look to May "I like your brothers style."

"Thanks" May said back then asked "Where will you be going after getting to Alto Mare?"

"Well since I was dragged into all this I might as well stay awhile and learn about this place a bit more, I always liked history even it off the tracks of training my pokémon." Lurna walk by heading up the steps then look back at them "I still got stuff inside any how, Bye you guys" she walked into the tower her Blastoise in tow.

"Bye Lurna!" May waved she took her eyes to the brighten sky "wow what a week"

Ash returned his pokémon to their balls and the others did as well. Ash for a moment wondered about Pokélonum and what he been through, he slowly took out the black ball with a smile but that snapped away when Professor Oak called out "Ash, Misty, May, Brock! Come on the boat not going to wait forever!"

"Ahh! Don't leave us!" They all shouted and running for the boat fast as they can to the boat by the outer rim of the tower now becoming the part of Johto Region's own land marks, the tower seen for miles around as many people could see from the outer towns that just returning after it was declared safe.

The Boat soon leaves the tower outer rim heading to Alto Mare City the gang watching the tower in the distance with Jimmy, Vincent and Marina. Lucario and Aaron standing at the front of the boat letting the wind blow through them as the boat speeds along the sea. Latias and Latidive flying alongside it Bianca and Lorenzo looking at each other for a second then at the two with smiles on their faces Lorenzo going back to keeping control of the boat as Bianca stood by the railing looking at the two. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny inside one of the cabins of boat talking at a table about official business and what to do now with a Tower part of the surrendering area, the sun shining in the clear blue sky. Ash looking up at it with Pikachu as the others chill out or play around with some of the pokémon like Max and May with Munchlax and Squirtle, Ash and Pikachu knew they will see more out there and this was only one of many adventures that came and went but he will never forget any of them, they was a team and best of friends and all friends with all those that he knew and met as he look to Vincent, Jimmy and Marina they was now his friends. Kid smiled with the visor back and with tones of information that Daura put on she was happy to see the tower standing then look to the kids then back to the tower arms on the railing letting the sight move away.

The Tower stood tall in the waters near Alto Mare City the large structure standing far above the waters. Sun light shine on the tower being a new day to the world, at the top stood a pokémon watching the boat leave into the distance, it open up four wings then takes off into the sky the pokémon soon gone but leaving behind a trail of four colourful lines Ash noticing it with a startled look but with Pikachu they smiled knowing there was another mysterious pokémon out there in the world. "Pikachu look like there more to see" Pikachu replied with a "Pika!" and smiled. "We will see what that was someday but for now lets enjoy our friendship with each other and everyone we call friends" Ash spoke then look to the sky with new sense of spirit with his most trusting pokémon and friend Pikachu, their ready for a new challenge that to come their way.


End file.
